La leyenda de los Sennin
by Nuharoo
Summary: Cuando Naruto descubre que su pueblo entero ha sido aniquilado, emprende una desesperada huida. En su camino aparece Jiraiya, señor del clan Sennin, quien lo adopta y prepara para cumplir con un misterioso destino. Los poderes extraordinarios que Naruto posee lo convertirán en la pieza clave de la intriga, al tiempo que se enfrenta a la pasión de un amor inalcanzable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Se bien que había borrado esta historia debido a problemas con respecto a entender que era una adaptación. Sin embargo he visto a varios escritores que toman historias de libros y solo le cambian los nombres, y no por eso es una adaptación y mucho menos un plagio… so, he decidido seguir con la historia del libro "La Leyenda de los Otori" de Lian Hearn mezclándolo con nuestros personajes favoritos de Naruto. **

**Repito, esta historia NO ES una adaptación y mucho menos un plagio, solo cambiare los nombres de los personajes y lugares de esta grandiosa novela (voy en el tercer libro y cada vez que lo tomo en mis manos no puedo evitar pensar lo genial que se veria con los personajes de la serie).**

**Espero que la lectura resulte de su agrado y dependiendo de sus comentarios decidiré si continuarlo o no. **

**Ya saben! De la novela solo cambiare los nombres de los personajes, todo lo demás queda igual. Esta historia no me pertencece, la novela pertenece a Lian Hearn y los personajes de Naruto a Kishimoto. Todo esto es sin afán de lucro, solo con el afán de traerles a ustedes tan grandiosa novela y argumentación. **

**Sin mas señores, les dejo la historia. Espero sus reviews. **

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A menudo mi madre me amenazaba con descuartizarme en pedazos si derramaba el cubo de agua o si fingía no oír su llamada para que volviera a casa al atardecer. Yo oía como su voz, cortante y potente, hacía eco a través del valle solitario: "¿Donde estará ese bribón? ¡Le hare trizas en cuanto regrese!" pero cuando volvía a casa ─cubierto de barro tras deslizarme por la ladera de la colina, magullado a causa de las peleas y con leves rasguños y algo de sangre─, me encontraba con la hoguera encendida y la sopa humeante; los brazos de mi madre no me hacían triza como decía, sino que intentaban sujetarme para limpiarme la cara o atusarme el cabello de por si alborotado, mientras yo me retorcía como una lagartija tratando de librarme de ella. Mi madre tenía fuertes brazos, debido a los años de duro trabajo, y todavía se mantenía joven: me dio a luz antes de cumplir los 20 años. Cuando me sujetaba, caía yo en cuenta de que nuestro tono de piel era distinto, aunque los rasgos de mi rostro eran lo que había heredado de su parte, según me decían; mi cabello, ojos y tono de piel, eran propios de aquel desconocido hombre que era mi padre.

A menudo ella solía salir victoriosa del forcejeo, y su premio era el abrazo del que yo no podía escapar, entonces me susurraba al oído la bendición del los Jinchūriki mientras sentía como la hoguera trisaba los leños dentro de esta.

Así pues, yo estaba convencido de que la amenaza de mi madre solo era una forma de hablar. La aldea del torbellino era un lugar apacible, apartado de las salvajes batallas entre los clanes. Yo nunca hubiese imaginado que los hombres y mujeres pudiesen ser descuartizados en ocho pedazos, ni que sus fuertes extremidades pudieran ser arrancadas y lanzadas a los perros hambrientos. Criado entre las enseñanzas y filosofía propia de los Jinchūriki, había adquirido la gentileza que los caracterizaba. Los Jinchūriki o también llamados _poder del sacrificio humano, _éramos los individuos que servían como contenedores espirituales de los _Bijū_, más conocidos por el resto del mundo como los espíritus bestias con colas, aquellas místicas identidades dotadas de energía o _chakra _sobrenatural, espíritus fragmentados en múltiples identidades dispersas en diferentes individuos, tal como si de una reencarnación se tratase. La filosofía de los Jinchūriki tenía como dios al llamado _sabio de los seis caminos_, un ser mitológico capaz de crear y destruir, de guiarse entre este mundo y el mas allá, el mismo ser sagrado que los Jinchūriki alabábamos. Muchos de nosotros, tales como eran mi madre y yo, poseíamos un pequeño fragmento de los considerados Bijū, mientras que muchas otras persona, la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea, eran adeptos a su filosofía de misericordia y perdón. Filosofía por más alejada de la crueldad y honor de las castas de los guerreros y clanes.

Cuando cumplí los 15, mi madre ya no vencía en nuestros forcejeos. Yo crecía unos 15 centímetros al año, y para cuando cumplí los 16 era más alto que ella. Esta orgullosa al ver al jovencito que había criado, insistía en que yo debía sentar cabeza, dejar de vagar por la montaña como un mono salvaje y unirme por medio del matrimonio a una de las familias del poblado. No me disgustaba la idea de casarme con alguna de las chicas junto a las que había crecido, y por eso ese verano puse más empeño a trabajar en las labores locales, dispuesto a ocupar el lugar que me correspondía entre los hombres de la aldea. Es cierto que algunas veces no podía resistirme a la fascinación que la montaña ejercía sobre mí, por lo que al final del día me escabullía a correr cerró abajo y poner a prueba mi resistencia. Amaba dar esos paseos por el bosque en donde la luz hacia que todo el entorno adquiriese tonos verdosos y naranjas. Entonces, acedia por el sendero rocoso y me adentraba en el bosque de abedules y cedros. Allí contemplaba a los zorros y los ciervos, y escuchaba el melancólico lamento de los milanos reales que surcaban el aire.

Aquella tarde había atravesado la montaña en dirección a la zona donde crecían las setas más deliciosas. Ya había llenado un saco con ellas. Pensaba en lo contenta que se iba a poner mi madre al saber que podría realizar un delicioso dulce con aquellas setas. Se me hacia agua la boca con solo pensar en comerlas. A medida que corría entre el bambú y me acercaba a los arrozales, donde los lirios rojos ya habían florecido, me pareció apreciar en el aire cierto olor a quemado.

Los perros de la aldea labraban, como solían hacer a la caída de la tarde, y el olor se tornaba más acre e intenso. No es que sintiera miedo, al menos de momento, pero un presentimiento había latir mi corazón con más fuerza. Más tarde vería la aldea envuelta en llamas.

Los incendios eran frecuentes en nuestro poblado, pues la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias estaban elaboradas con madera o paja. Lo extraño es que no se oía el griterío, ni el sonido de los cubos de agua al pasar de mano en mano, ni los alaridos y maldiciones habituales.

Yo no dejaba de sudar, pero el sudor se helaba en mi frente. Cruce de un salto la zanja del último de los campos que formaban bancales, y contemple a mis pies lo que hasta entonces había sido mi hogar: la casa había desaparecido.

Me acerque; las llamas todavía crepitaban y lamian las vigas ennegrecidas. No había rastro de mi madre. Intente gritar pero la garganta no me obedecía, y el humo, que me ahogaba, hacia que las lagrimas brotaran a borbotones. La aldea entera estaba en llamas, pero ¿donde estaban todos?

En ese momento estallaron los gritos. Procedían del templo, a cuyo alrededor se apiñaba la mayoría de las casas. Me recordaban al aullido de un perro herido, aunque el perro pronunciaba palabras humanas entre los gritos de agonía. Creí reconocer las oraciones dichas y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Deslizándome como un fantasma entre las casas envueltas en fuego, dirigí mis pasos hacia el sonido.

El poblado estaba despierto y yo no podía imaginar en donde estaría mi madre. Me dije que había escapado: tal vez mi madre había logrado correr hasta el bosque y allí estaría a salvo. En cuanto averiguase quien gritaba, iría a buscarla. Pero al acceder del callejón a la calle principal, me tope con dos hombres que yacían en el suelo. La suave lluvia del ocaso caía sobre ellos calándolo hasta los huesos. Ya no importaba que sus ropas se estropearan a causa del barro, pues nunca más se podrían levantar.

Desde ese momento, el mundo no fue el mismo para mí. Ante mis ojos surgió una especie de niebla y, al desvanecerse, ya nada parecía real. Tuve la sensación de haberme trasladado al otro mundo que coexiste junto al nuestro, el mismo que visitamos en nuestros sueños.

Me aleje de los cadáveres y atravesé la cancela del templo. Sentí el frescor del agua sobre mi rostro. Súbitamente, los gritos cesaron.

En los jardines del santuario había unos hombres desconocidos que parecían estar realizando una especie de ritual sagrado. Jadeaban faltos de respiración, sudorosos y con su torso descubierto, como si una matanza fuese tan laboriosa como la recolección de arroz.

Goteaba agua del aljibe donde los devotos acostumbraban lavarse las manos y la boca para librarse de las impurezas antes de acceder al templo. Poco antes, cuando el mundo era normal, alguien había encendido incienso en el enorme caldero, y el olor de los últimos rescoldos se extendía por el patio, enmascarando el amargo hedor a sangre y muerte.

Los asesinos habían apilado pulcramente sus casacas junto a una columna, y en ellas se distinguían con claridad el símbolo de la nube roja: eran hombres de Akatsuki. Recordé entonces a un viajero que había atravesado la aldea a finales del séptimo mes. Se hospedo en nuestra casa, y cuando mi madre inicio las oraciones para bendecir la comida, el hombre intento hacerla callar.

─¿Acaso no sabes que los de Akatsuki odian a los Jinchūriki por su extraña filosofía y habilidades, y tienen la intención de atacarlos? el señor Pain ha jurado borrarnos de la faz de la tierra ─susurro.

Al día siguiente mi madre fue a informar al líder del clan, pero nadie le creyó. El país del Remolino estaba muy lejos de las capitales, y las luchas entre clanes nunca nos habían afectado. En nuestra aldea, todos convivíamos en armonía, todos con la misma apariencia y ejerciendo labores similares; por lo que ¿por qué iba alguien querer atacarnos? Parecía imposible.

Y tal ataque me seguía pareciendo inconcebible mientras permanecía yo, paralizado, junto al aljibe. El agua goteaba sin cesar, y sentí el impulso de tomar un poco en el cuenco para limpiar la sangre de las victimas tendidas ante mí, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sabía que de un momento a otro los hombres leales a la organización Akatsuki se darían la vuelta, y al descubrirme, me descuartizarían. No mostrarían pena ni compasión alguna por un chiquillo: una vez que habían sacrificado a un hombre en el templo, la muerte los había enloquecido.

A lo lejos podía oírse con asombrosa claridad el ruido de un caballo al galope. A medida que el sonido de los cascos se acercaba, tuve el tipo de premonición que suele aparecer en los sueños: sabía de antemano a quien iba a ver cruzando la cancela de acceso al templo. Nunca antes le había visto, pero mi madre lo pintaba como una especie de ogro con el que me amenazaba para que le obedeciera: "no te pierdas en la montaña, no juegues junto al rio. Si no me haces caso, Pain te atrapara de veras". Le reconocí de inmediato: era Yahiko Pain, el señor de Akatsuki.

El caballo se encabrito y relincho por el olor a la sangre. Pain permaneció inmóvil, como si fuese una estatua de hierro. Una coraza negra con el símbolo de la nube por doquier le cubría el cuerpo, y su yelmo estaba coronado con una cornamenta; su boca recta era cruel y sus ojos brillaban como un cazador de ciervos.

Aquellos ojos brillantes se encontraron con los míos. Al momento averigüe dos cosas sobre él: primero, que no temía a nada humano ni divino; segundo, que le fascinaba matar por matar. Había reparado en mí, y yo no tenía escapatoria.

Empuñaba su sable en la mano, y lo que me salvo fue la resistencia del caballo a cruzar la cancela del templo: el corcel se encabrito otra vez, retrocediendo sobre sus patas traseras. Pain soltó un grito, los hombres que estaban en el templo dieron la vuelta y, al notar mi presencia, comenzaron a gritar con su tosco dialecto. Tome los últimos restos de incienso, sin notar apenas la quemazón en mis manos, y hui del lugar atravesando la cancela. Cuando el caballo se acerco a mi lado, arroje el incienso ardiente sobre su flanco. Entonces, el animal se irguió por encima de mí y sus enormes cascos casi me rozaron las mejillas. Oí el silbido del sable, que descendía por el aire. Me daba cuenta de que los Akatsuki me rodeaban. Mi salvación parecía imposible; pero, súbitamente, tuve una extraña sensación, como si me desdoblara y me convirtiera en dos, como si tuviese un clon. Pude ver como el sable del Pain caía sobre mí y, sin embargo, no llego a tocarme. Me lance de nuevo sobre el caballo, y este resoplo de dolor y empezó a dar violentos saltos. Pain, que había perdido el equilibrio al no haber alcanzado el blanco con su espada se descolgó hacia delante y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El horror y el pánico hicieron presa de mí. ¡Había derribado de su caballo al señor de Akatsuki! La tortura y el dolor con que pagaría una acción de tal envergadura no tendrían límites. Tal vez debería haberme arrojado al suelo suplicando la muerte, pero no deseaba morir. Algo hiso que la sangre me bullera, y ese algo me decía que yo no iba a perder la vida a manos de Pain: el moriría primero.

Yo no sabía nada en absoluto sobre las guerras entre clanes ni de sus rígidos códigos de honor o sus contiendas. Había pasado toda mi vida dentro de mi clan, especializados en sellos y eruditos por excelencia, teniendo enseñanzas pacificas como el no matar y a perdonar a sus semejantes. Pero, en ese instante, la venganza me tomo como pupilo, reconocí su presencia de inmediato he instantáneamente aprendí sus enseñanzas. Yo quería venganza, pues esta me libraría de la sensación que me envergaba, la de ser un fantasma viviente. En ese momento le hice un hueco en mi corazón: propine una patada en la entrepierna al hombre que tenía más cercano, clave los dientes en una mano que me sujetaba por la cintura y hui en dirección al bosque.

Tres de los hombres salieron en mi persecución. Eran más robustos que yo y corrían a más velocidad, pero yo conocía bien el terreno y para entonces ya había oscurecido. Seguía lloviendo, ahora con más fuerza, y los empinados senderos de la montaña resultaban tan resbaladizos como peligrosos. Dos de los hombres seguían llamándome, diciéndome lo que les gustaría hacer conmigo y lanzando juramentos con palaras cuyo significado yo tan solo acertaba a imaginar; pero el tercero de ellos corría en silencio y era este el que más me asustaba. Puede que los otros dos se dieran la vuelta al cabo de un rato, con la intención de regresar con su licor de maíz ─o a cualquiera que sea el asqueroso brebaje con el que se emborracharan─, asegurando que habían perdido mi rastro en la montaña; pero el tercero nunca se daría por vencido: me seguiría sin descanso hasta darme muerte.

Cerca del bosque, donde el sendero se hacía más empinado, los dos tipos ruidosos se quedaron rezagados, pero el otro acelero el paso como suelen hacer los animales al escalar una ladera. El sendero se curvaba ligeramente ciñendo el tronco de un gigantesco cedro, y mientras rodeaba yo el árbol, con las piernas pesadas como el plomo y falto de respiración, una figura surgió de las sombras y se planto ante mí impidiéndome el paso.

Choque contra él. El hombre emitió un gruñido, como si le hubiese dejado sin aliento, pero me sujeto de inmediato. Me miro fijamente y note que sus ojos brillaban por la sorpresa, como si me hubiera reconocido, y me asió con más fuerza. Ahora ya no me sería posible escapar. Escuche como el hombre de Akatsuki se detenía y a continuación, las fuertes pisadas de los otros dos, llegaban tras él.

─Le pido disculpas, mi señor ─dijo el individuo a quien yo temía, con voz firme─, acabas de capturar al hombre que estamos persiguiendo. Te doy las gracias.

El desconocido hombre que me sujetaba dio media vuelta y encaro a mis perseguidores. Yo deseaba gritarle, suplicarle; pero sabía que seria inútil. Notaba el suave tejido de su manto, la delicadeza de sus manos. No me cavia duda de que era un noble, como Pain, ambos tenían la misma apariencia. No, no iba a hacer nada por ayudarme. Permanecí en silencio, mientras recordaba las oraciones que mi madre me había enseñado.

─¿Que ha hecho este criminal? ─ pregunto el noble.

El hombre que se encontraba frente a mi tenía el rostro achatado, algo azul, como de pez.

─Disculpa ─dijo de nuevo, esta vez con menos cortesía─, eso es algo que no le incumbe. Es un asunto que solo concierne a Yahiko Pain y a la organización de Akatsuki.

─¿Ah sí? ─tercio el noble con un gruñido─, ¿y quién eres tú, que te atreves a decir lo que a mí me incumbe?

─¡Entrégalo de una vez! ─vocifero el hombre con cara de pez, ya desprovisto de toda cortesía.

Entonces, dio un paso adelante y yo me di cuenta que el noble no tenia intención alguna de entregarme. Con un diestro movimiento, me coloco tras su espalda y me soltó. Por segunda vez en mi vida escuche el sonido silbante del sable de un guerrero cobrar vida. El hombre con cara de pez desenvaino su espada; los otros dos portaban sendos palos. El noble empuño su sable con ambas manos, lo blandió en el aire y, haciendo a un lado uno de los palos, decapito al hombre que lo sostenía. A continuación, se enfrento al hombre con cara azul y con un golpe del sable, le secciono el brazo que todavía sujetaba la espada.

Todo sucedió en un instante, pero para mí se me hizo eterno. Aunque estaba muy oscuro y llovía, al cerrar los ojos aun puedo verlo hoy con todo detalle.

El cuerpo decapitado cayó pesadamente y un chorro de sangre se esparció por el suelo, mientras la cabeza rodaba colina abajo. El tercer hombre dejo caer el palo que empuñaba y empezó a retroceder pidiendo ayuda a gritos. El tipo con cara de pez estaba clavado de rodillas en el suelo, intentando poner freno a los borbotones de sangre que manaban de su brazo mutilado.

El noble limpio el sable y lo introdujo en la vaina atada a su cinturón.

─Sígueme ─me ordeno.

Yo estaba de pie, tembloroso e incapaz de moverme. El desconocido había aparecido como por arte de magia y había matado a otros en mi presencia para salvarme la vida. Caí de rodillas frente a él, intentando expresar mi agradecimiento.

─Levántate ─me dijo─. El resto de los hombres vendrán tras nosotros enseguida.

─No puedo huir ─acerté a decir─. Tengo que encontrar a mi madre.

─Ahora no. ¡Ahora tenemos que escapar! ─me levanto del suelo a la fuerza y me obligo a avanzar colina arriba.

─¿Que ha pasado ahí abajo?

─Han incendiado la aldea y matado... ─el recuerdo de las personas tiradas en el templo me volvió a la memoria y me impidió continuar.

─¿Jinchūriki?

─Si ─susurre.

─Lo mismo está pasando en todo el feudo. Pain está sembrando por todas partes el odio contra los Jinchūriki. Eres uno de ellos, ¿no es verdad?

─Si ─yo estaba tiritando. Aunque no había acabado el verano y la lluvia era tibia, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto frio─. Pero no me perseguían solo por eso. Hice que el señor Pain se cayera de su caballo.

Para mi sorpresa, el noble soltó una carcajada.

─¡Me habría gustado verlo! Pero sin duda eso te coloca en una situación peligrosa. Es una ofensa que el tendrá que limpiar. No obstante, ahora estas bajo mi protección, y no permitiré que Pain te aparte de mi.

─Me has salvado de la muerte ─le dije─. A partir de hoy, mi vida le pertenece.

Por alguna razón, se rio con fuerza otra vez.

─Tenemos un largo camino por delante, con el estomago vacio y la ropa mojada. Hemos de cruzar la cordillera antes del amanecer, pues será entonces cuando emprendan nuestra búsqueda.

Comenzó a dar zancadas a toda velocidad y yo me apresure tras él, deseando que las piernas me dejaran de temblar y que mis dientes no se castañetearan más. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mi y que nunca tuviera que lamentar el hecho de haberme salvado la vida.

─Soy Jiraiya ─me explico mientras caminábamos─. Pertenezco al clan de los Sennin, al menos de titulo; pero en mis viajes no utilizo mi nombre, así que tú tampoco puedes utilizarlo.

Aunque yo había oído nombrar de los Senju, no sabía nada de ellos, excepto que habían derrotado a los Uchiha en una cruenta batalla librada hace ya siglos atrás. Para mí era inconcebible que tales clanes legendarios y fundadores, siguiesen existiendo y perdurando hasta el día de hoy.

─¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

─Haruto.

─Es un nombre muy común entre los Jinchūriki. Tienes que librarte de él ─Permaneció en silencio un buen rato, y después su voz pudo oírse brevemente en la oscuridad─. Ahora puedes llamarte Naruto, como el héroe de mi historia.

Y de este modo, entre la cascada y la cima de la montaña, perdí mi nombre, me convertí en alguien diferente y mi destino quedo ligado al de los Sennin. Y al señor Jiraiya.


	2. Chapter 2

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

**.**

**.**

El amanecer nos encontró, fríos y hambrientos, en una aldea, famosa por sus manantiales de agua caliente. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan lejos de mi pueblo natal. Todo lo que sabía acerca de aquellas aldeas con aguas termales, era lo que decían los niños de mi aldea: que los hombres eran tramposos y las mujeres eran tan ardientes como los manantiales, siempre dispuestas a acostarse con un hombre por el precio de un cuenco de vino. No tuve la posibilidad de averiguar si tales rumores eran ciertos; nadie se atrevía a engañar a un señor Sennin, y la única mujer que vi era la esposa del posadero, que nos serbia la comida.

Me sentía avergonzado de mi aspecto. Mi madre había remendado mis viejas ropas tantas veces que era imposible averiguar su color original; estaba sucio y manchado de sangre. No daba crédito a que el noble quisiera que yo me hospedase en la posada, al igual que él. Yo pensaba que tendría que dormir en los establos, pero al parecer él no quería perderme de vista. Le dijo a la mujer que lavara mi ropa y me envió al manantial caliente para que me bañara.

Cuando regrese, somnoliento a causa del agua caliente y tras una noche en vela, el desayuno estaba preparado en la alcoba y él ya estaba comiendo. Con un gesto, me indico que comiera yo también. Me arrodille en el suelo y entone las oraciones que acostumbrábamos a rezar en casa antes de la primera comida del día.

─No debes rezar ─mascullo el señor Sennin, con la boca repleta de arroz─, ni siquiera a solas. Si quieres sobrevivir, tienes que olvidar esa etapa de tu vida. Se ha terminado para siempre ─trago y tomo otro bocado─. Hay cosas mejores por las que morir.

Supongo que un creyente verdadero habría insistido en rezar sus oraciones, y posiblemente fuera eso lo que los hombres muertos de mi aldea habían hecho. Me vino a la memoria el modo en que sus ojos se mostraban carentes de vida y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, y deje de rezar. Había perdido el apetito.

─Come ─insistió el noble, no sin cierta amabilidad─. No quiero tener que cargar contigo todo el camino hasta Myoboku.

A duras penas comí un poco para que él no se molestara. Más tarde me envió a decirle a la posadera que preparase las camas. A mí me incomodaba darle órdenes a la mujer, no solo porque yo pensaba que se iba a burlar de mí, sino también porque a mi voz le estaba sucediendo algo extraño. Notaba que se iba apagando, como si las palabras fueran demasiado débiles para expresar lo que mis ojos habían contemplado. En cualquier caso, una vez que ella alcanzo a comprender lo que yo le pedía, hizo una reverencia casi tan profunda como cuando se había inclinado ante el señor Sennin y se apresuro a obedecerme.

El señor Sennin se tumbo, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido casi de inmediato. Yo esperaba dormirme también al instante, pero mi mente, conmocionada y exhausta, no encontraba reposo. La mano quemada me palpitaba de dolor, y podía oír todo a mi alrededor con una claridad poco usual y ligeramente alarmante: todas las conversaciones de la cocina, todos los sonidos de la ciudad... mis pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a mi madre, me decía a mi mismo que no la había visto muerta, que lo más probable era que hubiera huido; si, seguro que se encontraba a salvo. Todos querían a mi madre en nuestra aldea; no, ella no habría optado por morir. Aunque había nacido en el clan de los Jinchūriki y llevaba parte del espirito del _zorro de las 9 colas _con ella, no era una fanática; encendía incienso en el templo y también llevaba ofrendas. Seguro que mi madre, con su fuerza casi sobrenatural y su conocimiento en torno al bosque, no estaba muerta; seguro que no yacía en algún lugar bajo el cielo, con sus perspicaces ojos vacios y sorprendidos.

Mis propios ojos no estaban vacios, sino, para mi vergüenza, cuajados de lágrimas. Enterré la cara en el colchón e intente frenar mi llanto; los hombros me temblaban violentamente y los sollozos me ahogaban, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Instantes después, note que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, y el señor Sennin dijo en voz baja:

─La muerte llega de repente; la existencia humana es frágil y breve. No existe plegaria o encantamiento alguno que pueda cambiar su curso. Los niños lloran la muerte, peros los hombres y las mujeres nunca lloran: se sobreponen a ella.

Su propia voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. El señor Sennin estaba tan descolocado como yo mismo: su rostro permanecía impasible, pero brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Yo sabía el motivo de mi llanto, pero no me atreví a preguntarle por el suyo.

**.**

Debí quedarme dormido, porque soñé que estaba en casa, cenando. Sujetaba un cuenco que me resultaba tan familiar como mis propias manos. En la sopa había un cangrejo que escapo del recipiente y huyo en dirección al bosque. Corrí tras él pero no logre encontrarlo. Intente gritar: ¡"Me he perdido!", pero el cangrejo me había arrebatado la voz. Al despertar, encontré al señor Sennin zarandeándome.

─¡Levántate!

Había dejado de llover. La luz me indicaba que era mediodía. La alcoba estaba poco ventilada y no muy limpia. No corría ni una gota de aire y los colchones de paja desprendían un olor ligeramente agrio.

─No quiero que Pain me persiga con un centenar de guerreros solo porque un muchacho le hizo caer de su caballo –gruño con simpatía─. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Yo no pronuncie palabra alguna. Mi ropa, lavada y seca, estaba en el suelo. Me vestí en silencio.

─Lo que no me explico es que te atrevieras a enfrentarte a Yahiko Pain, cuando a mi me temes tanto que ni siquiera me diriges la palabra...

No es que le temiera; más bien me impresionaba. Era como si un ángel, espíritu, o tal vez un héroe del pasado hubiera aparecido inesperadamente frente a mí y me hubiera acogido bajo su protección. Por entonces no habría sido capaz de describirle, pues no me atrevía a mirarle de frente. Cuando le miraba de reojo, su rostro en reposo se mostraba impertérrito. No severo exactamente, sino carente de expresión. Por entonces yo ignoraba como una sonrisa podía transformarlo. Contaba el con unos 40 años de edad tal vez algunos mas; era alto, del cabello blanco y espaldas anchas; sus manos eran bien formadas, con dedos largos y inquietos que parecían hechos a propósito para empuñar el sable.

En ese momento, asió la empuñadura y elevo el sable sobre la estera. Con solo ver el arma, me estremecí. Me imagine como había traspasado la carne de numerosos hombres, se había manchado con su sangre y había escuchado sus últimos gritos de agonía: me aterrorizaba y fascinaba por igual.

—Rasengan —dijo el señor Sennin, al observar mi mirada. Soltó una carcajada y palmeo la desgastada vaina─. Viste atuendo de viaje, como su dueño. En casa, mi sable y yo lucimos mejores galas.

«Rasengan», repetí para mis adentros. Así se llama el sable que me había salvado la vida, tras acabar con las de otros.

Abandonamos la posada y proseguimos nuestro viaje, alejándonos del olor a azufre que emanaba de los manantiales de agua caliente y ascendimos por la montaña. Más allá, los arrozales daban pasó a las plantaciones de bambú, como las que había en mi aldea. El bosque humeaba debido al calor del sol, aunque era tan frondoso que apenas dejaba traspasar la luz. Las cigarras cantaban con estridencia y los macacos gimoteaban con desesperante monotonía.

A pesar del calor, avanzábamos a paso rápido. Cuando a veces el señor Sennin se adelantaba y me embargaba un sentimiento de absoluta soledad. Me afanaba entonces en proseguir sendero arriba, siguiendo el sonido de sus pisadas, hasta darle alcance en la cima, donde le encontraba contemplando la inabarcable panorámica de las montañas cubiertas en su totalidad de bosques. Al parecer, él conocía bien aquellas tierras agrestes. Caminamos durante largos días y dormíamos escasas horas por la noche: algunas veces en granjas deshabitadas, otras en chozas de montañas abandonadas. Además de en los lugares en los que parábamos, nos cruzamos con algunas personas en aquellos caminos solitarios: un leñador, dos muchachas en busca de zeta ─que huyeron al vernos─ y un monje que se dirigía a un templo lejano. Tras varias jornadas, cruzamos la espina dorsal del país. Todavía teníamos que escalar unas cuantas laderas empinadas, pero los descensos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

La quemadura, que se iba curando lentamente, me dejo una cicatriz plateada que cruzaba la palma de mi mano derecha.

Las aldeas eran cada vez más grandes, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos para hospedarnos en una ciudad a medio camino que contaba con numerosas posadas y tabernas. Todavía nos hallábamos en territorio Akatsuki, pues el símbolo de la nube roja podía verse por doquier y me asustaba salir a la calle, aunque albergaba la esperanza de que los posaderos rindieran tributo al señor Sennin. El respeto que la gente solía mostrarle tenía un elemento más profundo, una especie de lealtad a la vieja usanza que no debía salir a la luz.

Me trataban con afecto, aunque yo no pronunciaba palabra. No había hablado desde hace días, ni siquiera al señor Sennin, aunque a él no parecía importarle mucho. Él mismo era un hombre silencioso, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos; pero de vez en cuando me miraba a hurtadillas y le descubría observándome con una expresión en el rostro que podría interpretarse como lastima. Entonces, se disponía a hablar, pero al instante refunfuñaba y murmuraba: "da igual, no importa; lo hecho, hecho esta".

Los criados siempre andaban contando chismes, y a mí me encantaba escucharlos. Estaban todos muy interesados en una dama que había llegado la noche anterior y que iba a hospedarse otra noche más. Viajaba sola a la _aldea de la Niebla_ con la intención, al parecer, de encontrarse con el mismísimo señor Pain, y lo hacía acompañada nada más que de sus lacayos, no de su esposo, padre o algún hermano. Era bellísima, aunque ya no era joven —rondaba los 40 años—, y se mostraba atenta, cortes y con un gran semblante; pero... ¡Viajaba sola! ¡Qué gran misterio! Se rumoreaba entre los criados y demás empleados de aquel humilde hostal que la mujer había enviudado y que se dirigía a la capital a encontrarse con su hijo, otros decían que ella nunca se había casado, mientras que el mozo de cuadra aclaro a todos que los portadores del palanquín le habían contado que ella no tenía hijos.

Las criadas murmuraban que ni siquiera la riqueza y la alta cuna podrían librar a uno de su destino, y el mozo añadió:

—La señora es de la estirpe Senju.

La noticia provoco murmullos de sorpresa y renovada curiosidad sobre la señora, quien poseía sus tierras por derecho propio, pues la tierra es la única propiedad que heredan las mujeres y no los varones de la estirpe.

—No es de extrañar que se atreva a viajar sola ─comento la cocinera.

Animado por la buena acogida de su narración, el mozo de cuadra prosiguió:

—Pero el señor Pain considera ofensiva esta situación y tiene el propósito de hacerse dueño del territorio de la señora Senju, bien por la fuerza o por el matrimonio.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Nunca se sabe quien está escuchando! —le increpo la cocinera.

La criada principal me vio rondando por el umbral de la puerta y me hizo señas para que entrara.

—¿Hacia dónde viajas? ¡Seguro que vienes de lejos!

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Una de las criadas que se dirigía a las habitaciones, me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, y dijo:

—No puede hablar, es una pena...

—¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Es que alguien te ha metido polvo en la boca como a los perros?

Se estaban burlando de mí, no sin cierta amabilidad, cuando la criada regreso seguida por una mujer que imagine seria uno de las criadas de la señora Senju. Para mi sorpresa, se dirigió a mí con cortesía.

—Mi señora desea verte.

Yo dudaba si acompañarle, pero su cara denotaba honradez y a mí me picaba la curiosidad por conocer a la misteriosa dama. Le seguí por el corredor y después a través del patio. Ella subió los escalones que conducían al porche y se hinco de rodillas frente a la puerta del aposento. Pronuncio unas breves palabras, y entonces se dio la vuelta y me pidió con un gesto que subiera.

Eche una rápida mirada a la dama, y al instante hice una reverencia. Estaba convencido de que me hallaba ante una princesa. Su cabello rubio oscuro atado y dividido en su espalda, caía como la seda; su piel era pálida y tersa; sus mantos tenían diferentes tonalidades: grises, verdes y crema. Transmitía una serenidad y firmeza que, de primer momento me recordó a los profundos remansos de la montaña, e inmediatamente después, al acero templado del sable que me salvo la vida.

—Me han dicho que no hablas —dijo ella, con una voz tan calmada como un arroyo. Yo sentí la compasión de su mirada y me sonroje levemente—. A mi puedes hablarme —continuo.

Alargo el brazo y tomo mi mano entre las suyas dibujando el símbolo de los Jinchūriki en la palma. Yo di un respingo como si me hubiese pinchado con una ortiga y rápidamente aparte la mano.

—Cuéntame lo que viste —me dijo, con voz gentil pero insistente. Al ver que no respondía, prosiguió—: Fue Yahiko Pain, ¿no es cierto? ─casi involuntariamente la mire. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa no denotaba alegría─. Y tu perteneces a los Jinchūriki ─añadió.

El señor Sennin había insistido en que no debía revelar mi identidad, y hasta ese momento creía haber enterrado para siempre mi personalidad anterior, junto con mi antiguo nombre, Haruto. Pero frente a esta dama me encontraba desvalido. Estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza, cuando escuche los pasos del señor Sennin por el patio con absoluta claridad. Caí en la cuenta de que reconocía sus pisadas, y pude distinguir que le guiaba una mujer, la misma que me había traído con anterioridad. Entonces repare en que, si prestaba atención, podía oír todos los sonidos de la posada. Percibía como el mozo se levantaba y salía de la cocina; distinguía el cuchicheo de las criadas y reconocía la voz de cada una de ellas. Esta agudeza auditiva, que había ido en aumento desde que había dejado de hablar, me envolvía ahora con un aluvión de sonidos. Era una sensación casi insoportable. Llegue a pensar que la dama que se hallaba frente a mi era una hechicera que me había embrujado. No me atrevía a mentirle, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Quede a salvo gracias a la mujer que apareció en la estancia, se arrodillo ante la señora Senju, y dijo en voz baja:

—Su señoría está buscando al muchacho.

—Pídele que entre, Shizune —respondió la dama—. Y ten la bondad de traer los utensilios del té.

Al entrar el señor Sennin en la estancia, la señora Senju y el intercambiaron profundas miradas y cruzaron algunas palabras de cortesía, como extraños, sin que la dama llegase a pronunciar el nombre de él, aunque yo presentía que se conocían bien. Entre ellos existía cierta tensión que más tarde yo alcanzaría a comprender, pero que en aquel momento me hacía sentir aun mas incomodo.

—Las criadas me hablaron del muchacho que viaja contigo —dijo la dama—. Deseaba conocerle personalmente.

—Sí, le llevo conmigo a Myoboku. Es el único superviviente de una matanza. No quería dejarle a merced de Pain ─el señor Sennin no parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando, pero tras unos instantes continuo─: Le he dado el nombre de Naruto.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, esta vez con una sonrisa autentica.

—Me alegro —respondió—. Es cierto que tiene cierta semejanza.

—¿Lo crees así? A mí también me lo pareció.

Shizune regreso portando una bandeja, una tetera y un cuenco. Yo veía con claridad los utensilios al tiempo que la criada los colocaba sobre la estera.

—Algún día los invitare al pabellón del té de la residencia de mi abuelo, en Senju —dijo la dama—. Allí celebraremos la ceremonia del té tal y como manda la tradición, pero por el momento tendremos que conformarnos.

Al escanciar la dama el agua caliente en el cuenco, emano un olor agridulce. La señora Senju removió el té con energía hasta formar una espuma de tono verdoso. Luego le paso el cuenco al señor Sennin y este, al tomarlo en sus manos, lo giro tres veces y bebió de él. A continuación se limpio los labios con el pulgar y devolvió el cuenco a la dama. Esta lo lleno de nuevo y me lo entrego. Con sumo cuidado, seguí los mismos pasos que el señor Sennin: me lleve el cuenco a los labios y bebí el líquido espumoso. Tenía un sabor amargo pero resulto ser reconfortante. En la aldea del Remolino nunca había tomado nada parecido. Nuestro te estaba hecho a base de tallos y de hierbas silvestres.

Devolví el cuenco a la señora Senju e hice una torpe reverencia. Temía que el señor Sennin observara mi ineptitud y se avergonzara de mi, pero al mirarle aprecie que sus ojos estaban clavados en la dama.

En la estancia flotaba el ambiente de algo sagrado, como si acabáramos de asistir a la comida ritual de los Jinchūriki. Me envolvió un sentimiento de añoranza de mi hogar, mi madre y mi vida pasada; pero, a pesar de que los ojos se me enrojecieron, logre dominar el llanto. Estaba decidido a sobreponerme.

**.**

La posada era mucho más grande y lujosa que cualquiera de los lugares en los que nos habíamos hospedado durante nuestro trayecto por las montañas, y la comida que nos sirvieron esa noche era diferente a todo lo que yo jamás había probado. Comimos pescado de agua dulce, así como varias raciones de arroz, mucho más blanco que el que podía encontrarse en la aldea, en donde solo era posible comerlo tres veces al año si así lo deseaban las estaciones. Por primera vez bebí vino de arroz. El señor Sennin se encontraba de excelente humor ─"flotando", como solía decir mi madre─. Su congoja y silencio había desaparecido y a la vez note como es que el vino había lanzado su eufórico hechizo también sobre mí.

Cuando terminamos de comer, el señor Sennin me pidió que fuera a dormir, pues él iba a dar un paseo para tomar el fresco y despejar la cabeza. Me tumbe y escuche los sonidos en la oscuridad. El pescado y tal vez el vino me habían alterado y agudizado el oído, despertándome con cada uno de los lejanos sonidos. De vez en cuando oía ladrar a los perros de la ciudad, iniciando uno a uno para luego formar un gran alboroto. Momentos después caí en la cuenta que era capaz de distinguir el ladrido de cada uno de ellos. Reflexione sobre los perros, sobre cómo sus orejas se mueven nerviosamente mientras duermen y como solo algunos sonidos los perturban. Tendría que aprender de ellos, pues de lo contrario nunca volvería a dormir.

Cuando a medianoche escuche el tañido de las campanas del templo, me levante y acudí a la letrina. Me lave las manos en el alije del patio y me quede quieto unos instantes, escuchando. Era una noche tibia y tranquila, en la posada reinaba el silencio, pues todos dormían en sus aposentos.

Al subir sigilosamente los escalones que conducían al porche, oí la voz del señor Sennin. Por un momento pensé que había regresado a la alcoba y me hablaba a mí, pero una voz de mujer le respondió. Era la señora Tsunade Senju. Sabía que no debía escucharles. Se trataba de una conversación en voz baja que nadie salvo yo podía percibir. Entre en la alcoba, deslice la puerta hasta cerrarla y me tumbe sobre el colchón deseando conciliar el sueño; pero mis oídos anhelaban un sonido que me era posible negar, y en ellos fueron entrando cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

Hablaban del amor que se profesaban, de sus escasos encuentros y de sus planes para el futuro. Muchas de las frases eran breves pero cargadas de sentimiento, aunque por aquel entonces yo no conocía bien su significado. Me entere de que la señora Senju viajaba a la capital y que temía que Pain insistiera en casarse con ella debido a las tierras del clan Senju que estaban a su cargo, tierras que si fueran de él, aumentaría solo su ya gran poderío.

—No te casaras con nadie, salvo conmigo —susurro él.

Y ella respondió:

—Es mi único deseo. Ya lo sabes.

Entonces, el señor Sannin juro que nunca tomaría a una esposa, ni yacería con ninguna mujer que no fuera ella, y menciono que tenía un plan, aunque no lo desvelo. Escuche mi nombre e imagine que de alguna forma yo iba a estar involucrado, y me entere de la existencia de una larga enemistad entre él y Pain, remontada a los años en los que era su pupilo y habían roto lazos tras su traición en una batalla.

─Moriremos el mismo día ─dijo él─. No podría sobrevivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras.

A continuación los susurros dieron paso a otros sonidos: los de la pasión entre un hombre y una mujer. Jadeos, gruñidos, suspiros y otros más llegaban a mí, mientras yo en un intento de darles privacidad, me tapaba los oídos con las manos. Yo conocía el deseo, había satisfecho el mío con las muchachas del burdel, pero ignoraba todos sobre el amor. Me jure a mi mismo que nunca contaría lo que estaba oyendo. Por ese instante me alegraba de carecer de mi voz.

No volví a ver a la dama. Al día siguiente partimos temprano, una hora después del amanecer. La mañana era tibia, las criadas de la posada nos habían traído té, arroz y sopa antes de nuestra marcha. Una de ellas ahogo un bostezo al colocar las fuentes delante de mí, y después se disculpo entre risas. Se trataba de la muchacha que el día anterior me había dado unas palmadas en el brazo al saber que no hablaba, y cuando partimos, salió a nuestro encuentro gritando.

—¡Buena suerte, muchacho! ¡Buen viaje! ¡No te olvides de nosotros!

¡Ojala nos hubiéramos quedado una noche más! El señor Sennin se burlo de mi diciendo que tendría que protegerme del acoso de las muchachas en cada poblado. Aunque apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, el buen humor del noble era evidente y avanzo a grandes zancadas por la carretera, con mas energía de la habitual. Yo pensaba que tomaríamos el camino de postas hasta Konoha; sin embargo, atravesamos la ciudad siguiendo el curso de un rio menos caudaloso que el que bordeaba el camino principal.

Llevamos víveres de la posada para alimentarnos por el camino, ya que bien sabíamos que una vez alejados del caudal del rio y sus pueblos aledaños, entraríamos a una zona en donde no se vería ni un alma. El sendero angosto y solitario, era muy empinado; y cuando llegamos a la cima hicimos un alto para comer. Atardecía, y el sol proyectaba sombras inclinadas sobre la llanura que se extendía a nuestros pies más allá las interminables cadenas de montañas adquirían un tinte azul y grisáceo.

—Allí se encuentra la verdadera capital, la de todo el continente, en donde vive el emperador. Como la capital del imperio esta tan lejos y el emperador se encuentra débil de salud, los señores de la guerra como Pain actúan como se les viene en gana —su estado de ánimo volvió a ser taciturno—. A nuestros pies se encuentra la escena de la peor derrota de los Sennin, en donde el _clan del sonido_ nos traiciono y se unió al bando de Pain. Hubo más de 10.000 víctimas —me miro y continuo—: Se lo que se siente contemplar la matanza de tus seres queridos... yo no era mucho mayor de lo que tú eres ahora.

Me quede mirando fijamente la llanura vacía, incapaz de imaginar cómo sería una batalla. Pensé en la sangre de 10.000 hombres empapando la tierra. En la húmeda bruma, el sol iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo, como si hubiese absorbido la sangre de la tierra.

—No he querido ir a Konoha —dijo el señor Sennin, mientras descendíamos por el sendero─, en parte porque allí me conocen demasiado y también por otras razones que algún día te contare. Eso significa que tendremos que dormir esta noche a la intemperie, pues no hay otra ciudad por los alrededores en la que alojarnos. Atravesaremos la frontera del feudo y llegaremos a territorio Sennin a salvo del alcance de Yahiko.

Yo no quería pasar la noche en la llanura solitaria. No me gustaba admitirlo pero temía a los fantasmas; me asustaban los 10.000 espíritus que allí habría. El murmullo de un torrente cercano sonaba en mis oídos como la voz de un fantasma, y cada vez que un zorro aullaba o un búho ululaba me despertaba con el pulso acelerado. En un momento dado me pareció oír las voces de los muertos clamando venganza e intente rezar, pero tan solo sentía un profundo vacio. _El sabio de los seis caminos_, aquel dios que veneraban los Jinchūriki, había desaparecido junto a mi madre. Alejado de los míos, era incapaz de comunicarme con él. A mi lado, el señor Jiraiya dormía tan plácidamente como si se encontrara en la alcoba de la posada, y sin embargo yo sabía que él estaba al tanto, aun mas que yo mismo, de las suplicas de los muertos.

Intentando desviar mí atención de todo aquello que captaban mis oídos, me coloque a reflexionar, estremecido, sobre el mundo en el que estaba penetrando; un mundo del que nada sabía, el mundo de los clanes, con sus inmutables normas y brutales códigos de honor. Me dirigía a el por el deseo de este noble, cuyo sable me había salvado la vida y que ahora prácticamente era mi dueño.

Nos levantamos antes del amanecer y, cuando el cielo adquiría un tono grisáceo, cruzamos el rio que marcaba la frontera del dominio Sennin.

El señor Jiraiya me hablo de la vida del campo, de los métodos agrícolas utilizados, de los diques construidos para el regadío, de las redes tejidas por los pescadores y de cómo se extraía la sal del mar. No había nada por lo que él no mostrara interés y era un entendido en todas las materias. El sendero dio paso a una carretera, cada vez más concurrida, por la que trascurrían campesinos en dirección al mercado cercano.

Aquella noche cuando llegamos a la posada, todos conocían al señor Sennin, y corrieron a saludarle con exclamaciones de júbilo y se arrojaban al suelo en reverencia a su persona. Prepararon las mejores camas y manjares exquisitos para servirnos. Mi percepción del señor Sennin estaba cambiando. Sin duda, yo sabía que procedía de una alta cuna, de la casta de los guerreros, pero por entonces no acertaba a conocer quién era exactamente o cual era su función en la jerarquía del clan. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que su posición debía ser sublime y yo comenzaba a sentirme más retraído ante su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente el señor vestía un atuendo acorde a su posición. Nos esperaban los caballos y cuatro o cinco lacayos. Durante el viaje intentaron mantener una conversación conmigo, me preguntaban de donde venia y como me llamaba, pero cuando descubrieron que yo no podía hablar llegaron a la conclusión de que, además de mudo, era sordo y estúpido, por lo que me hablaban con voz bastante alta, con palabras sencillas y haciendo gestos.

No dejaba de preguntarme qué es lo que haría yo cuando llegase a nuestro destino. Suponía que iba a ejercer como criado, trabajando en los jardines o en el establo, pero resulto que el señor Sennin tenía otros planes para mí.

En la tarde del tercer día desde la noche que pasamos a la intemperie, llegamos a la ciudad Myoboku, distrito del clan Sennin, cercano al rio brumoso y un acantilado que daban la sensación de vértigo. El rugido del rio tronaba en mis oídos, y cuando los caballos comenzaron a cruzar el puente que nos llevaría al distrito, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

El señor Sennin me llamo desde el centro del puente. Yo descendí del caballo y me dirigí al lugar donde se había apostado. Sobre el parapeto había colocado una enorme roca en la que aparecía esculpida una inscripción.

—¿Sabes leer, Naruto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mala suerte. ¡Tendrás que aprender! —soltó una carcajada—. Y me parece que tu preceptor te va hacer la vida imposible. Echaras de meno tu vida salvaje en las montañas, chico. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

A continuación leyó en voz alta la inscripción: "El clan Sennin da la bienvenida a los justos y los leales. Que los injustos y los desleales sean precavidos". Bajo la leyenda aparecía el blasón de los sapos. Seguí caminando junto a su caballo hasta el extremo del puente.

Myoboku era la primera gran ciudad en la que yo había estado. Parecía inmensa y abrumadoramente desconcertante. La cabeza me estallaba de tanto ruido: vendedores, telares, y otros muchos sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado y no lograba identificar. Una de las calles estaba repleta de alfareros, y el olor de la arcilla y del horno se me metió en las narices. Era la primera vez que oía el torno de un alfarero o el rugido del horno. Por debajo de los demás sonidos, yo escuchaba la charla, el griterío, las maldiciones y las risas de la gente de la ciudad. Por encima de las casas se ergio el castillo, por espaldas al brumoso rio antes atravesado. A nuestra derecha se encontraba una zona de canales y calles sinuosas donde había muchas mansiones, rodeadas por altos muros con techumbre de teja, apenas visibles entre los árboles.

El sol había desaparecido y el ambiente olía a lluvia. Los caballos aceleraron el paso, como si supieran que habían llegado a su destino final. Al final de la calle aparecía abierta una amplia cancela. Los guardias salieron de la garita adyacente y cayeron de rodillas ante la llegada de su señor. Yo así las riendas y el señor Sennin desmonto. Los criados se hicieron cargo de los caballos y se alejaron con ellos.

El señor Sennin cruzo el jardín a grandes zancadas en dirección a la casa. Yo me quede inmóvil un instante, dubitativo, sin saber si debía seguirle o bien unirme a los lacayos; pero él me llamo, haciendo señas para que acudiera a su encuentro.

El jardín estaba repleto de árboles y arbustos, que a pesar de crecer densos como los de la montaña, cada uno ocupaba su propio lugar en la disposición, trasmitiendo una sensación de sosiego y equilibrio. También allí abundaban los sonidos, como el murmullo del agua dentro del estanque y el croar de uno que otro sapo allí presente.

Los criados de la casa esperaban en la veranda para dar la bienvenida a su señor. La servidumbre se componía de tres muchachas, una mujer de cierta edad y un hombre que rondaba los 60 años. Tras las reverencias, las muchachas se retiraron, y el hombre y la mujer se miraron sin apenas disimular su asombro.

—¡Se parece a...! —susurro la mujer.

—¡Que extraño! —convino el hombre, negando con la cabeza.

El señor Sennin sonreía mientras se quitaba las sandalias en la veranda para acceder a la casa.

—Cuando le encontré era de noche y no me di cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero solo es un ligero parecido. Su color de cabello, piel y ojos son muy distintos.

—No, es mucho más que eso —dijo la anciana guiándome al interior—. Son muy parecidos.

El criado nos siguió frunciendo los labios mientras me observaba como si acabara de morder una ciruela agria, como si presagiase que mi entrada en la casa traería consigo la desgracia.

—Le he dado el nombre de Naruto —dijo el señor, girando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Calienten el baño y busquen ropa para él.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamo la mujer—. Pero ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Al ver que yo no respondía, y que tan solo me encogía de hombros y sonreía, el criado contesto bruscamente:

—¡Es un idiota!

—No, puede hablar perfectamente —replico el señor—. Le he oído hablar, pero las cosas terribles que ha presenciado le han dejado mudo. Cuando supere la impresión, hablara de nuevo.

—Claro que sí —dijo la anciana, mirándome sonriente—. Ven con Ma. Yo cuidare de ti.

—Te pido excusas, Jiraiya —dijo el criado, testarudo. Yo tenía la sensación de que estos dos criados conocían al señor desde niño y lo habían criado, he ahí tanta familiaridad para con su titulo—; ¿qué planes tienes para el muchacho? ¿Le buscamos trabajo en el jardín o en la cocina? ¿Debemos enseñarle sus labores? ¿Hay algo que sepa hacer?

—Tengo la intención de adoptarle —respondió el señor Sennin —. Mañana puedes iniciar los trámites, Pa.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Pa se quedo estupefacto, pero no más que yo lo estaba. Ma intentaba disimular su sonrisa. Entonces, los dos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

—Esto es muy inesperado —dijo, de mal talante el criado—. ¿Lo habías planeado antes de iniciar el viaje?

—No, sucedió por casualidad. Ya sabes lo que he sufrido tras la muerte de mi pupilo y como he buscado consuelo en mis expediciones. Encontré a este chico, y desde entonces mi sufrimiento ha ido haciéndose más soportable.

Ma enlazo las manos.

—El destino los ha encontrado. En cuanto repare en ti, note que habías cambiado, que de alguna forma habías curado tu herida, si bien es cierto que nadie podrá reemplazar a Nagato...

¡Nagato! Así que el señor Sennin me había dado un nombre como el de su pupilo y tenía la intención de adoptarme. Los Jinchūriki dicen que renacemos a través del agua: yo lo había hecho a través de la espada.

—Jiraiya, estas cometiendo un terrible error —dijo Pa, sin rodeos—. El muchacho es un don nadie, un plebeyo... ¿qué va a pensar el clan? Los consejeros del clan jamás lo permitirán tan solo la petición es una ofensa.

—Mírale —dijo él—. Quienesquiera que fuesen sus padres, seguro que alguno de sus antepasados no era plebeyo. En todo caso, le rescate de los Akatsuki. Pain quería que lo mataran. Una vez que he salvado su vida, el chico me pertenece, y debo adoptarle. Para estar a salvo de los Akatsuki tiene que contar con la protección del clan. Mate a un hombre, quizá a dos, por su causa.

—Un alto precio. Esperemos que no sea aun más alto —contesto Pa, con brusquedad—. ¿Que hizo el muchacho para atraer la atención de Pain?

—Estaba en el lugar inadecuado en el momento inoportuno, nada más. No hace falta contar su historia. Puede ser un pariente lejano de mi madre. Seguro a se te ocurrirá algo...

—Akatsuki llevan tiempo persiguiendo a los Jinchūriki. ¿Puedes afirmar que no es uno de ellos?

—Si antes lo fue, ya ha dejado de serlo —respondió el señor Sennin, con un suspiro—. Todo eso ya es pasado. Es inútil discutirlo, Pa. He dado mi palabra de que protegería a este muchacho y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Además, le he tomado cariño.

—Traerá la desgracia —insistió Pa.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente durante un instante. El señor Sennin hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano y Pa bajo los ojos y se inclino a regañadientes. Mientras tanto, yo pensaba en lo útil que resultaba ser señor: uno siempre sabia que al final se saldría con la suya.

De repente una ráfaga de viento azoto las contraventanas, y junto con el ruido de este, los sentidos volvieron a mí. Era como si una voz me dijese "En esto te vas a convertir". Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver atrás en el tiempo, hasta el día antes de ir a las montañas a recoger setas. Quería regresar a mi antigua vida, con mi madre y mi gente, pero bien sabía que mi niñez había terminado. Tenía que convertirme en un hombre y sobreponerme a todo lo que el destino me enviara.

Con esos nobles pensamientos en mi mente, seguí a Ma hasta el pabellón del baño. Hizo que me desvistiera y me dejo que me bañara a solas en el gua humeante. Al poco tiempo volvió con un ligero manto de algodón y me pidió que me lo pusiera. Ya fuera de la tina, me froto el cabello con una toalla y me lo peino.

—Tenemos que recortarlo un poco —murmuro y paso las manos por mi cara—. Todavía tienes poca barba. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella sacudió la suya y suspiro.

—Jiraiya quiere que comas con él —dijo, y añadió quedamente—: Espero que no le traigas más sufrimiento.

Me imagine que Pa le había hecho participe de sus recelos.

Seguí a Ma de vuelta a la casa, en cuyo interior intente asimilar todos los detalles. Había oscurecido casi por completo. Las linternas proyectaban un resplandor anaranjado sobre los rincones de las estancias, pero no alumbraban lo suficiente para ver los objetos con nitidez. Ma me condujo hasta la sala principal.

La sala era la más hermosa de cuantas había llegado a conocer. Desde entonces, he frecuentado numerosos castillos, palacios y mansiones de nobles, pero ninguno me ha impresionado tanto como la sala de la casa del señor Sennin aquella noche del octavo mes, con la lluvia cayendo mansamente sobre el jardín.

Escuche ruidos procedentes del piso inferior y me senté rápidamente en el suelo, con los pies pulcramente recogidos bajo mis piernas. El señor Sennin entro en la sala, seguido por dos de las muchachas, que llevaban bandejas con comida. Me miro e inclino la cabeza. Yo hice una reverencia en respuesta.

La lluvia caía ahora con más fuerza y en la casa y jardín resonaba el cantico del agua. Esta se desbordaba de los canales y bajaba por las cadenas hasta llegar al torrente que discurría entre los estanques. Cada una de las cascadas tenía un sonido diferente. La casa estaba cantando para mí, y en ese instante me enamore de ella. Deseaba formar parte de aquella casa: haría cualquier cosa por ella y rodo lo que su dueño me pidiera.


	3. Chapter 3

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El mismo año en que Jiraiya Sennin rescato al muchacho que se convertiría en Naruto Sennin, de Myoboku, tuvieron lugar ciertos acontecimientos en un castillo lejano, situado en el sur. El castillo pertenecía al clan del sonido, quien lo recibió del Yahiko Pain como recompensa por su participación en la batalla. En dicha contienda, Pain había derrotado a los Sennin ─sus eternos rivales─ y los había obligado a rendirse en términos favorables para él. Más tarde, Yahiko traslado su atención a uno de los principales grandes clanes, el de los Uchiha. Los Uchiha no eran partidarios de alcanzar la paz por medio de guerras, sino a través de alianzas, y esta se sellaba con rehenes, bien procedentes de los grandes dominios, como los Senju, bien de otros más pequeños, como los Hyūga.

Hinata, hija mayor del líder del clan Hiashi Hyūga, había llegado al castillo del sonido en calidad de rehén al poco tiempo de cambiar su fajín de niña por el de muchacha y, para cuando se produjeron los acontecimientos, había habitado en el castillo más de la mitad de su vida: el tiempo suficiente como para aborrecer la fortaleza por mil motivos. Por la noche, cuando estaba demasiado cansada para conciliar el sueño y no se atrevía a dar vueltas en la cama por si alguna de las muchachas mayores alargaba el brazo para detenerla. Hinata repasaba mentalmente la lista de cosas que más odiaba del castillo. Había aprendido hacia tiempo a no revelar sus pensamientos. Tenía el consuelo de que nadie podía entrar en su mente y abofetearla, aunque Hinata sabía que a más de una compañera le hubiese encantado hacerlo. Era por eso que la golpeaban tan a menudo.

Con infantil determinación, ella se aferraba a los difusos recuerdos que tenia del hogar que hubo de abandonar a los ocho años de edad. Desde ese día en que su padre la había escoltado hasta el castillo no había vuelto a ver a su madre ni a sus hermanas menores.

Desde entonces, su padre había regresado en tres ocasiones, para descubrir que habían alojado a Hinata con los criados y no con los niños del sonido, como correspondería a la hija de una familia de guerreros. Se sentía totalmente humillado; tanto, que ni siquiera fue capaz de protestar, aunque Hinata, extrañamente observadora para su edad, había detectado la consternación y la furia en sus ojos. Las dos primeras veces les habían permitido hablar en privado durante unos momentos. El recuerdo más nítido que Hinata tenía de él era el instante en que su padre la tomo por los hombros y le dijo con intensa emoción:

─¡Ojala hubieras nacido varón!

La tercera vez solo le permitieron mirar a la muchacha. Después, ya nunca regreso, y desde entonces ella no había tenido noticia alguna de su familia.

Hinata comprendía las razones de su padre. Cuando cumplió los 12 años, a base de mantener los oídos atentos y entablar conversaciones aparentemente inocentes con las pocas personas que se compadecían de ella, Hinata se entero de su situación: era un rehén, una víctima de las luchas entre clanes. Su vida no tenía valor alguno para los señores que ahora eran sus dueños, con la salvedad de que podía servirles como objeto de trueque en su afán de poder. Su padre era el señor del dominio de Hyūga, de gran importancia estratégica, y su madre estaba emparentada con los Senju. Y debido a que su padre no tenía hijos varones, tendría que adoptar como heredero al esposo de Hinata, quienquiera que fuese. Al mantener a su hija cautiva, los del sonido también contaban con la lealtad, la alianza y herencia del señor Hyūga.

Hinata ya no pensaba e las cosas realmente importantes: el miedo, la añoranza, la soledad… el primer lugar de la lista de todo lo que odiaba lo ocupaba la certeza de que los del sonido no la valoraban ni siquiera como rehén. De la misma forma, odiaba el hedor que emanaba de la garita de los guardias, situada junto a la cancela; los empinados escalones que tanto costaba subir cuando uno iba cargado… y es que Hinata siempre iba cargada con algo: cuencos de agua fría o calderos de agua caliente; comida que los hombres, siempre hambrientos, devoraban a toda velocidad; objetos que habían olvidado o que les daba pereza recoger. Odiaba el mismo castillo, las gigantescas piedras de los sótanos y la oscura opresión de las habitaciones superiores, donde las retorcidas vigas del techo parecían hacerse eco de sus sentimientos, deseando librarse de la deformación a la que se hallaban sometidas y huir hacia el bosque, de donde procedían.

Y los hombres… ¡Como odiaba a los hombres! Cuanto mayor se hacía, tanto más la acosaban. Las criadas de su misma edad rivalizaban entre sí para conseguir que ellos les prestaran atención, y los halagaban y mimaban dando un tono infantil irritable a sus voces, simulando ser delicadas, incluso desvalidas, con el fin de lograr la protección de tal o cual soldado. Hinata no las culpaba ─había llegado a creer que toda mujer debía utilizar cualquier arma a su alcance para protegerse en la dura batalla de la vida ─, pero se negaba a rebajarse de ese modo. No podía permitírselo, pues su único valor, la única posibilidad de escapar del castillo, se encontraba en el matrimonio con alguien de su clase. Si desperdiciaba esa oportunidad, las le valdría estar muerta.

Hinata sabía que no tenía por qué tolerar el acoso al que era sometida, sino que podría acudir a alguien y quejarse. La realidad era que no tenía a nadie a quien acercarse, nadie quien la ayudara: debería protegerse por sí misma. ¡Lástima que los hombres fueran tan robustos! Para ser mujer, Hinata no era débil ─el duro trabajo la hacía fuerte─, pero en cierta ocasión uno de los hombres, entre bromas, la había sujetado con una sola mano y ella no había logrado escapar. El recuerdo la hacía temblar de miedo.

Con el correr de los meses le resultaba más difícil esquivar las atenciones de los hombres. A finales del octavo mes de su decimosexto año, un tifón procedente del oeste trajo consigo días de intensa lluvia. A Hinata no le agradaba la lluvia: el olor a moho, y a humedad que provocaba, y más aun la forma en la que sus escasas ropas, al mojarse, se adherían a su cuerpo mostrando las curvas de sus nalgas, sus muslos y más aun sus senos, hacia que los hombres la persiguieran con mas ahincó.

─¡Eh, Hinata! ¡Hermanita! ─le grito uno de los guardias, mientras ella corría hacia la cocina bajo la lluvia─. ¿No corras tan deprisa! Tengo un recado para ti. Dile al capitán Obito que baje. Su señoría quiere que le eche una ojeada a un caballo nuevo.

La lluvia caía como un rio desde las almenas, las tejas y los desagües que coronaban los tejados como protección contra el fuego. El agua corría a borbotones pro todo el castillo. En pocos segundos, Hinata se había calado hasta los huesos, y sus sandalias, empapadas las hacían resbalar y tropezar sobre los adoquines. No obstante, no le importo obedecer porque, de todos los moradores del castillo, Obito era el único a quien no odiaba. Él siempre se dirigía a ella con amabilidad, no se burlaba ni la acosaba y, además, las tierras de Obito lindaban con las de su padre.

─¡Eh, Hinata! ─el guardia la miraba con ojos lascivos, mientras ella entraba al torreón principal─ .Siempre vas corriendo por todas partes. ¡Para un poco y charla conmigo! ─ella hizo caso omiso y comenzó a subir los peldaños. Entonces, el guardia le espeto─: ¡Todos dicen que eres un chico! ¡Ven y demuéstrame que no es verdad!

─¡Estúpido! ─murmuro ella, subiendo con piernas cansadas el segundo tramo de escalones.

Los guardias del piso superior se entretenían con una especie de juego de apuestas en el que empleaban un cuchillo. Obito se puso en pie en cuanto vio a Hinata y la saludo por su nombre.

─Señora Hyūga.

Era un hombre alto, de anchas espaldas, aspecto imponente y profundos y astutos ojos negros. Hinata le trasmitió el mensaje, y Obito le dio las gracias y se quedo mirándola unos segundos, dubitativo, como si fuera a decirle algo mas; pero cambio de opinión y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Ella se quedo mirando por la ventana. El viento de las montañas entraba frio y húmedo, y las nubes impedían apreciar el paisaje de los alrededores, pero más abajo se veía la residencia de los del sonido, en donde ella debería vivir por derecho propio, en lugar de ir corriendo de un lado a otro al antojo de todos.

─Si quiere holgazanear, señora Hyūga, ven y siéntese con nosotros ─dijo uno de los guardias, acercándose a ella y propinándole una palmada en el trasero.

─¡Aparta las manos! ─chillo Hinata, llena de ira.

Los hombres estallaron en carcajadas. Hinata temía aquel estado de ánimo: estaban tensos y aburridos, hartos de la lluvia, de la vigilancia y de la interminable espera, y no soportaban la falta de acción.

─¡Vaya! El capitán se ha dejado el cuchillo ─dijo uno de ellos─. Hinata, corre a llevárselo.

Ella tomo el cuchillo y noto su peso en la mano.

─¡Qué aspecto tan fiero tienes! ─bromearon los hombres─. No te vayas a cortar, hermanita.

Hinata se apresuro escaleras abajo, pero Obito ya había abandonado el torreón. Sin embargo, pudo oír su voz en el patio de armas. Estaba a punto de avisarle; pero, antes de que pudiera salir al exterior, el guardia que antes la había acosado salió de su garita. Hinata se quedo paralizada y escondió el cuchillo a sus espaldas. El guardia se planto frente a ella, muy cerca, bloqueando la débil luz plomiza que llegaba del exterior.

─Ven, Hinata, demuéstrame que no eres un chico.

Él asió con fuerza la mano de la muchacha, para acercarla aun más hacia sí, e introdujo su pierna entre las de ella, separándole los muslos. Al notar el bulto del sexo del guardia, Hinata, casi sin pensarlo, le clavo el cuchillo en el cuello.

Él lanzo un grito, la soltó y se llevo las manos al cuello, mirándola fijamente con los ojos estupefactos. No estaba malherido, pero la incisión sangraba abundantemente. Ella no daba crédito a lo que había hecho. «Puedo darme por muerta», pensó. Tan pronto como el hombre empezó a pedir ayuda a gritos, Obito cruzo el umbral. Tan solo con un vistazo, se percato de la situación, arrebato el cuchillo a Hinata y, sin dudarlo un momento, corto el cuello del guardia. El hombre cayó al suelo como un fardo.

Obito tiro de ella y la saco al patio. La lluvia, que caía a raudales, los empapaba. Él susurro:

─Intento violarte. Yo regresaba en ese momento y le mate. Si dices algo más que eso, nuestras vidas no tendrán valor alguno.

Hinata asintió. Obito se había olvidado el cuchillo y ella había apuñalado a un guardia: ambos habían cometido una falta grave. Pero la rápida actuación de él había eliminado al único testigo.

─Hablare con su señoría de ti ─dijo Obito, haciendo que ella diera un respingo de sorpresa─. El jefe del clan del sonido, el señor Orochimaru no debería permitir que carezcas de protección ─añadió como para sí─. Un hombre de honor nunca lo haría.

Con un enérgico grito, Obito llamo a sus soldados por el hueco de la escalera, y después dijo a Hinata:

─No lo olvides, te salve la vida. ¡Más que la vida!

Ella le miro abiertamente:

─No lo olvide, era su cuchillo ─respondió sin dejarse amedrentar.

Él mostro una sonrisa de forzoso respeto.

─Por tanto, estamos uno a merced del otro.

─¿Y qué pasa con ellos? ─dijo Hinata, al oír las atronadoras pisadas de los hombres que bajaban por las escaleras─. Ellos saben que yo tenía el cuchillo.

─No me traicionaran ─replico Obito─. Confió en ellos.

─Yo no confió en nadie ─murmuro ella, con un tinte triste en su voz.

─Puedes confiar en mí ─tercio Obito.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Hinata recibió órdenes para trasladarse a la residencia del señor Orochimaru. Mientras guardaba sus escasas pertenencias en la bolsa de viaje, acaricio la descolorida tela estampada con el blasón de su familia ─la llama roja del clan Hyūga─. Se sentía amargamente avergonzada por lo poco que poseía. No lograba quitarse de la cabeza los acontecimientos del día: el tacto del cuchillo en su mano, la forma en que el guardia la sujeto, la lascivia del hombre, las circunstancias de su muerte… y, sobre todo, las palabras de Obito: "un hombre de honor nunca lo haría". No debería hablar de ese modo acerca de su señor. Obito nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, ni siquiera ante Hinata, de no tener en mente la sublevación. ¿Por qué había sido tan considerado con ella, no solo en aquel momento crucial, sino también antes? ¿Estaría ─también él─ buscando aliados? Obito ya era poderoso y popular. Lo más probable es que tuviera ambiciones aun mayores. Tenía la capacidad de actuar de inmediato, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad.

Hinata sopeso cuidadosamente todas estas consideraciones, a sabiendas de que incluso el detalle más insignificante le podría resultar de utilidad.

Durante todo el día las otras muchachas evitaron a Hinata. Murmuraban y se callaban cuando ella pasaba cerca. Dos de las chicas tenían los ojos enrojecidos; tal vez, el guardia fallecido había sido su amigo o su amante. Ninguna de ellas le demostró un ápice de simpatía, y el resentimiento que mostraban aumento en mayor medida la tristeza y a la vez el odio que Hinata sentía por ellas. Casi todas las muchachas tenían un hogar en la ciudad o en las aldeas cercanas, contaban con padres y parientes a los que podían acudir y no estaban cautivas como ella lo estaba. Y él, el guardia muerto, la había sujetado e intentado forzarla a tener relaciones con él. Hacía falta ser estúpida para amar a un hombre así.

Un día, una criada a la que Hinata nunca había visto vino a buscarla, la llamo "señora Hyūga" y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Hinata la siguió y bajaron los escalones que unian el castillo con la residencia del sonido. Entonces, atravesaron el muro exterior de la fortaleza y franquearon el enorme portón, donde los guardias, furiosos, apartaron la vista de Hinata. Finalmente, llegaron a los jardines que rodeaban la casa del señor Orochimaru.

A menudo había contemplado estos jardines desde el castillo, pero esta era la primera vez que ponía pie en ellos desde que tenía siete años. La criada guio a Hinata hasta la parte trasera de la casa principal y le mostro una alcoba no muy amplia.

─Por favor, señora, aguarda aquí unos instantes.

Una vez la criada se hubo marchado, Hinata cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. La habitación tenía buenas proporciones, aunque no era grande, y las puertas correderas, que estaban abiertas, daban sobre un diminuto jardín. La lluvia había cesado y el sol brillaba a ratos, haciendo que el empapado jardín resplandeciese con luz trémula. Hinata fijo su mirada en la linterna de piedra, el pequeño pino retorcido, el aljibe de agua clara… los grillos cantaban en las ramas y una rana croaba. La paz y el silencio ablandaron su corazón y, de repente, sintió deseos de llorar.

Intento controlar el llanto, concentrando sus pensamientos en el odio que sentía por los del sonido. Deslizo sus brazos por debajo de las mangas de su kimono y se palpo las magulladuras. Su odio por aquel clan y su señor se acrecentó por que vivía en un lugar tan hermoso, cuando ella, de la estirpe Hyūga, había estado alojada con los criados y los grotescos soldados.

La puerta corredera se abrió a sus espaldas, y una voz femenina dijo:

─Señora, el señor Orochimaru desea hablar con usted.

─Entonces, necesito que me ayudes a adecentarme ─replico. No soportaba la idea de presentarse ante el señor Orochimaru tal y como estaba, con el pelo alborotado y las ropas viejas y sucias.

La mujer entro en la habitación y Hinata se giro para mirarla. Era mayor y con expresión algo severa, de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños. La mujer examino a Hinata con expresión de asombro y después, en silencio, deshizo el equipaje y saco una túnica algo más limpia y un peine.

─¿Dónde están las otras ropas de la señora?

─Llegue aquí cuando tenía siete años –respondió Hinata con simpleza, resaltando lo obvio─. Mi madre me envió atuendos mejores, pero no me dejaron quedármelos.

La mujer chasqueo la lengua:

─Por fortuna, la belleza de la señora es tal que no necesita de adornos.

─¿De qué está hablando? ─pregunto Hinata, pues no tenía idea de cuál era su apariencia.

─Primero te arreglare el cabello y encontrare calzado limpio. Me llamo Tayuya y me han enviado para servirte. Más tarde hablare con el señor Orochimaru sobre tu ropa.

Tayuya salió de la alcoba y regreso con dos muchachas que acarreaban un cuenco con agua, calcetines limpios y una pequeña caja de madera tallada. Tayuya lavo la cara, las manos y los pies de Hinata, y peino su largo cabello negro azulado. Asombradas las criadas murmuraban.

─¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué murmuran? ─pregunto Hinata, nerviosa.

Tayuya abrió la caja y extrajo de ella un espejo redondo cuya parte posterior estaba tallada con hermosos pájaros y flores. Acto seguido, lo sujeto para que Hinata pudiera mirarse en el. Era la primera vez que veía su reflejo en un espejo, y la visión de su rostro la hizo enmudecer. Su cabello era de un color negro intenso que contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida y tersa piel, propias de la juventud. Su rostro no era delgado pero si fino, y sus ojos, aquellos mismos que había visto en su familia, resaltaban con mayor expresión en su rostro al poseer cuencas mas grandes con abundantes pestañas-

Las atenciones y los halagos de la mujer habían devuelto a Hinata algo de seguridad, pero esta empezó a disiparse de nuevo a medida que seguía a Tayuya hacia la zona noble de la casa. A partir de la última visita de su padre, Hinata solo había visto al señor Orochimaru desde la distancia. Nunca había sentido simpatía alguna por él, y en ese momento temía ir a su encuentro. Al entrar pudo apreciar que el señor Orochimaru hablaba con alguien y no presto a Hinata la más mínima atención. Al parecer, discutía sobre sus cuotas de arroz, sobre lo mucho que tardaban los campesinos en entregárselas. De vez en cuando, la persona a la que hablaba hacia humildemente algunos comentarios apaciguadores –el clima adverso, la inminente estación de los tifones, la lealtad de los criados-, ante los que el señor Orochimaru gruñía, se callaba durante un minuto o más, y de nuevo empezaba a quejarse de igual forma.

Por fin se quedo definitivamente en silencio. El secretario carraspeo una o dos veces. Entonces, el señor Orochimaru le soltó un grito y el secretario retrocedió hacia la puerta. Paso al lado de Hinata, pero esta no se atrevió a mirarlo.

─Y llama a Obito ─dijo el señor Orochimaru, como si se le hubiera ocurrido en el último momento.

Hinata pensó: «Ahora me hablara a mi». Pero el señor Orochimaru no pronuncio palabra alguna, y ella permaneció en la misma posición.

Los minutos pasaban. Hinata se percato de que un hombre entraba en la sala y vio como Obito se sentaba de rodillas junto a ella. El señor Orochimaru tampoco le dirigió la palabra a él. Sino que dio unas palmadas, varios hombres entraron rápidamente y uno tras otro se situaron junto a Hinata. Ella aprecio que eran lacayos de la más alta categoría. Algunos de ellos llevaban el blasón de los del sonido en sus ropas y otros la nube roja de los Akatsuki. Tenía la sensación de que les habría importado lo más mínimo pisarla como si fuese una cucaracha y se juro a si misma que nunca permitiría que los Akatsuki o los del sonido la aplastaran.

Los guerreros se acomodaron pesadamente sobre la estera.

─Señora Hyūga ─dijo al fin el señor Orochimaru, a lo cual Hinata dio un respingo en su lugar.

Al volver de su temporal estado de piedra, Hinata notaba los ojos de los hombres clavados en ella. En el ambiente flotaba una tensión que no acertaba a comprender.

─Espero que este bien, señora Hyūga.

─Si, señor, gracias a usted lo estoy ─respondió Hinata guardando el protocolo, aunque sus palabras le quemaban la lengua como si fueran veneno.

Era consciente de lo vulnerable de su situación: era la única mujer rodeada de hombres poderosos y brutales. Por debajo de sus pestañas, Hinata observo fugazmente al señor Orochimaru. Su rostro se mostraba vanidoso e inteligencia, reflejando la maldad que caracterizaba a su persona.

─Esta mañana ha ocurrido un incidente desafortunado ─prosiguió el señor Orochimaru. El silencio en la habitación se hizo aun más intenso─. Obito me ha contado lo que sucedió. Ahora quiero ori tu versión.

Hinata inclino la cabeza en una reverencia. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pero sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad. En ese momento ella tenía a Obito en su poder. El señor Orochimaru no le había llamado capitán, como debería haber hecho. Tampoco le había otorgado título alguno ni mostrado la más mínima cortesía. ¿Es que ya albergaba sospechas sobre su lealtad? ¿Conocía ya la autentica versión de los hechos? ¿Tal vez alguno de los guardias había traicionado a Obito? Si Hinata le defendía, ¿caería ella en una trampa tendida para los dos?

Obito era la única persona del castillo que le había tratado bien y ahora no iba a traicionarle. Se incorporo sobre sus rodillas y hablo con la mirada baja, pero con voz firme.

─Subí a la sala de los guardias del piso superior con objeto de dar un recado al señor Obito. Baje tras él por las escaleras, pues requerían su presencia en los establos. El guardia apostado en la puerta me detuvo con un pretexto, y cuando me acerque a él, me agarro con fuerza ─Hinata levanto sus brazos dejando caer las mangas de su kimono. Sobre su pálida piel se apreciaba la huella color purpura de los dedos de un hombre─. Grite. El señor Obito me oyó, regreso y me rescato ─Hinata hizo otra reverencia, consciente de su propia gentileza─. Estoy en deuda con él y con el señor por la protección que me han ofrecido ─concluyo, bajando la cabeza.

─¡Vaya! ─gruño el señor Orochimaru.

En la sala reino otro prolongado silencio. Los insectos zumbaban bajo el calor de la media tarde, y el sudor brillaba en las frentes de los hombres, que permanecían sentados sin mover un musculo. Hinata podía apreciar el olor rancio, como de animal, que sus cuerpos desprendían, y ella misma sentía las gotas de sudor cayendo entre sus pechos. Era totalmente consciente del peligro que le acechaba. Si uno de los guardias mencionaba que Obito había olvidado su cuchillo y que ella bajo llevándolo… intento librarse de tales pensamientos, temerosa de que los hombres ─que la escrutaban fijamente─ pudieran adivinarlos.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el señor Orochimaru hablo de un modo informal, casi amable:

─¿Qué le ha parecido el caballo, señor Obito?

Este levanto la cabeza para responder. Su voz denotaba absoluta calma:

─Es una bestia muy joven pero hermosa. De excelente casta y fácil de domar.

Un murmullo de regocijo recorrió la sala. Hinata se percato de que se burlaban de ella, y se sonrojo.

─Cuenta con muchas aptitudes, capitán ─dijo el señor Orochimaru─. Siento tener que prescindir de ellas, pero considere que su hacienda campestre requiere de su atención durante un tiempo, un año o dos…

Y con rostro impasible, el señor Obito se inclino.

«Orochimaru es un necio», pensó Hinata. «En su lugar, yo no permitiría que Obito se marchase para poder vigilarle. Si le envía fuera de aquí, en menos de un año se habrá sublevado».

Obito retrocedió sin mirar a Hinata ni siquiera una vez.

«Lo más seguro es que Orochimaru tenga la intención de hacer que le maten en la carretera», pensó ella, pesarosa. «No lo veré nunca más».

Tras la partida de Obito, el ambiente se hizo algo más ligero. El señor Orochimaru carraspeo y los guerreros cambiaron de posición, relajando las piernas y la espalda. Todavía la miraban fijamente. Los moretones de sus brazos y la muerte del hombre habían estimulado su lascivia. No eran mejores que el guardia.

La puerta corredera situada tras Hinata se abrió, y la criada que la había conducido a la casa desde el castillo entro en la sala con cuencos para el té. Luego sirvió a cada uno de los hombres, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, el señor Orochimaru le soltó un grito. Ella hizo una reverencia, sin siquiera inmutarse por el tono de voz usado por su señor, tal como si estuviese acostumbrada a escucharle así; y sin más coloco un cuenco frente a Hinata.

La muchacha bebió el té con la mirada baja. Tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía tragar. El castigo de Obito era el exilio… ¿Cuál le correspondería a ella?

─Señora Hyūga, has pasado muchos años con nosotros; has formado parte de nuestro hogar.

─Usted me ha honrado, señor ─respondió Hinata.

─Pero creo que no podremos disfrutar más de tal placer. Por tu causa he perdido dos hombres. ¡Tu estancia me resulta demasiado costosa! ─se rio entre dientes, sin fingir su hipocresía.

«¡Me manda de vuelta a casa!», pensó emocionada Hinata. La falsa esperanza revoloteaba en su corazón.

─Ya tienes edad suficiente para casarte, y considero que cuanto antes lo hagas mejor. Dispondremos un matrimonio adecuado para ti. Voy a escribir a tus padres para informarles de mis planes. Te alojaras aquí hasta el día de la boda.

Hinata se inclino de nuevo, pero antes se percato de la mirada que intercambiaron Orochimaru y uno de sus hombres, uno gordo y con escasos tres mechones de cabello naranja, que se encontraba próximo a Orochimaru en la sala. «Es él», pensó Hinata, «o alguien como él: robusto, depravado y brutal». La idea de casarse la horrorizaba, fuera quien fuese. Ni siquiera el hecho de que iba a ser mejor tratada por parte de los del sonido podía levantarle el ánimo.

Tayuya la acompaño de regreso a su alcoba y después la llevo al pabellón del baño. Era la última hora de la tarde, y Hinata estaba al borde de la extenuación. Tayuya la lavo, y restregó la espalda y sus extremidades con salvado de arroz.

─Mañana te lavare el cabello ─prometió─. Es demasiado largo para lavarlo esta noche. No se secaría a tiempo y podrías enfriarte.

─Quizá pudiera morir por ese motivo ─tercio la muchacha─. Sería la mejor solución.

─No digas eso ─le recrimino Tayuya, mientras la ayudaba a introducirse en la bañera para enjuagarse en el agua caliente─. Tienes una vida estupenda frente a ti. ¡Eres tan hermosa! Te casaras y tendrás hijos ─acerco su boca al oído de Hinata y susurro─: El capitán te da las gracias por haberle sido fiel. A partir de ahora yo cuidare de ti por él.

«¿Qué pueden hacer las mujeres en este mundo de hombres?», pensó Hinata. «¿Qué protección tenemos? ¿Puede alguien cuidar de mí?».

Entonces recordó la imagen de su cara en el espejo y deseo contemplarla de nuevo, teniendo la esperanza de que su belleza, como decían las criadas y Tayuya, le valiera de algo bueno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Esta historia tuvo 155 visitas, 3 favorite (gracias **TheDarckAngel, Serpiente Obsidiana y a 99) **y un review (muchísimas gracias **Justin :D). **Si, sé que parece poco pero para mí es suficiente, por lo que antes de irme de vacaciones, quise dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Espero que la historia les esté gustando y si es así, pues sigan leyendo ya que con la trascripción de la novela estoy yendo muy rápida. Sayonara!**

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los días eran aún muy calurosos, con ese calor lánguido propio del otoño que uno desea ver desaparecer a la vez que lo atesora, a sabiendas de que ese calor sofocante, casi insoportable será también el último del año.

Yo llevaba un mes en Myoboku, en casa del señor Sennin. La recolección del arroz había terminado, y la paja se secaba en los campos y en los bancales que rodeaban las casas de labor. Los rojos lirios de otoño se estaban marchitando; los caquis adquirían un tono dorado, mientras las hojas de los arboles se resquebrajaban, y los frutos de los castaños relucientes bajo sus capsulas verdes y espinosas, salpicaban los caminos y los callejones. Ma colocaba castañas, mandarinas y pasteles de arroz en el santuario del jardín, y yo me preguntaba si alguien de mi aldea estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Mi sensación de desconcierto y mi incapacidad para hablar persistían, probablemente porque aun me encontraba en periodo de duelo. Aunque no era el único que había atravesado un duelo recientemente dentro de la casa. Ma me contó la historia de la familia del señor Sennin: Jiraiya había tomado parte en la batalla contra Pain junto a su padre, quien se había opuesto con firmeza a la rendición ante Akatsuki. Los términos en los que se firmo la rendición habían impedido a Jiraiya heredar de su progenitor el liderazgo del clan. En su lugar, Pain se lo otorgo a los señores del clan, sus mismos tíos, Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado y a la anciana Koharu Utatane.

─Yahiko Pain aborrece a Jiraiya más que a ningún hombre vivo ─me dijo Ma─. Le envidia y le teme, a pesar de haber sido su estudiante en un pasado lejano.

Jiraiya era una espina que también los actuales líderes del clan Sennin tenían clavada, ya que era el legítimo heredero. Jiraiya Se había retirado ostensiblemente de la escena política, volcándose en el cultivo de sus tierras, en las que probaba nuevos métodos agrícolas y experimentaba con cosechas diferentes. Se había casado joven, pero dos años después su esposa murió al dar a luz a un niño muerto.

Aunque yo consideraba que la vida del señor Sennin estaba marcada por la desgracia, él no daba señal alguna de su tormento. Si Ma no me hubiera contado su historia, nunca habría adivinado su padecimiento. Pasaba yo la mayor parte del día junto a él, siguiéndole como un perro, siempre a su lado, excepto cuando estudiaba con Pa.

Eran días de espera. Pa intentaba enseñarme a leer y a escribir, y mi falta de habilidad y de retentiva le enfurecían, mientras que, a regañadientes, hacia los trámites necesarios para mi adopción. El clan se oponía, pues pensaba que el señor Sennin debía casarse otra vez, después de todo aun era joven… las objeciones eran interminables. Yo presentía que Pa estaba de acuerdo con la mayor parte de ellas, y a mí también me parecían razonables. Me aplique con afán en mi aprendizaje, pues no quería decepcionar al señor, pero en el fondo ni creía ni confiaba en mi situación.

Por lo general, en la última hora de la tarde el señor Sennin me mandaba a llamar y, sentados junto a la ventana, contemplábamos el jardín. Él no hablaba mucho, pero me observaba cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta. Yo presentía que él esperaba algo: que yo rompiera a hablar, que diera alguna señal…, aunque no acertaba a saber qué clase de señal podía tratarse. Esto me inquietaba, y tal inquietud me convencía de que yo le decepcionaba, a la vez que me incapacitaba aun más para aprender. Cierta tarde, Pa subió a la sala del piso superior para quejarse ─una vez mas─ de mí. Ese mismo día se había desesperado tanto que había llegado a pegarme. Yo estaba en un rincón, malhumorado. Acariciaba mis magulladuras y trazaba con el dedo, sobre la estera, los caracteres que había aprendido aquella mañana, en un intento desesperado por no olvidarlos.

─Has cometido un error ─dijo Pa─. Nadie te culpara por reconocerlo: las circunstancias de la muerte de tu pupilo lo explican. Envía al chico al lugar del que procede y continúa con tu vida.

"Y déjame a mi continuar con la mía", parecían transmitir sus palabras. Pa me recordaba constantemente los sacrificios que tenía que hacer para instruirme.

─No puedes reproducir a Nagato ─añadió, ahora con voz más suave─. Tu pupilo era el resultado de muchos años de entrenamiento e instrucción, y por sus venas corría la mejor de las sangres.

Yo temía que Pa se saliera con la suya. El señor Sennin estaba unido a él y a Ma con las ataduras y exigencias que el deber impone, del mismo modo que ellos estaban ligados a su señor. En un primer momento yo me había creído que el señor Sennin mantenía su poder sobre todos los moradores de la casa, pero pronto comprendí que Pa tenía el suyo propio y sabia como ejercerlo. Por otra parte los señores del clan tenían potestad sobre su subordinado, el legítimo heredero: él debía obedecer los dictámenes del clan. No existía razón alguna por la que debiera mantenerme a su lado, y nunca le permitirían que me adoptase.

─Pa, observa a la rana ─dijo el señor Sennin─. Fíjate en su paciencia. Date cuenta del tiempo que permanece inmóvil hasta obtener lo que desea. Yo tengo la misma paciencia, y está muy lejos de agotarse.

Los labios de Pa estaban fruncidos y mostraban su expresión favorita, la de la ciruela agria. En ese momento, la rana clavo su lengua en el aire atrapando una mosca cercana y después se sumergió en el estanque.

Yo oí el chirrido que presagiaba la llegada de los murciélagos al atardecer. Levante la cabeza y vi como dos de ellos bajaban en picado hacia el jardín. Mientras Pa seguía refunfuñando y el señor replicaba ─sin perder la calma en ningún momento─. Escuchaba yo los ruidos de la noche que se aproximaba. Con el correr de los días mi oído se volvía más fino. Ya me estaba acostumbrando e iba aprendiendo a filtrar los sonidos que no necesitaba escuchar, sin dar señal alguna de que podía percibir todo lo que pasaba en la casa. Nadie tenía idea de que yo era capaz de enterarme de todos sus secretos.

En ese momento oí el siseo del agua caliente mientras preparaban el baño, el estrepito de los platos en la cocina, el suspiro del cuchillo de la cocinera al deslizarse, el ladrido de un perro de dos calles más allá, el castañeo de los zuecos sobre los puentes de madera de los canales, los canticos de los niños y el tañido de las campanas de los distintos templos. Conocía la melodía de la casa, la del día y la de la noche, bajo el sol y bajo la lluvia. Aquella tarde me percate de que siempre estaba a la espera de escuchar algo diferente. Yo también esperaba, pero ¿a qué? Cada noche, antes de dormir, me venía a la mente la imagen de la montaña, la cabeza degollada, el hombre con cara de pez sujetando con fuerza el muñón de su brazo… Veía también a Yahiko Pain sobre el suelo, y los cadáveres de los distintos aldeanos. ¿Aguardaba yo a que Pain y el hombre con cara de pez me alcanzasen? ¿O tal vez mi oportunidad de venganza?

De vez en cuando intentaba rezar al estilo de los Jinchūriki, y esa noche eleve mis plegarias para que me mostrara el camino que debía seguir. No lograba conciliar el sueño. La atmosfera era pesada y no corría una gota de aire; la luna llena se ocultaba tras espesos bancos de niebla; los insectos nocturnos se mostraban inquietos y ruidosos, y podía oír como los dedos de una salamanquesa se adherían al techo cuando lo cruzaba para cazarlos. Tanto Pa como el señor Jiraiya dormían profundamente. Pa roncaba. Yo no quería abandonar la casa, a la que tanto había llegado a amar, pero al parecer yo solo le había traído problemas al señor Sennin. Si desaparecía en la noche, tal vez fuera lo mejor para todos.

Sin ningún plan que seguir, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? Me preguntaba si lograba salir de la casa sin que los perros ladrasen y despertasen a los guardias. En ese momento empecé a rastrear el sonido de los perros. Normalmente los oía ladrar a intervalos durante toda la noche, pero había aprendido a distinguir sus ladridos y a ignorarlos en su mayor parte. Aguce el oído, pero no percibí sonido alguno. Entonces me esforcé por escuchar a los guardias: el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la piedra, el tintineo del acero, los susurros de una conversación… Nada. Los sonidos que deberían existir habían desaparecido del familiar tejido de la noche.

Ahora estaba totalmente despierto, haciendo esfuerzos por oír por encima del fluir del agua en el jardín. El torrente y el rio llevaban poco caudal, pues no había llovido desde el cambio de luna.

De pronto percibí un débil sonido, apenas una pequeña vibración, entre la ventana y el suelo del jardín. Por un momento pensé que la tierra estaba temblando. Siguió otro temblor diminuto, y luego otro más.

Alguien estaba escalando por un lateral de la casa.

Mi primera reacción fue la de gritar, pero la astucia se impuso: el grito despertaría a los habitantes de la casa, pero alertaría asimismo al intruso. Me levante del colchón y me deslice silenciosamente hasta el señor Jiraiya. Mis pies conocían bien el suelo e identificaban cada uno de los lugares en los que podía crujir. Me arrodille junto a él y, como si nunca hubiera perdido la facultad del habla, le susurre al oído:

─Señor Sennin, hay alguien afuera.

Se despertó de inmediato, me miro fijamente por un instante y agarro el sable y el cuchillo que tenía a su lado. Yo señale la ventana con un gesto. El débil temblor se noto de nuevo, como si un pequeño peso empujara ligeramente el lateral de la casa.

El señor Jiraiya me pasó el cuchillo, se acerco a la pared, me sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me colocase al otro lado de la ventana. Esperamos a que el asesino llegase a la altura de la habitación. Poco a poco, el hombre iba escalando por el muro sigilosa y pausadamente, como si nada delataba su presencia. El señor Jiraiya y yo le esperábamos con similar paciencia.

El intruso se detuvo en el alfeizar de la ventana para sacar lo que parecía ser una espada, ancha y larga, que pensaba emplearía para matarnos y después entro en la habitación. El señor Jiraiya le agarro por detrás, sujetándole el cuello con el brazo como si fuera a estrangularle. Resbaladizo como una anguila, el extraño se fue moviendo hacia atrás. Yo salte sobre él; pero, antes de que pudiera clavarle el cuchillo, caímos por la ventana sobre el jardín como tres gatos en plena pelea.

El hombre cayó primero, sobre el torrente, y se golpeo la cabeza con una roca; el señor Jiraiya cayó de pie; mientras que mi caída fue amortiguada por un arbusto cercano. Jadeante, solté el cuchillo y después intente recuperarlo, pero ya no era necesario. El intruso soltó un gemido e intento levantarse, pero resbalo y cayo otra vez. Su cuerpo no dejaba correr el agua y el arroyo se fue haciendo más profundo a su alrededor y entonces, con un repentino balbuceo, el agua le cubrió por completo. El señor Jiraiya le levanto, le propino una bofetada, y grito:

─¿Quién? ¿Quién te ha pagado? ¿De dónde vienes?

El hombre de corto cabello negro tan solo gimió de nuevo, mientras recobraba el aliento con ásperos resuellos.

─Consigue una linterna ─me dijo el señor Jiraiya. Yo creía que para entonces los habitantes de la casa se habrían despertado, pero la pelea había sido tan breve y silenciosa que todos seguían durmiendo. Empapado de agua y cubierto de hojas, corría hacia la alcoba de las criadas.

─¡Ma! ─grite─. ¡Trae linternas, despierta a los hombres!

─¿Quién es? ─replico Ma, adormecida. No había reconocido mi voz.

─Soy yo, Naruto. ¡Despierta! Alguien ha intentado matar al señor Jiraiya.

Tomé una linterna que todavía ardía en uno de los soportes y la lleve al jardín. El hombre había vuelto a quedar inconsciente y el señor Jiraiya le miraba bajo sus pies. Yo coloque la linterna por encima del intruso, que iba vestido de negro, sin ningún blasón o distintivo en sus ropas. Era delgado, alto, de espalda fornida, peso medio y una cubre boca hecho de distintas vendas: no había nada más que lo distinguiera. Por detrás de nosotros escuchamos el clamor de los criados que se despertaban, los gritos al descubrir que dos de los guardias habían sido asesinados por el corte de una espada y que tres perros habían sido envenenados. Pa apareció pálido y tembloroso.

─¿Quién puede haberse atrevió a esto? ─pregunto─. En tu propia casa, en pleno centro de Myoboku… ¡Es un ultraje para todo el clan!

─A menos que el clan diera la orden ─respondió con calma el señor Jiraiya.

─Lo más probable es que haya sido Pain ─tercio Pa.

Este vio el cuchillo en mi mano y me lo arrebato. Rasgo con él el negro tejido, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto la espalda del hombre. Una horrible cicatriz producida por la hoja de una espada le cruzaba el omóplato.

─Es un asesino a sueldo ─afirmo el señor Jiraiya─. Procedente del Gremio. Cualquiera puede haberle contratado.

─¡Seguro que ha sido Pain! Se habrá enterado de que el muchacho está contigo. ¿Te libraras ahora de él?

─De no haber sido por el chico, el asesino se habría salido con la suya ─replico el señor─. Él fue quien me despertó a tiempo… ¡El muchacho me hablo! ─exclamo, al darse cuenta de lo que ello implicaba─. Me hablo al oído y me despertó.

Pa no parecía muy impresionado:

─¿Se te ha ocurrido que tal vez el objetivo era él y no tu?

─Señor Jiraiya ─tercie yo, con voz espesa y ronca tras varias semanas de silencio─, solo le he traído peligros. Déjeme ir, écheme de su lado.

Pero mientras hablaba, sabía que él no lo haría. Ahora yo había salvado su vida, como él había salvado la mía, y el vínculo que nos unía era más fuerte que nunca.

Pa asentía mostrando su acuerdo, pero Ma hablo:

─Te pido disculpas, Jiraiya. Sé que no es asunto mío y que tan solo soy una vieja estúpida, pero no es cierto que Naruto te haya traído únicamente peligros. Antes de encontrarle, casi habías enloquecido por el dolor, y ahora has superado tu tormento. Él te ha traído alegría y esperanza a la vez que peligro. ¿Quién es capaz de disfrutar de unas y escapar del otro?

─¿Cómo podría expresarme? ─replico el señor Jiraiya─. Existe un destino que une nuestras vidas. No puedo luchar contra eso, Pa.

─Tal vez su cerebro haya regresado junto con su lengua ─dijo Pa, en tono caustico.

**.**

El asesino murió sin recobrar la consciencia. Descubrimos que llevaba en la boca una bola de veneno y que la mordió al verse atrapado. Nadie conocía su identidad, aunque corrieron muchos rumores en torno a él. Los guardias fallecidos fueron enterrados en una ceremonia solemne y su muerte fue llorada. Yo también llore la muerte de los perros. Me preguntaba que pactos habrían hecho los canes, que fidelidad habían jurado, para quedar atrapados en las contiendas de los humanos y tener que pagar con sus vidas. Pero sin más se adquirieron otros nuevos que fueron entrenados para aceptar comida solo de un hombre, con objeto de que no pudieran ser envenenados. Y no es que hubiera muchos hombres en la casa. El señor Sennin llevaba una vida sencilla, con algunos lacayos armados, pero al parecer eran muchos entre los Sennin los que desearían servirle, tantos como para formar un ejército si él así lo deseara.

El ataque no pareció alarmarle o deprimirle en modo alguno. Al contrario, parecía haberle insuflado energía, y su deleite por los placeres de la vida aumento al haber escapado de la muerte. Se mostraba eufórico, como después del encuentro con la señora Senju. También estaba encantado porque yo hubiera recuperado el habla y por la agudeza de mi oído.

Tal vez Pa tenía razón o quizá su actitud hacia mi cambio, pues desde la noche del intento de asesinato empecé a aprender con mayor facilidad. Poco a poco los caracteres empezaron a desvelar su significado y a asentarse en mi cerebro; incluso empecé a tomarles gusto a las diferentes formas que fluían como el agua, o a aquellas que se posaban, solidas y achaparradas, como negros cuervos en el invierno. Yo no lo reconocía ante Pa, pero la caligrafía me proporcionaba un enorme placer.

Pa era un maestro conocido, famoso por la belleza de su trazo y la profundidad de sus conocimientos. La verdad es que era un preceptor demasiado bueno para mí. Por naturaleza, yo no tenía facultades de un estudiante, pero ambos descubrimos que tenía facilidad para la mímica. Podría copiar razonablemente bien a un autentico estudiante, al igual que sabia imitar la forma en que Pa escribía moviendo el hombro, y no la muñeca, con firmeza y concentración. Aunque yo era consciente de que tan solo le imitaba, los resultados no eran demasiado malos.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando el señor Jiraiya me enseño el uso de la espada. Yo tenía la fuerza y la agilidad necesarias, probablemente en mayor medida de lo que correspondía a mi altura, pero había perdido esos años de la infancia en los que los hijos de los guerreros practican sin cesar el manejo del sable y del arco, así como la equitación. Yo sabía que nunca podría estar a su altura.

La equitación me resulto fácil. Yo observaba al señor Jiraiya y a los otros hombres, y me percate de que se trataba en su mayor parte de una cuestión de equilibrio. Simplemente, copiaba lo que ellos hacían y el caballo respondía. También repare en que el animal estaba más asustadizo que yo con todo aquello, y que tenía que actuar con él como si fuera un señor, ocultar mis sentimientos por su bien y simular que estaba al mando de la situación. Solo entonces el caballo se tranquilizaba y se sentía a gusto. Me entregaron un caballo café anaranjado llamado _Kurama, _con crines y cola de color negro. Nos llevábamos bien.

El tiro con arco no era mi fuerte, pero en el manejo de la espada, de nuevo, copiaba al señor Jiraiya y los resultados eran aceptables. Me proporcionaron un sable largo, que llevaba al cinto de mis nuevos ropajes, como cualquier hijo de guerrero; pero a pesar de las vestimentas y del sable, yo sabía que solo era un guerrero de imitación.

Así pasaron las semanas. Los habitantes de la casa aceptaron el hecho de que el señor Jiraiya tuviera la intención de adoptarme y, poco a poco, su actitud para conmigo fue cambiando. Me mimaban, se burlaban de mí y me reprendían en igual medida. Entre los estudios y el entrenamiento, me quedaba poco tiempo libre. Aunque se suponía que yo no debía abandonar la casa sin compañía aún conservaba mi inquieta pasión por las expediciones, y siempre que me era posible me escabullía para explorar la cuidad de Myoboku. Me gustaba bajar hasta el puerto, yo me quedaba mirando el mar y pensaba en las tierras legendarias que quedaban más allá del horizonte.

Siempre buscaba una barca en la que faenaba un chico menor que yo. Yo sabía que su nombre era Inari. Su abuelo pertenecía a una familia guerrera de bajo rango que había tomado el comercio y la pesca como medio para subsistir. Yo sentía admiración y hasta cierta envidia de Inari, él había estado en el continente y conocía todos los estados de ánimo del mar y de los ríos. Por aquel entonces yo ni siquiera sabía nadar. Al principio, solo nos saludábamos con un movimiento de cabeza, pero con el paso de las semanas nos hicimos amigos. Yo subía a la barca y nos sentábamos a charlar sobre los temas que interesan a los jóvenes: antes o después íbamos a imponernos a los jefes de los Sennin. Muchos aldeanos los odiaban por su arrogancia y avaricia, y sufrían los impuestos, siempre en alza, que el castillo les exigía, así como las restricciones impuestas al comercio. Cuando hablábamos sobre estos temas siempre lo hacíamos en voz baja, en el costado de la barca que daba al mar porque, según se decía, el castillo tenia espías por todas partes.

Cierto día, a última hora de la tarde, corría yo a casa tras una de estas excursiones. Pa había sido llamado para ajustar cuentas con un comerciante. Yo había esperado 10 minutos y, una vez que decidí que él no regresaría, me escape de la casa. Inari me había estado enseñando a nadar, mi cabello estaba mojado, por lo que temblaba de frio. Iba pensando en un baño de agua caliente y me preguntaba si Ma me podría conseguir algo de comida antes de la cena, y también si Pa estaría de tan mal humor como para golpearme. Al mismo tiempo, prestaba atención, como siempre, al momento en el que empezaría a oír desde la calle los particulares sonidos de la casa. Me pareció escuchar algo diferente, algo que me hizo parar en seco y mirar dos veces a la esquina del muro que había justo antes de nuestra cancela. Me dio la impresión de que no había nadie, pero casi en el mismo instante vi que no era así: había un hombre en cuclillas a la sombra de la techumbre de tejas.

Yo estaba a pocos metros de él, al otro lado de la calle, y me percate de que me había visto. Tras unos momentos, se levanto lentamente, como si esperara que yo me acercase a él. Era un hombre de aspecto corriente, de altura y peso medios, de cabello no muy largo color gris, la cara ordinaria y con una mascarilla que bien podría haber sido para el frio: era el tipo de persona que uno puede olvidar con facilidad. Mientras me fijaba en él, repentinamente tuve la impresión de que bajo su apariencia común subyacía algo extraordinario, algo intangible que desapareció en cuanto intente definirlo.

Vestía un manto de un azul desvaído, y no llevaba un arma a la vista. No tenía aspecto de campesino, mercader o guerrero. No podía situarle en ninguna de las castas, pero un sexto sentido me decía que era muy peligroso.

Al mismo tiempo, había algo en él que me fascinaba, que me llamaba a indagar más. No podía pasar de largo sin darme por enterado de su presencia, pero me quede al otro lado de la calle, calculando la distancia que me separaba de la cancela, los guardias y los perros.

Él me saludo inclinando la cabeza.

─Buenos días, joven señor ─exclamo. Su voz ocultaba cierto tono de burla─. Hace bien en no confiar en mí. Me han contado que sabes actuar de forma inteligente, pero te prometo que no te hare daño alguno.

Me di cuenta de que su forma de hablar era tan difícil de identifica como su apariencia e hice caso omiso de su promesa.

─Quiero conversar contigo ─prosiguió─, y también con Jiraiya.

Yo me quede atónito al oírle hablar del señor Jiraiya con tal familiaridad.

─¿Qué tienes que decirme?

─No puedo gritar desde aquí ─respondió, con una carcajada leve─. Camina conmigo hasta la cancela y te lo contaré.

─Puedes caminar por ese lado de la calle y yo lo hare por este ─dije yo, al mismo tiempo que notaba un movimiento de su mano, tal vez dispuesta a empuñar un arma oculta─. Después hablare con el señor Sennin y él decidirá si quiere encontrarse contigo o no.

El hombre sonrió para sí, se encogió de hombros y ambos nos dirigimos por separado hacia la cancela: él, tan tranquilo, como si se tratara de un paseo vespertino; yo, tan nervioso como un gato antes de una tormenta. Cuando llegamos a la cancela los guardias nos saludaron.

─Te has metido en un lio, Naruto ─Dijo entonces uno de los hombres─. El maestro Pa lleva más de una hora buscándote.

─¡Eh, hombre! ─grito el otro guardia a mi acompañante─. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un cuenco de fideos o algo así?

─¿Dónde le has recogido, Naruto? Eres demasiado bondadoso; ése es tu problema. ¡Líbrate de él!

─Le he dicho que le comunicaría al señor Sennin que él está aquí, y eso es lo que pienso hacer ─replique─. Pero observen cualquier movimiento que haga, y no le permitan en modo alguno entrar al jardín.

Me gire hacia el extraño, y le dije:

─Espera aquí ─y entonces percibí algo extraño y fugaz que emanaba de él.

Era peligroso, de eso no cabía duda alguna ya, pero me daba la impresión de que me estaba permitiendo ver una parte de él que mantenía oculta ante los guardias. Dude entonces si debía dejarle con ellos… En todo caso, estos eran dos y estaban armados hasta los dientes. Seguro que podrían defenderse de un hombre de cabello gris que bien podría pasar por anciano.

Cruce el patio a toda velocidad, me quite las sandalias de una sacudida y subí las escaleras en un par de saltos. El señor Jiraiya estaba sentado en la sala del piso superior contemplando el jardín.

─Naruto ─dijo─, he estado pensando que un pabellón de té quedaría perfecto ahí fuera ─dijo en tono jovial y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Señor… ─empecé a decir. Pero me quede paralizado al detectar un movimiento en el jardín. Creí que era una garza, gris e inmóvil, pero descubrí que se trataba del hombre que yo había dejado junto a la cancela.

─¿Qué pasa? ─pregunto el señor Jiraiya, que noto la expresión de mi rostro.

La posibilidad de que el intento de asesinato pudiera repetirse me aterrorizaba.

─¡Hay un extraño en el jardín! ─grite─. ¡Mire!

De inmediato, temí por los guardias. Baje las escaleras corriendo y Salí de la casa. Mi corazón me golpeaba en el pecho a medida que me acercaba a la cancela. Los perros estaban bien y se agitaron al verme sacudiendo la cola. Grite, y los hombres, sorprendidos, salieron de la garita.

─¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

─¡Le dejaron entrar! ─dije yo, furioso─. El hombre está en el jardín.

─No, está ahí fuera, en la calle, donde le dejaste.

Seguí con los ojos el gesto del guardia, y por un momento, yo también caí en la trampa. Pude verle sentado a la sombra del muro techado con aspecto humilde e inofensivo. Después su imagen desapareció en un pequeño vaho de vapor. La calle estaba vacía.

─¡Estúpidos! ─exclame─. ¿No les dije que era peligroso? ¿No les dije que no lo dejaran entrar en el jardín bajo ningún concepto? ¡Son unos necios! ¿Y así se consideran guerreros del clan Sennin? Vuelvan a sus granjas, a cuidar gallinas. ¡Ojala los zorros se las coman todas!

Ellos, estupefactos, se quedaron mirándome. Nadie de la casa me había oído nunca decir tantas palabras seguidas ni mucho menos cargadas de furia. Mi cólera era aún más grande porque me sentía responsable de ellos.

─Tienen suerte de estar vivos ─les dije, sacando mi sable del cinto y corriendo a buscar al intruso.

Este no estaba en el jardín, y yo empezaba a dudar si había visto otro espejismo, cuando oí voces procedentes de la sala superior.

El señor Jiraiya me llamo. No parecía estar en peligro, más bien daba la sensación de que se estaba riendo y disfrutando. Cuando entre en la sala, el hombre estaba sentado junto a él, como si fueran viejos amigos, y no paraban de reír. El extraño, años más joven que el señor Jiraiya, ahora mostraba una expresión franca y amable.

─Así que no quería caminar por el mismo lado de la calle, ¿eh? ─dijo el señor.

─Exacto, y luego me obligo a sentarme fuera y esperar ─los dos soltaron una carcajada─. A propósito, Jiraiya, deberías entrenar mejor a tus guardias. Naruto actuó bien al enfadarse con ellos.

─Actuó bien en todo momento ─respondió el señor Jiraiya, con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

─Es uno entre un millón, de esa clase que nace pero no se hace. Seguro que desciende del Gremio. Incorpórate, Naruto, déjame mirarte.

Me levante del suele. La cara me ardía, sentía que el hombre se había salido con la suya y me había engañado. Él no dijo nada, tan solo me estudio en silencio.

El señor Jiraiya dijo:

─Te presento a mi viejo amigo, Hatake Kakashi.

─Señor Hatake ─dije yo, educada pero fríamente, decidido a no mostrar mis sentimientos.

─No tienes por qué llamarme señor ─respondió Kakashi─. No soy un señor, aunque varios de mis amigos si lo son.

─Pensamos que se parece a Nagato ─dijo el señor Jiraiya.

─Hmm… Tiene la apariencia de un Sennin ─Kakashi regreso su mirada al jardín. El color ya había desaparecido en esa época del año; solo los arces seguían emitiendo sus destellos rojos─. La noticia de la perdida de tu pupilo me entristeció ─añadió.

─Llegue a pensar que ya no deseaba vivir ─replico el señor Jiraiya─; pero las semanas han pasado y he descubierto que sí quiero seguir vivo. La desesperación no va conmigo.

─Desde luego que no ─convino Hatake Kakashi, afectuosamente.

Los dos miraron a través de las ventanas abiertas. Un soplo de viento agito las ramas de los arces y, a medida que las hojas caían sobre el torrente, adquirían un tinte granate oscuro al contacto con el agua, para después desaparecer con el rio. Yo sentía escalofríos y pensaba con anhelo en el baño caliente.

Kakashi rompió el silencio:

─¿Por qué este muchacho, que se parece a Nagato pero que proviene a todas luces del Gremio, se aloja en tu casa, Jiraiya?

─¿Por qué has recorrido tú un camino tan largo para hacerme esa pregunta? ─replico el señor Jiraiya, con una ligera sonrisa y ojos astutos.

─No me importa explicarlo. Me entere de que alguien oyó cómo un intruso escalaba el muro de tu casa y que, como resultado uno de los asesinos más peligrosos ha muerto.

─Pretendíamos mantenerlo en secreto ─dijo el señor Jiraiya.

─Y nuestro trabajo consiste en averiguar esa clase de secretos. ¿Qué hacia Momochi Zabuza en tu casa?

─Lo más probable es que quisiera matarme ─respondió el señor Jiraiya─. Así que se trataba del espadachín Zabuza… Tenía mis sospechas, pero no existían pruebas ─tras unos instantes, añadió─: Alguien quería asegurarse de mi muerte. ¿Lo contrato Pain?

─Zabuza trabajo para los Akatsuki durante un tiempo, pero no creo que Pain quisiera hacer que te asesinaran en secreto. Con toda seguridad, él habría preferido contemplar el acontecimiento con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué otra persona puede desear tu muerte?

─Se me ocurren una o dos ─respondió el señor.

─Resulta difícil creer que Zabuza fallase ─continuo Kakashi─. Teníamos que averiguar quién era el muchacho. ¿Dónde le encontraste?

─¿Cuáles son los rumores? ─contrarresto el señor Jiraiya, aun sonriendo ligeramente.

─Las fuentes oficiales dicen que es un pariente lejano de tu madre; los supersticiosos, que has perdido la cabeza y crees que el chico es tu pupilo reencarnado; los cínicos, que es tu hijo, concebido con una campesina.

El señor Jiraiya soltó una carcajada.

─Ni siquiera nos parecemos. No es hijo mío.

─No, eso está claro. Y a pesar del leve parecido, no me creo que sea ni un pariente ni una reencarnación. En cualquier caso, es seguro que pertenece al Gremio. ¿Dónde le encontraste?

El señor Jiraiya no respondió a la pregunta de Kakashi, y una criada regreso con el té. Kakashi no parecía defraudado o enfadado. Elogio los cuencos de té de cerámica azul y bebió en silencio de este, pero sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Finalmente, me formulo una pregunta directa:

─Dime, Naruto, cuando eras niño, ¿les quitabas las conchas a los caracoles vivos, o arrancabas las patas a los cangrejos?

Yo no acertaba a comprender por qué me hacia esa pregunta.

─Tal vez ─respondí, haciendo como que bebía, aunque mi cuenco estaba ya vacio.

─¿Lo hacías?

─No.

─¿Por qué no?

─Mi madre me decía que era una crueldad.

─Ya lo suponía ─la voz de Kakashi había adquirido una nota de tristeza, como si se apiadara de mi─. No me extraña que hayas intentado esquivarme. Jiraiya, aprecio cierta mansedumbre en el muchacho, una aversión hacia la crueldad… El chico fue criado entre los Jinchūriki.

─¿Tan obvio es?

─Solo para mí ─Kakashi permanecía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado sobre la rodilla─. Creo que sé quién es.

El señor Jiraiya suspiro. Su semblante se mantenía inmóvil y alerta.

─Más vale que nos lo cuentes.

─Tiene todos los rasgos de un Shinobi: las dedos alargados, la línea recta en la palma de la mano… sin nombrar que su sangre perteneciente al Gremio se mezcla con el chakra de la bestia que tiene en su interior… no por nada tiene gran agudeza de oído: esta llega de repente, más o menos en la pubertad, a veces acompañada por la pérdida del habla, que en ocasiones es temporal y otras veces permanente. La agudeza de oído es propia del zorro espíritu que guarda en su interior.

—¡Lo estas inventando! —dije yo, incapaz de mantenerme en silencio por más tiempo.

Lo cierto era que me asaltaba una horrible sensación. Yo no sabía nada acerca del tal Gremio ese ni que significaba aquello, excepto que el asesino era uno de ellos; pero presentía que Hatake Kakashi estaba abriendo ante mí una puerta oscura que yo temía traspasar.

El señor Jiraiya me hizo callar con un movimiento de cabeza:

—Déjale hablar, Naruto. Es de máxima importancia.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante, y me dijo:

—Voy a hablarte acerca de tu padre.

El señor Jiraiya dijo con aspereza:

—Empieza por el Gremio. Naruto ignora lo que significa ser un Shinobi.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó asombrado—. Bueno, supongo que no es de extrañar, ya que ha sido criado entre los Jinchūriki. Empezaré por el principio. El Gremio siempre ha existido, ya existía antes de la llegada de los señores, los clanes y sus guerreros. Cuando surgió el sistema de clanes y los hombres forjaron alianzas basadas en el poder, el Gremio no se unió a ninguno de ellos. Con objeto de conservar sus dones excepcionales, se lanzaron a los caminos y se convirtieron en aventureros, actores y acróbatas, vendedores ambulantes o hechiceros, y en ciertos casos, hasta escoltas de señores feudales.

—Eso hicieron al principio —interrumpió el señor Jiraiya—, pero también muchos de ellos se convirtieron en mercaderes y amasaron considerables fortunas y grandes influencias —entonces, me dijo—: Kakashi, por ejemplo, regenta un próspero negocio de productos derivados de la soja y también es prestamista.

—Vivimos tiempos corruptos —se lamentó Kakashi—. Es cierto que en esta época estamos involucrados en los negocios, pero de vez en cuando realizamos algún servicio para los clanes y tomamos su blasón, o bien trabajamos para los que nos han ofrecido su amistad, como es el caso del señor Sennin Jiraiya. Pero sea cual sea nuestra actividad presente, conservamos las facultades extraordinarias del pasado.

—Estabas en dos sitios a la vez —dije yo, con tono acusador—. Los guardias te vieron fuera, mientras que yo te vi en el jardín.

Kakashi me hizo una irónica reverencia.

—Tenemos la capacidad de multiplicar nuestro cuerpo y dejar atrás una de nuestras personas. Podemos hacernos invisibles, reemplazar nuestro cuerpo por algún otro material para escapar y movernos a más velocidad que la vista humana. La agudeza de visión y oído se cuenta también entre nuestras características, aunque claro, la tuya es más que excepcional. Los miembros del Gremio han conservado estas habilidades gracias a la dedicación y al intenso entrenamiento. Son habilidades que otros —en este país de guerras— encuentran útiles, por lo que pagan elevadas sumas por ellas. La mayor parte de los miembros del Gremio se convierten en espías o asesinos en algún momento de sus vidas.

Yo hacía esfuerzos por no temblar. Notaba cómo la sangre se helaba en mis venas. Recordaba que me había multiplicado bajo la espada de Pain, y cada uno de los sonidos de la casa, el jardín y toda la ciudad resonaba con creciente intensidad en mis oídos.

—Namikaze Minato, quien creo que era tu padre, no era una excepción. Para cuando cumplió los 30 años, ya era un asesino inigualable. Nadie sabe a cuántos hombres mató, pues la mayoría de las muertes parecían deberse a causas naturales y nunca se le atribuyeron. Era aún más reservado que el resto de los Shinobi y también una autoridad en materia de rapidez y sigilo. Era llamado "el rayo amarillo" debido a su gran velocidad sin igual. Por un tiempo fue a perfeccionarse a las montañas del este, ya sabes al distrito al que me refiero. Los hombres de la aldea en la que se alojaba eran Jinchūriki. Al parecer, le hablaron de sabio de los seis caminos y de la prohibición de matar... Ya lo sabes, no tengo que explicártelo. En esas montañas remotas, alejadas de las luchas entre clanes, Minato había meditado sobre su existencia. Quizá sintiera remordimientos al mismo tiempo que conoció y se enamoró de tu madre. El caso es que renunció a su vida con el Gremio y se convirtió en uno de los Jinchūriki, parte del contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas, el mismo demonio que llevas en tu interior.

—¿Fue ejecutado? —la voz del señor Jiraiya resonó en el sombrío ambiente.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que quebrantó las reglas fundamentales del Gremio. No aceptamos que se nos rechace de esa manera, en especial si se trata de alguien con tanto talento, pues esas habilidades son sumamente difíciles de encontrar hoy en día. A decir verdad, ignoro qué le sucedió exactamente. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo. Naruto debió de nacer tras la muerte de su padre.

—¿Quién le mató? —pregunté, con la boca seca.

—Quién sabe... Eran muchos los que deseaban hacerlo, y supongo que alguno de ellos lo logró. Por descontado, nadie podría haber llegado a él si tu padre no hubiese jurado que nunca volvería a matar.

Reinó un largo silencio. Con la excepción del pequeño círculo de luz que rodeaba la resplandeciente llama de la lámpara, la oscuridad era casi total en la sala. No me era posible distinguir sus rostros, aunque estaba convencido de que Kakashi veía el mío.

—¿No te habló de esto tu madre? —preguntó, al cabo de un rato.

Negué con la cabeza. Son muchas las cosas que los Jinchūriki silencian y muchos los secretos que se esconden, tal como el poder de las bestias que sus miembros guardan en su interior. Aquello que se ignora no puede revelarse bajo tortura.

Kakashi se rio.

—Admítelo, Jiraiya. No sabías a quién traías a tu casa. Ni siquiera el Gremio conocía la existencia del muchacho, ¡un chico con el talento excepcional de los Shinobi y con el poder desarrollado de la bestia que guarda en su interior!

El señor Jiraiya no respondió, pero a medida que se inclinaba en dirección a la luz, yo pude ver que sonreía alegre y abiertamente. Reflexionaba yo sobre el contraste entre los dos hombres: el señor tan franco y leal; Kakashi retorcido y engañoso.

—Tengo que averiguar cómo llegó a suceder esto. No es broma, Jiraiya, tengo que saberlo —insistió Kakashi.

Yo oía a Ma merodeando por la escalera. El señor Jiraiya dijo:

—Tenemos que bañarnos e ir a cenar. Después de la cena seguiremos hablando.

«Ahora que sabe que soy hijo de un asesino, ya no me quiere en su casa». Éste fue el primer pensamiento que me asaltó mientras me sentaba en la bañera llena de agua caliente. Distinguía las voces de la sala del piso superior, donde los hombres bebían vino y recordaban plácidamente tiempos pasados. Me puse a pensar en el padre que nunca había conocido. El hecho de que no hubiera logrado escapar de su pasado me producía una profunda tristeza. Él había querido abandonar su vida de asesinó y establecer una con mi madre, una regida por las enseñanzas de los Jinchūriki; pero esa vida no se había dado por vencida, sino que había alargado sus brazos hasta encontrarle en la lejana aldea del Remolino, del mismo modo que, años más tarde, Pain había encontrado allí a los Jinchūriki. Me miré las manos, los largos dedos y la línea recta que cruzaba toda la palma de mis manos. ¿Cuál era su función?

A pesar de la herencia que mi padre me hubiera dejado, yo era también hijo de mi madre, un Jinchūriki y contenedor del chakra del zorro demonio. Había sido tejido con dos hilos totalmente diferentes y ambos me llamaban a través de la sangre, los músculos y los huesos. Recordaba asimismo mi cólera con los guardias. Sabía que en ese momento me comporté con ellos como lo habría hecho un señor. ¿Es que un tercer hilo se iba a incorporar al tejido de mi existencia? ¿O, por el contrario, el señor Jiraiya me expulsaría de su casa ahora que sabía quién era yo en realidad?

Mis pensamientos eran demasiado dolorosos, demasiado difíciles de desenmarañar y, en todo caso, Ma me estaba llamando para que acudiera a cenar. El agua, por fin, me había librado del frío y me había abierto el apetito.

Pa estaba en la sala con el señor Jiraiya y con Kakashi, y las bandejas ya estaban colocadas frente a ellos. Cuando llegué, dialogaban sobre asuntos triviales: el clima, el trazado del jardín, mis pocas dotes de aprendizaje, mi mal comportamiento... Pa estaba enfadado por mi escapada de esa tarde. Me parecía que habían pasado años desde que me bañara con Inari en las gélidas aguas del río. La comida sabía aún mejor de lo habitual, pero tan sólo Pa disfrutó de ella. Kakashi despachó la suya con rapidez; el señor Jiraiya apenas la probó, y yo alternaba el hambre con las náuseas, a la vez temiendo y deseando que la cena concluyera. Pa estaba a punto de embarcarse en otra larga disertación sobre jardinería, cuando el señor Jiraiya le hizo un gesto. Tras varios comentarios de despedida y varias bromas más a mi costa, dirigidas a Kakashi, se retiró. Ma entro para retirar las bandejas. Una vez que se había ido y su voz y pisadas se apagaban a medida que llegaban a la cocina, Kakashi se incorporó, con la mano extendida hacia el señor Jiraiya.

—¿Y bien? -dijo Kakashi.

¡Ojalá hubiera podido irme con Ma! No deseaba seguir allí sentado mientras esos dos hombres decidían mi destino. Porque estaba convencido de que eso era lo que iban a hacer. Seguro que Kakashi había venido para reclamar mi regreso al Gremio, y el señor Jiraiya, con toda probabilidad, estaría encantado de dejarme marchar.

—No sé por qué esa información es tan importante para ti, Kakashi —terció el señor Jiraiya—. Me cuesta creer que todavía no la conozcas. Si te cuento la verdad, será con la condición de que no salga de estas paredes. Ni siquiera la conocen mis sirvientes, con la excepción de Pa y Ma. Tenías razón cuando mencionaste que yo no sabía a quién había traído a mi casa. Todo ocurrió por casualidad. Era la caída de la tarde. Yo me había desviado un poco de mi camino y albergaba la esperanza de encontrar alojamiento para pasar la noche en la aldea cercana que, como más tarde descubrí, se llamaba Remolino. Nagato había muerto y yo llevaba semanas viajando completamente solo.

—¿Buscabas venganza? —preguntó Kakashi, en voz baja.

—Ya sabes cómo están las cosas entre Pain y yo: cómo han estado desde la batalla. Pero en modo alguno podía yo haber imaginado que podría encontrarle en ese lugar tan apartado. El hecho de que nosotros, acérrimos enemigos, coincidiéramos allí ese día fue la más extraña de las coincidencias. Ni que decir si lo hubiera encontrado cara a cara habría intentado acabar con su vida, pero este muchacho se topó conmigo cuando corría por el sendero.

El señor Jiraiya relató de manera concisa la matanza, la caída del caballo por parte de Pain y la persecución a la que me sometieron los hombres.

—Todo sucedió de forma inesperada. Los hombres, que iban armados, me amenazaron. Yo me defendí.

—¿Sabían ellos quién eras tú?

—Lo más probable es que no. Yo vestía atuendo de viaje, sin blasón alguno, estaba oscureciendo y llovía.

—Pero tú sabías que eran Akatsuki...

—Me dijeron que Pain había ordenado la captura del chico y la noticia provocó mi deseo de protegerle.

Como cambiando de tema, Kakashi dijo:

—He oído que Pain está buscando una alianza con los Sennin.

—Es verdad. Los jefes están a favor de firmar la paz, aunque el clan se encuentra dividido.

—Si Pain se entera de que tienes contigo al muchacho, la alianza nunca se conseguirá.

—No hace falta que me digas lo que ya sé —saltó el señor Jiraiya, con el primer destello de cólera.

Durante algunos momentos nadie pronunció palabra, entonces, Kakashi exhaló un suspiro, y dijo:

—El destino guía nuestras vidas, sean cuales sean nuestros planes. No importa quién envió a Zabuza para que te matase: el resultado será el mismo. En menos de una semana, el Gremio sabrá de la existencia de Naruto. Me siento obligado a decirte que estamos interesados en este muchacho y que no pensamos claudicar.

Entonces, con un hilo de voz, yo dije:

—El señor Sennin me salvó la vida y no estoy dispuesto a abandonarle.

El señor Jiraiya alargó el brazo y me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, como lo habría hecho un padre.

—No voy a renunciar a él —dijo el señor a Kakashi.

—Lo que queremos, por encima de todo, es que siga vivo —replicó Kakashi—. Mientras se encuentre a salvo, puede permanecer en tu casa. No obstante, existe otra preocupación: los Akatsuki que te encontraste en la montaña, ¿los mataste?

—Al menos a uno de ellos —respondió el señor Jiraiya—. Es probable que a dos.

—Sólo a uno —le corrigió Kakashi.

Sorprendido, el señor Jiraiya elevó las cejas.

—Ya conoces todas las respuestas, ¿por qué te molestas en preguntar?

—Tengo que rellenar algunas lagunas y también averiguar cuánto sabes tú.

—Un muerto, dos... ¿Qué importa?

—El hombre al que cortaste el brazo sobrevivió. Se llama Hoshigake Kisame. Durante mucho tiempo ha sido uno de los hombres de confianza de Pain.

Yo me acordé del hombre con cara de pez que me había perseguido montaña arriba y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Kisame no sabía quién eras y todavía desconoce dónde está Naruto, pero los está buscando. Con el permiso de Pain, se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a la búsqueda de venganza.

—Estoy deseando nuestro próximo encuentro —replicó el señor Jiraiya.

Kakashi se puso en pie y paseó por la sala. Cuando volvió a sentarse, su rostro se mostraba campechano y sonriente, como si lo único que hubiéramos hecho durante toda la velada fuera intercambiar chistes y hablar de jardinería.

—Estoy satisfecho. Ahora que sé con exactitud qué peligros acechan a Naruto, puedo disponerme a protegerle y a enseñarle a que se proteja —entonces, Kakashi hizo algo que me dejó perplejo: se inclinó delante de mí hasta tocar el suelo con la frente, y dijo—: Mientras yo esté vivo, estarás a salvo. Te lo juro.

Yo creí que estaba haciendo gala de su ironía, pero una máscara invisible le desapareció de la cara y por unos instantes pude ver al hombre verdadero que se encontraba debajo. De inmediato, la máscara volvió a su posición y Kakashi bromeó de nuevo:

—¡Pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga! —me advirtió, sonriendo bajo su máscara—. Me he dado cuenta que Pa no puede contigo y considero que, a su avanzada edad, no debe encargarse de cachorros como tú. A partir de ahora yo me encargaré de tu educación. Seré tu maestro, siempre que el señor Sennin tenga a bien otorgar su permiso, claro está.

—Por lo visto, no tengo elección —dijo el señor Jiraiya, que sonreía abiertamente, mientras llenaba las copas de vino.

Al rato llegaron las criadas para preparar las camas y apagar las lámparas. Permanecí despierto durante mucho tiempo, escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Las revelaciones de aquella tarde marchaban lentamente sobre mi mente, se dispersaban, volvían a la formación y marchaban de nuevo. Mi vida ya no me pertenecía. Si no fuera por el señor Jiraiya, estaría muerto. Si no le hubiera encontrado por casualidad, como él mismo había relatado, en el sendero de la montaña...

¿Fue realmente una casualidad? Todos, incluso Kakashi, aceptaban su versión. Todo había ocurrido en un instante: el chico que corría, los hombres que le perseguían, la pelea... Reviví los acontecimientos en mi mente, y me pareció recordar un momento, cuando el camino por delante de mí estaba vacío. Había un árbol gigantesco y alguien salió tras él y me agarró, no por casualidad, sino deliberadamente. Pensé en el señor Jiraiya y en lo poco que en realidad sabía de él. Todo el mundo le tomaba por lo que aparentaba a primera vista: un hombre impulsivo, afectuoso y generoso. Yo también consideraba que tenía tales virtudes, pero no podía evitar preguntarme qué se escondería detrás de esa apariencia. "No voy a renunciar a él", había dicho; pero ¿por qué habría de adoptar a un chico del Gremio, al hijo de un asesino y gran Shinobi? Me acordé de la rana, de su paciente espera hasta que atacaba. Empezaba a clarear y los gallos cantaron antes de que me quedara dormido.

**.**

Los guardias se lo pasaron en grande a mis expensas cuando Hatake Kakashi se instaló en la casa para ser mi maestro.

—¡Cuidado con el viejo, Naruto! Es muy peligroso y podría atacarte con el pincel...

Nunca se cansaban de ese chiste. Yo no les respondía. Prefería que me tomaran por estúpido a que conocieran la verdadera identidad del anciano y propagaran el rumor. Ésta fue una de las primeras lecciones que aprendí: cuanto menos astuto te consideren los demás, más cosas revelarán en tu presencia. Empecé a preguntarme cuántos criados o lacayos, aparentemente inofensivos e incluso de pocas luces pero dignos de confianza, eran en realidad miembros del Gremio que llevaban a cabo su labor de intriga y asesinato por sorpresa.

Kakashi me inició en las artes del Gremio, pero Pa todavía me aleccionaba según la tradición del clan. La casta de los guerreros era la antítesis del Gremio, pues daba una enorme importancia a la admiración y respeto que los demás les profesaran, así como a su reputación y posición social. Tuve que aprender historia y etiqueta, cortesía y gramática. Estudié los archivos de los Sennin —recopilados desde siglos atrás, desde los orígenes casi místicos de la familia imperial— hasta que mi cabeza estallaba con tantos nombres y estirpes.

Los días eran más cortos y las noches más frías. Las primeras heladas cubrieron el jardín de escarcha. Pronto, la nieve cortaría los puertos de montaña, las tormentas invernales cerrarían el puerto y la ciudad quedaría aislada hasta la primavera. Ahora la casa tenía un canto diferente: amortiguado, suave y somnoliento.

Algo había desatado en mí un ansia desenfrenada por aprender. Kakashi opinaba que era el carácter del Gremio, que despertaba tras años de abandono. Mi curiosidad abarcaba todas las materias, desde los caracteres más complicados de la caligrafía hasta las exigencias que suponía el correcto uso de la espada. Éstas últimas las aprendía con entusiasmo, pero mi respuesta ante las lecciones de Kakashi era diferente, pues no las encontraba difíciles, sino que las aprendía con suma rapidez. Sin embargo, había algo en sus enseñanzas que me repelía. Dentro de mí existía algo que se resistía a convertirse en lo que Hatake Kakashi deseaba.

—Es un juego —me decía muchas veces—. Actúa como si jugaras.

Pero se trataba de un juego cuyo final era la muerte. Kakashi había estado acertado al describir mi carácter: me habían criado para aborrecer el asesinato y yo sentía una profunda aversión por la idea de acabar con la vida de cualquier persona.

Kakashi estudiaba este rasgo de mi personalidad porque le preocupaba. El señor Jiraiya y él conversaban con frecuencia sobre las maneras de endurecer mi carácter.

—Cuenta con todas las capacidades, excepto con ésa —dijo Kakashi, frustrado, una tarde—, y esa carencia hace que todas sus habilidades sean un peligro para él.

—Nunca se sabe —replicó Jiraiya—. Cuando llega el momento, es sorprendente cómo la espada salta en la mano de uno como si tuviera vida propia.

—Tú naciste así, Jiraiya, y tus años de entrenamiento reforzaron tu forma de ser. Creo que Naruto dudará cuando llegue ese momento.

El señor Jiraiya dio un ligero gruñido y se arrimó al brasero, acomodándose el abrigo sobre los hombros. Había estado nevando todo el día. La nieve se apilaba en el jardín y gruesas capas blancas cubrían las ramas de los árboles y la linterna de piedra. El cielo se había despejado y la escarcha hacía centellear la nieve. Cuando hablábamos, nuestro aliento flotaba en el aire.

Tan sólo nosotros tres estábamos despiertos, apiñados alrededor del brasero, calentando nuestras manos con copas de vino caliente. El vino me dio fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿Señor Sennin, has matado a muchos hombres?

—No llevo la cuenta —respondió él—; pero con la excepción de esa batalla, no creo que hayan sido muchos. Jamás he matado a un hombre desarmado y nunca he asesinado por placer, lo que ha humillado a más de un guerrero. Más vale que sigas siendo como eres a que actúes como ellos.

Yo deseaba preguntar: "¿Utilizaríais los servicios de un asesino para llevar a cabo una venganza?", pero no me atreví. Cierto era que la crueldad me desagradaba y me disgustaba la idea de matar, pero con el correr de los días fui aprendiendo más sobre el deseo de venganza de Jiraiya. Parecía fluir poco a poco desde su persona a la mía, y allí alimentaba mi propio deseo.

«Yo podría matar», pensé. «Podría matar a Pain. Sí, le mataré. Aprenderé cómo hacerlo».

Unos días más tarde, sorprendí a Kakashi y también a mí mismo. Su capacidad para estar en dos lugares a la vez todavía me engañaba: a veces veía al anciano con su manto desvaído, sentado y observándome mientras yo practicaba algún juego de manos o una caída hacia atrás, y entonces su voz me llamaba desde el exterior del edificio. Pero en esta ocasión escuché su aliento, me planté de un salto junto a él, le agarré por el pescuezo y le derribé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sorprendentemente, mis manos se plantaron por decisión propia en la arteria de su cuello, donde la presión trae consigo la muerte. Le mantuve en esa posición durante unos instantes, pero después le liberé y ambos nos miramos fijamente.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. ¡Eso está mejor!

Contemplé mis manos, con largos dedos y vida propia, como si fueran las de un extraño. Había descubierto que podían hacer cosas desconocidas para mí. Cuando practicaba la caligrafía con Pa, mi mano derecha daba de repente unos cuantos toques de pincel y aparecía uno de los pájaros de mis montañas, dispuesto a alzar el vuelo desde el papel, o el rostro de alguien a quien yo creía haber olvidado. Los dibujos complacían a Pa, y él se los mostraba al señor Jiraiya.

Éste estaba encantado, al igual que Kakashi.

—Es un atributo del Gremio —se jactaba Kakashi, tan orgulloso como si lo hubiese inventado él mismo—. Resulta muy útil. Proporciona a Naruto un papel que representar, un disfraz perfecto. Es un artista, y puede realizar sus bocetos en cualquier lugar y nadie se preguntará qué cosas estará escuchando.

El señor Jiraiya tomó asimismo una actitud claramente práctica.

—Dibuja a ese hombre al que le falta un brazo —me ordenó.

La cara con aspecto de pez pareció surgir del pincel como por voluntad propia, y el señor Jiraiya se quedó mirando el dibujo.

—Le reconoceré en cuanto le vea —murmuró.

Se tomaron las medidas necesarias para que me instruyera un profesor de dibujo, y a lo largo del invierno mi nueva personalidad fue evolucionando. Para cuando las nieves se derritieron, Haruto, el chico medio salvaje que vagaba por la montaña y cuyos conocimientos se limitaban a los animales y las plantas, había desaparecido para siempre. Me había convertido en Naruto, un artista silencioso, de aspecto gentil y algo pedante: un disfraz que ocultaba los ojos y oídos que todo lo captaban, y el corazón que aprendía las lecciones de la venganza.

Yo ignoraba si este Naruto era real o si se trataba de una creación ideada para servir a los propósitos del Gremio y del clan Sennin.

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La hierba de bambú había palidecido y los arces lucían sus mantos dorados. Tayuya llevó a Hinata viejas ropas, y con sumo cuidado las fue descosiendo y volviéndolas a coser, de manera que las zonas más desvaídas quedasen hacia dentro. A medida que los días se hacían más fríos, Hinata se alegraba de no permanecer en el castillo y de no tener que correr por los patios, subiendo y bajando escaleras, mientras la nieve caía sobre otras capas de nieve helada. Sus tareas eran ahora más tranquilas. Pasaba los días con las mujeres, afanada en la costura y en labores de artesanía; escuchaba historias e inventaba poemas, y también aprendía a escribir con la caligrafía de las mujeres. Pero no era feliz en absoluto. Su instructora encontraba defectos en todo lo que Hinata hacía: la rechazaba por ser tan detallista y demorosa en ello y la aborrecía en cuanto a su esbelta figura y prominentes curvas, y manifestaba la perturbación que le producía la falta de educación de Hinata en casi todas las materias, sin admitir que ella podría ser la culpable.

En privado, Tayuya elogiaba la pálida piel de Hinata, sus llenos miembros y su espesa cabellera, y ésta, que se miraba en el espejo siempre que podía, llegó a pensar que tal vez fuera hermosa. Ella notaba cómo los hombres la miraban con deseo, incluso en la residencia del señor. Sin embargo, Hinata los temía a todos. Desde que el guardia la asaltó, la sola presencia de un hombre la hacía temblar de miedo. La asustaba la idea del matrimonio, y siempre que llegaba a la casa un invitado, Hinata temía que pudiera ser su futuro esposo. Si tenía que acudir a su presencia con té o con vino, su corazón se aceleraba y le temblaban las manos, hasta el punto que se resolvió que Hinata era demasiado torpe para atender a los invitados y lo confinaron en las dependencias de las mujeres.

Cada vez se sentía más aburrida e inquieta. Discutía con las demás mujeres, regañaba a las criadas por nimiedades e incluso se mostraba irritable con Tayuya.

—La muchacha debe casarse —declaró un día el señor.

Para horror de Hinata, se tomaron rápidamente las medidas necesarias para su matrimonio con uno de los lacayos del señor Orochimaru. Cuando se intercambiaron los regalos de compromiso matrimonial, Hinata reconoció al hombre, a quien había visto el día de su audiencia con el señor Orochimaru. El hombre era viejo —le doblaba la edad—, había estado casado dos veces y físicamente era repulsivo. Además, era una muestra del poco valor otorgado a Hinata, pues tal matrimonio suponía un insulto para ella y para su familia. Querían deshacerse de su presencia. Lloró durante noches enteras y perdió el apetito por completo.

Quedaba una semana para la ceremonia, cuando una noche llegaron varios mensajeros que despertaron a todos los habitantes de la residencia. El señor Orochimaru, enfurecido, mandó llamar a Hinata.

—Eres muy desafortunada, señora Hyūga. Creo que sufres una maldición. Tu futuro esposo ha muerto.

El hombre, que había estado bebiendo con sus amigos para celebrar el fin de su viudedad, tuvo un ataque repentino y cayó fulminado sobre las copas de vino.

Hinata llegó a marearse por el alivio que la noticia le produjo, pero también sabía que iban a culparla por esta segunda pérdida. Ya habían fallecido dos hombres por su culpa, y empezó a extenderse el rumor de que todo aquel que la deseara estaría cortejando a la muerte.

Hinata abrigaba la esperanza de que ya nadie quisiera desposarla, pero una tarde en la que el tercer mes se acercaba a su fin y los árboles se adornaban con brillantes hojas nuevas, Tayuya le susurró:

—Un miembro del clan de los Sennin ha sido ofrecido como esposo a mi señora.

Estaban bordando, y Hinata perdió el ritmo de las puntadas y se pinchó con la aguja con tanta fuerza que la sangre empezó a brotar, Tayuya retiró la seda sin perder un instante, antes de que pudiera mancharse.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Hinata, quien se llevó el dedo a la boca y notó el sabor metálico de su sangre.

—No lo sé con precisión, pero el mismísimo señor Pain está a favor del matrimonio y los Akatsuki se han mostrado deseosos de firmar una alianza con los Sennin, ya que así podrían controlar la totalidad del País.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Hinata a continuación, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Todavía no está claro, señora; pero la edad no es importante en un matrimonio.

Hinata retomó el bordado de grullas blancas y tortugas azules sobre un fondo rosa oscuro. Era un manto de novia.

—¡Ojalá nunca se terminara este manto!

—No estés triste, señora Hinata. Abandonarás esta casa. Los Sennin viven en Myoboku. Es un matrimonio honorable.

—El matrimonio me asusta —replicó Hinata.

—A todos nos asusta lo desconocido, pero las mujeres llegan a acostumbrarse, ya lo comprobarás —Tayuya se rió para sí.

Hinata se acordó de las manos del guardia, de su fuerza y de su deseo, y le invadió una sensación de repugnancia. Sus propias manos, por lo general hábiles y rápidas, aminoraron su velocidad. Tayuya la reprendió, aunque no sin cierta amabilidad, y durante el resto de la jornada la trató con especial gentileza.

Varios días después, el señor Orochimaru requirió la presencia de Hinata. Ésta había oído el ruido de los cascos de los caballos y los gritos de hombres desconocidos que delataban la llegada de invitados aunque, como de costumbre, se había mantenido a distancia. Entró, temblorosa, en la sala de audiencias; pero para su sorpresa e inmensa alegría, vio a su padre sentado en el lugar de honor, al lado del señor Orochimaru.

A medida que se inclinaba hasta tocar el suelo con la frente, pudo observar el regocijo que mostraba el semblante de su padre. Hinata se sentía orgullosa de que él pudiera verla ahora en una posición más honorable, y juró que nunca haría nada que le trajese sufrimiento o deshonor.

Cuando el señor Orochimaru ordenó a Hinata que se incorporase, ésta miró discretamente a su progenitor. Su cabello, ahora menos abundante, había adquirido un tono más pálido, y en su rostro se veían más arrugas. Hinata estaba deseosa de recibir noticias sobre su madre y hermana, y abrigaba la esperanza de que le permitieran estar unos momentos a solas con él.

—Señora Hyūga —comenzó a decir el señor Orochimaru—, hemos recibido una oferta de matrimonio para ti, y tu padre ha venido hasta aquí para dar su consentimiento.

Hinata hizo de nuevo una profunda reverencia, y luego murmuró:

—Señor Orochimaru.

—Se trata de un alto honor, pues el matrimonio sellará la alianza entre los Akatsuki y los Sennin, y unirá a antiguas familias. El mismo señor Pain asistirá a la boda. Debido a que tu madre no se encuentra bien, una dama pariente de la familia, la señora Senju, va a acompañarte hasta Konoha. Tu esposo será Sennin Jiraiya, pariente de los jefes del clan Sennin. Él y sus lacayos te recibirán. Ya se han tomado todas las medidas necesarias. El asunto es de lo más satisfactorio.

La mirada de Hinata se clavó en el rostro de su padre en cuanto oyó que su madre no estaba bien de salud, y apenas prestó atención a las palabras del señor Orochimaru. Más tarde se enteró de que éste lo había organizado todo de manera que le supusiese la mínima molestia y el menor gasto posible: algunas ropas de viaje, el manto de novia y, tal vez, una doncella que acompañase a Hinata. Sin duda, el intercambio había sido muy provechoso para el señor Orochimaru.

Éste bromeaba sobre el guardia que había asaltado a la muchacha y Hinata se sonrojó, mientras que su padre bajaba la mirada.

«Me alegro de que Orochimaru perdiera un hombre a mi costa», pensó Hinata, furiosa. «Ojalá pierda cien más».

Su padre iba a regresar a casa al día siguiente, pues la enfermedad de su esposa le impedía ausentarse por más tiempo. El señor Orochimaru, debido al buen humor en el que se encontraba, le instó a que se reuniera a solas con su hija. Hinata guio a su padre hasta la pequeña alcoba que daba al jardín. El aire era cálido y estaba impregnado de los olores propios de la primavera. Tayuya les sirvió el té, y la cortesía y atención que les mostraba alivió en parte el mal humor del padre de Hinata.

—Me alegro de que al menos cuentes con la amistad de una persona en esta casa, Hinata —murmuró él.

—¿Qué le ocurre a mi madre? —preguntó ella, con preocupación.

—¡Ojalá pudiera darte buenas noticias! Temo que la estación de las lluvias deteriore aún más su salud; pero se ha animado con la idea de tu matrimonio. Los Sennin son una gran familia, y el señor Jiraiya, según cuentan, es un hombre cabal. Goza de buena reputación y todos le aprecian y respetan. Es todo lo que podríamos desear para ti... Más de lo que podríamos haber esperado.

—Entonces, yo también me alegro —terció Hinata, que mentía para agradar a su padre.

Él miró los cerezos cargados de flores, fascinado por su belleza.

—Hinata, ese asunto del guardia...

—No fue culpa mía —le interrumpió ella—. El capitán Obito le mató para protegerme. Toda la culpa fue del guardia.

Su padre exhaló un suspiro:

—Dicen que eres un peligro para los hombres, que el señor Sennin debería tener cuidado. No podemos permitir que ocurra nada que impida esta boda. ¿Lo entiendes bien, Hinata? Si el matrimonio no se celebra y te culpan por ello, la vida de toda nuestra familia carecería de valor.

Hinata se inclinó con el corazón apenado. Su padre era un extraño para ella.

—Todos estos años has tenido que soportar la carga de mantener la seguridad de nuestra familia. Tu madre y tu hermana añoran tu presencia, y yo mismo habría actuado de otro modo si pudiera volver a empezar. Tal vez si hubiera tomado parte en la batalla anterior, si no hubiera esperado a ver quién salía victorioso y me hubiera unido a Pain desde el principio... Pero eso ya es agua pasada y no puede remediarse. A su manera, el señor Orochimaru ha cumplido con su parte del trato: estás viva y vas a tener una buena boda. Sé que ahora no nos defraudarás.

—Padre —dijo Hinata, inclinándose a la vez que una suave brisa recorría el jardín, y los pétalos blancos y rosas caían al suelo como copos de nieve.

Al día siguiente su padre partió y Hinata contempló cómo se alejaba con sus lacayos. Éstos habían permanecido junto a su familia desde antes de que ella naciera, y Hinata recordaba los nombres de algunos de ellos: Kō, el mejor amigo de su padre, y su mismo primo Neji, que era sólo unos años mayor que ella. Una vez que hubieron atravesado el portón del castillo, Hinata corrió a la muralla exterior para verlos desaparecer por la orilla del río. Finalmente, la polvareda se asentó, los perros de la ciudad cesaron de ladrar y no quedó rastro de ellos.

La próxima vez que viera a su padre, Hinata sería una mujer casada que habría regresado formalmente al hogar paterno.

Volvía Hinata a la casa mientras hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, cuando escuchó una voz extraña que la irritó aún más. Alguien estaba conversando con Tayuya de una manera que a Hinata le pareció extraña: risitas nerviosas y demasiada familiaridad.

Cuando Hinata entró corriendo en su alcoba, Tayuya y la mujer de melena castaña se afanaban con sus ropas: hacían los últimos ajustes, doblaban las prendas y daban puntadas de última hora. Sin duda, Orochimaru no quería perder tiempo para librarse de ella. Las cestas de bambú y las cajas de madera de paulonia estaban preparadas para recibir el equipaje.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí esta mujer? —preguntó, con tono autoritario.

La mujer se tumbó hasta dar con la frente en el suelo, con ademanes algo exagerados.

—Es Rin —respondió Tayuya—. Va a viajar con la señora.

—No la quiero a ella —sentenció Hinata—. Quiero que seas tú quien viaje conmigo.

—Señora, no me es posible abandonar la casa. El señor Orochimaru nunca lo permitiría.

—Pues pídele que me proporcione otra doncella.

Rin, que seguía con la cabeza sobre el suelo, emitió un sonido que recordaba a un sollozo. Hinata, convencida de que el llanto era simulado, no se alteró.

—Estás pesarosa, señora. La noticia de tu matrimonio, la partida de tu padre... —Tayuya intentó aplacar la molestia de Hinata. Es una buena mujer, muy hermosa e inteligente. Levanta, Rin, deja que la señora Hyūga te vea.

La mujer se levantó sin mirar a Hinata.

—Señora, por favor, no me rechaces. Haré lo que me pidas, lo juro. Nunca encontrarás a nadie que te cuide tan bien como yo. Te llevaré en mis brazos bajo la lluvia, dejaré que te calientes los pies sobre mí cuando haga frío —Rin sonrió otra vez—. No me habías contado lo hermosa que es la señora Hyūga-le espetó a Tayuya—. ¡No me extraña que los hombres mueran por ella!

—¡No digas eso! —chilló Hinata, mientras se dirigía furiosa hacia la puerta—. Estoy harta de que todos me lo recuerden.

—Siempre lo dirán —intervino Tayuya—. Ahora ya es parte de la vida de la señora.

—¡Ojalá los hombres muriesen por mi causa! —comentó Rin, entre risas—, pero sólo se enamoran de mí y después me olvidan con tanta facilidad como a mí me ocurre con ellos.

Hinata no volvió la cabeza. La mujer se desplazó hasta las cajas y empezó a doblar las prendas otra vez, al tiempo que cantaba suavemente. Su voz sonaba clara y sincera mientras entonaba una antigua balada... Hinata recordó la canción de cuando era niña, y la melodía le trajo a la mente el hecho de que su niñez había concluido, que iba a casarse con un extraño, que nunca conocería el amor. Tal vez los habitantes de las aldeas pudieran enamorarse, pero las personas de su posición social ni siquiera contemplaban tal idea.

Hinata cruzó a zancadas la habitación, se arrodilló junto a Rin y le arrebató el vestido.

—Si de todas formas vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien.

—Sí, señora —Rin se echó de nuevo al suelo, aplastando la ropa que tenía a su alrededor—. Y gracias, señora, nunca te arrepentirás —se incorporó otra vez, y murmuró—: Dicen que el señor Obito está muy interesado en la señora Hyūga y comentan el aprecio que siente por el honor de la señora.

—¿Conoces a Obito? —preguntó con brusquedad Hinata.

—Crecimos juntos, señora.

Tayuya sonreía abiertamente.

—Puedo despedirte con tranquilidad, señora, a sabiendas de que tienes a Rin para velar por ti.

Así fue cómo Rin, que irritaba y divertía a Hinata en igual medida, llegó a formar parte de su vida. A la mujer le encantaban los chismes, extendía toda clase de rumores sin mostrar la más mínima inquietud y continuamente desaparecía en las cocinas, los establos o el castillo, para después regresar con innumerables historias que relatar. Rin gozaba de la simpatía de todos y no tenía miedo a los hombres. Por lo que Hinata podía apreciar, eran ellos los que le temían, impresionados por sus burlas y su afilada lengua. A primera vista, parecía descuidada, pero atendía a Hinata con meticulosidad: le daba masajes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, suavizaba su piel con ungüentos fabricados a base de hierbas y de cera de abejas, y depilaba sus cejas para darles una forma más gentil. Paulatinamente, Hinata fue dependiendo de ella, y más tarde le otorgó su confianza. Lo cierto es que Rin la hacía reír, y por primera vez puso a Hinata en contacto con el mundo de puertas afuera, del que ésta había permanecido aislada.

Por medio de Rin, Hinata se enteró de las difíciles relaciones entre los clanes, los profundos rencores que la batalla había provocado, las alianzas que Pain estaba intentando sellar con los Sennin y los Senju, y el constante ir y venir de hombres que competían por elevar su posición y se preparaban de nuevo para el combate. También oyó hablar por vez primera de los Jinchūriki, de la persecución a la que Pain los había sometido y de las presiones de éste para que sus aliados actuaran de igual forma.

Hinata ignoraba la existencia de los Jinchūriki, y al principio creyó que eran una invención de Rin. Sin embargo, una tarde en que la mujer se mostraba inusualmente taciturna, le contó en susurros que varios hombres y mujeres habían sido apresados en una pequeña aldea y los habían traído en jaulas hasta la casa de Orochimaru. Iban a ser colgados de las murallas del castillo hasta que muriesen de hambre y de sed, y los cuervos los picotearían mientras siguieran vivos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué crimen han cometido? —preguntó Hinata.

—Afirman que existe un dios que todo lo ve y a quien no pueden ofender o negar, le llaman el _sabio de los seis caminos_.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué los odia tanto el señor Pain?

Aunque estaban solas en la habitación, Rin volvió la cabeza.

—Dicen que Pain teme al poder que poseen los Jinchūriki, el poder de la bestia oculta en su interior.

—Pero Pain es el señor más poderoso y puede actuar como le plazca.

—Los Jinchūriki tienen mucho más poder que un guerrero normal, si se reúnen todos, fácilmente podrían acabar con él y todo el clan Akatsuki.

Hinata no cabía de la impresión. Se le hacía impensable que una cantidad de hombres juntos tuviese tanto poder como para acabar con Yahiko Pain y todo el clan de los Akatsuki.

—Sin embargo, debido a su ideología de ser uno con la naturaleza, no utilizan método de combate alguno. Todo con el fin de mantener a la bestia de su interior en calma, ya que de no ser así, esta podría apoderarse de ellos causando gran desastre a quien se le interponga en el camino.

Hinata frunció el ceño. No le resultaba extraño que Pain quisiera eliminarlos. Iba a seguir preguntando sobre los Jinchūriki, cuando Rin cambió de tema:

—Se espera que la señora Tsunade llegue a la casa en cualquier momento. Después iniciaremos el viaje.

—Me alegrará abandonar este lugar de muerte —terció Hinata.

—La muerte está en todas partes —Rin tomó el peine y lo pasó por el cabello de Hinata con movimientos largos y uniformes—. La señora Tsunade es pariente lejana tuya. ¿La conociste cuando eras niña?

—No recuerdo si llegué a conocerla. Me han dicho que es prima segunda de mi madre, pero no sé casi nada sobre ella. ¿La conoces tú?

—Sólo la he visto —contestó Rin, riéndose—. Las personas de mi posición nunca llegan a conocer a una dama como ella.

—Cuéntame lo que sepas sobre la señora Tsunade, por favor —le pidió Hinata.

—Como sabes, es la propietaria de un extenso dominio en el suroeste. Es de todo conocido que la señora no se lleva bien con los Akatsuki. En un primer momento, Pain ofreció a uno de los suyos como esposo de la señora Tsunade, pero ella le rechazó. Ahora se dice que el mismísimo Pain quiere casarse con ella. En cualquier caso —continuó Rin—, la señora Tsunade nunca se casará con él, o al menos eso dicen.

—¿Toma ella las decisiones sobre el hombre con el que piensa casarse? Debe de ser una mujer poderosa.

—Senju es el último de los grandes dominios que se heredan de madres a hijas —explicó Rin—, y esto hace que la señora disponga de más poder que otras mujeres. Además, ella cuenta con otros poderes que parecen mágicos: cautiva a la gente para conseguir lo que desea.

—¿Y tú crees en esas cosas?

—¿Cómo, si no puede explicarse que siga viva? el señor Pain y la mayor parte de los Akatsuki quisieron acabar con ella, pero la señora ha sobrevivido, a pesar de todas sus pérdidas.

El corazón de Hinata se compadeció.

—¿Por qué las mujeres tenemos que sufrir de esta manera? ¿Por qué carecemos de la libertad de que los hombres disfrutan?

—Así es el mundo —replicó Rin—. Los hombres son más fuertes y no se detienen ante los sentimientos de ternura o misericordia. Las mujeres se enamoran de ellos, pero ellos no corresponden a ese amor.

—Yo nunca me enamoraré —espetó Hinata.

—Mejor será así —convino la mujer, antes de reírse.

Rin preparó las camas y se echaron a dormir. Hinata estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en la dama que tenía el poder de un hombre, la señora que había perdido a un hermano, y se apiado de ella.

**.**

La sala de recepciones del señor Orochimaru estaba decorada al estilo del continente: las puertas y las mamparas habían sido pintadas con escenas de pinos y montañas. A Hinata no le gustaban las pinturas, pues las encontraba recargadas y consideraba que el polvo de oro con el que estaban elaboradas resultaba llamativo y ostentoso. Pero había una excepción: la pintura que quedaba al fondo, a la izquierda. En ella podían verse dos campesinos pintados de manera tan realista que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podían echar a andar. Sus ojos brillaban y tenían la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si escuchasen la conversación de la sala con más interés que la mayor parte de las mujeres que permanecían de rodillas ante al señor Orochimaru.

A la derecha del señor se sentaba la invitada, la señora Senju. El señor Orochimaru hizo una seña a Hinata para que se acercara un poco más. Ésta se inclinó y escuchó las palabras que intercambiaban por encima de su cabeza.

—Por descontado, estamos desconsolados por la marcha de Hinata. Ha sido para nosotros como una hija. Estamos indecisos sobre si debemos otorgar esta carga a la señora Senju. Sólo pedimos a la señora que permita a Hinata acompañaros hasta Konoha. Allí será recibida por los señores Sennin.

—¿La señora Hyūga va a casarse con un miembro de los Sennin?

Hinata estaba fascinada por la voz discreta y gentil que escuchaba. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y pudo ver las pequeñas manos de la señora Senju dobladas sobre su regazo.

—Sí, con Sennin Jiraiya —mencionó con deleite el señor Orochimaru—. Es un gran honor. El señor Pain es quien desea que esta unión se lleve a cabo.

Hinata observó cómo las manos se apretaban hasta que la sangre desapareció de ellas. Tras una pausa tan prolongada que casi traspasó el límite de las buenas maneras, la señora Senju dijo:

—¿El señor Sennin Jiraiya? En verdad, la señora Hyūga es afortunada.

—¿La señora le conoce? Yo nunca tuve tal placer.

—Conozco al señor Sennin ligeramente —respondió la señora Senju—. Incorpórate, señora Hyūga. Permíteme ver tu rostro.

Hinata levantó la cabeza.

—¡Qué joven eres! —exclamó la señora Senju.

—Tengo 16 años, señora.

—Poco más que mi fallecido hermano —dijo la señora Senju con un hilo de voz.

Hinata se atrevió a mirar sus ojos miel, de contorno exquisito. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, como si la señora hubiera sufrido un sobresalto, y ningún afeite podría haberle dado a su rostro un tono más blanco. Entonces, la señora Senju logró controlar sus emociones y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, aunque no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos.

«¿Qué le he hecho?», pensó Hinata, confundida. Instintivamente, se había sentido atraída por la señora. Rin tenía razón, la señora Senju podía conseguir que cualquiera hiciese lo que ella deseara. Cierto era que su belleza se había marchitado, pero las pequeñas arrugas que le rodeaban los ojos y los labios otorgaban carácter y fuerza a su semblante. La frialdad de la expresión que ahora mostraba hirió profundamente a Hinata.

«No le gusto», pensó la joven, mientras la embargaba un sentimiento de inmensa decepción.

**.**

**.**

**Hola :D volví de las vacaciones y me alegra saber que esta historia les está gustando. A **Nara me cae bien, TheDarckAngel, WolfExceed, Aloh, Alone-wolf97, .g, El Pejelagarto OwO, MibrsSLN **y a **Hikari1992 **doy las más sinceras gracias por darle favorite y follow a la historia respectivamente. **

**También muchisimas gracias por sus review, de verdad me alegra saber que esta historia les está gustando :D **

**Repito, esta historia no es mía. "La leyenda de los Oroti" pertenece originalmente a Lian Hearn, yo les cambie el nombre a los personajes por los de Kishimoto, el resto (a excepción de los lugares y nombres) es igual en el libro.**

**En fin, me despido y espero les siga gustando la historia. Sayonara! **

**PD: Lamento lo corto :c es solo que no quería mezclar dos tipos de narración en un solo capitulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La nieve se derritió, y en la casa y en el jardín comenzó a sonar de nuevo el arrullo del agua. Yo llevaba seis meses viviendo en Myoboku y había aprendido a leer, a escribir y a dibujar; pero también había aprendido a matar de muchas formas diferentes, aunque por entonces no había puesto en práctica ninguna de ellas. Notaba que podía escuchar las intenciones que los hombres guardaban en sus corazones, y había aprendido otras habilidades útiles, aunque no fue Kakashi quien me las enseñó, sino que las descubrí yo mismo. Podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, multiplicando mi cuerpo e imagen, hacerme invisible y también era capaz de silenciar a los perros con una mirada que los hacía caer de inmediato en un profundo sueño. Este último truco lo aprendí solo, y no se lo conté a Kakashi, porque él solía aplicar la maldad a todas sus enseñanzas.

Yo utilizaba estas habilidades siempre que me cansaba de estar encerrado en casa, de la constante rutina del estudio y el entrenamiento. Me resultaba facilísimo distraer a los guardias, hacer que los perros se durmieran y franquear la cancela sigilosamente sin que nadie me viera. Incluso Pa y Kakashi, en más de una ocasión, tuvieron el convencimiento de que yo me encontraba en algún tranquilo rincón de la casa practicando con el pincel y la tinta, cuando en realidad estaba con Inari. Juntos explorábamos los callejones de los alrededores del puerto, nadábamos en el río, escuchábamos a los marineros y a los pescadores, e inhalábamos la embriagadora mezcla de aire salado, cuerdas de cáñamo y marisco en todas sus formas. Llegué a conocer los distintos dialectos, el del oeste, el de las islas e, incluso, el del continente, y escuchaba conversaciones sin que nadie sospechara que yo pudiera acertar a oír.

A veces salía solo y cruzaba el río a nado o bien por la presa. Exploraba las tierras de la orilla más lejana y me adentraba en las montañas, donde los campesinos tenían sus campos secretos escondidos entre los árboles. Veía cómo las nuevas hojas verdes brotaban en los arbustos y escuchaba cómo los huertos de castaños cobraban vida con el zumbido de los insectos que buscaban el polen de sus flores doradas. Escuchaba asimismo a los campesinos, que también zumbaban como insectos y se quejaban sin cesar de los señores de los Sennin y de los impuestos, siempre en aumento, que les imponían.

Una y otra vez salía a relucir el nombre del señor Jiraiya. Me enteré de la amargura que sentía más de la mitad de la población porque fueran sus parientes, y no él, los señores del castillo. Estos comentarios se entendían como traición, y sólo se hacían por la noche o en las profundidades del bosque, de forma que nadie pudiera oírlos. Yo los escuchaba, pero los mantenía en secreto.

La primavera estalló en el paisaje; el aire era cálido, y la tierra entera cobró vida. Yo sentía una inquietud que no lograba explicar. Buscaba algo, pero no tenía idea de qué podía tratarse. Kakashi me llevó al barrio de las licencias de la ciudad, y allí me acostaba con las chicas. Nunca le dije que ya había visitado los mismos lugares con Inari y que sólo había encontrado un alivio efímero a mi desasosiego. Aquellas chicas me provocaban tanto deseo como lástima. Me recordaban a las muchachas con las que yo había crecido en la aldea del Remolino. Con toda probabilidad procedían de familias similares y habían sido vendidas para prostituirse a causa de la pobreza de sus padres. Algunas de ellas eran casi unas niñas, y a menudo me avergonzaba de mi actitud, pero no dejé de visitar esos lugares.

Llegaron las fiestas de la primavera. Los templos y las calles se abarrotaron de gente, y los tambores sonaban durante toda la noche. Yo no podía resistirme a la fiebre de las celebraciones, al éxtasis delirante de las masas. Una noche salí con Inari y seguimos a la estatua del dios, que era transportada con esfuerzo por una multitud de hombres entusiasmados. Acababa de despedirme de él, cuando me empujaron y casi choqué contra un hombre. Éste se volvió hacia mí y yo le reconocí: era el viajero que se había alojado en nuestra casa y había intentado alertarnos sobre la persecución a os Jinchūriki por parte de Pain. Era feo y achaparrado, de expresión astuta, la clase de vendedor ambulante que a veces pasaba por la aldea del Remolino. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, noté un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos y también aprecié la compasión de su mirada.

El hombre gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la vociferante multitud:

—¡Haruto!

Negué con la cabeza, sin que mi cara o mis ojos transmitieran sentimiento alguno; pero él insistió. Intentó empujarme hasta un callejón, lejos de la muchedumbre.

—Haruto, eres tú, ¿verdad? Eres el muchacho de la aldea del Remolino.

—Estás confundido —respondí—. No conozco a nadie que se llame Haruto.

—¡Todos creían que estabas muerto!

—No sé de qué me hablas —me reí, como si fuera una broma divertida, e intenté regresar junto a la multitud.

El hombre me agarró el brazo para detenerme, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, ya sabía yo lo que iba a decirme.

—Kushina ha muerto. La mataron. ¡Eres el único superviviente! ¿Cómo lograste escapar? —acercó su cara a la mía y pude oler su aliento, su sudor.

—¡Estás borracho, viejo idiota! —repliqué—. Mi madre está viva —me lo quité de encima de un empujón e hice el gesto de sacar mi cuchillo—. Y yo soy miembro del clan de los Sennin —ya no me reía, sino que me mostraba furioso.

El hombre retrocedió.

—Perdonadme, señor. He cometido un error. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres quien yo creía —estaba un poco borracho; pero, evidentemente, el miedo le estaba espabilando.

En el acto se agolparon en mi mente varios pensamientos. El más acuciante me decía que tenía que matar a ese hombre, a ese inofensivo mercachifle que había intentado alertar a mi familia. Tenía claro cómo debía hacerlo: le llevaría al fondo del callejón, le haría perder el equilibrio y le clavaría el cuchillo en la arteria del cuello, con el corte hacia arriba; después le dejaría caer al suelo donde, tumbado como un borracho, se desangraría hasta morir. Incluso aunque me vieran, nadie se atrevería a capturarme.

La ruidosa multitud pasaba a nuestro lado y el cuchillo permanecía en mi mano. El hombre se tiró al suelo y suplicó con frases incoherentes que no le quitase la vida.

«No puedo matarle», pensé yo. «No es necesario. Él está convencido de que no soy Haruto, y aunque tuviese dudas, nunca se atrevería a contárselas a nadie».

Retrocedí hasta mezclarme con la multitud y dejé que ésta me arrastrara hasta las puertas del templo. Después me escabullí hacia un sendero cercano. Estaba oscuro y desierto, pero yo seguía oyendo el griterío de la ferviente muchedumbre, los cánticos de los sacerdotes y el monótono tañido de la campana del templo. Me acordé de la primera noche que había pasado en casa del señor Jiraiya: "Al igual que el río siempre está a la puerta, así está siempre el mundo de puertas afuera. Y es en ese mundo donde estamos obligados a vivir".

Los perros, adormilados y dóciles, me siguieron con la mirada mientras traspasaba la cancela, pero los guardias no se percataron de mi presencia. Algunas veces, en estas ocasiones, entraba yo sigilosamente en la garita y les daba un buen susto, pero aquella noche yo no estaba para bromas. Pensaba con amargura en lo lentos y poco observadores que eran, y en lo fácilmente que otro miembro del Gremio podría acceder a la casa, al igual que hiciera el asesino. Después me invadió un sentimiento de repugnancia hacia este mundo de sigilo, de hipocresía e intriga, para el que yo había sido entrenado. Deseaba volver a ser Haruto y bajar corriendo la ladera de la montaña hasta la casa de mi madre.

Los ojos me ardían. El jardín estallaba con los olores y los sonidos de la primavera, y los capullos tempranos brillaban con frágil palidez bajo la luz de la luna. Su extremada pureza me traspasaba el corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que el mundo fuera tan hermoso y tan cruel al mismo tiempo?

Las linternas de la veranda ardían, parpadeantes, bajo la cálida brisa. Kakashi, sentado entre las sombras, me llamó.

—Jiraiya ha reprendido a Pa por no haberse dado cuenta de tu ausencia. Yo le dije: "Puedes domar a un zorro, pero nunca lo convertirás en un perro faldero" —Kakashi observó mi rostro pálido iluminado por la luz—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mi madre ha muerto.

—Sólo los niños lloran la muerte. Los hombres y las mujeres se sobreponen a ella.

En mi interior, Haruto, el niño, estaba llorando; pero los ojos de Naruto no tenían una sola lágrima.

Kakashi se acercó más a mí, y susurró:

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Alguien que conocí en la aldea del Remolino, estaba en el templo.

—¿Te reconoció?

—Él creía que sí; pero antes de que le convenciese de que no era Haruto, me habló de la muerte de mi madre.

—Lo siento —dijo Kakashi, con desgana—. Supongo que le matarías.

Yo no respondí, no era necesario. Kakashi sabía la respuesta de antemano. Desesperado, me golpeó la espalda como solía hacer Pa cuando me descuidaba en mi caligrafía.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Naruto!

—¡No estaba armado, estaba indefenso!... Él conocía a mi familia.

—Justo lo que me temía: dejas que la compasión frene tu mano. ¿Es que no sabes que todo hombre al que perdones la vida te odiará para siempre? Lo único que hiciste fue convencerle de que sí eres Haruto.

—¡¿Por qué habría él de morir por culpa de mi destino?! ¿Qué beneficio traería su muerte? ¡Ninguno!

—Lo que me preocupa es la catástrofe que su vida y su lengua puedan acarrear —replicó Kakashi, antes de entrar en la casa para contarle lo sucedido al señor Jiraiya.

**.**

Yo había perdido prestigio entre los habitantes de la casa y me prohibieron recorrer la ciudad sin compañía. Kakashi me vigilaba de cerca y me resultaba casi imposible escapar de él; pero yo no cejaba en mi empeño. Como de costumbre, cuando me topaba con un obstáculo, hacía todo lo posible para sortearlo. Kakashi se enfurecía por mi desobediencia, pero mis habilidades eran cada vez más extraordinarias y me otorgaban mayor confianza.

El señor Jiraiya me habló de la muerte de mi madre después de que Kakashi le hubiera contado mi fracaso como asesino.

—Lloraste por ella la noche en la que nos conocimos; ahora no puedes dar señal alguna de tristeza. Nunca se sabe quién está observando.

Así que la tristeza permaneció oculta en mi corazón. Por la noche repetía en silencio las plegarias de los Jinchūrikis por el alma de mi madre, pero no rezaba las oraciones de perdón que ella me había enseñado. No tenía intención de amar a mis enemigos; por el contrario, el sufrimiento alimentaba mis ansias de venganza.

Esa noche fue también la última que vi a Inari. Para cuando logré burlar a Kakashi y llegar al puerto, los barcos habían desaparecido. Unos pescadores me contaron que la familia había partido una noche, empujada finalmente hacia el exilio a causa de los elevados impuestos y la injusta normativa.

Por esta época, antes de las deseadas lluvias, el señor Jiraiya tomó un gran interés en lo concerniente a la construcción, y puso en marcha su proyecto para levantar un pabellón de té en uno de los extremos del jardín. Fui con él a elegir la madera, los troncos de cedro que soportarían el suelo y el techo, y las tablas de ciprés para las paredes. El olor a serrín me traía recuerdos de las montañas, y los carpinteros se asemejaban a los hombres de mi aldea: eran de apariencia taciturna, pero estallaban en repentinos ataques de risa cuando alguno contaba uno de sus chistes indescifrables. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a hablar como lo hacía de niño y utilicé palabras de la aldea que no había pronunciado durante meses. Incluso a veces, mi forma de hablar les hacía sonreír.

El señor Jiraiya sentía curiosidad por todas las fases de la construcción, desde la tala de los árboles en el bosque hasta la preparación de las tablas o los diferentes métodos de colocar los suelos. Visitábamos con frecuencia el almacén de madera acompañados por el maestro carpintero, quien parecía estar labrado con el mismo material que tanto amaba. El carpintero hablaba del carácter y el espíritu de las diferentes clases de madera y de lo que cada parte del bosque aporta a las casas.

—Cada clase de madera tiene su propio sonido —decía—, y cada casa tiene su propia canción.

Hasta entonces había creído que nadie más que yo sabía que las casas cantaban. Llevaba meses escuchando la canción de la casa del señor Jiraiya. Durante el invierno había escuchado cómo la melodía se amortiguaba; había oído cómo crujían las vigas y las paredes cuando la casa se encogía a causa del peso de la nieve y el hielo, o cuando se dilataba con el deshielo. Ya era primavera, y la canción del agua sonaba otra vez.

El maestro carpintero me observaba como si leyera mis pensamientos.

—He oído que el señor Pain ha ordenado instalar un suelo que suena como el canto de un ruiseñor —comentó—; pero, ¿quién necesita que el suelo cante como un pájaro, si ya tiene su propia canción?

—¿Cuál es el propósito de esa clase de suelo? —preguntó el señor Jiraiya, con simulada dejadez.

—Pain teme ser asesinado, y el suelo es otra medida de seguridad, pues nadie puede cruzarlo sin que empiece a trinar.

—¿Cómo se fabrica?

El anciano tomó una pieza de un suelo a medio hacer y explicó cómo se colocan las viguetas para que las tablas rechinen.

—Me han dicho que en la capital utilizan estos suelos. Aquí, la mayor parte de la gente quiere suelos silenciosos. Si les haces uno que suene, te piden que lo repitas. Pero Pain no podía dormir por las noches, porque temía que alguien le asaltase por sorpresa... ¡y ahora tampoco duerme, temeroso de que el suelo se ponga a cantar! — concluyó, con una risa ahogada.

—¿Podrías construir tú un suelo como ése? — preguntó el señor Jiraiya.

El carpintero miró hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Si soy capaz de fabricar un suelo tan silencioso que ni siquiera Naruto pueda oírlo, no me será difícil hacer uno que cante.

—Naruto te ayudará —anunció el señor Jiraiya—. Quiero que aprenda todos los pasos de su construcción.

No me atreví entonces a preguntar por qué. Tenía una ligera idea, pero prefería no pasarla a palabras. Después, la conversación se centró en el pabellón de té.

Mientras el carpintero daba órdenes para su construcción, se dedicó a montar un suelo de ruiseñor de pequeñas proporciones, un entarimado que reemplazaba la veranda que rodeaba la casa. Yo observaba la colocación de cada una de las tablas, de cada vigueta y cada estaquilla.

Ma se quejaba de que el ruido le producía dolor de cabeza y afirmaba que en lugar del sonido de un pájaro, parecía el de un ratón. Pero finalmente todos nos acostumbramos al nuevo sonido, que se incorporó a la melodía cotidiana.

El suelo proporcionaba a Kakashi un incesante regocijo, pues pensaba, divertido, que me impediría abandonar la casa. El señor Jiraiya no llegó a explicarme por qué me había obligado a aprender cómo estaba construido, aunque imagino que sospechaba el desafío que a mí me suponía. Yo escuchaba su sonido durante todo el día; sabía con exactitud quién andaba sobre él y distinguía las pisadas; podía predecir la siguiente nota de la canción. También practicaba para conseguir caminar sobre el suelo sin despertar a los pájaros. Resultaba difícil —el carpintero había hecho un buen trabajo—, pero no imposible. Yo había observado todas las fases de su construcción, y sabía que no había nada mágico en él. Llegar a dominarlo era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo. Con la paciencia casi obsesiva que ya identificaba como una característica del Gremio, lo atravesaba una y otra vez procurando que no sonara.

Comenzaron las lluvias. Una noche, el aire era tan húmedo y sofocante que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Me acerqué a beber al aljibe y después me detuve junto a la puerta para contemplar el suelo que se extendía ante mis pies. Entonces supe que lograría cruzarlo sin despertar a nadie.

Mis movimientos fueron rápidos, y mis pies sabían cómo y dónde debían pisar. Me invadió la sensación de profundo placer, que conlleva la adquisición de las habilidades del Gremio, y al momento oí el sonido de una respiración. Giré en redondo y vi que el señor Jiraiya me estaba observando.

— Me oíste —dije yo, decepcionado.

— No, estaba despierto. Hazlo otra vez.

Durante un instante, me quedé agazapado en la misma posición y me concentré a la manera del Gremio, desentendiéndome de todo lo que me rodeaba, excepto de los ruidos de la noche. Entonces crucé corriendo el suelo de ruiseñor. Los pájaros siguieron durmiendo.

Yo pensaba en Pain, que estaría despierto, atento al canto de los pájaros. Me vino la imagen de mí mismo cruzando el suelo en dirección a él, sin hacer ningún ruido, sin que nadie detectara mi presencia. Tal vez el señor Jiraiya estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo, pero no hizo mención alguna. Todo lo que dijo fue:

—El carpintero me ha decepcionado. Creía que este suelo se te iba a resistir.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo: "¿Se resistirá el suelo de Pain?"; pero la pregunta quedó flotando entre nosotros, en el pesado aire de esa noche del sexto mes.

El pabellón de té ya estaba acabado, y a menudo tomábamos allí el té de la tarde, que me traía recuerdos de la primera vez que probé la valiosa infusión de color verde que la señora Senju había preparado. Tenía la sensación de que el señor Jiraiya había mandado construir el pabellón pensando en ella, aunque nunca lo mencionó. En la puerta, crecía una camelia de dos troncos, y tal vez fuese este símbolo del amor marital lo que provocó que todos empezaran a hablar sobre las bondades del matrimonio. Pa, en particular, insistía al señor Jiraiya para que buscase una nueva esposa.

—La muerte de Nagato te ha servido de excusa durante un tiempo, pero aun no has tenido descendencia. ¡Lo nunca visto!

Los criados murmuraban sobre el asunto, olvidando que yo podía oír con claridad todo lo que decían desde cualquier rincón de la casa. La opinión generalizada se acercaba, de hecho, a la realidad, aunque ellos no parecían convencidos, y llegaron a la conclusión de que el señor Jiraiya estaba enamorado de una mujer inadecuada o inalcanzable. Lo más probable era que ambos se hubieran jurado fidelidad —las chicas suspiraban—, ya que, para decepción de la servidumbre, el señor Jiraiya nunca había invitado a una mujer a la casa para que compartiera su lecho. Las mujeres de mayor edad, más realistas, señalaban que estas cosas pueden ocurrir en los poemas, pero que no tenían cabida en la vida cotidiana de la casta de los guerreros.

—¡A lo mejor prefiere a los chicos! —irrumpió, la más atrevida de las criadas, con un despliegue de risitas nerviosas—. ¿Y si le preguntamos a Naruto?

Ante este comentario, Ma sentenció que una cosa era preferir a los muchachos y otra muy diferente el matrimonio, y que no tenían nada que ver una con la otra.

El señor Jiraiya esquivaba todas las preguntas acerca de su matrimonio, y argumentaba que estaba más preocupado por el proceso de mi adopción. No habíamos tenido noticias del clan desde hacía varios meses, sólo sabíamos que el asunto todavía estaba siendo considerado. Lo cierto era que los Sennin tenían otras preocupaciones más apremiantes. Pain había comenzado su campaña, y un feudo tras otro se habían unido a los Akatsuki o habían sido conquistados y aniquilados. El clan de los Sennin se había acostumbrado a la paz. Los señores del clan no deseaban enfrentarse a Pain y lanzar al feudo a otra guerra sangrienta; sin embargo, la mayoría de los miembros de los Sennin detestaba la sola idea del sometimiento a los Akatsuki.

Por la ciudad de Myoboku corrían todo tipo de rumores y la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Kakashi se mostraba inquieto; me observaba sin cesar_,_ y su supervisión constante me irritaba.

—Cada vez llegan más espías de Akatsuki a la ciudad —dijo Kakashi—. Tarde o temprano alguno reconocerá a Naruto. Déjame que lo aleje de aquí.

—Cuando haya sido adoptado y esté bajo la protección del clan, Pain no se atreverá a tocarle —respondió el señor Jiraiya.

—Creo que subestimas a Pain. Él se atreve a todo.

—Tal vez en su territorio.

A menudo discutían sobre este tema, y Kakashi presionaba al señor para que le permitiese llevarme con él, y el señor Jiraiya esquivaba sus peticiones y se negaba a tomar en serio sus amenazas de peligro. Insistía en que una vez que me hubiera adoptado, me encontraría más seguro.

Los temores de Kakashi lograron instalarse en mí. Siempre me mantenía en guardia, siempre alerta, siempre al acecho. Sólo encontraba descanso cuando me concentraba en aprender nuevas habilidades. El perfeccionamiento de mis destrezas llegó a obsesionarme.

Por fin, el mensaje llegó a finales del séptimo mes: el señor Jiraiya debía llevarme al castillo al día siguiente. Allí, sus tíos me recibirían y tomarían una decisión. Ma me bañó, me lavó el cabello y lo recortó; también me vistió con ropas nuevas, aunque de colores apagados. Pa me repetía una y otra vez las normas del protocolo y la cortesía, el lenguaje que debía utilizar, lo profundas que debían ser mis reverencias.

—No nos defraudes —me susurró cuando partíamos—. Después de todo lo que Jiraiya ha hecho por ti, no puedes defraudarle.

Kakashi no ¡ría con nosotros, pero dijo que nos seguiría hasta el portón del castillo.

—Mantén los oídos bien atentos —me dijo, como si yo pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Yo iba a lomos de _Kurama,_ el caballo marrón anaranjado con la cola y crines negras. El señor Jiraiya cabalgaba por delante de mí sobre su caballo negro_,_ junto a cinco o seis lacayos. A medida que nos acercábamos al castillo, el pánico me invadía. ¿Cómo se me ocurría fingir que era un señor, o un guerrero? Al primer vistazo, los señores del clan se darían cuenta de quién era yo en realidad: el hijo de una campesina y de un asesino. Pero lo peor era que al cabalgar por la calle abarrotada me sentía al descubierto e imaginaba que todos me miraban.

_Kurama_ notó mi pánico y se puso tenso. Un movimiento repentino entre la muchedumbre le hizo recular ligeramente. Apenas sin darme cuenta, respiré con más lentitud y relajé mis músculos, y _Kurama _se tranquilizó de inmediato. Sin embargo, al ir hacia atrás se había girado hacia un lado, y mientras yo tiraba de su cabeza para retomar la posición, acerté a divisar a un hombre entre la multitud. Sólo vi su cara durante un instante, pero le reconocí de inmediato. Observé la manga vacía de su costado derecho. Yo había dibujado su rostro para el señor Jiraiya y para Kakashi: era el hombre que me había perseguido por la montaña, al que _Rasengan_ había cortado de cuajo su brazo derecho.

No parecía que me observara y yo ignoraba si me había reconocido. Seguí cabalgando. Creo que no di la menor señal de que había reparado en su presencia, aunque el episodio duró menos de un minuto.

Sorprendentemente, me sentía más tranquilo. «Esto es real», pensé. «No es un juego. Tal vez esté fingiendo ser alguien que no soy, pero si fracaso encontraré la muerte. Soy un Shinobi. Pertenezco al Gremio. Puedo enfrentarme a cualquiera».

A medida que cruzábamos el foso, divisé a Kakashi entre la muchedumbre, un anciano con un manto desvaído. Entonces, el portón principal se abrió para nosotros y lo cruzamos a caballo hasta llegar al primer patio de armas. Allí desmontamos. Los lacayos se quedaron junto a los corceles, y el señor Jiraiya y yo fuimos recibidos por un hombre entrado en años, el mayordomo, quien nos guio hasta la residencia. Ésta era un edificio tan imponente como elegante.

El mayordomo nos condujo al interior de la casa. Parecía que el recorrido no iba a terminar nunca, pues cruzamos una estancia detrás de otra, todas ellas muy lujosas y costosamente decoradas. Finalmente, llegamos a una antesala donde el mayordomo nos pidió que aguardáramos unos momentos. Nos sentamos en el suelo y esperamos durante lo que nos pareció al menos una hora. Al principio yo me sentía indignado, por aquel insulto hacia el señor Jiraiya y por el extravagante lujo de la residencia que, con plena seguridad, procedía de los impuestos cobrados a los campesinos. Deseaba contarle al señor Jitaiya que había visto en Myoboku al hombre del señor Pain, pero no me atrevía a hablar. Él parecía fascinado por las pinturas de las puertas.

Después recordé el consejo de Kakashi y pasé el resto del tiempo escuchando los sonidos de la residencia, que no cantaba la canción del río, como la casa del señor Jiraiya, sino que tenía un timbre más profundo y más grave. Conté la cantidad de pisadas diferentes que podía distinguir, y llegué a la conclusión de que en la vivienda habitaban 53 personas. Oí a tres niños que jugaban en el jardín, y también a las damas.

Entonces, desde el interior de la casa, me llegó el sonido de dos hombres que hablaban en voz baja. Oí que mencionaban el nombre del señor Jiraiya y me di cuenta de que se trataba de sus parientes. Discutían asuntos que no querían que nadie más conociera.

—Lo importante es que Jiraiya dé su aprobación al matrimonio —dijo uno de ellos.

Me pareció que su voz era la de más edad, la que denotaba más fortaleza y seriedad. Fruncí el entrecejo y me pregunté qué quería decir. ¿Acaso no habíamos venido para hablar sobre mi adopción?

—Él siempre se ha resistido a casarse de nuevo —dijo el otro, con cierto respeto—, y casarse para sellar una alianza con los Akatsuki, cuando Jiraiya siempre se ha opuesto a ella... Puede que le incite a la rebelión.

—Vivimos tiempos muy peligrosos —terció el hombre mayor, severo—. Ayer llegaron noticias sobre la situación en el oeste. Parece que tanto los Senju como los Uchiha se están preparando para enfrentarse a Pain. Obito considera que los señores del sonido le han ofendido, y está reuniendo un ejército para luchar contra ellos y contra los Akatsuki antes de que llegue el invierno.

—¿Tiene Jiraiya contacto con él? Podría tratarse de la oportunidad que necesita...

—No hace falta que lo menciones —cortó—. Soy plenamente consciente de la popularidad de Jiraiya dentro del clan. Si se asocia con Obito, juntos podrían derrotar a Pain.

—A menos que..., por decirlo de alguna manera, desarmáramos a Jiraiya.

—El matrimonio sería una buena respuesta. Llevaría a Jiraiya hasta el país de la Lluvia, donde durante un tiempo estaría bajo la atenta mirada de Pain. Además, la dama en cuestión, Hyūga Hinata, cuenta con una reputación ciertamente útil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya han muerto dos hombres por su causa. Sería una lástima que Jiraiya fuera el tercero, pero nosotros no tendríamos la culpa.

El otro hombre se rió en voz baja, de una forma que me provocaba ganas de matarle. Suspiré hondo, intentando aplacar mi furia.

—¿Y si se sigue negando a casarse? —preguntó.

—Será la condición que le pondremos para esa adopción con la que se ha encaprichado. No creo que pueda hacernos ningún daño.

—He intentado averiguar la procedencia del muchacho —dijo el hombre algo más joven. En su voz se apreciaba el tono pedante de un experto en archivos—. No he encontrado la forma de relacionarle con Jiraiya. En los árboles genealógicos no hay rastro de él.

—Lo más seguro es que sea hijo ilegítimo —respondió el hombre mayor.

—Sin embargo, su apariencia hace que sea difícil negar su sangre Sennin, pero no vamos a adoptar a todos nuestros hijos ilegítimos...

—En condiciones normales ni siquiera contemplaríamos la posibilidad; pero en este preciso momento...

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Oí cómo el suelo crujió ligeramente cuando se pusieron en pie.

—Una última cosa —dijo el mayor—. Me aseguraste que Zabuza no fallaría. ¿Qué pasó?

—He intentado averiguarlo. Por lo visto, ese muchacho le oyó y despertó a Jiraiya. Zabuza tomó el veneno.

—¿El chico le oyó? ¿Es que también procede del Gremio?

—Es posible. Un tal Hatake Kakashi apareció el año pasado en casa de Jiraiya. La versión oficial dice que se trata de una especie de preceptor, pero a mi entender no le está dando la instrucción habitual —el más joven se rió otra vez.

Un escalofrío de miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, pero también sentí desprecio por ellos. Les habían hablado de la agudeza de mi oído y no cayeron en la cuenta de que también podía oírles a ellos en su propia casa.

El ligero temblor que producían sus pisadas se alejó de la habitación interior, donde habían mantenido su conversación, y llegó hasta la sala que quedaba tras las puertas pintadas. Unos momentos más tarde, el mayordomo regresó, abrió las puertas correderas con gentileza y nos indicó que entráramos en la sala de audiencias. Los dos señores estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Varios hombres se arrodillaban a lo largo de ambos lados de la estancia. El señor Jiraiya hizo una reverencia y yo hice lo propio, no sin antes mirar fugazmente a los dos hombres, contra los que sentía un resentimiento sin límites.

El más mayor, el señor Danzō, era alto pero no muy fornido; su rostro era delgado y demacrado; llevaba un ojo vendado junto con su brazo. El más joven, Homura, era más bajo y grueso, se mantenía muy tieso, como suelen hacer los hombres de poca altura; llevaba barba, y su rostro, de tono cetrino, estaba moteado por varios lunares; su cabello comenzaba a ser canoso.

—Jiraiya, seas bienvenido —dijo Danzō, con gentileza.

El señor Jiraiya se incorporó, pero yo permanecí con la frente en el suelo.

—Te hemos tenido presente en nuestros pensamientos —dijo Homura—. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. El fallecimiento de tu aprendiz, tu enfermedad... Has tenido que soportar una pesada carga.

Las palabras tenían un tono amable, pero yo sabía que era pura hipocresía.

—Les doy las gracias por su preocupación —replicó Jiraiya—, pero deben permitirme que los corrija en una cosa: mi aprendiz no falleció. Fue asesinado.

Lo dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como si tan sólo quisiera dejar claro un hecho. Nadie en la sala reaccionó, y sus palabras fueron seguidas por un prolongado silencio.

El señor Homura lo rompió, al preguntar con fingida alegría:

—¿Y éste es el joven que tienes bajo tu custodia? Él también es bienvenido. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Le llamamos Naruto —respondió Jiraiya.

—Tengo entendido que tiene un oído muy fino —Hanzō se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

—Nada fuera de lo corriente —dijo Jiraiya—. Todos oímos bien en nuestra juventud.

—Incorpórate, joven —me dijo Hanzō. Cuando lo hice, él estudió mi cara por unos momentos, y después preguntó—: ¿Quién hay en el jardín?

Yo fruncí el ceño, como si la idea no se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Dos niños y un perro —me arriesgué a decir—. ¿Tal vez un jardinero junto a la muralla?

—¿Y cuántas personas calculas que viven en esta casa?

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, aunque después consideré que el gesto era inadecuado y lo convertí en una reverencia.

—¿Más de 48? Perdonadme, señor, no dispongo de gran talento.

—¿Cuántas son, Homura? —preguntó el señor Danzō.

—Creo que 53.

—Impresionante —dijo el más mayor, aunque yo percibí su suspiro de alivio.

Me incliné otra vez hasta el suelo y permanecí en esa posición, en la que me encontraba más seguro.

—Jiraiya, hemos retrasado el asunto de la adopción durante tanto tiempo a causa de nuestra incertidumbre sobre tu estado mental. Parece que el sufrimiento te ha hecho muy inestable.

—No existe incertidumbre en mi mente —replicó Jiraiya—. No tengo hijos y, ahora que Nagato ha muerto, carezco de heredero. Tengo un compromiso con este muchacho y él lo tiene conmigo. Ambos debemos cumplirlo. Naruto ha sido aceptado por los habitantes de mi casa, que hora es su hogar. Solicito que esta situación se legalice y que el muchacho pase a formar parte del clan de los Sennin.

—¿Qué opina el chico?

—Habla, Naruto —me apremió el señor Jiraiya.

Yo me incorporé, esforzándome por superar la profunda emoción que me embargaba. Me acordé del caballo asustado, tal y como en ese momento me sentía yo.

—Debo mi vida al señor Sennin. Él no me debe nada. El honor que me otorga es demasiado elevado para mí; pero si es su voluntad y la de sus señorías, lo aceptaré con todo mi corazón y serviré fielmente al clan de los Sennin durante toda mi vida.

—Entonces, que así sea —dijo el señor Danzō.

—Los documentos están preparados —añadió Homura—. Los firmaremos de inmediato.

—Los señores del clan son muy gentiles y bondadosos —dijo Jiraiya—. Les doy las gracias.

—Hay otro asunto, Jiraiya, para el que necesitamos tu colaboración.

Yo me había lanzado al suelo de nuevo. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Quería advertirle de alguna manera, pero me era imposible hablar.

—Estás al tanto de nuestras negociaciones con los Akatsuki. Creemos que la alianza es preferible a la guerra. Conocemos tu opinión. Todavía adoleces de la temeridad propia de la juventud...

—Con casi ya 40 años, no puedo considerarme joven —de nuevo, Jiraiya hizo esta afirmación con toda calma, como si no pudiera haber discusión alguna sobre el particular—, y no deseo hacer estallar una guerra sin motivo. No es que yo rechace la alianza como tal. Lo que desapruebo es el talante y el comportamiento de los Akatsuki en la actualidad.

Sus Parientes no respondieron a este comentario, pero el ambiente de la sala se enfrió un ápice. Jiraiya no continuó. Había dejado claro su punto de vista; demasiado claro para el gusto de sus tíos. El señor Homura hizo una seña al mayordomo, quien dio unas palmadas e, instantes después, apareció el té. Los tres señores Sennin lo bebieron. A mí no se me ofreció.

—La alianza va a seguir vigente —dijo el señor Danzō—. El señor Pain ha propuesto que sea sellada por medio de un matrimonio entre clanes. Su aliado más cercano, el señor Orochimaru, tiene una pupila. Se llama Hyūga Hinata.

Jiraiya sujetaba en una mano la taza de té y admiraba su belleza. La colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la estera y siguió sentado sin mover un músculo.

—Es nuestro deseo que la señora Hyūga se convierta en tu esposa —dijo el señor Homura.

—Perdóneme, pero no deseo casarme otra vez. El matrimonio no entra en mis planes.

—Por fortuna, cuentas con parientes que hacen planes para ti. Este matrimonio es muy deseado por el señor Pain. Tanto es así, que la alianza depende de esta boda.

El señor Jiraiya hizo una reverencia. En la sala reinó de nuevo un prolongado silencio. Yo oía las pisadas que llegaban desde lejos, el paso lento y deliberado de dos personas. Una de ellas transportaba algo. La puerta corredera situada a nuestras espaldas se abrió, y un hombre pasó junto a mí y se hincó de rodillas. Tras él venía un criado que traía un escritorio de laca, con tinta, pincel y lacre bermellón para los sellos.

—¡Ah! Los documentos de la adopción —dijo el señor Danzō, con afabilidad—. Acércalos aquí.

El secretario avanzó arrastrando las rodillas y colocó el escritorio frente a los señores. Después, leyó en voz alta los términos del acuerdo. El lenguaje era ampuloso, pero el contenido quedaba claro: se me otorgaba el derecho de llevar el apellido Sennin y de recibir todos los privilegios como hijo de la casa. En el caso de que nacieran otros hijos de un matrimonio subsiguiente, mis derechos serían iguales a los de ellos, aunque no mayores. A cambio, yo me comprometía a actuar como hijo del señor Jiraiya, a aceptar su autoridad y a jurar fidelidad al clan de los Sennin. Si él moría sin otro heredero legítimo, yo heredaría sus posesiones.

Los señores levantaron los sellos.

—La ceremonia se celebrará en el noveno mes —dijo Homura—, cuando haya concluido el Festival de los Muertos. El señor Pain desea que tenga lugar en Amegakure. Orochimaru va a enviar a la señora Hyūga a Konoha. Allí la conocerás y después la acompañarás hasta la capital.

Ante mis ojos, los sellos parecían flotar en el aire, suspendidos por un poder sobrenatural. Todavía estaba yo a tiempo de hablar, de rechazar mi adopción bajo esos términos, de advertir al señor Jiraiya sobre la trampa que le habían tendido; pero permanecí en silencio. Los acontecimientos habían trascendido todo control humano. Nos encontrábamos en las manos del destino.

—¿Procedemos a estampar los documentos, Jiraiya? —preguntó Homura, con infinita cortesía.

El señor Jiraiya no mostró el menor atisbo de duda.

—Se los ruego —dijo—. Acepto el matrimonio, y me alegro de poder satisfacer vuestros deseos.

De modo que los documentos fueron sellados, y yo me convertí en miembro del clan de los Sennin y en hijo adoptivo del señor Jiraiya. Pero cuando los sellos del clan estamparon los documentos, ambos sabíamos que también quedaba sellado el destino de mi señor.

**.**

Para cuando regresamos a la casa, la noticia de mi adopción había llegado con antelación y todo estaba preparado para la fiesta. Tanto el señor Jiraiya como yo teníamos motivos suficientes para no mostrarnos entusiastas, pero él dejó a un lado los recelos que pudiera sentir hacia su nuevo matrimonio y se mostró genuinamente complacido, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Yo me percaté de que con el paso de los meses me había convertido en uno más de la familia. Me abrazaban, me acariciaban y me colmaban de atenciones. También me agasajaron con arroz rojo y con el té de la buena suerte de Ma, hasta que los músculos de la cara me dolieron de tanto sonreír y las lágrimas de dolor que no había derramado se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría que cuajaban mis ojos.

El señor Jiraiya merecía más que nunca mi amor y mi lealtad. La traición de sus tíos hacia él me había indignado y me aterrorizaba la conspiración que habían urdido en su contra. También me preocupaba la cuestión del hombre con un solo brazo. Durante toda la velada noté cómo los ojos de Kakashi estaban clavados en mí. Yo sabía que estaba deseando que le relatara lo que había oído, al igual que yo ardía en deseos de contarles al señor Jiraiya y a él la información que había recabado. Pero para cuando se habían preparado las camas y los criados se habían retirado, ya era pasada la medianoche y yo me resistía a empañar el ambiente de alegría con las malas noticias. Si por mí hubiera sido, me habría ¡do a dormir sin mencionarlas, pero Kakashi, el único que se encontraba totalmente sobrio, me detuvo cuando me dirigía a extinguir la llama de la lámpara, y me dijo:

—Antes tienes que contarnos lo que viste y oíste en la residencia de los Sennin.

—Esperemos hasta mañana —dije yo.

Entonces vi cómo la sombra que envolvía la mirada del señor Jiraiya se hacía más profunda y me embargó un sentimiento de inmensa tristeza que me hizo recobrar la sobriedad al instante. Jiraiya dijo:

—Me temo que ha llegado el momento de conocer las malas noticias.

—¿Por qué reculó el caballo? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Por mi nerviosismo. Pero cuando se echó hacia un lado, vi al hombre con un solo brazo.

—Kisame Hoshigake. Yo también le vi. No sabía que tú también habías reparado en él. No diste muestra de ello.

—¿Reconoció a Naruto? —interrumpió el señor Jiraiya.

—Los miró a los dos detenidamente durante unos momentos y después fingió que no despertaron su interés. Pero el solo hecho de que se encuentre en Myoboku, da a entender que se ha enterado de algo —me miró y continuó—. ¡Tú mercachifle ha debido irse de la lengua!

—Me alegro de que la adopción haya sido legalizada —terció el señor Jiraiya—. Sin duda, esto te ofrecerá cierta protección.

Yo sabía que no tenía más remedio que contarle la conversación que había escuchado, pero me resultaba muy difícil mencionar siquiera la vileza de sus Parientes.

—Discúlpeme, señor Sennin —comencé a decir—. Hoy he escuchado una conversación privada que estaban manteniendo sus tíos.

—Mientras estabas calculando, acertada o desacertadamente, el número de habitantes de la residencia, supongo —replicó entonces él, con sequedad—. ¿Debatían sobre mi matrimonio?

—¿Quién va a casarse? -preguntó Kakashi.

—Parece ser que he aceptado un contrato por el que me comprometo a casarme para sellar la alianza con Akatsuki —respondió Jiraiya—. La dama en cuestión, se llama Hyūga.

Kakashi elevó las cejas, pero permaneció en silencio. Jiraiya continuó:

—Mis tíos dejaron claro que la adopción de Naruto dependía de ese matrimonio —su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad, y añadió en voz baja—: Me encuentro atrapado entre dos compromisos. No puedo cumplir los dos, pero tampoco puedo romperlos.

—Creo que Naruto debería contarnos la conversación de los señores de los Sennin —murmuró Kakashi.

Me resultaba más fácil dirigirme a él.

—El matrimonio es una trampa. Quieren enviar al señor Sennin lejos, donde su popularidad y la oposición a la alianza con los Akatsuki pueden dividir a los miembros del clan. Alguien llamado Obito está desafiando a Pain en el oeste. Si los Sennin se uniesen a él, Pain podría ser vencido... —me volví hacia el señor Jiraiya—. ¿Tiene mi señor conocimiento de esto?

—Estoy en contacto con ese tal Obito —respondió—. Sigue.

—Dicen que la señora Hyūga lleva a los hombres a la muerte. Sus tíos están planeando...

—¿Asesinarme? —su voz no denotaba emoción alguna.

—No debería informarle sobre algo tan vergonzoso —murmuré, mientras la cara me ardía—. Ellos fueron quienes pagaron a Zabuza.

En el exterior, las cigarras cantaban. Yo sentía cómo el sudor se formaba en mi frente. El ambiente estaba cargado y no corría una gota de aire. La noche era oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Las turbias aguas del río desprendían un olor rancio, añejo, tan añejo como la traición.

—Sé que no me cuento entre sus favoritos —dijo Jiraiya—, ¡pero enviar a Zabuza para asesinarme! Deben de considerarme realmente peligroso —me dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Tengo mucho que agradecer a Naruto. Me alegro de que venga conmigo.

—¿¡Bromeas!? ¡No puedes llevar a Naruto hasta allí!

—Por lo visto, no tengo más remedio que ir, y si él está conmigo me sentiré más seguro. En todo caso, ahora es mi hijo y tiene el deber de acompañarme.

—¡Ni se les ocurra dejarme aquí! —añadí yo.

—¿Así que tienes la intención de casarte con Hyūga Hinata? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¿La conoces, Kakashi?

—He oído hablar de ella... ¿Y quién no? Acaba de cumplir los 16 años y, según dicen, es muy hermosa.

—En ese caso, siento no poder casarme con ella —dijo Jiraiya con voz ligera, casi bromeando—; pero no nos vendrá mal que todos piensen que sí voy a hacerlo, al menos por el momento. La idea de la ceremonia desviará la atención de Pain y nos proporcionará algunas semanas más.

—¿Qué te impide casarte de nuevo? —pregunto Kakashi—. Acabas de mencionar los dos compromisos entre los que estás atrapado, y dado que aceptaste el matrimonio para que la adopción te fuera concedida, entiendo que Naruto es el primero de ellos. No estás casado en secreto, ¿verdad?

—Como si lo estuviera —admitió Jiraiya, tras una pausa—. Existe otra persona.

—¿Me dirás de quién se trata?

—He guardado el secreto durante tanto tiempo que no sé si seré capaz de desvelarlo ahora —replicó Jiraiya—. Naruto puede decírtelo, si es que lo sabe.

Kakashi se volvió hacia mí. Yo tragué saliva y susurré:

—¿La señora Senju?

Jiraiya sonrió.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—La noche que nos encontramos con la dama en la posada.

Por primera vez desde que le conocí, Kakashi se mostró alarmado.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No vas a creerme —respondió Jiraiya.

—¿Un año?, ¿Tal vez dos?

—Desde que tenía 20 años.

—¡Quince años! —Kakashi parecía tan impresionado por no haberse enterado antes como por el hecho en sí. Movía la cabeza, asombrado.

—Es más que amor —dijo Jiraiya, bajando la voz—. También somos aliados. Ella y Obito, juntos, controlan el suroeste. Si los Sennin nos unimos a ellos, podremos derrotar a Pain —hizo una pausa y continuó—: Si los Akatsuki toman posesión del dominio Sennin, además de Konoha, seremos testigos de la misma crueldad y persecución que sufrieron los habitantes de la aldea del Remolino, la aldea de Naruto. No puedo permanecer impasible mientras Pain impone su voluntad sobre mi pueblo, arrasa mis tierras y quema mis aldeas. Mis tíos, y el mismo Pain, saben que nunca me sometería a esta situación, y es por eso que quieren quitarme de en medio. Pain me ha invitado a su guarida, donde con plena seguridad se propone ordenar mi asesinato. Pero yo tengo la intención de sacar ventaja de esta circunstancia.

Kakashi le miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Yo contemplaba la amplia sonrisa de Jiraiya bajo la luz de la llama. Había en él algo irresistible; su valor encendía mi corazón. Entendía que la gente le quisiese tanto.

—Éstos son asuntos que no conciernen al Gremio —dijo Kakashi finalmente.

—He sido franco contigo. Confío en que mi secreto no salga de aquí. Por otra parte, más que tu discreción, necesito tu ayuda.

—Nunca te traicionaría, Jiraiya, pero hay ocasiones, como tú mismo has dicho, en las que nos encontramos con lealtades divididas. Sabes muy bien que soy miembro del Gremio. Naruto es un Shinobi. Antes o después, los Shinobi le reclamarán, y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Naruto tendrá que tomar su propia decisión cuando llegue el momento —dijo Jiraiya.

—He jurado fidelidad al clan de los Sennin —dije yo—. Nunca lo abandonaré, y haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Yo ya me imaginaba en la aldea de la lluvia, donde el señor Yaiko Pain acechaba detrás de su suelo de ruiseñor.

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por leer :D saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata abandonó el castillo de Orochimaru sin pesar alguno y con pocas esperanzas para el futuro, pero como apenas había traspasado las murallas durante los ocho años de su cautiverio y tan sólo contaba con 16 años, no podía evitar sentirse fascinada por todo cuanto veía. Durante los primeros kilómetros, varios grupos de porteadores la habían transportado —al igual que a la señora Senju— en palanquín, pero el oscilante movimiento la mareaba, y en la primera parada insistió en bajarse y seguir a pie junto a Rin. Era pleno verano y el sol lucía con fuerza. Rin le cubrió la cabeza con una pamela y sostuvo una sombrilla para protegerla de los rayos del sol.

—La señora Hyūga no debe aparecer ante su marido con una piel tan oscura —dijo la muchacha, entre risas.

Viajaron hasta el mediodía, descansaron en una posada por algún tiempo y después continuaron por espacio de unos kilómetros hasta la caída de la tarde. Para cuando se detuvieron, Hinata se sentía embriagada por la belleza de lo que había contemplado: el brillante color verde de los campos de arroz, tan suaves y tupidos como el pelaje de un animal; los blancos ríos de cursos torrenciales que bordeaban la carretera; las cadenas de montañas que, una tras otra, se elevaban ante sus ojos, ataviadas con sus opulentos mantos verdes de verano, entretejidos con el color púrpura de las azaleas silvestres. Y las gentes de la carretera, de todo tipo y condición: los guerreros con sus corazas, armados con sables y a lomos de briosos corceles; los campesinos, que acarreaban productos que Hinata jamás había visto; las carretas, tiradas por bueyes o por caballos de carga.

Iban acompañadas por los lacayos de la señora Senju. El jefe, llamado Asuma, trataba a la dama con la familiaridad de un tío anciano, y Hinata simpatizó con él.

—Me gustaba caminar cuando tenía tu edad —dijo la señora Senju cuando se disponían a cenar juntas—. Todavía lo prefiero; pero, para ser sincera, me asustan los rayos del sol.

La dama observó el terso cutis de Hinata. Durante todo el día había tratado a la muchacha con amabilidad, pero Hinata no lograba olvidar la primera impresión que sintió al conocer a la señora Senju. Le había parecido que no era del agrado de la dama y que, por alguna razón, ésta se sentía ofendida con ella.

—¿Monta usted a caballo? —preguntó la muchacha. Durante el trayecto, Hinata había envidiado a los jinetes, tan poderosos y tan libres.

—A veces lo hago —respondió la señora Senju—, pero ahora que soy una mujer desvalida que viaja a través del territorio de Akatsuki, me permito hacer el trayecto en palanquín.

Hinata la miró con ojos interrogantes.

—Sin embargo, todos dicen que la señora Tsunade es poderosa —murmuró.

—Ante los hombres, tengo que ocultar mi poder —replicó la dama—, pues no dudarían en aplastarme.

—No he cabalgado desde que era niña —admitió con sinceridad Hinata.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¡Todas las hijas de los guerreros tienen que aprender a montar! —exclamó la señora Senju—. ¿Acaso Orochimaru no te ha enseñado?

—Él no me ha enseñado nada —dijo Hinata, con amargura.

—¿Y Tampoco el manejo de la espada y el cuchillo?, ¿Ni el tiro con arco?

—No sabía que las mujeres aprendieran tales cosas.

—Las hijas de guerreros si —hubo un corto silencio. Hinata, por una vez hambrienta, tomó un poco más de arroz.

—¿Orochimaru te trato bien? —se interesó la dama.

—Al principio no; todo lo contrario —Hinata se encontraba dividida entre su habitual discreción ante todo lo que se le preguntaba y un intenso deseo de confiar sus penas a esta dama, que pertenecía a su misma clase y era su igual. Se encontraban a solas en la estancia, con la excepción de Rin y la doncella de la señora Senju, Shizune, que permanecían sentadas tan inmóviles que Hinata apenas notaba su presencia—… Después del incidente con el guardia, me trasladaron a la residencia.

—¿Y antes?

—Vivía en el castillo, con las criadas.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —respondió la señora Tsunade. Ahora era su voz la que denotaba amargura— ¿Cómo se han atrevido? Y pensar que eres una Hyūga...

—Cuando era niña no estaba mal —terció Hinata—. Los criados se apiadaban de mí. Pero cuando llegaba la primavera y yo ya no era una niña, pero tampoco una mujer, nadie me protegía. Tuvo que morir un hombre...

Para su propia sorpresa, la voz de Hinata se quebró. Una repentina emoción empañó sus ojos de lágrimas. El doloroso recuerdo le volvió a la mente: las manos de aquel hombre, el cuchillo, la sangre, la muerte del guardia...

—Perdóneme —susurró Hinata, al mostrarse tan vulnerable.

La señora Senju extendió el brazo y, salvando la distancia que las separaba, tomó la mano de Hinata.

—Pobre chica —dijo, mientras le acariciaba los dedos—. Pobres chicas todas. ¡Ojalá pudiera yo dejar en libertad a cada una de ellas!

Hinata sentía un deseo irresistible de estallar en sollozos y se esforzaba por recuperar el control.

—Después de que me trasladaran a la residencia, me otorgaron una doncella. Primero a Tayuya, y después a Rin. En la residencia se vivía mucho mejor. Iban a casarme con un hombre mayor; pero él murió, y yo me alegré. Entonces empezó a extenderse el rumor de que todo aquel que me conociera o que me deseara, encontraría la muerte.

Hinata escuchó cómo la dama respiraba hondo. Por unos momentos, permanecieron en silencio.

—Yo no quiero causar la muerte de ningún hombre —dijo Hinata en voz baja—, pero el matrimonio me asusta. No quiero que el señor Sennin muera por mi culpa.

La señora Senju contestó con un hilo de voz:

—No debes decir eso, ni siquiera pensarlo.

Hinata la miró. El rostro de la dama, pálido bajo la luz de la lámpara, pareció transformarse al envolverle un repentino desasosiego.

—Estoy muy cansada —continuó la dama—. Te pido disculpas por interrumpir la conversación. A fin de cuentas, todavía nos quedan muchas jornadas de viaje.

En ese momento, la señora Tsunade llamó a Shizune, y ésta retiró las bandejas de la cena y preparó las camas. Rin acompañó a Hinata a las letrinas y le lavó las manos a continuación.

—¿Qué dije que pudiera ofender a la señora? —susurró Hinata—. No acierto a comprenderla: se muestra afectuosa conmigo, y al minuto me clava la mirada como si yo fuera a envenenarla.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Rin, como sin darle importancia—. La señora Tsunade te aprecia mucho. Además, eres su pariente femenina más cercana.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hinata. Cuando Rin asintió con énfasis, Hinata preguntó—: ¿Es eso tan importante?

—Si algo les sucediese, serías tú, señora, quien heredaría las tierras de Senju. Nadie te ha hablado de este asunto porque los Akatsuki confían en apoderarse del dominio. Ésa es una de las razones por las que Pain insistió para que Orochimaru te tomara como rehén —al no responder Hinata, Rin prosiguió—: ¡Mi señora es menos ilustre de lo que pensaba!

—¡No te burles de mí! Me siento perdida en este mundo. Tengo la impresión de que mi ignorancia es absoluta.

Cuando Hinata se fue a la cama, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Durante la noche se percató de que la señora Senju también estaba inquieta. A la mañana siguiente, el hermoso rostro de la dama se veía cansado y denotaba cierta reserva. No obstante, trataba a Hinata con amabilidad y, en el momento de partir, ordenó que proporcionaran a la joven un caballo manso de color castaño. Shizune la ayudó a montar y durante el inicio del viaje uno de los hombres fue cabalgando delante de ella para guiarla. Hinata recordaba los ponis en los que había montado de niña, y su destreza como amazona empezó a resurgir paulatinamente. Rin no permitía que Hinata cabalgase durante todo el día, pues argumentaba que sus músculos se iban a resentir y que le resultaría demasiado cansado, pero a Hinata le encantaba avanzar a lomos del caballo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a montarlo. El ritmo del trote del animal calmaba a la muchacha y la ayudaba a organizar sus pensamientos. Lo que más consternación le producía era su falta de formación y su ignorancia sobre el mundo en el que se estaba adentrando. Era un peón del enorme tablero de ajedrez sobre el que los señores de la guerra jugaban su partida, pero Hinata deseaba ser algo más: quería entender las jugadas y ser partícipe de ellas.

Ese día ocurrieron dos sucesos que aumentaron el desasosiego de Hinata. Por la tarde, cuando se habían detenido a descansar en un cruce de caminos —a una hora desacostumbrada—, llegó hasta la comitiva un reducido grupo de jinetes. Daba la sensación de que el encuentro había sido concertado. Rin corrió hacia los hombres para saludarlos tal y como solía hacer, ansiosa por enterarse de dónde venían y qué chismorrees podían traer consigo. Hinata, que observaba con desgana, notó que la criada hablaba con uno de los hombres y que éste se inclinaba desde la silla de montar para decirle algo. Entonces, ella asintió con mucha seriedad y después le dio al caballo una palmada en el flanco. El animal brincó hacia delante y resonaron las carcajadas de los hombres, seguidas por la aguda risa de Rin. Pero en ese instante Hinata, desconcertada, se dio cuenta de que se había producido un cambio en su doncella, que mostraba una desconocida energía.

Durante el resto de la jornada Rin actuó como de costumbre: hablaba de lo hermoso que era el paisaje, recogía ramos de flores e intercambiaba saludos con todo aquel con el que se cruzaban. Pero esa noche, cuando habían llegado a la posada, Hinata entró en la alcoba y vio cómo Rin hablaba de manera vehemente con la señora Senju, no como lo haría un sirviente, sino de rodillas, junto a ella, como si fuera su igual.

De inmediato, cambiaron de conversación y empezaron a hablar del tiempo y de los preparativos para el día siguiente, pero Hinata se sintió traicionada. Rin le había dicho: "Las personas de mi posición nunca conocen a damas como ella", pero quedaba claro que mantenían una relación que Hinata ignoraba por completo. Hinata sintió desconfianza y también celos. Estaba muy unida a Rin y no quería compartirla con nadie.

El calor se intensificaba y el viaje se tornaba más incómodo. No dormía bien, atormentada tanto por sus sospechas como por las pulgas y otros insectos nocturnos. Estaba ansiosa porque el viaje llegase a su fin aunque, al mismo tiempo, temía la llegada. Todos los días tomaba la decisión de interrogar a Rin, pero cada noche algo se lo impedía. La señora Tsunade seguía tratando a Hinata con amabilidad, pero la joven no confiaba en ella, y respondía a sus preguntas de forma cautelosa y reservada. Entonces se arrepentía de su infantilismo y su descortesía.

Una noche, cuando Hinata iba a entrar en la bañera, Rin la regañó:

—Estás en los huesos, mi señora. ¡Tienes que comer! ¿Qué pensará tu esposo?

—Deja de hablar de mi esposo —cortó Hinata—. No me importa lo que pueda pensar. ¡Ojalá se repudie y me deje en paz! —y de nuevo se avergonzaba por el infantilismo de sus palabras.

Por fin llegaron al pueblo de Konoha, después de cabalgar a través del estrecho puerto de montaña a la caída de la tarde, cuando el ocaso cernía sus sombras sobre las cordilleras. La brisa recorría los arrozales dispuestos en terrazas como una ola en el mar, los lotos elevaban sus inmensas hojas del color del jade, y en los campos las flores silvestres estallaban en una fiesta de color. Los últimos rayos de luz aportaban un tinte rosa y oro a las blancas paredes del pueblo.

—¡Aquí sí que se respira un ambiente de felicidad! —exclamó Hinata, de repente, feliz.

La señora Tsunade, que cabalgaba delante de ella, se giró.

—Ya no estamos en territorio Akatsuki. Aquí empieza el feudo de los Sennin —dijo—, y en este lugar esperaremos la llegada del señor Jiraiya.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin llevó a Hinata ropas extrañas, diferentes a las que ésta solía vestir.

—Tienes que empezar a aprender el manejo de la espada, mi señora —anunció, a la vez que mostraba a Hinata cómo ponerse la ropa. Después la miró con aprobación—. Si no fuera por el cabello, la señora podría pasar por un muchacho —dijo Rin, mientras apartaba la tupida melena del rostro de Hinata y la recogía hacia atrás con unas cintas de cuero.

Hinata pasó las manos por las ropas. Estaban hechas de áspero cáñamo teñido de color oscuro y le quedaban muy amplias. Nunca se había puesto nada parecido. Ocultaban su figura y la hacían sentirse libre.

—¿Quién ha ordenado que me entrene?

—La señora Tsunade. Pasarán varios días, tal vez una semana, hasta que lleguen los Sennin. La señora quiere que estés ocupada, que no tengas tiempo para inquietarte.

—Es muy amable de su parte —respondió Hinata—. ¿Quién va a enseñarme?

Rin soltó una risita y no contestó. Llevó a Hinata al otro lado de la calle, frente a la posada, hasta un edificio alargado de una sola planta y con suelo de madera. Allí le quitó las sandalias y le calzó unas zapatillas que le separaban los dedos de los pies. Entonces entregó a Hinata una careta para que se protegiera la cara y tomó dos largos palos de madera que estaban colgados de la pared.

—¿Has luchado con palos como éstos alguna vez?

—Cuando era pequeña —respondió Hinata—. Me enseñaron al poco tiempo de que aprendiera a caminar.

—Entonces lo recordarás.

Rin entregó uno de los palos a Hinata y, al tiempo que sujetaba el otro con firmeza entre sus manos, ejecutó varios movimientos con tanta fluidez que el palo se movía por el aire con más rapidez de la que la vista podía apreciar.

—¡Pero no sé hacerlo así! —admitió Hinata, atónita. Nunca habría esperado que Rin pudiera tan siquiera levantar un palo, y mucho menos manejarlo con tanta destreza y energía.

Rin se rió otra vez, y su apariencia de hábil guerrera se convirtió de nuevo en la de una doncella algo alocada.

—La señora Hinata enseguida recordará el manejo del palo. ¡Empecemos!

Hinata sintió frío, a pesar de la calurosa mañana de verano.

—¿Serás tú mi maestra?

—Mi habilidad no es grande y lo más probable es que sepas tanto como yo. No creo que pueda enseñarte nada nuevo, mi señora.

Aunque Hinata fue recordando los distintos movimientos y contaba con cierta habilidad natural, la destreza de Rin superaba por mucho a la suya. Al final de la mañana Hinata se sentía agotada y sudorosa, aunque también emocionada. Rin, quien como doncella se volcaba en atenciones para con Hinata, era implacable como maestra. Cada golpe tenía que ser ejecutado a la perfección. Una y otra vez, cuando Hinata consideraba que por fin podía seguir el ritmo, Rin se detenía y le indicaba con cortesía que estaba apoyando el pie equivocado o que había bajado la guardia y se habría expuesto a la muerte súbita si estuvieran luchando con la espada. Finalmente, indicó con un gesto que la sesión había terminado, colocó los palos en las perchas de la pared, recogió las caretas y secó la cara de Hinata con una toalla.

—Ha ¡do bien —dijo—. La señora es muy hábil. Pronto recuperaremos los años perdidos.

La actividad física, el asombroso descubrimiento de la destreza de Rin, el calor de la mañana, las extrañas ropas... Todo provocó que Hinata perdiera el control sobre sí misma. Agarró una toalla y enterró la cara en ella, al tiempo que los sollozos la hacían temblar violentamente.

—Mi señora —murmuró Rin—, no llores, no hay nada que temer.

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —gritó Hinata—. ¿Por qué te haces pasar por lo que no eres? ¡Me dijiste que no conocías a la señora Senju!

—Ojalá pudiera explicarte todo, pero todavía no es posible. Únicamente diré que estoy aquí para proteger a mi señora. Obito me envió con ese propósito.

—¿También conoces a Obito? Sólo me dijiste que lo conocías de pequeña.

—Es cierto, pero hay algo más. Obito tiene consideración por mi señora y se siente en deuda contigo. Cuando el señor Orochimaru le envió al exilio, se indignó, se sintió ultrajado por la desconfianza de Orochimaru y por la forma en la que éste te trató. Cuando se enteró de que te enviaban a Konoha para casarte, tomó las medidas necesarias para que yo te acompañara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estaré allí en peligro?

—Konoha es un lugar peligroso, y ahora más que nunca, ya que los Países están al borde de la guerra.

En la sala desnuda, los haces de luz iluminaban las motas de polvo que Hinata y Rin levantaban a su paso. Desde más allá de las ventanas con celosías llegaba el sonido del agua que fluía por los canales, el griterío de los vendedores ambulantes y la risa de los niños. Hinata pensaba en lo sencillo y sincero que ese mundo parecía, tan alejado de los oscuros secretos que subyacían en el suyo.

—Sólo soy un peón del tablero —dijo, con amargura—. Me sacrificarás con la misma rapidez con que lo harían los Akatsuki.

—No es cierto, Obito y yo somos tus sirvientes, mi señora. Él ha jurado protegerte y yo obedezco sus órdenes —Rin sonrió, y la pasión iluminó su rostro.

«Son amantes», pensó Hinata, y de nuevo sintió celos por tener que compartir a Rin. Deseaba preguntar: "¿Y qué me dices sobre la señora Tsunade? ¿Qué papel juega en este asunto? ¿Y el hombre con el que voy a casarme?", pero el miedo a las respuestas la hizo permanecer en absoluto silencio.

—Hace demasiado calor para seguir practicando hoy —dijo Rin, quien tomó la toalla que sujetaba Hinata y le secó los ojos—. Mañana te enseñaré el manejo del cuchillo —a medida que se levantaban, Rin añadió—: No me trates de forma diferente. Soy tu doncella, nada más.

—Debo pedirte disculpas por las veces que te he tratado mal —dijo Hinata, con torpeza.

—¡Nunca lo hiciste! —se rió Rin—. En todo caso, has sido demasiado indulgente. Puede que Orochimaru no te haya enseñado nada útil, pero al menos tampoco has aprendido su crueldad.

—Aprendí a bordar —dijo Hinata—, pero no se puede matar a nadie con una aguja.

—Sí se puede —dijo Rin, como quien no quiere la cosa—, algún día te lo enseñare.

**.**

Por espacio de una semana esperaron en el pueblo a que llegasen los Sennin. Los días eran cada vez más bochornosos, las nubes de tormenta cubrían las cimas de las montañas y los rayos parpadeaban en la distancia, aunque seguía sin llover. Hinata practicaba a diario el uso de la espada y el cuchillo. Comenzaba al alba, antes de que el calor empezase a apretar, y entrenaba durante tres horas sin descanso, mientras el sudor le corría por la cara y por todo el cuerpo.

Finalmente, una mañana que habían terminado de entrenar y se estaban lavando la cara con agua fría, oyeron, por encima del sonido habitual de la calle, el ruido de cascos de caballos y ladridos de perros. Rin llamó por señas a Hinata para que se acercase a la ventana.

—¡Mira! ¡Ya están aquí! Los Sennin han llegado.

Hinata miró fijamente a través de la celosía. El grupo de jinetes se acercaba al trote. La mayor parte de ellos llevaba yelmo y coraza, pero a un lado cabalgaba un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella. Se fijó en la curva de su pómulo, las marcas de sus mejillas y en el brillo sedoso de su cabello de oro.

—¿Es ése el señor Jiraiya?

—No —Rin se rió—. El señor Jiraiya cabalga al frente. Ese joven es su pupilo, el señor Naruto.

Rin recalcó la palabra _señor_ con un tono irónico que Hinata recordaría más tarde, pero que en ese momento apenas notó, porque el muchacho, como si hubiese oído mencionar su nombre, giró la cabeza y miró en su dirección.

Los peculiares ojos azules del joven denotaban profundas emociones, su boca era sensible y en sus rasgos se apreciaba energía y misterio. Algo se encendió en Hinata, una especie de curiosidad mezclada con deseo, un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer.

Los hombres siguieron cabalgando. Cuando el muchacho desapareció de la vista, Hinata tuvo la sensación de que había perdido una parte de sí misma. De regreso a la posada, siguió a Rin como una sonámbula. Para cuando llegaron, estaba temblando como si tuviera fiebre. Rin, que había interpretado mal lo que a Hinata le sucedía, intentó tranquilizarla.

—El señor Sennin es un hombre bueno, mi señora, no debes tener miedo. Nadie te hará daño.

Hinata no respondió, no se atrevía a abrir la boca, pues lo único que deseaba pronunciar era su nombre: Naruto.

Rin intentó que Hinata comiera, pero ésta no podía probar bocado. Rin hizo que se tumbara. Bajo la colcha, Hinata temblaba. Sus ojos estaban brillantes; su piel, seca, y su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma tan imprevisible como el de una serpiente. En las montañas retumbaban los truenos y el aire se inundó de humedad.

Alarmada, Rin mandó llamar a la señora Tsunade. Cuando la dama entró en la alcoba, la seguía un hombre de cierta edad.

—¡Compañero! —exclamó Rin, con un grito de alegría.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la señora Tsunade, que se arrodilló junto a Hinata y le puso la mano en la frente—. Está ardiendo. Debe de haberse enfriado.

—Estábamos entrenando —explicó Rin—, cuando vimos llegar al señor Sennin y, al parecer, la atacó un brote de fiebre repentino.

—¿Puedes darle algo, Kakashi? —preguntó la señora Tsunade.

—Le asusta el matrimonio —dijo entonces Rin, con un susurro.

—Puedo curar una fiebre, pero de eso no la puedo sanar —dijo el de pelo blanco—. Voy a encargar que hagan una infusión con hierbas. El brebaje la ayudará a calmarse.

Hinata permaneció tumbada con los ojos cerrados y sin mover un músculo. Oía con claridad sus palabras, pero éstas parecían llegar desde otro mundo, un mundo del que Hinata había salido en el momento en que sus ojos habían visto los de Naruto. Se levantó para beber la infusión, mientras Rin le sujetaba la cabeza como si fuese una niña; después se quedó dormida. Se despertó con el ruido de los truenos que venía del valle. Por fin había llegado la tormenta y la lluvia arreciaba, repiqueteando sobre las tejas y empapando los adoquines. Hinata había tenido un vivido sueño, pero en el momento en que abrió los ojos, éste se desvaneció, y la muchacha cayó en la cuenta de que era amor lo que sentía. Sintió perplejidad, seguida de alegría y, después, de consternación. Primero pensaba que moriría al ver a Naruto; más tarde, que moriría si no le veía. Se recriminó a sí misma, ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado del pupilo del hombre con el que iba a casarse? Y fue entonces cuando resolvió que no podía casarse con el señor Sennin. No se casaría con nadie que no fuese Naruto. Se rió de su propia estupidez. ¡Como si la gente se casara por amor! «El desastre me ha alcanzado», pensó por un momento, para cambiar de opinión inmediatamente. «¿Cómo puede considerarse mi amor como un desastre?».

Cuando Rin regresó, Hinata insistió en que ya se había recuperado. Lo cierto era que la fiebre había remitido y había sido reemplazada por una energía que hacía que sus ojos brillaran y su cutis se mostrara radiante.

—¡Estás más hermosa que nunca! —exclamó Rin, al tiempo que bañaba a Hinata y la vestía con las ropas que habían sido preparadas para el primer encuentro con su futuro esposo.

La señora Tsunade saludó a Hinata con preocupación, se interesó por su salud y se alivió al comprobar que ya se había recuperado. Hinata notó el nerviosismo de la dama mientras la seguía en dirección a la mejor sala de la posada, que había sido preparada para el señor Sennin.

Cuando los criados abrieron las puertas correderas, los hombres estaban hablando, pero se callaron en cuanto vieron entrar a Hinata. Ella hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo, consciente de las miradas de todos ellos y sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Notaba cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.

—La señora Hyūga Hinata —dijo la señora Tsunade. Su voz denotaba frialdad, y Hinata se preguntó de nuevo qué habría hecho ella para ofender tanto a la dama.

—Señora Hinata, te presento al señor Sennin Jiraiya —continuó la señora Tsunade, con voz tan débil que apenas podía oírse.

Hinata se incorporó.

—Señor Sennin —murmuró, mientras elevaba los ojos hasta el rostro del hombre con el que iba a casarse.

—Señora Hyūga —respondió él, con cortesía—. Nos han contado que se encuentra indispuesta. ¿Se ha recuperado?

—Gracias, me encuentro bien.

Hinata pensó que el señor Sennin tenía un rostro agradable y que su mirada era bondadosa. «Es digno de su reputación», pensó, «pero ¿cómo puedo casarme con él?». Notó que sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Esas hierbas son infalibles —dijo el hombre sentado a la derecha del señor Sennin. Hinata reconoció la voz del hombre de pelo blanco que había encargado la infusión, el hombre al que Rin había llamado "compañero"—. La señora Hyūga tiene reputación de ser muy hermosa, pero tal reputación no le hace justicia.

La señora Tsunade dijo:

—No seas tan cumplido, Kakashi. Si una muchacha no es hermosa a los 16 años, nunca lo será.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

—Le hemos traído regalos —dijo el señor Sennin—. Palidecen ante su belleza, pero le ruego que los acepte como muestra de mi más profunda consideración y de la devoción del clan de los Sennin. ¡Naruto!

Hinata notaba que el señor le hablaba con indiferencia, incluso con frialdad, e imaginó que siempre la trataría de la misma forma.

El chico se levantó y llevó hasta Hinata una bandeja lacada. Sobre ella había paquetes envueltos en seda de color rosa pálido, estampado con el blasón de los Sennin. Arrodillado frente a Hinata, Naruto le entregó la bandeja. Ella dio las gracias con una reverencia.

—Te presento al pupilo e hijo adoptivo del señor Sennin —dijo la señora Tsunade—, el señor Sennin Naruto.

Hinata no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, tan sólo se permitió observar sus manos. Tenían dedos largos y flexibles, y estaban hermosamente moldeadas. El tono dorado de la piel recordaba al color de la miel, quizá al del té. Hinata percibía la quietud que él transmitía, como si siempre estuviera escuchando, en alerta permanente.

—Señor Naruto —susurró.

Naruto no era todavía un hombre, como aquellos a los que Hinata temía y odiaba. Era de su misma edad, y su cabello y su piel tenían la misma textura propia de la juventud. La intensa curiosidad que antes había sentido regresó. Deseaba conocerlo todo acerca de él. ¿Por qué le había adoptado el señor Sennin? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Qué había sucedido para que mostrase una tristeza y misterio tan profundo? ¿Y por qué sentía Hinata que él podía oír los pensamientos de su corazón?

—Señora Hyūga —la voz de Naruto era grave y a la vez llena de vida.

Hinata tuvo que mirarle. Levantó los ojos, y sus miradas se encontraron. Él la observó fijamente, como aturdido, y Hinata notó que algo surgió entre ellos, como si alguien hubiera tocado el espacio que los separaba.

La lluvia había cesado un rato antes, pero de nuevo empezó a caer con tanta fuerza que ahogaba sus voces. El viento también comenzó a soplar, haciendo bailar las llamas de las lámparas que, a su vez, proyectaban sombras en las paredes.

«Desearía quedarme así para siempre», pensó Hinata.

La señora Tsunade dijo con voz cortante:

—Te conoce, pero no los han presentado. Éste es Hatake Kakashi, viejo amigo del señor Sennin y preceptor de Naruto. Él ayudará a Rin en tu instrucción.

—Señor —dijo Hinata, mirando a Kakashi por debajo de sus pestañas. Él la miraba con franca admiración y movía la cabeza como con incredulidad.

«Parece un hombre agradable», pensó Hinata.

La muchacha notó que el suelo temblaba ligeramente debajo de ella. Nadie habló, pero desde fuera alguien lanzó un grito de sorpresa. De nuevo, el viento y la lluvia. Un escalofrío estremeció su cuerpo. No debía mostrar sus sentimientos. Nada era lo que parecía, mas Naruto frente a ella, la calmaba completamente.

**.**

**.**

**Por fin el tan esperado encuentro entre estos dos! De verdad, me encanto editar este capítulo jiji. Debo agradecer a **Drabestx **por seguir esta historia y a **Aloh, Kenohe y a Nara me cae bien, **quienes dejaron sus fabulosos reviews y opiniones, por fin apareció Hinata! Jajaja xD**

**Gracias a todos por seguir esta maravillosa historia, de aquí en más se coloca interesante todo esto.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima! Cuídense c:**


	8. Chapter 8

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una vez que el clan me había adoptado legalmente, empecé a relacionarme con jóvenes de mi edad que pertenecían a familias de guerreros. Pa estaba muy solicitado como preceptor, y dado que me instruía en historia, religión y en los clásicos, aceptó admitir también a otros alumnos en nuestras clases. Entre éstos se encontraba Gamatatsu quien, junto a su hermano mayor, Gamakichi, iba a convertirse en uno de mis mejores amigos y aliados. Gamatatsu era un año mayor que yo; Gamakichi pasaba de los 20 y era demasiado mayor para que Pa le aleccionase, pero ayudaba a éste a introducir a los más jóvenes en las artes de la guerra.

Por este motivo me reunía yo con los hombres del clan en el enorme pabellón situado frente al castillo, donde luchábamos con los palos y estudiábamos otras artes marciales. Al abrigo del extremo derecho del pabellón había un campo muy extenso donde practicábamos el tiro con arco y la equitación. Mi destreza con el arco seguía siendo deficiente, pero quedaba compensada por el buen manejo que hacía del palo y la espada. Cada mañana, tras dos horas de práctica de caligrafía con Pa, cabalgaba con uno o dos hombres a través de las tortuosas calles de la ciudad, y dedicaba cuatro o cinco horas seguidas al entrenamiento.

Mis lecciones con Kakashi también continuaron, aunque al anochecer. Él nunca se acercaba al pabellón de entrenamiento del clan, y continuamente me advertía que no podía dejar al descubierto mis habilidades heredadas del Gremio.

—Los guerreros consideran que esos poderes son producto de la brujería —solía decir— y te despreciarían por ello.

Kakashi y yo manteníamos una relación algo paradójica. Durante el día, yo no confiaba en él en lo absoluto, pues los Sennin me habían adoptado y yo les había entregado mi corazón, y no deseaba que Kakashi me recordase que era un forastero. Pero por la noche las habilidades de Kakashi no tenían parangón. Él quería compartirlas conmigo y yo ansiaba aprenderlas, en parte porque saciaban la oscura necesidad que había nacido en mí, y también porque yo era consciente de lo mucho que me quedaba por aprender para alcanzar el objetivo que el señor Jiraiya me había marcado. Aunque todavía no me había hablado de su plan, no se me ocurría otra razón por la que me hubiera rescatado en la aldea del Remolino. Yo era el hijo de un asesino, un miembro del Gremio que se había convertido en su hijo adoptivo. Me iba a llevar a Amegakure con él. ¿Qué otro propósito podría haber, salvo el de que yo matase a Pain?

Corrían los días más calurosos del verano y no era un buen momento para viajar, pero teníamos que llegar a Amegakure antes de que comenzara el Festival de los Muertos. Nos dirigimos hacia el sudoeste, hasta Konoha, la cual debíamos atravesar para llegar. Era el puesto de avanzada del feudo Sennin y estaba situado en la carretera que conducía al oeste. Allí se celebraría la ceremonia de compromiso. Desde Konoha cruzaríamos al territorio Akatsuki, para tomar a continuación el camino de postas hacia Amegakure.

En nuestro viaje hasta Konoha no tuvimos ningún contratiempo y, a pesar del intenso calor, lo pasamos bien. Yo me había liberado de las clases de Pa y de las presiones del entrenamiento. Tenía la sensación de estar de vacaciones mientras cabalgaba junto al señor Jiraiya y Kakashi, y por unos días los tres logramos dejar a un lado nuestros recelos sobre lo que nos aguardaba.

Llegamos a Konoha al mediodía, tras habernos levantado al amanecer para acometer el último trecho del viaje. Yo lamentaba que éste hubiera terminado, pues había llegado el final de la inocente diversión que el trayecto nos había deparado. Jamás hubiera imaginado los acontecimientos que allí iban a tener lugar. En Konoha se escuchaba la sinfonía del viento, pues las calles y toda la aldea en si estaba bordeada de bosques en los que se mezclaban follajes de tonos verdes y rojo. Estábamos ya cerca de la posada cuando, de repente, por encima de los sonidos del viento y de la bulliciosa aldea, oí claramente que una mujer pronunciaba mi nombre. La voz procedía de un edificio alargado de una sola planta, parecía un pabellón de lucha. Yo sabía que en su interior había dos mujeres, aunque no podía verlas, y por un instante me pregunté por qué estaban allí y por qué una de ellas había dicho mi nombre.

Cuando llegamos a la posada escuché a la misma mujer hablar en el patio. Me di cuenta de que era la doncella de la señora Hyūga, y entonces nos enteramos de que la dama no se encontraba bien. Kakashi acudió a verla y regresó con la intención de describirnos con detalle la belleza de la joven, pero la tormenta comenzó y yo temí que los truenos asustaran a los caballos, por lo que corrí hacia los establos sin prestarle más atención. No quería enterarme de la belleza de la señora Hyūga. Si alguna vez pensaba en ella, era con disgusto, pues sabía el papel que iba a jugar en la trampa tendida al señor Jiraiya.

Pasó un rato y Kakashi vino a reunirse conmigo en los establos, acompañado por la doncella. Parecía ésta una chica atractiva, campechana y algo alocada; pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de sonreírme y me saludara con un efusivo: "¡compañero!", yo me había dado cuenta de que era miembro del Gremio.

La muchacha tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Soy también Shinobi por parte de mi madre. Kakashi es un buen amigo mío.

Nuestras manos tenían la misma forma, los mismos dedos alargados y la misma línea que cruzaba la palma.

—Éste es el único rasgo que he heredado —dijo ella con tristeza.

Al igual que Kakashi, ella tenía la facultad de cambiar de apariencia, de forma que uno nunca estaba seguro de reconocerla. Al principio pensé que era muy joven; pero lo cierto era que rondaba los 30 años y tenía dos hijos.

—La señora Hinata se encuentra mejor —le dijo a Kakashi—. Tu infusión la hizo dormir y ahora insiste en levantarse.

—Hiciste que trabajara demasiado —dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa—. ¿No te diste cuenta de que hace demasiado calor? —Kakashi se volvió hacia mí, y añadió—: Rin está enseñando a la señora Hyūga el manejo de la espada. También puede entrenarte a ti. Tendremos que pasar varios días en esta aldea a causa de la lluvia. Tal vez puedas enseñarle un poco de fiereza —le dijo Kakashi—: es lo único que le falta.

—Eso es algo difícil de enseñar —respondió Rin—. Se tiene o no se tiene.

—Rin la tiene —dijo Kakashi, mirándome—. ¡Te conviene no apartarte de su lado!

Yo no respondí. Estaba irritado porque Kakashi hubiera hablado a Rin de mi debilidad tan pronto como ésta me conoció. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los adoquines que teníamos ante nuestros pies y los caballos se mostraban inquietos a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Suele padecer estas fiebres la señora Hyūga? —preguntó Kakashi.

—La verdad es que no. Ésta es la primera vez que lo veo así. Pero no es una mujer fuerte; apenas come y duerme mal. Está preocupada por su matrimonio y por su familia. Su madre se está muriendo, y ella no la ha visto desde que tenía ocho años.

—Le has tomado cariño —dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad, aunque llegué a su lado sólo porque Obito me lo pidió.

—Nunca he visto una muchacha más hermosa —admitió Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Te ha dejado fascinado!

—Debo de estar volviéndome viejo —dijo él—. Me doy cuenta de que su angustia me conmueve. Sea cual fuere el final de la historia, ella siempre llevará las de perder.

Un descomunal trueno retumbó sobre nuestras cabezas. Los caballos se encabritaron violentamente. Yo corría apaciguarlos. Rin regresó a la posada y Kakashi fue en busca de la casa de baños. No volví a verlos hasta el atardecer.

Más tarde, bañado y vestido con ropa formal, ayudé a preparar el primer encuentro del señor Jiraiya con su futura esposa. Habíamos traído regalos, y los desembalé. Una ceremonia de compromiso debía ser ocasión de felicidad, aunque este compromiso matrimonial parecía estar rodeado por fuertes tensiones y malos augurios.

La señora Tsunade nos saludó como si casi no nos conociera, pero sus ojos apenas se apartaban del rostro del señor Jiraiya. Me pareció apreciar que había envejecido desde nuestro encuentro. No es que estuviera menos hermosa, sino que el sufrimiento había marcado su semblante con las finas líneas que lo caracterizan. Tanto ella como el señor Jiraiya se mostraron distantes, entre ellos y para con todos los demás, en especial con respecto a la señora Hyūga.

La belleza de la joven nos dejó sin palabras. A pesar del entusiasmo que Kakashi había demostrado con anterioridad, a mí me pilló desprevenido. Entonces fue cuando comprendí el sufrimiento de la señora Tsunade. Los celos eran, al menos en parte, la razón de su pesar. ¿Cómo podría hombre alguno rechazar tal belleza? Si Jiraiya la aceptaba, nadie podría recriminárselo, pues cumplía su deber para con sus tíos y las demandas de la alianza. Pero el matrimonio despojaría a la señora Tsunade no sólo del hombre que había amado durante años, sino también de su mejor aliado.

Yo notaba el dolor que la frialdad de la señora Tsunade causaba a Hinata; veía cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y cómo el rubor la hacía aún más hermosa. También oía los latidos de su corazón y su respiración rápida. Ella no nos miraba, sino que mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. «¡Qué joven es!», pensé. «¡Y qué asustada está!». Entonces, Hinata levantó los ojos y me miró con aquellos ojos lavanda tan peculiares durante un instante. Me invadió la sensación de encontrarme frente a una persona que se está ahogando en un río: si alargaba el brazo, podía salvarla.

**.**

—El asunto es, Jiraiya, que tienes que elegir entre la mujer más poderosa y la mujer más bella de los Seis Países —dijo Kakashi más tarde, mientras charlábamos tras haber compartido varias garrafas de vino. Ya que la lluvia nos iba a retener en Konoha durante varios días, no debíamos acosarnos temprano para levantarnos al amanecer—. Yo tenía que haber nacido señor.

El señor Jiraiya solo rio. Kakashi siguió bromeando con el propósito oculto —según me parecía— de hacer hablar a Jiraiya, pero el señor le respondía siempre en la misma línea, como si realmente estuviera celebrando su compromiso. Aturdido por el efecto del vino, me fui quedando dormido con el sonido de la lluvia, que caía con fuerza sobre el tejado y bajaba en cascadas por los canalones.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche y al instante reparé en que el señor Jiraiya no estaba en la alcoba. Agucé el oído y escuché su voz, que hablaba a la señora Tsunade en un tono tan bajo que nadie más que yo podía oír. Me sentía consternado por el riesgo que estaban corriendo, pero asombrado, por otra, de la fuerza del amor que ambos avivaban con estos encuentros infrecuentes.

Entonces, pensé: «No se casará con Hyūga Hinata», pero no acertaba a resolver si este descubrimiento me alegraba o me atemorizaba.

El desasosiego me invadía y permanecí despierto hasta el alba. Era un amanecer húmedo y gris que no daba señal alguna de un cambio en el tiempo. Antes de lo habitual, un tifón había recorrido el oeste del país, dejando a su paso aguaceros, inundaciones y caminos intransitables. La humedad lo envolvía todo y el olor a moho flotaba en el aire. Cuando, ya tarde, estaba desayunando, Kakashi vino a recordarme que tenía que entrenar con la espada. No me apetecía en absoluto.

—¿Qué otra cosa piensas hacer en todo el día? —me recriminó—. ¿Estar apoltronado y tomar cuencos de té? Rin puede enseñarte muchas cosas. Ya que tenemos que seguir aquí, más vale que aprovechemos el tiempo.

Así que, obedientemente, terminé de comer y seguía mi preceptor bajo la incesante lluvia, hasta el pabellón de lucha. Desde la calle se escuchaban los golpes de los palos al chocar. Dentro del recinto, dos hombres estaban en pleno combate. Tras unos instantes, reparé en que uno de ellos no era un chico, sino que se trataba de Rin. Ella tenía más destreza que su contrincante, pero éste, con más determinación, estaba realizando un ataque bastante bueno.

Al percatarse de nuestra presencia, Rin se puso en guardia sin la mínima dificultad. Entonces, su oponente se retiró la careta y yo caí en la cuenta de que era Hinata.

—¡Vaya! —dijo ésta con sorpresa, al tiempo que se secaba la cara con la manga de su sayo—. Me he distraído con su llegada.

—No debes dejarte distraer por nada, mi señora —dijo Rin—. Ésa es tu mayor debilidad: la falta de concentración. No existe nada a tu alrededor, salvo tú misma, tu enemigo y las espadas —Rin se giró para saludarnos—: ¡Buenos días, Kakashi! ¡Buenos días, Naruto!

Devolvimos el saludo e hicimos una reverencia más respetuosa a Hinata. Siguió un breve silencio. Yo me sentía incómodo, pues nunca en mi vida había visto a una mujer en un pabellón de lucha, y jamás había visto a ninguna vistiendo ropa de combate. La presencia de ambas mujeres me ponía nervioso. Tenía la impresión de que había algo impropio en su actitud. Yo no debería estar allí, junto a la prometida del señor Jiraiya.

—Volveremos en otro momento —dije torpe—, cuando hayan terminado.

—No, quiero que luches contra Rin —atajó Kakashi—. A la señora Hyūga le vendrá bien observar el combate.

—A la señora le convendría luchar contra un hombre —replicó Rin—. Cuando llegue el momento de la batalla, no podrá elegir a sus contrincantes.

Miré de reojo a Hinata y noté cómo sus pupilas se agrandaban ligeramente, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

—Bueno, supongo que incluso la señora podría derrotar a Naruto —dijo Kakashi, con burla.

Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera un hombre. Desató las cintas que sujetaban su cabello y éste cayó como una cascada hasta más allá de su cintura. Yo hice un esfuerzo por no mirarla.

Rin me entregó un palo y se colocó en la posición inicial.

Entrenamos durante un rato sin entregarnos demasiado a la lucha. Nunca me había enfrentado en combate contra una mujer y temía poner excesivo empeño por si la hería. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, cuando yo hice una finta hacia un lado, ella ya se encontraba allí, y con un golpe hacia arriba me arrancó el palo de las manos. De haber estado luchando contra un enemigo, sin duda ya estaría muerto.

—Naruto —dijo Rin, con reprobación—, no me insultes, por favor.

Después de este comentario, intenté concentrarme en mayor medida, pero Rin era muy hábil y sorprendentemente fuerte. Hasta el segundo asalto no logré tener ventaja y, a partir de entonces, sólo lo logré siguiendo sus indicaciones. Al terminar el cuarto asalto, se rindió diciendo:

—Ya he estado toda la mañana luchando con la señora Hinata. Tú estás fresco, y, además, tu edad es la mitad de la mía.

—¡Algo más de la mitad! —respondí, jadeante. El sudor me empapaba todo el cuerpo; tomé una toalla que sujetaba Kakashi y me sequé la cara y los brazos.

Hinata preguntó:

—¿Por qué llamas al señor Naruto solo por su nombre?

—Pues, somos algo así como parientes —replicó Rin—. Naruto no es un Senn¡n de nacimiento; ha sido adoptado.

Sorprendida, Hinata nos miró a los tres con seriedad.

—Hay algo misterioso en ustedes, como si no fueran lo que aparentan.

—En este mundo que vivimos, señora, tal misterio es muestra de sabiduría —replicó Kakashi, a mi entender de forma algo pedante.

Yo imaginé que Kakashi no deseaba que Hinata conociera la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación, que los tres pertenecíamos al Gremio. A mí tampoco me interesaba que lo averiguase. Prefería que me considerara uno de los Sennin.

Rin tomó las cintas y recogió el cabello de Hinata.

—Ahora debes practicar con Naruto, señora.

—No —atajé yo al instante—. Tengo que irme. Tengo que atender a los caballos. Es posible que el señor Jiraiya me necesite...

Hinata se puso en pie. Yo era consciente de que ella temblaba ligeramente, y percibía con toda nitidez el olor de su perfume, una fragancia de flores que se mezclaba con su sudor.

—Sólo un asalto —terció Kakashi—. Será poco tiempo.

Cuando Rin se dispuso a colocar la careta a Hinata, ésta le hizo un gesto para que se alejara.

—Si voy a enfrentarme a hombres, debo hacerlo sin la careta —dijo la joven.

Con desgana, recogí el palo. La lluvia arreciaba aun con más fuerza y la sala estaba oscura; la poca luz que llegaba tenía un tinte verdoso. Parecía como si estuviéramos en un mundo aparte, aislados de la vida real, como si fuésemos víctimas de un hechizo.

El asalto comenzó de la forma habitual: uno intentaba desestabilizar al otro; pero yo temía golpearle en la cara y sus ojos nunca se apartaban de los míos. Los dos nos mostrábamos indecisos mientras nos embarcábamos en algo totalmente desconocido para nosotros, en algo cuyas reglas ignorábamos. Entonces, apenas sin darnos cuenta, el combate se transformó en una especie de danza: paso, golpe, quite, paso. La respiración de Hinata se volvía más jadeante y la mía le hacía eco, hasta que ambos empezamos a respirar al unísono. Sus ojos se mostraban más brillantes y su rostro más resplandeciente, los golpes se volvían más fuertes y el ritmo de nuestros pasos más salvaje. Yo me imponía durante un tiempo, y después lo hacía ella; pero ninguno llegábamos a tener la ventaja. Tal vez ninguno la deseábamos.

Finalmente, casi por error, esquivé su guardia y, para evitar que el palo le golpease la cara, lo dejé caer al suelo. Inmediatamente, Hinata bajó su palo, y dijo:

—Me rindo.

—Mi señora ha luchado bien —dijo Rin—, pero Naruto podía haberse esforzado un poco más.

Yo me puse en pie y miré fijamente a Hinata, boquiabierto como un idiota y pensé: «Si no la abrazo ahora mismo, moriré».

Kakashi me pasó una toalla y me dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho.

—Naruto... —empezó a decir.

—¿Qué? —dije yo, como un estúpido.

—¡No compliques las cosas!

Entonces, Rin exclamó, de forma tan brusca que parecía una advertencia de peligro:

—¡Señora Hinata!

—¿Qué? —dijo ésta, con sus ojos todavía fijos en los míos.

—Creo que por hoy ha sido más que suficiente —dijo Rin—.Volvamos a tu habitación.

Hinata me sonrió y bajó la guardia por un instante.

—Señor Naruto —dijo.

—Señora Hinata.

Le hice una reverencia e intenté mostrarme ceremonioso, pero me fue imposible contenerme y le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡Sí que la hemos armado buena! —murmuró Kakashi.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡Están en la edad! —replicó Rin—. Ya se les pasará.

Al tiempo que Rin guiaba a Hinata hacia la salida del pabellón y llamaba a los criados, para que trajeran los paraguas, me di cuenta del significado de la conversación. Tenían razón en una cosa, pero en otra estaban equivocados: Hinata y yo habíamos ardido de deseo el uno por el otro, más que de deseo, de amor; pero nunca se nos pasaría.

**.**

Durante una semana, las lluvias torrenciales nos mantuvieron acorralados en la aldea. Hinata y yo no volvimos a entrenar juntos, y ¡ojalá nunca lo hubiéramos hecho! Había sido un momento de locura que yo no había deseado, y me atormentaban las consecuencias. Durante todo el día aguzaba el oído para escucharla. Oía su voz, sus pasos y —por la noche, cuando sólo nos separaba una fina pared— su respiración. Sabía que dormía con inquietud y que se despertaba con frecuencia. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, pues no había más remedio, porque la posada era pequeña, viajábamos en el mismo grupo y teníamos que acompañar al señor Jiraiya y a la señora Tsunade. Sin embargo, no podíamos hablar. Creo que los dos estábamos igualmente aterrorizados ante la posibilidad de dejar nuestros sentimientos al descubierto. Apenas nos atrevíamos a mirarnos, pero cuando alguna vez nuestras miradas se encontraban, la pasión saltaba de nuevo entre nosotros.

El deseo me había conferido un aspecto pálido y demacrado que empeoraba por la falta de sueño, ya que había retomado mi vieja costumbre. Como en Myoboku, salía por las noches a explorar el pueblo. Jiraiya no sabía de mis andanzas porque, cuando yo abandonaba la posada, él estaba con la señora Tsunade. En cuanto a Kakashi, o no se percataba o fingía no hacerlo. Durante el día estudiaba; por la noche, salía en búsqueda de las vidas de otras gentes y me movía por la pequeña ciudad como una sombra. Con frecuencia, me asaltaba el pensamiento de que nunca tendría una vida propia, sino que siempre pertenecería al clan de los Sennin o al Gremio.

Veía cómo los mercaderes, preocupados, calculaban las pérdidas que los daños producidos por el agua les iban a acarrear; observaba a los hombres del pueblo, que bebían y apostaban en los bares, y se dejaban engatusar por las prostitutas; contemplaba a los padres y madres mientras dormían, con sus hijos acomodados entre ellos; escalaba muros y ascendía por los tubos de desagüe, y caminaba sobre los tejados y por encima de los cercados. Una vez crucé el foso a nado, escalé las murallas y el portón del castillo y observé a los guardias tan de cerca que podía notar su olor. Me quedé asombrado de que no me viesen ni me oyesen.

Regresé a la posada antes del amanecer calado hasta los huesos. Me quité la ropa mojada y, desnudo y tembloroso, me tapé con las mantas. Mientras me adormecía, todo se despertaba a mí alrededor. Primero cantaron los gallos; los criados se levantaron y acudieron a recoger agua; los zuecos resonaban sobre los puentes de madera, y los caballos relinchaban en los establos. Yo deseaba que llegase el momento en el que oiría la voz de Hinata.

Ya era media tarde, nos habíamos bañado y esperábamos la hora de la cena. Kakashi se había ido a la casa pública de baños donde se había encaprichado de una chica, según nos contó. La sala daba a un pequeño jardín, la intensa lluvia había dado paso a un ligero chaparrón y las puertas correderas estaban abiertas de par en par. Se notaba un intenso olor a tierra mojada.

—Mañana aclarará —dijo Jiraiya— y podremos seguir cabalgando. Pero no nos será posible llegar a Amegakure antes del Festival de los Muertos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que adentrarnos en territorio Akatsuki? —pregunté—. Todavía podemos regresar. Si mi adopción es lo que le obliga a contraer matrimonio, puedo irme con Kakashi. Es eso es lo que él quiere.

—¡De ninguna manera! —replicó—. He dado mi palabra en este acuerdo. Me he lanzado al río y ahora tengo que ir donde la corriente me lleve. Prefiero que Pain me mate a que me desprecie —entonces, miró a su alrededor y aguzó el oído—. ¿Estamos completamente solos? ¿Oyes a alguien?

Yo percibía los sonidos habituales de la posada: las suaves pisadas de las criadas que transportaban comida o agua, el cuchillo del cocinero y el agua hirviendo... En el pasadizo y en el patio, los guardias conversaban en voz baja; pero el único aliento que yo percibía era el nuestro.

—Estamos solos.

—Acércate más. Una vez que nos encontremos entre los Akatsuki no tendremos ocasión de hablar. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte antes de... —me sonrió, esta vez con una auténtica sonrisa— ...antes de lo que suceda en Amegakure. He estado pensando en enviarte lejos de mi lado y Kakashi está de acuerdo, pues sería bueno para tu seguridad. Yo tengo que ir al país de la Lluvia pase lo que pase. Sin embargo, voy a pedirte un servicio casi imposible para ti, algo que va más allá de tus obligaciones para conmigo. Considero que eres tú quien ha de tomar la decisión de aceptarlo o no. Antes de que hayamos llegado a territorio Akatsuki, una vez que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir, si deseas irte con Kakashi y unirte al Gremio, tienes plena libertad para hacerlo.

Yo permanecí en completo silencio, a la espera de que el continuase.

—Quizá te preguntes por qué odio tanto a Pain —dijo Jiraiya—. Por su crueldad y su hipocresía, nunca me ha agradado. Después de la batalla, cuando mis tíos asumieron el liderazgo del clan, fueron muchos los que consideraron que yo debía quitarme la vida. Eso habría sido una acción honorable y, para ellos, una solución acertada a mi irritante presencia. Pero a medida que los Akatsuki se instalaban en el territorio que hasta entonces había pertenecido a los Sennin, y yo observaba el efecto devastador que su autoridad tenía sobre la gente sencilla, decidí que permanecer vivo y buscar venganza era una respuesta más válida. Creo que la satisfacción del pueblo es lo que demuestra la validez de un Gobierno. Si el gobernante es justo, la tierra recibe las bendiciones del Cielo. En las tierras de los Akatsuki, la gente muere de hambre, está ahogada por las deudas y sometida al acoso de los oficiales de Pain. Los Jinchūriki son torturados y asesinados: los crucifican, los cuelgan boca abajo sobre fosos de desperdicios o bien en cestas para que los cuervos los picoteen. Los campesinos se ven obligados a poner en peligro a sus hijos recién nacidos y a vender a sus hijas, porque no tienen con qué alimentarlos —Su rostro permanecía impasible.

"Pain se ha convertido en el gobernante más poderoso de los Seis Países. El poder trae consigo su propia legitimidad, y la mayor parte de la gente considera que un señor tiene derecho a actuar como le plazca dentro de su clan y de su propio país. Era lo que a mí también me habían enseñado desde la infancia. Pero Pain amenazó a los demás países, mi tierra además, y yo no pensaba ver cómo le era entregada sin oponer resistencia.

"Durante muchos años esta intención ha permanecido en mi mente. Adopté una personalidad que tan sólo me pertenece en parte. Me llaman Jiraiya _El Historiador,_ porque me entregué a la tarea de documentar lo que sucede y escribir libros. Estos temas me interesan, pero también me proporcionaron una excusa para viajar por todo el feudo y enterarme de muchas cosas que, de otra forma, nunca habría sabido.

"Evité adentrarme en territorio Akatsuki, con la excepción de las visitas anuales que hacía a su territorio aledaño, el país de la Piedra, donde mi padre y muchos de mis antepasados están enterrados. Tras la batalla, Kusagakure, el país de la Hierba, quedo inútil para las cosechas, y como este linda con Amegakure, el templo fue cedido a los Akatsuki, al igual que la ciudad. Entonces, la crueldad de los Akatsuki me afectó personalmente y mi paciencia empezó a agotarse.

"El año pasado, un brote de una fiebre especialmente virulenta alcanzo mi hogar. Yo caí enfermo junto a algunos de mis lacayos, y durante cuatro semanas rondé la muerte. Deliraba y no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía. Nadie pensaba que me iba a recuperar, y cuando lo hice deseé haber muerto, porque me enteré de que mi pupilo Nagato, mi sucesor, había sido asesinado durante la primera semana de mi enfermedad.

"Era pleno verano y ya le habían enterrado. Nadie supo decirme qué había sucedido, pues al parecer no había testigos. Lo único que supimos era que un mercader había reconocido el cadáver de mi hermano en las calles de y había organizado su entierro. Desesperado escribí a Kakashi, a quien conocía desde la guerra, pensando que tal vez el Gremio pudiera tener más información. Dos semanas más tarde, llegó a mi casa un hombre al anochecer y traía consigo una carta con el sello de Kakashi.

"El hombre me contó que en una posada, a las afueras del país de la Piedra, se hicieron comentarios ofensivos hacia los Sennin y hacia mí mismo, y entonces estalló una pelea. Nagato era un espadachín excelente, y mató a dos hombres e hirió a varios más, que huyeron. Él regresó a la posada en donde se hospedaba, cuando un grupo de hombres de Akatsuki llegó en mitad de la noche y prendió fuego a la posada. Todas las personas que en ella se hallaban murieron abrasadas o fueron acuchilladas cuando intentaban huir de las llamas.

Yo cerré los ojos por un instante, imaginando los gritos desgarradores.

—Sí, lo mismo que en la aldea del Remolino —dijo Jiraiya, con amargura—. Los Akatsuki afirmaban que los dueños de la posada pertenecían a los Jinchūriki, aunque al parecer no era cierto. Nagato vestía ropas de viaje y nadie conocía su identidad, por lo que su cadáver permaneció en la calle durante dos días —exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Su muerte debería haberse considerado como una afrenta. Los clanes han librado batallas por hechos menos importantes. Como mínimo, Pain debería haber presentado sus disculpas, castigado a sus hombres y ofrecido un desagravio. Sin embargo, el hombre enviado por Kakashi me contó que cuando Pain se enteró de la noticia, sus palabras fueron: "Otro menos de esos Sennin advenedizos por el que preocuparse. Lástima que no fuese su tutor".

"Pain no tomó ninguna medida, ni tampoco mis tíos. Yo les conté en privado de lo que me había enterado, pero no quisieron creerme. Me recordaron que Nagato siempre se había comportado con temeridad, las peleas en las que se había involucrado y los riesgos que había corrido. Me prohibieron hablar sobre el asunto en público, a la vez que aseguraban que yo todavía no estaba recuperado de mi enfermedad. Dijeron que debería hacer un viaje hacia las montañas del este, buscar cura en los manantiales de agua caliente y rezar en los santuarios. Yo decidí partir, pero con un propósito totalmente distinto del que ellos me sugerían.

—Fuisteis a la aldea del Remolino en mi busca —susurré yo.

Él tardó en responderme. En el jardín reinaba la oscuridad, aunque del cielo llegaba un débil destello.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dije yo, aunque enseguida me callé, pues dudaba si quería saber la respuesta.

—Habla —me insistió.

—Ha hecho que todos crean que me encontrasteis por casualidad, pero yo pienso que sabíais dónde encontrarme. Me estabas buscando.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sabía quién eras en cuanto te vi en el sendero. Había viajado hasta el Remolino con el expreso propósito de encontrarte.

—¿Debido a que mi padre era un asesino del Gremio?

—Ése era el motivo principal, pero no el único.

Yo tenía la sensación de que en la habitación no había suficiente aire para respirar. No importaba qué otras razones hubiera podido tener el señor Jiraiya para ir a buscarme: tenía que concentrar mi atención en el motivo principal.

—Pero ¿cómo sabia...? Yo lo desconocía y... el Gremio también.

El señor Jiraiya dijo, con un hilo de voz:

—Desde la última guerra he tenido tiempo de enterarme de muchas cosas. Entonces yo era sólo un chiquillo, el típico hijo de guerrero. Todos mis conocimientos se limitaban al manejo de la espada y al honor de mi familia. Allí conocí a Hatake Kakashi y, en los meses siguientes, él me abrió los ojos al hacerme apreciar el poder que subyace bajo el gobierno de la casta de los guerreros. Descubrí parte de las redes del Gremio y observé cómo controlaban a los señores de la guerra y a los clanes. Kakashi y yo nos hicimos amigos, y a través de él conocí a muchos otros miembros del Gremio. Me interesaban. Probablemente, llegué a saber más acerca de ellos que cualquier otra persona ajena. Pero nunca he contado lo que aprendí. Pa sabe algo, y ahora tú también.

Por un instante, sentí un escalofrió.

—Kakashi se equivocó la primera noche que vino a Myoboku. Yo sabía muy bien a quién había traído a mi casa. Sin embargo, ignoraba que tus habilidades fueran tan extraordinarias —me sonrió, y su sonrisa franca le transformó el semblante—. Y eso fue una recompensa inesperada.

Yo creía haber perdido el habla otra vez. Sabía que teníamos que abordar el tema referente al propósito de Jiraiya cuando fue a buscarme y me salvó la vida, pero no era capaz de hablar tan claramente sobre tales cosas. Noté cómo mi lado oscuro, el que procedía del Gremio, me envolvía. No dije nada; sólo esperé.

Jiraiya dijo:

—Yo sabía que no iba a encontrar descanso mientras los asesinos de Nagato siguieran con vida, y consideraba que Pain era responsable de los actos de sus hombres. Mientras tanto, las circunstancias cambiaron. La enemistad de Obito con Orochimaru dio paso a que los Uchiha mostrasen de nuevo su interés por una alianza con los Sennin para enfrentarse a Pain. Todo parecía conducir a la misma conclusión: había llegado el momento de asesinarle.

Al oír estas palabras, empezó a arder dentro de mí una lenta emoción. Me acordé del momento en el que, en mi aldea, decidí que no estaba dispuesto a morir, sino que buscaría la venganza.

También vino a mi mente aquella noche en Myoboku, en la que, descubrí que contaba con las habilidades y la voluntad suficientes para matar a Yahiko Pain. Entonces empecé a sentir un profundo orgullo por el hecho de que el señor Jiraiya me hubiese elegido a mí para llevar a cabo su plan. Todos los hilos que tejían mi existencia parecían conducirme hasta ese propósito.

—Mi vida es suya —dije—. Haré lo que me pidas.

—Lo que te pido es muy peligroso, casi imposible. Si decides no hacerlo, puedes partir mañana con Kakashi. Todas las deudas entre nosotros han sido saldadas. Nadie te tendrá en menor estima.

—No me insultes, por favor —dije yo, y él se rió.

Escuché pisadas en el patio y el sonido de una voz en la veranda.

—Kakashi está de vuelta.

Momentos después, entró en la habitación seguido por una criada que traía té recién hecho. Kakashi nos miró mientras la chica llenaba los cuencos y, cuando ésta se; fue, dijo:

—Parecen dos conspiradores. ¿Qué están tramando?

—Nuestra visita a Amegakure —respondió Jiraiya—. Le he contado a Naruto mis intenciones. Va a acompañarme por su propia voluntad.

La expresión de Kakashi cambió, y murmuró:

—Te acompañará para encontrar la muerte.

—Quizá no —dije yo, con tono distendido—. No quiero parecer presuntuoso, pero si existe alguien capaz de llegar hasta Pain, ése soy yo.

—Sólo eres un niño —dijo mi preceptor, con un bufido—. Ya se lo he dicho al señor Jiraiya. Él conoce todas mis objeciones contra este plan temerario. Ahora, escúchame bien: ¿crees realmente que lograrás matar a Pain? Los intentos de asesinato a los que ha sobrevivido superan el número de chicas con las que yo he compartido lecho. ¡Ni siquiera has matado a nadie todavía! Además, lo más probable es que te reconozcan en la capital o a lo largo del trayecto. Estoy convencido de que tu vendedor ambulante ha hablado sobre ti. Kisame no se presentó en Myoboku por casualidad... Fue allí a comprobar si los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos, y te vio junto a Jiraiya. Sospecho que Pain ya sabe quién eres y dónde estás. Lo más probable es que te arresten en cuanto llegues a territorio Akatsuki.

—Si está conmigo, no podrán arrestarle. Soy un Sennin que llega a sellar una alianza amistosa —interrumpió el señor—. En todo caso, le he dicho a Naruto que es libre para irse contigo. Se queda conmigo por decisión propia.

Me pareció detectar una nota de orgullo en su voz.

Entonces, yo le dije a Kakashi:

—No pienso abandonar al señor Jiraiya. Tengo que ir a Amegakure. Además, tengo mis propias cuentas que ajustar.

Kakashi suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces, no tengo más remedio que acompañarlos.

—Las nubes se han despejado. Podemos continuar el viaje mañana —dijo Jiraiya.

Bajo la luz de la linterna, el semblante de Jiraiya mostraba una expresión curiosa en la que me pareció apreciar una mezcla de orgullo y de pesar.

Yo oía pisadas que se aproximaban. Giré la cabeza y, a continuación, alguien abrió la puerta corredera. Shizune estaba arrodillada en el umbral. Jiraiya se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia ella. Shizune le susurró algo y después se marchó silenciosamente. Jiraiya se volvió hacia nosotros, y nos dijo:

—La señora Tsunade quiere discutir conmigo los preparativos para el viaje de mañana. Pasaré un rato en su habitación.

Kakashi no respondió, sino que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza ligeramente.

—Tal vez sea la última vez que estemos juntos —dijo Jiraiya suavemente, antes de salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Debería haber llegado a ti antes que él, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, con un gruñido—. De haber sido así, ahora no serías un señor y las ataduras de la lealtad no te habrían ligado a Jiraiya. Pertenecerías sólo al Gremio y no habrías dudado en partir conmigo esta misma noche.

—Si el señor Sennin no me hubiese encontrado antes ¡yo estaría muerto! —respondí con furia—. ¿Dónde estaba el Gremio cuando los Akatsuki asesinaban a mi gente y quemaban mi casa? Él me salvó la vida entonces; por eso ahora no puedo abandonarle. Nunca lo haré. ¡No me lo vuelvas a pedir!

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensombrecieron.

—Señor Naruto —dijo con sarcasmo.

Las criadas entraron a preparar las camas y no volvimos a hablar.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, los caminos que partían de Konoha estaban atestados. Muchos viajeros aprovechaban la mejoría del tiempo para continuar su viaje. El cielo había adquirido un tinte azul intenso y los rayos de sol secaban la humedad de la tierra. El puente de piedra que cruzaba el río no había sufrido daños con las lluvias, pero las aguas corrían con fuerza, arrastrando a su paso ramas de árboles, planchas de madera y animales muertos.

Los caballos estaban descansados e iniciaron la marcha con energía. Tal vez Jiraiya compartiera mis temores, pero no dio muestra alguna de ello. Su rostro estaba tranquilo; sus ojos, brillantes. Parecía derrochar energía y ganas de vivir. Al mirarle, el temor me atenazaba el pecho, pues sentía que su vida y su futuro se encontraban en mis manos de asesino. Me miré las manos, que descansaban sobre el cuello anaranjado de _Kurama_ y sus negras crines, y me pregunté si me traicionarían.

Vi a Hinata tan sólo un instante, cuando subía al palanquín apostado a la puerta de la posada. Ella no me miró. La señora Tsunade se dio por enterada de nuestra presencia con una ligera reverencia, pero no nos dirigió la palabra. Su rostro estaba pálido y círculos oscuros le rodeaban los ojos, pero se mostraba serena.

El viaje fue lento y laborioso. Tardamos tres días en llegar a la frontera del feudo, el doble de lo que habíamos calculado. Allí nos esperaba, para escoltarnos, uno de los lacayos principales de Pain llamado Hidan, con un grupo de 30 hombres Akatsuki, que excedía en número al destacamento de 20 hombres Sennin que el señor Jiraiya llevaba con él. Asuma y los demás hombres al mando de la señora Tsunade habían regresado a su dominio después de nuestro encuentro en Konoha.

Hidan y sus hombres llevaban una semana esperando nuestra llegada, y se mostraban irritados e impacientes. No existía simpatía entre los dos clanes y el ambiente era muy tenso. Los Akatsuki eran arrogantes y jactanciosos. Su actitud tenía como intención que nosotros, los Sennin, nos sintiéramos inferiores, que nos consideráramos como sometidos, no como iguales. La sangre me bullía en las venas a causa del señor Jiraiya, pero él aparentaba no estar alterado y hacía gala de su cortesía habitual. Únicamente, se mostraba menos alegre.

Yo permanecía tan silencioso como cuando había perdido el habla. Aguzaba el oído para captar retazos de conversaciones, pero en el territorio Akatsuki las gentes eran taciturnas y reservadas, pues sabían que había espías por todas partes y que hasta los muros podían oír. Incluso cuando los hombres Akatsuki se emborrachaban por las noches, lo hacían de forma silenciosa, muy distinta al alegre alboroto de los Sennin.

Desde el día de la matanza de mi aldea no había estado tan cerca del blasón de la nube roja. Mantenía la mirada baja en un intento por ocultar mi cara, pues temía que me reconociera alguno de los hombres que habían quemado mi aldea y asesinado a mi familia. La única persona a la que dirigía la palabra era a mi preceptor. Kakashi se había vuelto tan discreto y apocado como yo mismo, aunque de vez en cuando hablábamos en susurros sobre temas sin importancia.

Nuestra estancia en Konoha se convirtió para mí en el recuerdo de un sueño. ¿Había sido realidad la lucha con Hinata? ¿Era cierto que el amor nos había atrapado y abrasado con su llama? Apenas pude verla en los días siguientes, pues las damas se alojaban en posadas separadas de las nuestras y también tomaban sus comidas aparte. No era difícil actuar como si ella no existiera, pero cuando escuchaba su voz el corazón me latía con fuerza y por la noche no lograba apartar su imagen de mis ojos. ¿Me habría embrujado?

La primera noche, Hidan me ignoró; pero la segunda, después de la cena —cuando el vino le había puesto beligerante—, me miró fijamente durante un largo rato y después le comentó a Jiraiya:

—Este muchacho... supongo que se trata de algún pariente.

—Es el hijo de un primo lejano de mi madre —dijo Jiraiya—. El segundo de muchos hermanos que ahora están huérfanos. Mi madre siempre había querido adoptarlo, y tras su muerte decidí cumplir con su intención.

—Y te encontraste con un llorica —dijo Hidan, con una carcajada.

—La triste verdad es que sí —convino Jiraiya—, pero tiene algunas habilidades útiles. Es rápido en el cálculo y en la caligrafía; también tiene ciertas dotes de artista...

Su tono era paciente y denotaba desilusión, como si yo fuera una carga para él; pero sabía que cada uno de los comentarios tenía el propósito de perfilar el personaje que yo representaba. Mientras tanto, yo permanecía sentado, con la mirada baja y en silencio. Hidan se sirvió más vino y bebió, al tiempo que me miraba por encima del borde del cuenco. Sus ojos eran pequeños y estaban hundidos en un rostro de rasgos severos, mas poseía una mirada afilada y una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Eso no vale gran cosa en los tiempos que corren!

—Pero ahora que nuestros dos clanes se acercan a una alianza, seguro que podemos esperar tiempos de paz —dijo Jiraiya, con calma—. Puede que se produzca un renacimiento de las artes.

—Tal vez estemos en paz con los Sennin, que se someterán sin oponer resistencia; pero ahora son los Uchiha los que están causando problemas, alentados por ese traidor, por Obito.

—¿Obito? —preguntó el señor Jiraiya.

—Era vasallo de Madara. Lleva un año reclutando hombres para el combate. Tendremos que aplastarle antes de que llegue el invierno —Hidan bebió más vino, y una sonrisa maliciosa le asomó a la cara. Su boca se mostraba aún más cruel—. Obito mató al hombre que al parecer intentó violar a la señora Hyūga, y después se ofendió, cuando el señor Orochimaru le envió al exilio —giró la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba borracho—. Apuesto a que nunca has matado a un hombre, muchacho.

—No, señor —respondí, y él se rió.

Yo intuía que buscaba pelea, y no quería provocarle.

—¿Y tú, anciano? —se volvió hacia Kakashi quien, gracias a su papel de maestro insignificante, había estado bebiendo vino con deleite. Parecía algo borracho, pero lo cierto es que estaba mucho más sobrio que Hidan.

—Aunque los sabios nos dicen que el noble puede y debe vengar la muerte —dijo Kakashi, con voz aguda y pedante—, nunca me he visto obligado a cometer una acción tan extrema.

—¿Cómo puedes traer estos acompañantes? ¿Es que no tienes guerreros en Myoboku? —se burló Hidan.

—Me dirijo a casarme —respondió con suavidad Jiraiya—. ¿Debería prepararme para la batalla?

—Un hombre siempre tiene que estar preparado para la batalla —replicó Hidan—; sobre todo si su novia tiene la reputación de la tuya. ¿Supongo que sabes a qué me refiero? —Hidan negó con su cabeza—. Debe de ser como comer pescado en mal estado: un bocado puede matarte. ¿No te preocupa?

—¿Debería preocuparme? —Jiraiya se sirvió más vino y bebió.

—Bueno, admito que es un bocado exquisito. ¡A lo mejor merece la pena!

—La señora Hyūga no será un peligro para mí —dijo Jiraiya, antes de dirigir la conversación para que Hidan terminara hablando de las hazañas que había llevado a cabo en las campañas de Pain, hacia el país del Rayo y la Agua.

Mientras yo oía cómo se vanagloriaba, intentaba discernir cuáles eran sus debilidades. Ya había decidido que iba a matarle.

**.**

Al día siguiente llegamos Kusagakure, el país de la Hierba. La ciudad había sufrido cuantiosos daños a causa de la tormenta, aparte de muchos muertos y una inmensa cantidad de cosechas perdidas. Casi tan grande como Myoboku, Kusagakure había sido la segunda ciudad en importancia del feudo Sennin, hasta que fue entregada a los Akatsuki. El castillo había sido reconstruido y adjudicado a uno de los vasallos de Pain, pero la mayoría de los ciudadanos seguían considerándose Sennin y la presencia del señor Jiraiya era un motivo más de intranquilidad. Hidan había abrigado la esperanza de llegar a Amegakure antes de que comenzara el Festival de los Muertos, y le irritaba estar atrapado en el país de la Hierba. Hasta que terminase el festival, se consideraba que los viajes traían mala suerte, con la excepción de los desplazamientos a los templos y santuarios. Yo sabía que Jiraiya sentía una profunda tristeza al pisar por vez primera el lugar en donde habían encontrado muerte a su pupilo.

—Cada vez que veo a uno de los Akatsuki, me pregunto si será uno de ellos —me confió aquella noche—, e imagino que ellos se preguntan por qué no han sido castigados y me desprecian porque les he permitido seguir vivos. ¡Ojalá pudiera matarlos a todos!

Nunca antes le había oído expresarse de forma tan impaciente.

—Entonces nunca podríamos llegar a Pain —repliqué—. En ese momento, cada uno de los insultos de los Akatsuki será vengado.

—Tus estudios te están haciendo muy sabio, Naruto —dijo él, con voz más ligera—. Te han dado sabiduría y autocontrol.

Al día siguiente, el señor Jiraiya fue con Hidan al castillo para ser recibido por el señor de la ciudad. Regresó más triste y alterado que nunca.

—Los Akatsuki quieren aplacar el malestar de la población culpando a los Jinchūriki de los desastres producidos por la tormenta —me dijo con brevedad—. Unos cuantos infelices mercaderes y campesinos fueron denunciados y arrestados, y algunos murieron bajo tortura. Cuatro de ellos han sido colgados en la muralla del castillo. Llevan allí tres días.

—¿Viven todavía? —susurré, al tiempo que un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo.

—Pueden aguantar una semana o más —dijo Jiraiya—. Mientras tanto, los cuervos les arrancan la carne.

Una vez que me enteré de que estaban allí, no pude evitar escucharlos. A veces eran débiles gemidos y otras veces gritos endebles, acompañados durante el día del continuo graznido y aleteo de los cuervos. Los escuché durante toda esa noche y a lo largo del día siguiente, y entonces llegó la primera noche del Festival de los Muertos.

Los Akatsuki imponían el toque de queda en sus ciudades, pero el festival seguía tradiciones más antiguas y el toque de queda se aplazaba hasta la medianoche. A la caída de la tarde, abandonamos la posada y nos unimos a las multitudes que se dirigían primero a los templos y, después, al río. Todas las linternas de piedra que bordeaban las vías de entrada a los santuarios estaban encendidas, y se colocaron velas sobre las tumbas. Las llamas parpadeantes arrojaban extrañas sombras que daban un aspecto de calavera a los rostros de la gente. La multitud se movía de forma acompasada y en silencio, como si los mismos muertos hubiesen emergido de las profundidades de la tierra. No era difícil perderse entre la muchedumbre, y pudimos escapar de nuestros atentos guardias con facilidad.

Era una noche cálida y tranquila. Fui con Jiraiya hasta la orilla del río, y pusimos velas encendidas en unas pequeñas barcas que soltamos a la deriva. Contemplamos cómo las luces se alejaban flotando por la corriente, con la esperanza de que los muertos hubieran sido consolados y dejaran a los vivos en paz.

Pero no había paz en mi corazón. Yo pensaba en mi madre y en las gentes de mi aldea. Sin duda, el señor Jiraiya recordaba a su pupilo. Parecía que los fantasmas de nuestros muertos no iban a abandonarnos hasta que fuesen vengados. La doctrina de los Jinchūriki me vino a la mente, pero entonces recordé que todos los que me la habían enseñado estaban muertos.

Las llamas de las velas, que llevaban mucho tiempo ardiendo, fueron empequeñeciéndose hasta parecer luciérnagas. Finalmente, tomaron el aspecto de las luces espectrales que uno ve cuando lleva mucho tiempo contemplando el fuego. Yo temía regresar a la posada, a la alcoba poco ventilada en la que daría vueltas toda la noche mientras escuchaba cómo los Jinchūriki morían colgados en la muralla del castillo.

A lo largo de la orilla del río se habían encendido hogueras y la gente comenzó a bailar la seductora danza que da la bienvenida a los muertos y a la vez los deja partir. Tocaban los tambores y sonaba la música. Me animé un poco y me puse en pie para observar a los bailarines. Entre las sombras de los sauces, vi a Hinata.

Estaba de pie, junto a la señora Tsunade, Shizune y Rin. Jiraiya se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas. La señora Tsunade se acercó hasta él, y se saludaron e intercambiaron condolencias por los muertos y comentarios acerca del viaje. Entonces se dieron la vuelta con toda naturalidad, y codo con codo contemplaron la danza. Yo podía escuchar su deseo por debajo del tono formal de su conversación, y también lo percibía en su actitud, lo que me hacía temer por ellos. Aunque sabían fingir, se estaban adentrando en un desesperado final de partida, y yo temía que dejaran a un lado toda prudencia antes de proceder a la jugada final.

Hinata se había quedado con Rin junto a la orilla del río. Tuve la sensación de llegar a ella en contra de mi voluntad, como si los espíritus me hubieran recogido y trasladado hasta su lado. Me las arreglé para saludarla de manera cortés pero retraída, con la intención de que si Hidan me observara tan sólo pensara que yo sentía un inocente amor pueril hacia la prometida de Jiraiya. Dije algo sobre el calor de la noche, aunque Hinata temblaba como si hiciera frío. Permanecimos en silencio durante unos momentos, y después ella preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Quiénes son tus muertos, Naruto?

—Mi madre... —tras una pausa, continué—: Hay tantos a los que recordar...

—Mi madre se está muriendo —dijo Hinata—. Yo esperaba volverla a ver, pero nos hemos retrasado mucho en el viaje y temo no llegar a tiempo. Me enviaron como rehén a los ocho años... Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida sin ver a mi madre o a mi hermana.

—¿Y tu padre, el señor Hyūga?

—Él también es un extraño para mí.

—¿Estará en tu...? —para mi sorpresa, mi garganta se secó y no pude pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Mi boda? —dijo ella, con amargura—. No, él no estará presente —sus ojos se clavaron en el río iluminado por las llamas. Entonces, miró a los bailarines y después a la multitud que los observaba—. Están enamorados —dijo como para sí—. Por eso ella me odia.

Yo sabía que no debía estar allí, que no debía hablar con Hinata, pero me era imposible alejarme de su lado. Intenté mantener mi disfraz gentil, apocado y cortés.

—Muchos matrimonios se celebran por motivos de deber y para sellar alianzas, pero eso no significa que los novios sean infelices. El señor Jiraiya es un buen hombre.

—Lo lamento pero estoy harta de oír siempre lo mismo. Ya sé que es un buen hombre. Lo único que digo es que nunca me amará —yo notaba que ella me miraba—. Pero sé que el amor no es para los de nuestra clase —ahora era yo el que temblaba. Levanté la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos—. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy enamorada…? —susurró.

Me voltee a verla mas no me atreví a hablar. Las palabras que quería pronunciar se ahogaban en mi boca, donde yo notaba su dulzura y su poder. De nuevo pensé que moriría si no lograba hacerla mía.

Los tambores retumbaban y las hogueras brillaban con fuerza. La voz de Rin llegó desde la oscuridad:

—Se está haciendo tarde, señora Hyūga.

—Ya voy —dijo Hinata—. Buenas noches, señor Naruto.

Sólo me permití una cosa: pronunciar su nombre como ella había pronunciado el mío.

—Hinata.

En el momento en que se volvió para irse, vi cómo su cara se encendía más reluciente que las llamas, más brillante que la Luna reflejada en el agua.

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seguimos a las mujeres lentamente de regreso a la ciudad y después nos dirigimos a nuestra posada, separada de la de ellas. En un punto del camino, los guardias Akatsuki nos alcanzaron y nos acompañaron hasta la misma puerta. Se quedaron fuera, y uno de nuestros hombres Sennin montó guardia en el pasadizo de entrada.

La alcoba estaba tan mal ventilada como yo había imaginado y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Oí el tañido de las campanas del templo a medianoche y después, tras el toque de queda, todos los sonidos se disiparon, con la excepción de los lastimosos gemidos de los moribundos que permanecían colgados en la muralla del castillo.

Finalmente, me levanté. No había pensado en un plan concreto, pues era el insomnio lo que me hacía actuar. Kakashi y Jiraiya dormían, y el guardia apostado en el pasadizo dormitaba. Tomé la caja hermética en la que Kakashi guardaba las cápsulas de veneno y la até a mi ropa interior. Me vestí con ropas de viaje oscuras y, del baúl de madera donde estaban escondidos, saqué varios garrotes finos, algunos garfios, la espada corta y una cuerda. Empleé mucho tiempo en realizar cada uno de mis movimientos, ya que tenía que ejecutarlos en absoluto silencio, pero para la gente del Gremio el tiempo pasa de forma diferente: acelera o retrasa su avance según nosotros deseamos. Yo no tenía prisa, y sabía a ciencia cierta que ni Jiraiya ni Kakashi se iban a despertar.

El guardia se movió ligeramente cuando pasé junto a él. Fui a las letrinas, me duplique y mandé a mi segundo cuerpo de vuelta a la habitación. Esperé entre las sombras hasta que el guardia volvió a cabecear, y entonces me hice invisible, escalé hasta el tejado desde el patio interior y salté a la calle. Oía a los guardias Akatsuki junto a la cancela de la posada y pensaba que en las calles habría patrullas. Algo en mi cabeza me decía que estaba cometiendo una temeridad, pero no podía evitarlo. En parte, quería poner a prueba las habilidades que Kakashi me había enseñado antes de nuestra llegada a Konoha, pero sobre todo deseaba silenciar los lamentos procedentes del castillo para poder dormir.

Fui de puerta en puerta, intentando escuchar el ruido de pisadas o el tintineo del acero al chocar. Las patrullas no me preocupaban demasiado, pues las iba a oír antes de que me oyeran a mí y, sobre todo, gracias a mis poderes extraordinarios, podía hacerme invisible o duplicarme. Cuando llegué al final de la calle y vi las aguas del foso bajo la luz de la luna, ya había olvidado mis temores y sólo sentía una profunda satisfacción. Era un Shinobi y estaba haciendo aquello para lo que había nacido. Sólo los miembros del Gremio pueden experimentar esta sensación.

En la orilla del foso que daba a la ciudad había un grupo de sauces, cuyas ramas cargadas de hojas caían hasta el agua. Deberían haber sido talados por razones de defensa, pero lo más probable era que algún residente del castillo, tal vez la esposa o la madre del señor, estuviera fascinado por su belleza. Las ramas se veían inmóviles bajo la pálida luz de la luna; no corría una gota de aire. Me escondí entre el follaje, agachado, y contemplé la fortaleza durante un buen rato.

Era más grande que los castillos de Myoboku, pero la construcción era similar. Podía divisar el tenue perfil de las cestas que colgaban de los muros blancos del torreón, situado detrás del segundo portón del flanco sur. Tendría que cruzar el foso a nado, escalar la muralla de piedra, pasar por encima del primer portón y atravesar el patio del flanco sur, escalar el segundo portón y el torreón y, finalmente, llegar a las cestas desde lo alto.

Escuché pisadas y me tumbé en el suelo. Un grupo de guardias se acercaba al puente; otra patrulla salía del castillo, e intercambiaron unas palabras.

—¿Algún problema?

—Sólo algunos que no han respetado el toque de queda, como de costumbre.

—¡Qué olor tan apestoso!

—Mañana será peor. Hará más calor.

Uno de los grupos se dirigió a la ciudad; el otro cruzó el puente y subió los escalones que conducían al portón. Escuché el grito que les exigía identificarse y la contestación correspondiente. El portón crujió mientras quitaban las trancas y lo abrían. Oí cómo lo cerraban otra vez de un golpe, y después el sonido de las pisadas se fue extinguiendo.

Desde mi posición bajo los sauces se podía percibir el olor de las aguas estancadas del foso. Aparte de esto, notaba otro hedor aún más repugnante: el de los seres humanos aún vivos que se iban pudriendo poco a poco.

A orillas del agua crecían flores silvestres y también algunos lirios tardíos; las ranas croaban y los grillos cantaban; el cálido aire de la noche me acariciaba la cara, y dos cisnes, increíblemente blancos, pasaron a la deriva siguiendo la estela de la luna.

Me llené los pulmones de aire y me zambullí en el agua. Avancé a nado muy cerca del fondo del foso y siguiendo la dirección de la corriente, de manera que pudiera emerger bajo las sombras del puente. Las gigantescas rocas de la muralla que se alzaba desde el foso proporcionaban peldaños naturales en los que apoyarme. Mi mayor preocupación era que descubrieran mi oscura presencia sobre la piedra pálida. Sólo podía hacerme invisible durante dos minutos cada vez. El tiempo, que había corrido tan lentamente con anterioridad, iba ahora a toda prisa. Me moví con rapidez y escalé la muralla con la agilidad de un mono. Escuché voces junto al primer portón, por el que los guardias regresaban de su ronda, y me aplasté contra uno de los tubos de desagüe. Me hice invisible y aproveché el ruido de las pisadas para lanzar el garfio por encima del inmenso saliente de la muralla. Oscilando, trepé por la cuerda hasta plantarme en la techumbre de tejas, y entonces me dirigí corriendo hasta el patio del flanco sur. Las cestas en las que estaban suspendidos los moribundos quedaban por encima de mi cabeza. Uno de ellos pedía agua una y otra vez, otro mascullaba lamentos ininteligibles y otro más repetía el nombre del sabio de los seis caminos con tal rapidez y monotonía que me producía escalofríos. El cuarto hombre permanecía en silencio. El olor a sangre y a excrementos era casi insoportable. Intenté no olerlo ni escuchar los sonidos de agonía. Miré mis manos bajo la luz de la luna, al tiempo que pensaba que tenía que pasar por la garita. Los guardias estaban dentro, charlaban y hacían té. Aproveché el momento en el que el hervidor de agua golpeó contra una cadena de hierro para lanzar los garfios y escalar por el torreón hasta el parapeto del que colgaban las cestas.

Éstas estaban suspendidas con cuerdas y se alzaban a unos 12 metros del suelo. Cada una de ellas tenía el tamaño justo para que cupiera un hombre de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y los brazos atados a la espalda. Las cuerdas parecían lo bastante fuertes como para soportar mi peso, pero cuando tiré de una desde el parapeto, la cesta se tambaleó y el hombre que estaba dentro soltó un grito de pánico. Su alarido rasgó la tranquilidad de la noche. Me quedé paralizado. El hombre sollozó durante unos instantes y de nuevo susurró: "¡Agua! ¡Agua!". No hubo respuesta; tan sólo los perros contestaron desde la distancia. La Luna había llegado a las montañas y estaba a punto de desaparecer tras ellas; la ciudad seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Cuando la Luna hubo desaparecido, comprobé la resistencia de la cuerda que llevaba conmigo, saqué las cápsulas de veneno y me las metí en la boca. A continuación, bajé por el muro con la ayuda de la cuerda y apoyando los pies en los salientes de piedra.

Al llegar a la primera cesta, me quité la cinta que llevaba en la frente, todavía mojada por el agua del foso, y logré meter la mano a través de la urdimbre para ponerla en la cara del hombre. Oí cómo chupaba el agua y decía algo incoherente.

—No puedo salvarte —susurré—, pero tengo veneno. Te dará una muerte rápida.

El hombre apretó la cara contra la cesta y abrió la boca para que yo le introdujera la cápsula.

El que estaba al lado no me oía. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el lateral de la cesta, pero pude alcanzar su arteria carótida y silenciar sus gemidos sin hacerle daño. Entonces me vi obligado a escalar otra vez hasta el parapeto, porque no me era posible llegar a las otras dos cestas desde mi posición. Los brazos me dolían y desde las alturas veía con temor las losas del patio. Cuando llegué hasta el tercer hombre, el que había estado rezando, vi que estaba alerta y me observaba con ojos oscuros. Murmuré una de las plegarias de los Jinchūriki y le entregué la cápsula de veneno.

—Está prohibido —me dijo.

—Deja que el pecado recaiga sobre mí —murmuré—. Tú eres inocente. Serás perdonado.

Al tiempo que yo metía el veneno en su boca, le oí rezar, y después calló para siempre.

No noté el pulso en la garganta del cuarto hombre, y pensé que había muerto; pero, por si acaso, apreté el garrote contra su cuello y así lo mantuve mientras contaba los minutos.

Escuché cantar al primer gallo. Mientras escalaba hasta el parapeto, el profundo silencio de la noche me rodeaba. Temía que la ausencia de gemidos alertara a los guardias y oía los latidos de mi corazón, que resonaban como tambores.

Regresé por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, aunque en esta ocasión no utilicé los garfios, sino que salté al suelo desde las murallas con más rapidez que antes. Otro gallo cantó y un tercero respondió. Pronto la ciudad se despertaría. El sudor me caía a chorros y el agua del foso me helaba la piel. Apenas podía contener la respiración para bucear, y a poca distancia de los sauces emergí de repente espantando a los cisnes. Respiré hondo y me sumergí otra vez en el agua.

Llegué hasta la orilla y me encaminé a los árboles con la intención de detenerme a descansar y recuperar el aliento. El cielo empezaba a iluminarse. Estaba exhausto, notaba cómo mi concentración se desvanecía y apenas podía creer lo que había hecho.

Horrorizado, me di cuenta de que allí había alguien. No era un soldado, sino un civil, vestido con ropas peculiares, casi como un monje.

Antes de que yo pudiera recuperar mis fuerzas y hacerme invisible, él me vio, y en su mirada percibí que sabía lo que yo había hecho.

«Ahora tendré que matarle», pensé, lamentando que esta vez no iba a ser una liberación, sino un asesinato. Las manos me olían a sangre y a muerte. Decidí dejarle vivir y me duplique. Dejé mi segundo cuerpo bajo uno de los sauces y, al momento, me encontraba al otro lado del camino.

Me detuve a escuchar un instante y oí al hombre hablar a mi imagen antes de que ésta se desvaneciera.

—Señor —dijo, vacilante—, perdóname. He escuchado el sufrimiento de mi hermano durante tres días. Gracias. Que el sabio de los seis caminos ilumine el tuyo.

Entonces, mi imagen desapareció y el hombre lanzó un grito de asombro:

—¡Un ángel!

Escuché su aliento jadeante y sus sollozos, al tiempo que me desplazaba de puerta a puerta. Abrigaba la esperanza de que las patrullas no le alcanzaran y que él no contase lo que había visto. Confiaba en que fuese uno de los Jinchūriki, lo sentía en mi interior, y que por aquel motivo de compartir el poder de algo desconocido dentro de nuestro ser, se llevase este secreto a la tumba.

El muro que rodeaba la posada era lo bastante bajo como para saltar por encima de él. Regresé a las letrinas y después al aljibe, donde escupí las cápsulas de veneno que me habían sobrado. Me lavé la cara y las manos como si me acabara de levantar. El guardia estaba medio despierto cuando pasé por su lado, y masculló:

—¿Es ya de día?

—Todavía queda una hora —respondí.

—Estás pálido, señor Naruto. ¿Es que no te encuentras bien?

—Sólo son retortijones.

—Esta maldita comida de los Akatsuki —murmuró, y los dos nos echamos a reír.

—¿Quieres un cuenco de té? —preguntó—. Si quieres, puedo despertar a las criadas.

—Ahora no. Voy a intentar dormir un rato.

Abrí la puerta corredera y entré en la habitación. La oscuridad estaba dejando paso a una luz grisácea. Por la respiración de Kakashi, noté que estaba despierto.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó, en voz baja.

—De las letrinas. No me encontraba bien.

—¿Desde medianoche? —replicó, incrédulo.

Yo me estaba quitando la ropa mojada y escondiendo las armas bajo el colchón.

—No desde hace tanto. Estabais dormido.

Él alargó el brazo y me palpó la ropa interior.

—¡Estás empapado! ¿Has estado en el río?

—Ya te lo he dicho: no me encontraba bien. Quizá no pude llegar a tiempo a las letrinas.

Kakashi me golpeó en el hombro y Jiraiya se despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró.

—Naruto ha estado fuera toda la noche. Estaba preocupado por él.

—No podía dormir —dije yo—. Sólo salí un rato, como hacía en Myoboku.

—Ya sé que salías —me interrumpió Kakashi—, pero era territorio Sennin. Aquí es mucho más peligroso.

—Bueno, el caso es que ya he vuelto —me metí bajo la manta, me tapé la cabeza con ella, y al instante caí en un sueño tan profundo y plácido como la muerte.

Me desperté con el graznido de los cuervos. Sólo había dormido tres horas, pero me encontraba descansado y en paz. No pensé en lo ocurrido aquella noche; aunque, de hecho, no lo recordaba con nitidez, era como si hubiera actuado en trance. Era uno de esos escasos días del final del verano en los que el cielo adquiere un tono azul pálido, y el aire es suave y cálido en vez de pegajoso. Una criada entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida y una tetera; después hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo y sirvió el té, y entonces dijo en voz baja:

—El señor Sennin te espera en los establos, señor. Quiere que vayas allí lo antes posible, y tu maestro desea que lleves el material de dibujo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pues tenía la boca llena de comida.

—Secaré tus ropas —dijo ella.

—Ven a por ellas más tarde —repliqué yo, pues no quería que viese las armas.

Cuando se marchó, me puse en pie de un salto, me vestí y guardé los garfios y el garrote en el doble fondo del baúl, donde Kakashi los había escondido. Recogí la bolsa en la que guardaba la caja lacada que contenía el bloque de tinta y los pinceles, los saqué y los envolví en un paño. Me coloqué el sable en el cinto y asumí la personalidad de Naruto, el artista erudito, antes de salir hacia los establos.

Al pasar por la cocina, escuché que una de las criadas susurraba:

—Todos han muerto durante la noche. Dicen que llegó un ángel de la muerte...

Continué mi camino con la mirada baja, al tiempo que adquiría una forma de andar que me daba aspecto de torpe. Las damas ya estaban a lomos de los caballos. Jiraiya conversaba con Hidan, y yo pude enterarme de que éste iba a viajar con nosotros. Un hombre joven de los Akatsuki estaba a su lado y sujetaba las riendas de dos caballos. Un mozo sujetaba al corcel de Jiraiya, y al mío, _Kurama._

—¡Venga, muchacho! —exclamó Hidan, al verme—. No podemos esperar todo el día mientras remoloneas en la cama.

—Pide disculpas al señor Hidan —dijo Jiraiya, con un suspiro.

—Lo siento mucho, no tengo excusa —acerté a balbucear, al tiempo que hacía una profunda reverencia a Hidan y a las damas e intentaba no mirar a Hinata—. Me quedé estudiando hasta tarde.

Entonces me volví hacia Kakashi, y dije con deferencia:

—He traído el material de dibujo, señor.

—Está bien —respondió—. En el país de la Hierba verás algunas obras espléndidas. Incluso podrás copiarlas si disponemos de tiempo suficiente.

Jiraiya y Hidan montaron en sus caballos y el mozo me trajo a _Kurama,_ que se alegró de verme, bajó el morro hasta mi hombro y lo frotó contra mí. Fingí que el movimiento me había hecho perder el equilibrio y reculé ligeramente hacia; atrás. Después me acerqué al flanco derecho de _Kurama_ y di a entender que no sabía bien cómo subir a lomos del caballo.

—Esperemos que su destreza como artista sea mayor que sus cualidades como jinete —dijo Hidan, con socarronería.

—Por desgracia, no es nada fuera de lo corriente.

Pensé que el enfado que denotaba la respuesta de Kakashi no era fingido. No respondí a ninguno de los dos hombres y me conformé con examinar el ancho cuello de Hidan mientras éste cabalgaba por delante de mí. Imaginaba cómo me sentiría al apretarlo contra el garrote o al clavar cuchillo en su compacta carne.

Estos oscuros pensamientos me mantuvieron ocupado hasta que cruzamos el puente y salimos de los límites de la ciudad. Entonces, la belleza del día me contagió su magia. Tras los destrozos producidos por la tormenta, las heridas de la tierra estaban cicatrizando; las campanillas habían abierto sus brillantes pétalos azules, incluso donde los tallos seguían aplastados contra el barro; los martín pescadores volaban como relámpagos a través del río, y las garzas y garcetas se erguían en las aguas poco profundas; una docena de libélulas aleteaba por encima de nosotros, y las mariposas de tonos anaranjados y amarillos alzaban el vuelo al paso de los caballos.

A lo largo de la llanura del río cabalgamos a través de los arrozales, de un verde intenso. Las lluvias habían aplastado las plantas de arroz, pero éstas ya volvían a enderezarse. Por todas partes las gentes se afanaban en el trabajo, y parecían alegres, a pesar de la destrucción que los rodeaba. Me recordaban a los habitantes de mi aldea: su espíritu indómito ante la desgracia, su fe inquebrantable en que, pasara lo que pasase, la vida era buena y el mundo benévolo. Calculaba yo cuántos años de gobierno Akatsuki tendrían que transcurrir para que esa creencia fuera totalmente arrancada de sus corazones.

Los arrozales daban paso a huertos dispuestos en bancales y, más adelante, cuando el camino se volvía más empinado, a plantaciones de bambú, que se ceñían a nuestro alrededor con su tenue luz verde y plata. Superado el bambú, llegamos a los bosques de cedros y de pinos, donde el grueso lecho de agujas amortiguaba el sonido de los cascos de los caballos.

A nuestro alrededor se extendía el bosque impenetrable. De vez en cuando nos cruzábamos en el camino con peregrinos que realizaban el laborioso viaje hasta la montaña sagrada. Cabalgábamos en fila, por lo que apenas podíamos comunicarnos. Yo sabía que Kakashi ardía en deseos de interrogarme sobre la noche anterior, pero no me apetecía hablar —ni siquiera acordarme— de ella.

Después de casi tres horas llegamos a un pequeño grupo de edificios que se apiñaba alrededor de la primera cancela del templo; uno de ellos era una posada para los peregrinos. Los mozos se llevaron a los caballos para darles agua y forraje, y nosotros nos dispusimos a tomar el almuerzo, unos sencillos platos de verduras que los mismos monjes elaboraban.

—Estoy algo cansada —dijo la señora Tsunade, una vez que terminamos de comer—. Señor Hidan, ¿tendría la bondad de permanecer aquí, con la señora Hyūga y conmigo, mientras descansamos un rato?

Hidan no podía negarse, aunque se notaba que no quería que Jiraiya se alejase de su vista. Éste me entregó la caja de madera y me pidió que la llevara a la cima de la colina, aunque también recogí mi bolsa, con los pinceles y la tinta. El joven Akatsuki vino con nosotros. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, como si desconfiase de la expedición, aunque ésta le habría parecido inofensiva hasta a los más desconfiados. Era impensable que Jiraiya pasase cerca sin visitar la tumba de Nagato, su pupilo; sobre todo un año después de su muerte y en el Festival de los Muertos. Comenzamos a subir los empinados escalones de piedra, pues el templo estaba construido en la ladera de una montaña, junto a un santuario muy antiguo. Los árboles del recinto sagrado debían de tener cuatro o cinco siglos de antigüedad: sus gigantescos troncos se elevaban hasta el baldaquín, y sus raíces nudosas se aferraban al terreno cubierto de musgo como si fueran espíritus del bosque. En la distancia se oían los cánticos de los monjes, el eco del _gong_ y el tañido de las campanas; pero por debajo de estos sonidos yo podía escuchar las voces del bosque: el gimoteo de los macacos, el murmullo de las cascadas, el viento en los cedros y los trinos de los pájaros. El buen estado de ánimo que la belleza del día me había contagiado dio paso a otro sentimiento sensiblemente más profundo: una sensación de sobrecogimiento y expectación, como si un maravilloso secreto estuviese a punto de desvelarse ante mí.

Finalmente, llegamos a la segunda cancela, que conducía a otro puñado de edificios en los que se alojaban los peregrinos y los visitantes. Allí nos pidieron que esperáramos y nos ofrecieron té. Al poco se acercaron dos sacerdotes: uno de ellos era anciano, de escasa altura y aspecto frágil debido a su edad, pero sus ojos brillaban y su expresión denotaba una gran serenidad; el otro era mucho más joven, de semblante severo y constitución robusta.

—Son muy bienvenido, señor Sennin —dijo el anciano, mientras el rostro del joven Akatsuki se ensombrecía aún más—. Con inmensa lástima, enterramos al señor Nagato. Es evidente que has venido a visitar su tumba.

—Quédate aquí con Hatake Kakashi —dijo Jiraiya al soldado.

Jiraiya y yo seguimos al anciano sacerdote hasta el cementerio, donde las tumbas estaban dispuestas en filas detrás de los árboles gigantescos. Alguien estaba quemando madera, y el humo flotaba suavemente por entre los troncos dando un tinte azulado a los rayos del sol.

Los tres nos arrodillamos en silencio. Tras unos momentos, el sacerdote joven llegó con velas e incienso y se los entregó a Jiraiya, quien los colocó delante de la lápida. Una suave fragancia nos envolvía. Las velas ardían de forma constante, ya que no soplaba el viento, pero las llamas apenas podían verse debido al resplandor del sol. Jiraiya sacó dos objetos de la manga de su túnica —una piedra negra, como las que podían encontrarse en la costa de Myoboku, y un caballo hecho de paja, como los que suelen utilizar los niños en sus juegos— y los colocó sobre la tumba.

Recordé las lágrimas que Jiraiya había derramado la primera noche que le conocí. Ante la tumba de su pupilo comprendí su dolor, pero ninguno de nosotros lloró.

Pasados unos minutos, el sacerdote se levantó, tocó a Jiraiya en el hombro y le seguimos hasta el edificio principal de aquel remoto templo de las montañas. Estaba construido con madera de cedro y de ciprés, y con el paso del tiempo había adquirido una tonalidad gris y plata. No parecía muy grande, pero la nave central, de proporciones perfectas, transmitía una sensación de amplitud y de tranquilidad, y dirigía la vista del visitante hacia el interior, donde la estatua dorada del dios parecía flotar entre las llamas de las velas como si estuviera en el paraíso.

Nos quitamos las sandalias y subimos los escalones que conducían hasta la nave. De nuevo, el sacerdote joven trajo incienso, y lo colocamos a los pies dorados de la estatua. Arrodillado a nuestro lado, el sacerdote empezó a entonar un cántico dedicado a los muertos.

El interior del templo estaba oscuro y las llamas de las velas me deslumbraban. Sin embargo, pude oír distintas respiraciones más allá del altar, y cuando mi vista se adaptó a la oscuridad, vi las siluetas de los monjes que, sentados, meditaban en silencio. Me di cuenta de que la nave era mucho más grande de lo que yo había imaginado al principio, y descubrí que había muchos sacerdotes, posiblemente cientos de ellos.

Aunque me había criado entre los Jinchūriki, mi madre me había llevado a los templos y santuarios de nuestro alrededor, y yo había aprendido algunas cosas sobre las enseñanzas del dios. Entonces pensé, como había hecho muchas veces, que todos mostramos el mismo aspecto al rezar y emitimos los mismos sonidos. La paz de aquel lugar traspasaba mi alma. ¿Qué hacía yo allí, un asesino cuyo corazón estaba doblegado por el ansia de venganza?

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, regresamos junto a Kakashi, quien se había enfrascado en una discusión sobre las artes y la religión con el hombre de los Akatsuki.

—Tenemos un regalo para el señor abad —dijo Jiraiya, mientras tomaba en sus manos la caja que yo había dejado al cuidado de Kakashi.

Los ojos del sacerdote se iluminaron con un fugaz destello.

—Los llevaré hasta él.

—Los jóvenes desearían poder contemplar las pinturas —añadió Jiraiya.

—Bee se las mostrará. Seguidme, por favor, señor Sennin.

El hombre Akatsuki pareció sorprendido al ver que Jiraiya desaparecía tras el altar con el anciano sacerdote e hizo un intento de ir tras ellos, pero Bee le interrumpió el paso sin necesidad de ponerle la mano encima ni amenazarle.

—¡Por aquí, joven!

Con paso decidido, nos condujo a los tres hasta el exterior del templo y a lo largo de una pasarela que conducía a otra nave más pequeña.

—El gran artista Sai vivió en este templo durante 10 años —nos contó—. Él trazó el diseño de los jardines y pintó los paisajes, los animales y los pájaros de los alrededores. Estos biombos de madera son obra suya.

—He aquí un gran artista —dijo Kakashi, con su tono de preceptor pedante.

—Sí, maestro —respondí yo.

No tuve que fingir humildad, pues estaba de verdad impresionado por la obra que teníamos ante los ojos. Las grullas blancas y el caballo negro parecían haber sido atrapados y paralizados por la destreza consumada del pintor. Se tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento el hechizo podía romperse, que el caballo se iba a encabritar y que las grullas, al detectar nuestra presencia, remontarían el vuelo en dirección al cielo. El artista había conseguido lo que todos desearíamos: capturar el tiempo y hacer que permanezca inmóvil.

El biombo que quedaba más cerca de la puerta no mostraba imagen alguna, y lo miré con detenimiento, pensando que tal vez los colores se habían desvaído. Entonces, Bee dijo:

—Había pájaros pintados en el biombo, pero la leyenda cuenta que parecían tan reales que un día echaron a volar.

—Uno cae en la cuenta de todo lo que le queda por aprender —me dijo Kakashi.

A mí me parecía que se estaba excediendo en su papel, pero el hombre Akatsuki le dirigió una mirada de despreció y, tras echar un rápido vistazo a las pinturas, salió al exterior y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

Yo saqué el bloque de tinta, y Bee me trajo un poco de agua. Preparé la tinta y desplegué un rollo de papel. Quería seguir el rastro de la mano del maestro con la esperanza de que pudiera transferir a mi pincel, a través del abismo de tiempo que nos separaba, todo aquello que él había contemplado.

Fuera, el calor de la tarde aumentaba y el canto de los grillos se tornaba más intenso. Los árboles arrojaban enormes círculos de sombra. Dentro de la nave, el ambiente era más fresco y oscuro, y el tiempo corría más despacio. Yo podía oír la respiración del hombre Akatsuki, que al rato se quedó dormido.

—El diseño de los jardines es también obra de Sai —dijo Bee. Acto seguido, se sentó junto a Kakashi sobre la estera, de espaldas a mí, y ambos contemplaron las rocas y los árboles del exterior.

Desde la distancia llegaba el murmullo de una cascada y yo escuchaba el arrullo de dos palomas. De vez en cuando, Kakashi hacía un comentario o una pregunta sobre el jardín, y Bee le respondía. Poco a poco, su conversación se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que finalmente también se adormecieron. Una vez que me habían dejado tranquilo con el pincel y el rollo de papel frente a aquellas pinturas incomparables, percibí que me asaltaba la misma concentración que había sentido la noche anterior, y sentí que me encontraba en un estado casi de trance. Me entristecía un poco el hecho de que las habilidades del Gremio se parecieran tanto a las relativas al arte, y me invadió un fuerte deseo de quedarme en ese templo durante 10 años, como el gran Sai, y dibujar y pintar todos los días hasta que mis pinturas cobrasen vida y echasen a volar. Hice copias del caballo y de las grullas —que no me satisficieron en absoluto—, y después pinté el pequeño pájaro de mi montaña tal y como lo había visto alzar el vuelo a mi llegada, con un destello blanco en sus alas.

Estaba totalmente absorto en mi trabajo. Desde lejos, llegaba la voz de Jiraiya, quien hablaba con un sacerdote anciano. Yo no tenía intención de escuchar, pues suponía que buscaba asesoramiento espiritual sobre un asunto privado, pero las palabras llegaron a mis oídos contra mi voluntad, y lentamente me di cuenta de que su conversación trataba sobre algo muy diferente: nuevos impuestos abusivos, restricciones en cuanto a la libertad, el deseo de Pain de destruir los templos, varios millares de monjes en monasterios remotos entrenados como guerreros y con el deseo de expulsar a los Akatsuki y devolver las tierras a los Sennin.

Sonreí con tristeza. Mi concepto de templo como un lugar de paz, un santuario contra la guerra, había cambiado de repente. Los sacerdotes y los monjes eran tan beligerantes como nosotros y guardaban en su interior las mismas ansias de venganza.

Entonces escuché otro sonido distante que aceleró los latidos de mi corazón: la voz de Hinata. Las mujeres ascendían, junto a Hidan, los escalones que conducían hasta la segunda cancela.

Llamé a Kakashi en voz baja:

—Se acercan los demás.

Bee se puso en pie con rapidez y se alejó en silencio. Unos momentos más tarde, el sacerdote anciano y Jiraiya entraron en la nave, donde yo daba los últimos toques a la copia del caballo.

—¡Ah! Sai te ha hablado —exclamó el anciano, sonriendo.

Entregué el dibujo a Jiraiya. Éste estaba sentado, mirándolo, cuando las damas y Hidan llegaron a nuestro lado. El hombre Akatsuki se despertó y fingió que no se había dormido. La conversación giró en torno a las pinturas y los jardines, pero la señora Tsunade seguía prestando especial atención a Hidan. Le pedía su opinión y le halagaba, hasta que incluso él llegó a interesarse por la charla.

Hinata observó el boceto del pájaro.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —preguntó.

—Si te agrada, señora Hyūga —respondí—. Me temo que no es muy bueno.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —dijo ella, en voz baja—. Me hace pensar en la libertad.

La tinta se había secado con rapidez a causa del calor. Enrollé el papel y se lo entregué a Hinata. Al hacerlo, mis dedos chocaron con los suyos por primera vez. Ninguno de nosotros volvió a hablar. El calor parecía más intenso y los grillos más insistentes. Me invadió la fatiga. Me sentía mareado por la falta de sueño y la emoción, y mis dedos habían perdido su firmeza y temblaban mientras yo recogía el material de dibujo.

—Demos un paseo por el jardín —dijo el señor Jiraiya, antes de conducir a las damas hacia el exterior. Yo noté que el sacerdote me miraba.

—Vuelve a nosotros —dijo— cuando todo haya terminado. Siempre habrá un sitio para ti en este templo.

Pensé en los tiempos de confusión, en los cambios que el lugar sagrado había presenciado y en las batallas que se habían librado en sus alrededores. El templo transmitía una profunda tranquilidad: los árboles habían permanecido inalterados durante siglos... y, sin embargo, incluso en este apacible lugar se hacían planes para la guerra. No podría retirarme para pintar y diseñar jardines hasta que Pain estuviese muerto.

—¿Terminará alguna vez? —repliqué.

—Todo lo que tiene principio tiene final —sentenció el sacerdote.

Me incliné delante de él hasta tocar el suelo, y el anciano juntó las palmas de las manos y me bendijo.

Bee me acompañó hasta el jardín. Me miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto puedes oír? —se atrevió finalmente a preguntarme.

Yo miré a mí alrededor. Los hombres Akatsuki estaban con Jiraiya en lo alto de la escalinata.

—¿Puedes oír tú lo que están diciendo? —pregunté.

Bee calculó el espacio que nos separaba de ellos.

—Sólo si gritan.

—Yo oigo cada palabra que pronuncian. Puedo oír las conversaciones en la casa de comidas de más abajo y puedo decirte cuántas personas están reunidas allí.

Caí en la cuenta de que debía de ser una multitud.

Bee empezó a reírse, con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.

—¿Como si fueras un zorro?

—Sí, como un zorro —respondí.

—Debes de ser muy útil a tus señores.

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Era útil a mis señores: al señor Jiraiya, a Kakashi, al Gremio. Había nacido con oscuras aptitudes que no había deseado y, sin embargo, no podía evitar perfeccionarlas y ponerlas a prueba sin cesar. Ellas me habían traído a la situación en la que me encontraba, y si no las hubiera tenido ya habría muerto. Mis habilidades extraordinarias me sumergían cada día más en ese mundo de mentiras, de secretos y venganza. Me pregunté si Bee entendería mis pensamientos y deseé poder compartirlos con él. Noté que instintivamente el monje me agradaba, más que eso, me otorgaba confianza. Pero las sombras se estaban alargando. No había tiempo para hablar.

Cuando bajamos los escalones había, efectivamente, una multitud congregada en los alrededores de la posada.

—¿Han venido por el festival? —pregunté a Bee.

—En parte sí —dijo él. A continuación, continuó hablando en voz baja, de manera que nadie más pudiera oírle—, pero el motivo principal es la presencia del señor Sennin en el templo. No han olvidado cómo eran las cosas en el país de la Hierba en el pasado. Nosotros tampoco. ¡Hasta la vista! —me dijo, mientras subía a lomos de _Kurama_—_._ Nos volveremos a encontrar.

**.**

**.**

Tanto en el sendero de la montaña como en el camino que conducía a la ciudad, nos encontrábamos siempre con la misma escena: las gentes salían a nuestro encuentro y todos querían ver a Jiraiya con sus propios ojos. Había algo inquietante en la situación, pues la gente, en silencio, caía de rodillas al suelo a nuestro paso, y después se levantaba y se nos quedaba mirando fijamente a nuestras espaldas, con semblante sombrío y ojos ardientes.

Los hombres Akatsuki estaban furiosos, pero nada podían hacer. Cabalgaban a bastante distancia por delante de mí, aunque yo escuchaba sus conversaciones con tanta claridad como si me escanciaran sus palabras en los oídos.

—¿Qué hizo Jiraiya en el templo? —preguntó Hidan.

—Rezó y habló con el sacerdote. Nos enseñaron las pinturas de Sai y el muchacho estuvo pintando.

—¡Qué me importa lo que hiciera el muchacho! ¿Se quedó Jiraiya a solas con el sacerdote?

—Sólo unos minutos —mintió el hombre más joven.

El caballo de Hidan dio un respingo hacia delante; lo más probable es que el jinete hubiera tirado de las riendas con cólera.

—No está tramando nada —dijo el joven, dándose aires—. No ocurre nada extraño. Viaja para casarse. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto. Los tres son inofensivos; estúpidos, incluso cobardes, pero inofensivos.

—El estúpido eres tú por creer eso —gruñó Hidan—. Jiraiya es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta. Para empezar, no es cobarde: tiene paciencia. Y nadie más en los Cinco Naciones es capaz de producir este efecto en las gentes.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante un rato, y después Hidan murmuró:

—Una sola muestra de traición, y ya es nuestro.

Las palabras llegaron flotando hasta mí a través del apacible atardecer de verano. Llegamos al río a la caída de la tarde y, entre los juncos, las luciérnagas iluminaban el crepúsculo azul; en las orillas ya resplandecían las hogueras para la segunda noche del festival. La noche anterior había estado marcada por la tristeza y la calma, pero en ésta el ambiente era más descontrolado, y propiciaba la agitación y la violencia. Las calles estaban atestadas y un inmenso gentío bordeaba la orilla del foso. La gente permanecía en pie, mirando fijamente el primer portón del castillo.

Mientras pasamos cabalgando, vimos cuatro cabezas expuestas por encima del portón; las cestas ya habían sido retiradas de la muralla.

—Murieron con rapidez —me dijo Jiraiya—. Tuvieron suerte.

Yo no respondí. Observé a la señora Tsunade, que miró de reojo las cabezas degolladas y después apartó la vista. Su rostro se mostraba pálido aunque sereno. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando e imaginé que tal vez rezaba.

La muchedumbre se desplazaba en tropel y rugía con la intensidad de una bestia en el matadero, horrorizada ante el hedor de sangre y muerte.

—No te retrases —me dijo Kakashi—. Voy a dar una vuelta para enterarme de lo que cuenta la gente. Te veré en la posada a mi regreso. No te muevas de allí.

Kakashi llamó a uno de los mozos, se bajó del caballo, le entregó las riendas al chico y se perdió entre la multitud.

Cuando giramos para tomar el camino que conducía al castillo, el mismo que yo había recorrido la noche anterior, un contingente de hombres Akatsuki cabalgó hasta nosotros blandiendo las espadas.

—¡Señor Hidan! —gritó uno de ellos—. Tenemos que despejar las calles porque se están produciendo disturbios en el pueblo. Lleva a nuestros invitados a la posada y coloca guardias en las puertas.

—¿Qué ha provocado la revuelta? —preguntó Hidan.

—Todos los criminales murieron anoche. Un hombre asegura que un ángel vino a darles muerte.

—La presencia del señor Sennin empeora la situación —dijo Hidan con amargura, al tiempo que nos metía prisa para llegar a la posada—. Mañana seguiremos el viaje.

—El festival no ha terminado —señaló Jiraiya—. El viaje en el tercer día nos traerá mala suerte.

—¡Qué le vamos a hacer! La alternativa podría ser peor —Hidan había desenvainado su espada y la blandía en el aire mientras amenazaba al gentío—: ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! -gritaba.

Asustado por el alboroto, _Kurama_ corrió hacia delante, y me encontré cabalgando junto a Hinata. Nuestros caballos movían las cabezas y se miraban entre sí, como encontrando valor con la presencia del otro. Después, trotaron al unísono hasta el final de la calle.

Con la vista hacia delante y con una voz tan baja que entre el griterío sólo yo podía oír, Hinata dijo:

—¡Ojalá pudiéramos estar a solas! Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber sobre t¡; ni siquiera sé quién eres en realidad. ¿Por qué finges ser menos de lo que eres? ¿Por qué ocultas tu destreza?

Si por mí hubiera sido, habría pasado el resto de mi vida cabalgando junto a ella, pero el camino era demasiado corto y yo no me atrevía a responder a sus preguntas. Tiré de las riendas y me adelanté, como si no quisiera prestarle atención; pero sus palabras habían provocado que el corazón me latiera con más fuerza. Eso era lo que yo más deseaba: estar a solas con Hinata, revelar mi oculta personalidad, contarle todos mis secretos y mentiras..., y yacer con ella, con su piel junto a mi piel. ¿Sería eso posible alguna vez? Sólo si Pain moría.

Cuando llegamos a la posada, fui a inspeccionar el cuidado de los caballos. Los hombres Sennin, que habían permanecido allí durante nuestra expedición al templo, me saludaron con alivio, pues habían estado preocupados por nuestra seguridad.

—El pueblo está iniciando una rebelión —dijo uno de ellos—. Un falso movimiento, y estallará la lucha en las calles.

—¿Qué has oído? —les pregunté.

—Rumores sobre esos Jinchūriki que los bastardos estaban torturando. Dicen que alguien llegó hasta ellos y los mató. ¡Increíble! Y, por lo visto, un hombre anda contando que vio a un ángel.

—Saben que el señor Sennin está aquí —añadió otro de los hombres—, y los aldeanos se siguen considerando Sennin. Supongo que están hartos de los Akatsuki.

—Podríamos conquistar este pueblo si tuviéramos cien hombres —masculló el primero.

—No digas eso ni siquiera entre ustedes ni ante mí —les advertí—. No contamos con cien hombres. Estamos a merced de Akatsuki. Se supone que vamos a sellar una alianza, y ésa es la imagen que debemos dar. La vida del señor Jiraiya depende de ello.

Siguieron refunfuñando mientras quitaban las sillas de montar a los caballos y los daban de comer. Yo notaba el fuego que empezaba a consumirlos, el deseo de borrar antiguas afrentas y ajustar viejas cuentas.

—Si alguno de ustedes blande la espada contra un Akatsuki, ¡le mataré!

No se quedaron muy impresionados. Sabían más de mí que Hidan y sus hombres, pero para ellos yo seguía siendo el joven Naruto algo estudioso, aficionado a la pintura, al que no se le daba mal el manejo de la espada y del palo, pero que era demasiado amable, demasiado blando. La idea de que yo pudiera matarlos los hacía sonreír.

Me asustaba su desasosiego. Si estallaba la lucha, Akatsuki acusarían al señor Jiraiya de traición, y era vital que no sucediera nada que nos impidiera llegar a Amegakure.

Cuando salí de los establos, la cabeza me estallaba de dolor. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido durante semanas. Me dirigí al pabellón de los baños. Allí estaba la chica que me había traído té por la mañana y que había dicho que me secaría la ropa. Ella me frotó la espalda y me dio un masaje en las sienes, y sin duda habría seguido si yo no hubiera estado tan cansado y mis pensamientos no hubieran estado dedicados a Hinata. La chica me dejó en remojo en el agua caliente y, a la vez que se iba, me susurró:

—Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Yo estaba adormilado, pero sus palabras me hicieron dar un respingo.

—¿Qué trabajo? —pregunté.

Pero la muchacha ya se había marchado. Inquieto, salí de la bañera y regresé a la habitación; el dolor de cabeza todavía atenazaba mi frente.

Kakashi había vuelto, y oí cómo Jiraiya y él hablaban en voz baja. Cuando entré, interrumpieron la conversación y se quedaron mirándome fijamente.

Kakashi dijo:

—¿Cómo?

Yo agucé el oído. La posada estaba en silencio y los Akatsuki seguían en las calles. Susurré:

—Dos con veneno, uno con el garrote, otro con mis manos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es difícil de creer. ¿Dentro del recinto del castillo? ¿Sin ninguna ayuda?

—No lo recuerdo bien —dije yo—. Pensé que se enfadarían conmigo.

—Y estoy enfadado... —replicó —. Más que enfadado, furioso. Ha sido lo más estúpido que podías haber hecho. Lo normal habría sido que tuviéramos que enterrarte esta noche.

Me preparé para recibir uno de sus golpes; sin embargo, me dio un abrazo.

—Te debo de estar tomando cariño —dijo Kakashi—. No quiero perderte.

—Nunca habría imaginado que fuera posible —dijo Jiraiya, que no podía parar de sonreír—. A fin de cuentas, ¡puede que nuestro plan salga bien!

—En las calles la gente dice que ha debido de ser obra de Zabuza —terció Kakashi—, aunque nadie sabe quién le pagó o por qué.

—Zabuza está muerto —dije yo.

—Sí, pero hay muchos que no lo saben. En todo caso, la opinión generalizada es que este asesino es una especie de espíritu celestial.

—Un hombre me vio, el hermano de uno de los muertos. Vio mi segundo cuerpo y, cuando éste se desvaneció, creyó que era un ángel.

—Por lo que he podido averiguar, ese hombre no tiene ni idea de quién eres. Estaba oscuro y no te pudo ver bien. Realmente creyó que eras un ángel.

—Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste, Naruto? —preguntó Jiraiya—. ¿Por qué correr ese riesgo en este preciso momento?

De nuevo, apenas podía recordar.

—No lo sé, no podía dormir...

—Es esa blandura que tiene —dijo Kakashi—. Le empuja a actuar por compasión incluso cuando mata.

—En la posada hay una chica... —dije yo—, y sabe algo. Recogió mis ropas mojadas esta mañana y hace un rato me ha dicho...

—Es de los nuestros —me interrumpió Kakashi. Y tan pronto como lo dijo, yo me di cuenta de que había notado algo en ella que me recordaba al Gremio—. Como es lógico, el Gremio lo sospechó enseguida. Saben que Zabuza ha muerto y que tú estás aquí con el señor Jiraiya. Ninguno de ellos cree que pudieras hacerlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero también son conscientes de que nadie más que tú podría haberlo llevado a cabo.

—¿Será posible mantener el secreto? —preguntó entonces Jiraiya.

—Nadie va a delatar a Naruto ante los Akatsuki, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Además, creo que ellos no sospechan nada. Tus dotes de interpretación están mejorando —me dijo—, e incluso yo me creí hoy que sólo eras un petimetre inofensivo.

Jiraiya sonrió otra vez. Kakashi continuó, y su voz denotaba una fingida ligereza:

—Lo más importante, Jiraiya, es que conozco tus planes. Sé que Naruto ha accedido a llevarlos a cabo; pero, después de este episodio, no creo que el Gremio le permita seguir contigo por mucho más tiempo. Estoy seguro de que ahora le reclamarán.

—Sólo necesitamos una semana más —murmuró Jiraiya.

Yo sentí cómo la oscuridad subía como tinta por mis venas. Levanté los ojos y miré a Jiraiya a la cara, y nos sonreímos, tan unidos el uno al otro como cuando acordamos llevar a cabo el asesinato.

Desde las calles llegaron gritos esporádicos, seguidos por el sonido apagado de hombres corriendo, el martilleo de cascos de caballos y el crepitar de las antorchas. Los alaridos fueron subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en sollozos y chillidos. Los Akatsuki estaban despejando las calles e imponiendo el toque de queda. Un rato después, los ruidos desaparecieron y regresó la tranquilidad a la cálida noche de verano. La Luna había salido y bañaba el pueblo con su luz. Oí que llegaban caballos al patio de la posada y la voz de Hidan. Instantes después, llamaron suavemente a la puerta de nuestra habitación y las criadas entraron con bandejas de comida. Una de ellas era la chica con la que yo había hablado con anterioridad. Ésta se quedó para servirnos después de que las otras criadas se hubieran retirado, y le dijo a Kakashi en voz baja:

—El señor Hidan ha regresado, señor. Esta noche habrá más guardias de lo normal a la puerta de las habitaciones. Los hombres del señor Sennin van a ser reemplazados por hombres Akatsuki.

—No les va a gustar —dije yo, recordando la inquietud que habían mostrado.

—Todo parece una provocación —murmuró Jiraiya—. ¿Sospechan de nosotros?

—El señor hidan está enfadado y alarmado por el grado de violencia de la gente del pueblo —respondió la chica—. Dice que es para protegerlos.

—Por favor, pide al señor Hidan que tenga la bondad de venir a verme.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Comimos, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, y hacia el final de la cena Jiraiya empezó a hablar de Sai y sus pinturas. Tomó el pergamino en el que estaba dibujado el caballo y lo desenrolló.

—Es muy bonito —dijo—. Es una copia fiel, aunque has puesto algo de tí mismo. Podrías llegar a ser un buen artista...

Jiraiya no continuó, pero yo estaba pensando lo mismo: "...en un mundo diferente, en una vida diferente, en un país que no estuviera gobernado por la guerra".

—El jardín es precioso —comentó Kakashi—. Aunque es pequeño, me parece incluso más exquisito que otros jardines diseñados por Sai.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Jiraiya—. También hay que tener en cuenta que el paisaje del país de la Hierba es verdaderamente incomparable.

Yo oía que los pesados pasos de Hidan se aproximaban, y en el momento en que la puerta corredera se abrió, yo estaba diciendo con voz humilde:

—¿Puede explicarme la disposición de las piedras, señor?

—Señor Hidan —dijo Jiraiya—. Pasa, por favor —Jiraiya llamó a la muchacha—: Trae té recién hecho, y vino.

Hidan hizo una reverencia con cierta desgana y se acomodó en los cojines.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo, pues no he cenado todavía y tenemos que estar en camino al amanecer.

—Estábamos hablando del artista Sai —dijo Jiraiya.

Trajeron el vino y jiraiya le sirvió un cuenco a Hidan.

—Un gran artista —corroboró Hidan, bebiendo con ansia—. Es una pena que en estos tiempos turbulentos los artistas sean menos importantes que los guerreros —me miró entonces con tal desprecio que yo me di cuenta de que mi disfraz no había sido descubierto—. El pueblo está tranquilo ahora, pero la situación sigue siendo preocupante. Creo que mis hombres te ofrecerán mayor protección.

—Soy un guerrero —dijo Jiraiya—, y por eso prefiero tener a mis propios hombres a mí alrededor.

Durante el silencio que vino a continuación, aprecié claramente la diferencia entre ellos. Hidan era tan sólo un noble advenedizo; Jiraiya era el heredero de un antiguo clan. A pesar de su desagrado, Hidan tenía que obedecerle, y empujó el labio inferior ligeramente hacia fuera.

—Si ése es el deseo del señor Sennin... —concedió, finalmente.

—Lo es —Jiraiya mostró una leve sonrisa y se sirvió más vino.

Cuando Hidan se había marchado, el señor dijo:

—Naruto, vigila a los guardias esta noche. Procura que les quede claro que si provocan algún disturbio, no dudaré en entregarlos a Hidan para que sean castigados. Temo que haya una revuelta prematura ahora que nuestro objetivo está tan cerca.

Aquél era un objetivo al que yo me aferraba con resolución. No volví a pensar en el comentario de Kakashi —que el Gremio me iba a reclamar—, y me concentré únicamente en Yahiko Pain, en su residencia de Amegakure. Llegaría hasta él a través del suelo de ruiseñor y le mataría. Incluso el recuerdo de Hinata servía para intensificar mi determinación. No hacía falta ser Pa para darse cuenta de que si Pain moría antes de la boda de Hinata, ella quedaría libre para casarse conmigo.

**.**

**.**

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza con este nuevo capítulo; pero como sabrán, la universidad ya comenzó y el tiempo es escaso y el cansancio y deberes son muchos. **

**Agradezco a todos los que pasan a leer esta maravillosa historia! También muchas gracias a aquellos a los que le dan follow y favorite a la historia. Se aprecia que les guste el libro que estoy transcribiendo :D **

**Sin mas me despido! Nos leemos luego. Cuídense, sayonara! **


	10. Chapter 10

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

**_La Leyenda de los Sennin._**

**_Capítulo 9_**

**_._**

**_._**

Nos levantamos de madrugada, y poco después del amanecer estábamos en camino. La claridad del día anterior había desaparecido, y el aire era denso y pegajoso. Durante la noche se habían formado nubes y amenazaban con lluvia.

Los Akatsuki habían prohibido a la población que se congregara en las calles e imponían su ley con el uso de la espada. Descuartizaron a un recolector de estiércol que había osado pararse a fijar la mirada en nuestra comitiva; también golpearon hasta la muerte a una mujer que no se apartó a tiempo de nuestro camino. Estos actos de crueldad con derramamiento de sangre parecían añadir malos presagios a nuestro viaje, ya marcado desde el comienzo por la mala suerte, al tratarse del tercer día del Festival de los Muertos.

Las damas eran transportadas en palanquines, por lo que no vi a Hinata hasta que paramos para el almuerzo. No le dirigí la palabra, pero me quedé impresionado por su aspecto. Estaba tan pálida que su cutis parecía transparente, y círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos. El corazón me dio un respingo: cuanto más frágil se volvía Hinata, más desesperadamente la amaba.

Jiraiya habló con Rin sobre Hinata, preocupado por su palidez. Rin le respondió que se mareaba con el vaivén del palanquín, que eso era lo único que le ocurría; pero me lanzó una rápida mirada y yo entendí el mensaje.

Viajábamos en silencio, cada uno de nosotros sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los hombres se mostraban tensos e irritables; el calor era agobiante. Sólo Jiraiya parecía estar a gusto; su conversación era liviana y despreocupada, como si realmente fuese a celebrarse una anhelada boda. Yo sabía que los Akatsuki le despreciaban por su actitud, pero a mí aquello me parecía una de las mayores muestras de valentía que jamás había presenciado.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos al este, menos daños producidos por la tormenta encontrábamos a nuestro paso. A medida que nos aproximábamos a la capital, los caminos eran cada vez mejores y cada día recorríamos más kilómetros. Durante la tarde del quinto día llegamos a Amegakure.

Pain había convertido aquella ciudad en su capital, y a continuación había iniciado la construcción del gigantesco castillo. La fortaleza dominaba la ciudad con sus murallas negras, sus almenas blancas y sus tejados, cuyas esquinas apuntaban hacia el cielo como si fueran inmensos paños que se hubieran sacudido en el aire. Mientras cabalgábamos hacia el castillo, yo examinaba los edificios que lo conformaban, calculaba la altura de los portones y de las murallas, intentaba localizar puntos de apoyo en los muros... «Allí me volveré invisible. Más allá usaré los garfios...»

No había imaginado que la ciudad fuera tan grande, y tampoco esperaba que hubiese tantos centinelas vigilando el fuerte ni que tantos guardias se alojaran a su alrededor.

Hidan dirigió su caballo hacia atrás y se colocó a mi lado. Yo me había convertido en el blanco favorito de sus burlas y de su mal humor.

—Mira el castillo, muchacho. Ahí está el poder, y sólo se consigue siendo un guerrero. Hace que tu trabajo con el pincel parezca insignificante, ¿eh?

No me importaba en absoluto lo que Hidan pudiera pensar de mí, siempre que no averiguase la verdad.

—Es el edificio más impresionante que he visto en mi vida, señor Hidan. Me encantaría poder apreciarlo mejor: su arquitectura, sus obras de arte...

—Seguro que podemos arreglarlo —dijo Hidan, dispuesto a ser condescendiente una vez que había regresado, a salvo, a su ciudad.

—El nombre de Sai permanece todavía entre nosotros —intervine yo—, mientras que todos los guerreros de su época han sido olvidados.

Hidan soltó una carcajada.

—Pero tú no eres Sai.

Su desprecio hacía que me bullera la sangre, pero le di la razón con humildad. Hidan no sabía nada acerca de mí, y ése era mi único consuelo.

Fuimos escoltados hasta una residencia cercana al foso del castillo; era amplia y hermosa. Las apariencias nos hacían llegar a la conclusión de que Pain estaba a favor del matrimonio de Jiraiya y de una alianza con los Sennin, y las atenciones y los honores que le prestaban al señor Sennin eran intachables. Las damas fueron conducidas al castillo mismo, donde se alojarían con las mujeres en los aposentos privados de Pain.

No pude ver la cara de Hinata; pero, mientras la trasladaban, ella sacó la mano a través de la cortina del palanquín. Sujetaba el pergamino que yo le había dado, el dibujo del pequeño pájaro de mis montañas, aquel que la hacía pensar en la libertad.

Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a caer una suave llovizna que difuminaba la silueta del castillo y hacía brillar las tejas y los adoquines. Dos gansos volaron por encima de nosotros moviendo las alas acompasadamente, y a medida que se alejaban, todavía podían oírse sus lastimosos graznidos.

Hidan regresó más tarde a la casa de huéspedes con regalos de boda y efusivos mensajes de bienvenida de parte del señor Pain. Le recordé su promesa de enseñarme el castillo. Insistí una y otra vez, y aguanté sus bromas hasta que accedió a organizar la visita para el día siguiente.

Kakashi y yo fuimos al castillo con Hidan por la mañana, y yo escuchaba y dibujaba obedientemente mientras Hidan nos guiaba por su interior. Cuando se aburrió, uno de los lacayos continuó con nosotros. Mi mano dibujaba árboles, jardines y perspectivas diferentes, mientras que mi cerebro absorbía el trazado del castillo, la distancia entre el portón principal y la segunda puerta de acceso, la distancia entre esta segunda puerta y el patio interior, y la que discurría entre el patio y la residencia. El río fluía a lo largo del flanco este, y todo el edificio estaba rodeado por el foso. Mientras dibujaba, también escuchaba los sonidos y ubicaba la situación de los guardias —tanto los que había a la vista como los que estaban ocultos—, y calculaba cuántos eran.

El castillo estaba abarrotado de gente: guerreros y soldados de a pie; herreros, armeros y flecheros; caballerizos, cocineros, criadas y otros sirvientes de todo tipo. Me pregunté dónde irían por las noches y si alguna vez el castillo quedaba en silencio.

El lacayo era más hablador que Hidan. Le gustaba alardear sobre Pain y se mostraba ingenuamente impresionado por mis dibujos. Hice un rápido boceto de su figura y le entregué el pergamino, y como en esos días se hacían pocos retratos, el lacayo lo sostuvo como si fuera un talismán. Después de aquello, nos enseñó más lugares de los que debía, incluso las cámaras ocultas en las que siempre había guardias apostados, las falsas ventanas de las torres de vigilancia y la ruta que las patrullas seguían por la noche.

Kakashi hablaba muy poco, tan sólo opinaba sobre mis dibujos y corregía un toque de pincel de vez en cuando. Yo me preguntaba si tenía la intención de acompañarme cuando por la noche me adentrara en el castillo. A ratos pensaba que no podría hacer nada sin él, y otras veces sentía que quería llevar a cabo el plan sin ayuda.

Al fin llegamos al torreón principal, y el lacayo nos condujo al interior. Nos presentó al capitán de la guardia y nos permitió subir los escalones que llevaban al piso más alto. Los gigantescos pilares que sujetaban la torre principal tenían al menos 20 metros de altura. Con sus gigantescos baldaquines y las densas y oscuras sombras que proyectaban, me recordaban la imagen de los árboles del bosque. Las vigas en forma de cruz conservaban los nudos con los que habían crecido, como si desearan poder escapar y convertirse de nuevo en árboles vivos. Yo era capaz de notar el poder del castillo como si fuera un ser animado que se cernía a mí alrededor.

Desde la plataforma superior, bajo la mirada curiosa de los centinelas, divisamos el panorama de la ciudad. Al norte se elevaban las montañas que yo había cruzado con Jiraiya. Una ligera neblina flotaba en el aire y no corría nada de viento. A pesar de los gruesos muros de piedra y de la madera oscura, el calor era inaguantable, y las caras de los guardias brillaban de sudor, pues las armaduras les resultaban pesadas e incómodas.

Las ventanas de la parte sur del torreón principal daban a un segundo torreón de menos altura que Pain había convertido en su residencia. Estaba construido sobre un gigantesco muro de fortificación que partía casi directamente desde el foso, más allá del cual, en el flanco este, se veía una franja de tierra pantanosa de unos 20 metros de ancho y, a continuación, un río que, de caudal profundo y torrencial, había aumentado con las tormentas. Por encima del muro de fortificación había una hilera de ventanas pequeñas, pero las puertas de acceso a la residencia se encontraban en el flanco oeste. Atractivos tejados inclinados cubrían los porches, que daban a un pequeño jardín rodeado por los muros del segundo patio. Desde el nivel del suelo, aquello habría quedado oculto a la vista, pero desde la altura yo podía divisarlo a vista de pájaro.

En el lado contrario, el patio del flanco noroeste albergaba las cocinas y otras dependencias. Mis ojos se desplazaban de un lado del palacio de Pain al otro: el lado oeste era bonito y elegante, mientras que el flanco este ofrecía un aspecto austero, de brutalidad y poder, y la brutalidad aumentaba a causa de las argollas de hierro colocadas en el muro debajo de las ventanas. Según nos contaron los guardias, estas argollas se utilizaban para colgar a los enemigos de Pain. Y es que el sufrimiento en las víctimas le hacía regocijarse en su esplendor y su poder en mayor medida.

Mientras descendíamos por las escaleras, pudimos oír cómo los guardias se burlaban de nosotros, con las bromas que los Akatsuki solían hacer sobre los Sennin: que preferían llevarse chicos a la cama en lugar de muchachas; que les gustaba más una buena comida que una buena pelea; que su afición a bañarse en los manantiales de agua caliente, en los que orinaban, los había debilitado seriamente... Sus estruendosas carcajadas flotaban a nuestras espaldas. Avergonzado, nuestro acompañante masculló una disculpa.

Yo le aseguré que no nos sentíamos ofendidos y me detuve unos momentos junto al portal de acceso al segundo patio, ostensiblemente fascinado por la belleza de las enredaderas de campanillas que cubrían los muros de piedra de las cocinas. Podía oír los sonidos habituales: el siseo del agua hirviendo, el sonido metálico de los cuchillos, el constante golpeteo de alguien que hacía pasteles de arroz, los gritos de los cocineros y el agudo parloteo de las criadas; pero por debajo de esta algarabía, procedente de otra dirección, desde más allá del muro del jardín, llegaba otro sonido a mis oídos. Tras unos instantes, conseguí reconocer su procedencia: eran las pisadas que iban y venían a través del suelo de ruiseñor.

—¿Oyes ese extraño ruido? —pregunté a Kakashi, con inocencia.

—¿Qué puede ser? —terció éste, con el ceño fruncido.

Nuestro acompañante soltó una carcajada.

—Es el suelo de ruiseñor.

—¿El suelo de ruiseñor? —preguntamos Kakashi y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Es un suelo que canta. Nada puede atravesarlo, ni siquiera un gato, sin que empiece a piar como un pájaro.

—Suena a cosa de magia —dije yo.

—Tal vez lo sea —respondió el hombre, que se reía ante mi incredulidad—. Sea magia o no, su señoría duerme mejor por las noches porque el suelo le protege.

—¡Qué invento tan asombroso! Me encantaría verlo —dije.

El hombre, que aún sonreía, nos condujo gustosamente, rodeando el muro, hasta la cancela del jardín, que estaba abierta. Ésta no era grande, pero tenía un enorme saliente, y los escalones de acceso eran muy empinados, con el objeto de que la entrada pudiera ser defendida por un solo hombre. A través de la cancela, observamos el edificio que había al fondo y, como las contraventanas de madera estaban abiertas, pudimos ver el amplísimo y pulido suelo que rodeaba todo el perímetro del edificio.

Una procesión de criadas con bandejas de comida —ya era casi mediodía— se quitó las sandalias y pisó el suelo. Al escuchar los trinos, el corazón me dio un vuelco y me acordé de cómo había corrido a través del suelo de ruiseñor que rodeaba la casa de Myoboku sin hacer ruido alguno. Pero éste tenía cuatro veces el tamaño de aquél, y los sonidos que emitía eran infinitamente más complejos. No tendría ocasión de practicar, sólo dispondría de una oportunidad para intentar cruzarlo sin ser descubierto.

Permanecí en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo como me fue posible, mientras me volcaba en alabanzas hacia el suelo de ruiseñor, intentando discernir cada uno de los sonidos. De vez en cuando, recordaba que Hinata estaba en el interior de la casa, y me esforzaba en vano en escuchar su voz.

Finalmente, Kakashi dijo:

—¡Vamos! Tengo el estómago vacío. El señor Naruto podrá ver el suelo otra vez mañana, cuando acompañe al señor Sennin.

—¿Vendremos al castillo mañana?

—El señor Sennin visitará al señor Pain a media tarde —respondió Kakashi—. Por descontado, el señor Naruto le acompañará.

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamé yo, aunque mi corazón me pesaba como una losa ante el acontecimiento.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra residencia, el señor Jiraiya estaba contemplando las ropas de boda. Se hallaban extendidas sobre la estera y se veían majestuosas. Los colores eran brillantes y estaban bordadas con los símbolos de la buena suerte y la longevidad: flores de ciruelo, grullas blancas y tortugas marinas.

—Me las han enviado mis tíos —dijo Jiraiya—. ¿Qué opinas de su elegancia, Naruto?

—Es extrema —repliqué, asqueado por la hipocresía de sus parientes.

—¿En tu opinión, cuál de los mantos debería ponerme? —recogió el manto con las flores de ciruelo, y el hombre que había traído las ropas le ayudó a ponérselo.

—Ése está bastante bien —intervino Kakashi —. Ahora, comamos.

El señor Jiraiya, sin embargo, se entretuvo unos instantes y pasó la mano por el lujoso tejido, a la vez que admiraba la delicada complejidad de los bordados. No habló, pero yo creí advertir cierta expresión en su rostro, tal vez de pesar porque la ceremonia no fuera a celebrarse, o quizá, pienso ahora cuando lo recuerdo, por el presentimiento de su propio destino.

—Vestiré éste —dijo, mientras se quitaba el manto y se lo entregaba al hombre.

—Le sienta realmente bien —murmuró éste —, aunque pocos hombres son tan apuestos como el señor Sennin.

Jiraiya sonrió con amabilidad, pero no respondió a sus palabras ni tampoco habló gran cosa durante la comida. Los tres permanecimos en silencio, pues estábamos demasiado tensos para hablar de asuntos triviales. Por otro lado, todos éramos conscientes de que podíamos estar rodeados de espías.

Yo me sentía somnoliento pero inquieto, y el calor de la tarde pesaba sobre mí. Aunque las puertas correderas que daban al jardín estaban abiertas de par en par, no entraba una gota de aire en las habitaciones. Me adormilé mientras intentaba acordarme de los trinos del suelo de ruiseñor, y los sonidos del jardín me envolvieron. Al despertarme, creí por un momento que me encontraba de vuelta en la casa de Myoboku.

Con la caída de la tarde, empezó a llover otra vez y el ambiente se refrescó algo. Kakashi y Jiraiya estaban absortos en una partida de Go. Debí de quedarme dormido nuevamente, porque un toque en la puerta me despertó, y oí que una de las criadas le decía a Kakashi que había llegado un mensajero en su busca.

Kakashi asintió, hizo su jugada y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Jiraiya le observó mientras se alejaba y después se quedó mirando fijamente el tablero, como si sólo estuviera concentrado en los problemas del juego. Yo también me puse en pie y contemplé la disposición de las piezas. Les había visto jugar muchas veces, y Jiraiya siempre demostraba ser el mejor rival, pero en esta ocasión las piezas blancas estaban claramente amenazadas.

Fui al aljibe y me mojé la cara y las manos. Entonces, ya que en el interior me sentía atrapado y me asfixiaba, crucé el patio hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa de huéspedes, y salí a la calle.

Kakashi estaba justo enfrente y hablaba con un hombre joven vestido con las ropas propias de un mensajero. Pero antes de que pudiera captar lo que estaban diciendo, Kakashi reparó en mí, dio una palmadita en el hombro del joven y le despidió. Acto seguido, cruzó la calle hacia donde yo estaba fingiendo ser mi inofensivo y anciano preceptor, pero no me miró a los ojos. Justo antes de que me viera, yo había notado que el verdadero Kakashi se había revelado ante mí, tal y como había sido antes: el hombre que se escondía bajo todos los disfraces, tan despiadado como_ Rasengan._

Jiraiya y Kakashi reanudaron su partida y siguieron jugando hasta bien entrada la noche. Yo no podía soportar la lenta aniquilación de las piezas blancas, pero tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño, pues no dejaba de pensar lo que me esperaba, y también me preocupaban las sospechas que albergaba sobre Kakashi. A la mañana siguiente, éste salió temprano y, mientras estaba ausente, Rin llegó con los regalos de boda de parte de la señora Senju. Escondidos entre el envoltorio había dos pequeños pergaminos. Uno de ellos era una carta, que Rin entregó al señor Jiraiya.

Él la leyó con un rostro preocupado que mostraba signos de cansancio. No nos habló de su contenido, sino que la guardó en la ancha manga de su túnica. Después, tomó el otro pergamino y, tras mirarlo por encima, me lo entregó.

Las palabras que contenía eran enigmáticas; pero, tras unos instantes, comprendí su significado: se trataba de una descripción del interior de la residencia en la que se indicaba con claridad el lugar donde dormía Pain.

—Mejor será quemar estos pergaminos, señor Sennin —susurró Rin.

—Los quemaré. ¿Qué otras noticias traes?

—¿Puedo acercarme? —preguntó Rin, antes de ponerse a hablarle al oído, en voz tan baja que sólo Jiraiya y yo pudimos oír sus palabras.

—Obito se está imponiendo por todo el suroeste. Se encuentra cerca de Amegakure.

—¿Lo sabe Pain?

—Si aún no lo sabe, pronto lo averiguará. Tiene más espías que nosotros.

—¿Y Kusagakure? ¿Tienes noticias de allí?

—Creen que Amegakure se rendirá una vez que Pain... —Jiraiya levantó la mano, pero Rin ya había dejado de hablar.

—Esta noche, entonces —anunció Jiraiya, de forma concisa.

—Señor Sennin —Rin hizo una reverencia.

—¿Está bien la señora Hyūga? —preguntó Jiraiya con voz normal, al tiempo que se apartaba de Rin.

—¡Ojalá estuviera mejor! —respondió Rin, con voz apagada —. No come ni duerme bien.

Mi corazón había dejado de latir por un momento cuando Jiraiya había dicho que sería aquella noche; pero después se había acelerado y bombeaba sangre a las venas. Observé una vez más la descripción que tenía en las manos y la memoricé. Al pensar en Hinata, en su pálido rostro, en sus frágiles muñecas y en la negra masa de su cabello, mi corazón volvió a fallar. Entonces, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta para intentar ocultar mi emoción.

—Lamento profundamente el daño que estoy haciendo a la señora Hyūga —dijo Jiraiya.

—Ella teme hacerle daño a usted —replicó Rin, antes de añadir en voz baja —, aunque también teme otras cosas. Ahora debo regresar junto a mi señora. Me inquieta dejarla sola.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exclamé yo, y los dos se quedaron mirándome.

Rin titubeó.

—A menudo habla de la muerte —dijo finalmente.

Yo deseaba enviar algún mensaje a Hinata; quería llegar corriendo al castillo, sacarla de allí y llevarla a algún lugar en el que se encontrara a salvo. Lo malo era que tal lugar no existía y nunca iba a existir hasta que todo aquello terminara...

También sentía deseos de preguntarle a Rin acerca de Kakashi: qué tramaba, cuáles eran los planes del Gremio... Pero entonces llegaron las criadas con el almuerzo y ya no hubo oportunidad de hablar en privado antes de que Rin se marchara.

Mientras comíamos, Jiraiya y yo comentamos los preparativos para la visita de aquella tarde al castillo. Después, Jiraiya se dedicó a escribir cartas, mientras yo estudiaba los dibujos del castillo que había hecho por la mañana. Notaba que Jiraiya me miraba de vez en cuando, como si hubiera muchas cosas que quisiera decirme, pero no me habló. Permanecí sentado en el suelo contemplando el jardín. Inhalaba el aire lentamente, dejando que la respiración llegara hasta el oscuro ser que vivía dentro de mí, y después lo soltaba para que llegase a cada músculo, tendón y nervio de mi cuerpo. Mi oído parecía más agudo que nunca. Podía oír todos los sonidos de la ciudad, su cacofonía de vida humana y animal, sus expresiones de júbilo, deseo, dolor y sufrimiento. Ansiaba liberarme de todos los ruidos y disfrutar del silencio; anhelaba la llegada de la noche.

Kakashi regresó y no nos dijo dónde había estado, sino que nos observó en silencio mientras nos vestíamos con mantos de gala que mostraban el blasón de los Sennin en la espalda. Kakashi habló una vez para decir que tal vez fuera mejor que yo no acudiera al castillo, pero Jiraiya señaló que llamaría más la atención si no lo hacía. No añadió que era necesario que yo viera el castillo una vez más. Yo también era consciente de que tenía que ver a Pain otra vez, pues la única imagen que tenía de él era la terrorífica figura que había visto en la aldea del Remolino un año antes, con la coraza negra, el yelmo con cornamenta y el sable que estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida. Esa imagen se había vuelto tan inmensa y poderosa en mi mente que, al verle en carne y hueso, sin la coraza, me quedé impresionado.

Cabalgamos hasta el castillo con los 20 hombres Sennin, y éstos se quedaron esperando en el primer patio, junto a los caballos, mientras Jiraiya y yo nos alejamos con Hidan.

Mientras nos quitábamos las sandalias sobre el suelo de ruiseñor contuve el aliento y escuché los trinos que llegaban desde mis pies. La residencia de Pain estaba espléndidamente decorada según el estilo moderno. Las pinturas eran tan exquisitas que casi me distrajeron de mi oscuro propósito. Éstas eran doradas y llamativas, repletas de poder y vitalidad. En la antecámara, donde esperamos durante más de media hora, las puertas y biombos estaban decorados con grullas sobre sauces nevados. Jiraiya alabó las pinturas y, ante la jocosa mirada de Hidan, él y yo hicimos comentarios en voz baja sobre los paisajes y el artista.

—A mí me parecen mucho mejores que las de Sai —dijo Hidan—. Son más ambiciosas. Los colores son más ricos y brillantes.

Jiraiya murmuró una frase en la que no mostraba ni acuerdo ni desacuerdo y yo permanecí en silencio. Unos momentos más tarde, entró un hombre de cierta edad, hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo y se dirigió a Hidan:

—El señor Pain está preparado para recibir adecuadamente a sus invitados.

Nos pusimos en pie y salimos de nuevo al suelo de ruiseñor, y entonces seguimos a Hidan hasta la Gran Sala. El señor Jiraiya se arrodilló a la entrada y yo le imité. Hidan nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos. Obedecimos, volvimos a arrodillarnos e hicimos una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo. Logré ver por un instante a Yahiko Pain sentado al fondo de la sala, en lo alto de una plataforma, con el vuelo de su manto de tonos Negro y rojo extendido a su alrededor, un abanico rojo y dorado en la mano derecha, y un bonete negro en la cabeza. Era más pequeño de lo que yo recordaba, pero no menos imponente. Aparentaba 8 o 10 años menos que Jiraiya y era más bajo que él; sus rasgos eran ordinarios, a excepción de los ojos, bien perfilados, que denotaban su feroz inteligencia; no era apuesto, pero tenía una presencia enérgica y seductora. Mi antiguo miedo me asaltó de nuevo. En la sala había unos 20 lacayos, todos postrados en el suelo. Sólo Pain y el pequeño paje situado a su derecha estaban incorporados. Reinó un prolongado silencio. Se acercaban las 4 de la tarde. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y el calor era agobiante. Por debajo de los mantos perfumados salía el olor rancio del sudor de los hombres. De reojo, pude ver las ranuras que delataban armarios ocultos, y desde su interior me llegaba el sonido de la respiración de los soldados que se escondían dentro de ellos, y los ligeros crujidos que producían al cambiar de posición. Tenía la boca seca.

Al fin, el señor Pain habló:

—Bienvenido, señor Sennin. Ésta es una ocasión feliz: un matrimonio y una alianza.

Su voz era áspera e indiferente, y las expresiones propias de la etiqueta sonaban incongruentes en su boca.

Jiraiya levantó la cabeza y se sentó pausadamente; respondió con igual cortesía, y transmitió los saludos que sus tíos y todo el clan Sennin enviaban.

—Me alegra poder ofrecer mis servicios a dos grandes linajes.

Era un sutil recordatorio de que ambos tenían el mismo rango por cuna y por sangre.

Pain mostró una falsa sonrisa, y respondió:

—Sí, debe existir paz entre nosotros. Nunca debe repetirse lo que sucedió en aquella batalla, años atrás.

Jiraiya inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo pasado, pasado está.

Yo estaba todavía tumbado en el suelo, pero podía ver el perfil de la cara de Jiraiya. Su mirada era limpia y cordial, y su expresión alegre y confiada. Nadie habría sospechado que no era lo que aparentaba: un joven novio agradecido por el privilegio que se le otorgaba, Pain y Jiraiya conversaron durante un rato e intercambiaron algunos comentarios corteses. Después trajeron el té y les sirvieron a los dos.

—Tengo entendido que el muchacho es tu hijo adoptivo —dijo Pain, mientras escanciaban el té en su cuenco —. Puede beber con nosotros.

Entonces, me vi obligado a incorporarme, aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Me incliné otra vez ante Pain y me arrastré de rodillas hacia delante, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no me temblaran los dedos al tomar el cuenco entre las manos. Notaba que Pain me miraba, pero no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, por lo que no podía averiguar si había reconocido en mí al muchacho que había quemado el flanco de su caballo y había provocado que él mismo cayera al suelo, en la aldea del Remolino.

—Es un primo lejano de mi difunta madre —explicaba el señor Jiraiya—. Ella quería que fuera adoptado por nuestra familia, y tras su muerte cumplí sus deseos.

—¿Su nombre? —los ojos de Pain no se apartaban de mi rostro mientras bebía el té ruidosamente.

—Ha adoptado el nombre de los Sennin —replicó Jiraiya —. Le llamamos Naruto.

Jiraiya no mencionó que me había llamado así en recuerdo de su pupilo y por el héroe de una de sus historias, pero el nombre de Nagato flotaba en el aire, como si su espíritu hubiera invadido la sala.

Pain gruñó. A pesar del calor, el ambiente se volvió más frío y se mascaba el peligro. Yo sabía que Jiraiya se daba cuenta, pues su cuerpo estaba tenso, aunque su cara todavía mostraba una sonrisa. Bajo la conversación liviana subyacían los años de odio mutuo, que se había ido acumulando por la envidia de Pain, el sufrimiento de Jiraiya y las ansias de venganza hacia su pupilo fallecido, a quien el mismo Pain habia dado muerte. A su ex camarada.

Intenté adoptar la personalidad de Naruto, el artista erudito, torpe e introvertido que miraba, confuso, al suelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado a tu lado?

—Alrededor de un año —respondió Jiraiya.

—Existe un cierto parecido familiar —dijo Pain—. Kisame, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Pain se había dirigido a uno de los lacayos que estaban de rodillas a un lado de la sala. El hombre levantó la cabeza y me miró. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le identifiqué de inmediato. Reconocí la cara aplastada, como de pez, con la frente amplia y pálida, y los ojos hundidos.

Desde el lugar que yo ocupaba no podía ver su costado derecho, pero ya sabía que le faltaba el brazo, cercenado por _Rasengan,_ el sable de Sennin Jiraiya.

—Un gran parecido —admitió Kisame —. Es lo que pensé la primera vez que vi al joven señor... —hizo una pausa, y después añadió —: En Myoboku.

Hice una humilde reverencia.

—Perdoneme, señor Kisame; no creo haber tenido el placer de conocerlo.

—No, no nos conocimos —acordó éste —. Únicamente te vi con el señor Sennin y pensé que te parecías mucho... a la familia.

—No en vano es pariente nuestro —comentó Jiraiya, que no parecía perturbado en absoluto por este cruce de comentarios taimados.

No había duda: Pain y Kisame sabían con exactitud quién era yo, y por tanto sabían que Jiraiya me había rescatado. En ese momento pensé que iban a ordenar que nos arrestaran de inmediato, o que los guardias nos matasen allí mismo, entre los utensilios del té. Jiraiya hizo un ligero movimiento y me di cuenta de que estaba preparado para ponerse en pie de un salto, con el sable en la mano, de haber sido necesario; pero él no quería acabar a la ligera con tantos meses de preparativos. La tensión en la sala iba en aumento y el silencio se tornaba más denso.

Los labios de Pain se curvaron en una sonrisa. El placer que la situación le provocaba era patente. Todavía no iba a atacar, ya que prefería jugar a nuestra costa un rato más. No había lugar alguno al que pudiésemos escapar, pues nos habíamos adentrado en pleno territorio Akatsuki, bajo vigilancia constante y con sólo 20 de nuestros hombres. Sin duda, Pain planeaba eliminarnos a los dos, pero primero iba a saborear el deleite que le proporcionaba el hecho de tener a su merced a su viejo enemigo.

A continuación, Pain sacó el tema de la boda, y bajo la cortesía de sus palabras pudo percibirse su desprecio y su envidia hacia Jiraiya.

—La señora Hyūga ha sido pupila del señor Orochimaru, mi más antiguo aliado y amigo.

Pain no mencionó que Orochimaru había sido derrotado por Obito. Puede que no le hubiera llegado la noticia o, tal vez, creía que nosotros la ignorábamos.

—El señor Pain me otorga un gran honor —replicó Jiraiya.

—Había llegado el momento de hacer las paces con los Sennin —Pain hizo una pausa, y después añadió —: Es una joven muy hermosa, aunque cuenta con una reputación desafortunada. Espero que esto no lo alarme.

Un murmullo jocoso recorrió la sala. Los lacayos no llegaron a reírse abiertamente, tan sólo sonrieron con picardía.

—Opino que la reputación de la señora Hyūga es injustificada —respondió Jiraiya, con voz calmada —. Además, mientras me encuentre en Amegakure como invitado del señor Pain, no me alarmaré en absoluto.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Pain, quien pasó a fruncir el ceño. Imaginé que los celos le atormentaban. La etiqueta y su propia dignidad deberían haberle impedido pronunciar las palabras que dijo a continuación, pero no fue así:

—Existen rumores sobre ti —dijo, con aspereza.

Jiraiya elevó las cejas, aunque no respondió.

—Una relación duradera, un matrimonio secreto... —Pain empezó a elevar el tono de voz.

—El señor Pain me deja atónito —le cortó con frialdad Jiraiya —. No soy joven. Es lógico que haya conocido a muchas mujeres.

Pain retomó el control de sí mismo y farfulló una respuesta, pero los ojos le brillaban de odio. Fuimos despedidos con forzada cortesía. De hecho, las últimas palabras de Pain fueron:

—Nos veremos dentro de tres días en la ceremonia del matrimonio.

Cuando nos reunimos con nuestros hombres, éstos estaban tensos y malhumorados a causa de las burlas y las amenazas de los Akatsuki que habían tenido que soportar. Jiraiya y yo permanecimos en silencio mientras cabalgábamos por el camino escalonado y atravesábamos el primer portón. Yo miraba con avidez a mí alrededor, memorizando todo lo referente al trazado del castillo, al tiempo que el odio y la ira hacia Pain me atenazaba el corazón. Le mataría... por sus acciones del pasado, por su insolencia con el señor Sennin y, porque si no le arrancaba la vida aquella noche, él nos mataría a los dos.

El Sol se mostraba en el oeste como una esfera acuosa. Llegamos por fin a la residencia para invitados, donde Kakashi nos aguardaba. En la alcoba se apreciaba un ligero olor a humo: Kakashi había quemado los mensajes de la señora Senju durante nuestra ausencia. Nos examinó detenidamente.

—¿Reconocieron a Naruto? —preguntó.

Jiraiya se estaba quitando el manto de gala.

—Necesito un baño —dijo, antes de sonreír, como si quisiera librarse del férreo autocontrol que había estado ejerciendo—. Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?

—Sí, pero en voz baja —respondí.

—Debemos hablar de inmediato. Acércate, Kakashi. Sí, le han reconocido, Pain tiene muchas sospechas, y también recelos. Puede atacar en cualquier momento.

Kakashi dijo:

—Me llevaré ahora mismo a Naruto. Puedo esconderlo en la ciudad.

—¡No! —exclamé yo —. Esta noche iré al castillo.

—Será nuestra única oportunidad —susurró Jiraiya —. Tenemos que ser los primeros en atacar.

Kakashi nos observó y suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces, iré contigo.

—Has sido un buen amigo —dijo Jiraiya, con calma —; pero no tienes por qué arriesgar tu vida.

—No lo hago por ti, Jiraiya. Es para vigilar a Naruto —replicó Kakashi, antes de volverse hacia mí —. Más vale que veas otra vez las murallas y el foso antes del toque de queda. Te acompañaré. Trae tu material de dibujo. Sobre el agua, veremos reflejado un interesante juego de luces.

Recogí mis cosas y nos dispusimos a salir, pero en la puerta, justo antes de poner el pie en el jardín, Kakashi me dejó sorprendido: se volvió de nuevo hacia Jiraiya y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Señor Sennin —dijo.

Yo pensé que estaba de broma. Sólo más tarde me di cuenta de que aquello era un adiós. Yo no me despedí; tan sólo hice la inclinación de costumbre, que Jiraiya respondió con un gesto. La luz del atardecer que llegaba desde el jardín le iluminaba por la espalda, y no pude verle la cara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las nubes se habían hecho más densas y el ambiente estaba húmedo, aunque no llovía. Con la caída de la tarde hacía menos calor, pero el bochorno persistía. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente que aprovechaba el periodo de tiempo que transcurría entre el ocaso y el toque de queda. Se chocaban constantemente contra mí, lo que me hacía sentirme tenso y nervioso, y ver espías y asesinos por todas partes. El encuentro con Pain me había alterado y una vez más había vuelto a ser Haruto, el chico aterrorizado que había huido de las ruinas de mi aldea. ¿Sería capaz de escalar los muros del castillo de amegakure y asesinar al poderoso señor que acababa de ver, quien sabía que yo era uno de los Jinchūriki, el único superviviente de mi aldea que escapó de sus manos? Aunque yo pretendiera ser el señor Sennin Naruto o un Shinobi del Gremio, en realidad no era ninguno de los dos. Era uno de los Jinchūriki; es decir, uno de los perseguidos.

Caminamos en dirección oeste, siguiendo la muralla del castillo. Mientras oscurecía, yo me alegraba de que no brillaran la Luna ni las estrellas. Desde el portón del castillo, llegaba el resplandor de las antorchas, y las tiendas estaban iluminadas con velas y candiles. Se percibía un olor a sésamo y a soja, a vino de arroz y a pescado asado. A pesar de las circunstancias, sentía hambre. Pensé en detenerme a comer algo, pero Kakashi sugirió que avanzásemos un poco más. La calle estaba cada vez más oscura y nos cruzábamos con menos gente. Oí el ruido de un vehículo con ruedas sobre los adoquines, y después el sonido de una flauta. Había algo escalofriante en la música, y el vello se me erizó.

—Regresemos —dije.

En ese momento, un pequeño grupo de gente salió del callejón que teníamos enfrente. Al principio pensé que se trataba de artistas callejeros. Un anciano transportaba un carromato adornado con guirnaldas y dibujos, y una muchacha tocaba la flauta; pero al vernos la dejó caer. Dos hombres jóvenes que salieron de las sombras sujetaban peonzas: una de ellas giraba y la otra volaba en el aire. Bajo la tenue luz, parecían objetos mágicos poseídos por espíritus. Me detuve. Kakashi se colocó justo detrás de mí. Otra muchacha se acercó a nosotros, y dijo:

—Acérquese, señor.

Reconocí su voz, pero tardé unos instantes en situarla.

Entonces, salté hacia atrás, esquivando a Kakashi, me multiplique y dejé mi segundo cuerpo junto al carromato. Era la chica de la posada de Amegakure, la chica de la que Kakashi había dicho: "Es de los nuestros".

Para mi sorpresa, uno de los hombres jóvenes me siguió sin hacer caso de mi segundo yo. Me hice invisible, pero él averiguó dónde me encontraba. Entonces me di cuenta: eran del Gremio y habían venido a reclamarme. Kakashi ya lo había dicho, y sabía de antemano que lo harían aquella noche. Me arrojé al suelo y empecé a rodar hasta que me coloqué bajo el carromato, pero mi preceptor estaba al otro lado. Intenté morderle una mano, pero con la otra me sujetó la mandíbula. Entonces, le propiné una patada, relajé los músculos e intenté escapar de sus manos, pero no lo logré. No en vano era él quien me había enseñado todos esos trucos.

—Estate quieto, Naruto —susurró —. Deja de forcejear, nadie va a hacerte daño.

—Está bien —dije yo, quedándome inmóvil.

En el momento que me soltó, yo me separé de él y saqué el cuchillo de la funda. Pero para entonces los cinco estaban dispuestos a luchar duramente. Uno de los hombres se lanzó al ataque y me hizo retroceder hasta el carromato. Yo le asesté una puñalada y noté que había dado en el blanco. Después hice un corte a una de las muchachas. La otra chica se había hecho invisible, y saltó como un mono desde el techo del carromato, cayendo sobre mí y rodeándome el cuello con las piernas, con una mano sobre la boca y otra agarrada al cuello. Yo sabía lo que pretendía, y me contorsioné con violencia hasta que perdí el equilibrio. El hombre al que había acuchillado me tomó por la muñeca y me la retorció hasta que solté el arma. La chica y yo caímos al suelo, mientras sus manos todavía me sujetaban la garganta.

Justo antes de quedar inconsciente, vi a Jiraiya con claridad. Esperaba en la habitación a que regresáramos. Intenté gritar, furioso por la inmensidad de la traición, pero me habían tapado la boca. Ni siquiera mis oídos percibían sonido alguno.

**.**

**.**

**Interesante, ¿no creen? **

**Les debo una disculpa por la tardanza en publicar el nuevo capítulo; la verdad no sé por qué este en particular se me hizo tan complejo de adaptar. Pero la tardanza solo tiene un nombre, y este es universidad, y en compensación, les traje el capítulo un día antes que el oficial de actualización –que es el viernes-, ¿ven que buena soy? xD jajaja.**

**Si, como deben suponer, los estudios exigen bastante tiempo, tanto para ir a clases como para estudiar, y más para mí que me demoro 1:30 de viaje y debo leer bastante. Fucking psicología xD **

**Bueno, debo advertirles (?) que de aquí en más, la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante, intrigante y despiadada, ¡¿Qué pasara ahora?! **

**El libro es tan bueno que me dan unas ganas enormes de subir todos los capítulos de una :c bueno, les prometo que apenas tenga un tiempecito –como hoy- me pondré a trabajar en el próximo. **

**Saludos y gracias por sus reviews con sus opiniones :D de verdad me alegra saber que el libro les gusta a pesar de no haber tanto romance como quisiera. **

**En fin, me voy despidiendo, tengan buen fin de semana ;)**

**Sayonara! **


	11. Chapter 11

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_La Leyenda de los Sennin._

_Capítulo 11_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caía la tarde del tercer día desde la llegada de Hinata a Amegakure. Desde que el palanquín la había llevado hasta el castillo, se encontraba por momentos más deprimida. La fortaleza de Amegakure era aún más opresiva y aterradora que la del señor Orochimaru. Las mujeres que habitaban el castillo se mostraban tristes y melancólicas. Hinata sólo había visto a su señor brevemente, pero había quedado impresionada por su presencia, Yahiko Pain dominaba la residencia, y todos temían sus cambios de humor y sus arrebatos de ira. Nadie se atrevía a hablar con franqueza. Las mujeres, de voces cansadas y ojos vacíos, dieron la enhorabuena a Hinata y prepararon para ella sus ropas de boda con manos apáticas. Hinata notaba cómo era presa de su funesto destino.

La señora Senju se mostraba tensa y preocupada. En varias ocasiones pareció estar decidida a confiar sus temores a Hinata, pero en muy raras ocasiones se encontraban a solas. Hinata pasaba horas enteras intentando recordar todos los acontecimientos del viaje, intentando dar sentido a los misterios que la rodeaban, pero se percataba de que lo ignoraba todo sobre ellos. Nada era lo que parecía, y no podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de Rin, a pesar de lo que ésta le había dicho. Hinata se veía obligada, a causa de su familia, a ser fuerte y casarse con el señor Sennin. No tenía razón alguna para pensar que el matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo como estaba planeado y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que la ceremonia no llegaría a celebrarse. La boda le parecía tan remota como la misma Luna; pero si no se casaba, si otro hombre muriese por su culpa, no tendría más salida que su propia muerte.

Intentaba enfrentarse con valentía a su situación, pero ante ella misma no podía fingir: tenía 16 años, no deseaba morir, quería vivir y estar junto a Naruto.

El sofocante día lentamente iba llegando a su fin, y el sol arrojaba una espectral luz rojiza sobre la ciudad. Hinata estaba cansada e inquieta, y ansiaba liberarse de las capas de ropas que vestía. Deseaba que llegase el frescor propio de la noche y, al mismo tiempo, temía la llegada del siguiente día, y del que venía después.

—Los señores Sennin vinieron hoy al castillo, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Hinata, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no delatara la emoción que sentía.

—Sí, el señor Pain los recibió —Rin titubeó. Hinata notó que la doncella la miraba con lástima, hasta que ésta dijo en voz baja—: Señora... —y se interrumpió.

—¿Sí?

Rin empezó a hablar animadamente sobre las ropas de boda, en el mismo momento en que dos criadas pasaban por fuera de la habitación. Sus pisadas hacían trinar el suelo de ruiseñor. Cuando el sonido se había apagado, Hinata preguntó:

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté que se podía matar a alguien con una aguja? Te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo; uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitarlo.

Rin le enseñó lo que parecía una aguja corriente; pero, al tomarla entre sus dedos, Hinata se percató de que era más resistente y pesada, como un arma en miniatura. La criada le enseñó cómo clavarla en el ojo o en el cuello.

—Ahora, escóndela en el dobladillo de tu manga. Ten cuidado, no te vayas a pinchar.

Hinata se estremeció, tan fascinada como horrorizada.

—No sé si sería capaz de usarla.

—Una vez, llevada por la ira, clavaste el cuchillo a un hombre —dijo Rin.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Obito me lo contó. Cuando sentimos rabia o miedo, los humanos somos capaces de cualquier cosa. Lleva siempre tu cuchillo contigo. ¡Ojalá tuviéramos espadas!, pero resulta muy difícil esconderlas. En caso de pelea, lo mejor es matar a un hombre lo antes posible y apropiarse de su sable.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —susurró Hinata.

—Me gustaría poder contártelo todo, pero sería demasiado peligroso para ti. Sólo quiero que estés preparada.

Hinata abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero Rin murmuró:

—Debes guardar silencio. No me preguntes nada más y no le digas nada a nadie. Cuanto menos sepas, más segura estarás.

A Hinata le habían adjudicado una pequeña alcoba situada en un extremo de la residencia, contigua a otra habitación más grande donde se alojaban las mujeres de la corte de Pain, con la señora Tsunade. Ambas habitaciones daban a un jardín que recorría la fachada este de la residencia, y Hinata podía oír el murmullo del agua y el ligero movimiento de los árboles. Durante la noche, Hinata notó que Rin permanecía en vigilia. Incluso, en una ocasión, se incorporó y vio que la criada estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, junto a la ventana abierta. Su silueta apenas era visible bajo el cielo vacío de estrellas. Las lechuzas ulularon durante la noche. Empezó a llover al amanecer, y llegaron desde el río los reclamos de las aves acuáticas.

Hinata se quedó dormida escuchando a éstas; pero, más tarde, los estridentes graznidos de los cuervos la despertaron. Había dejado de llover y hacía calor. Rin ya se había vestido y, cuando vio que Hinata estaba despierta, se arrodilló junto a ella y le susurró:

—Señora, tengo que hablar con el señor Sennin. ¿Te importa levantarte y escribirle una carta o un poema? Necesito un pretexto para poder visitarle otra vez.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hinata, alarmada por la preocupación que mostraba el rostro de la muchacha.

—No lo sé. Anoche tenía que haber sucedido algo... que no sucedió. Tengo que ir a averiguar el por qué —y con un tono de voz más elevado, añadió—: Sí, prepararé la tinta, pero mi señora no debe ser tan impaciente pues tiene todo el día para escribir poemas.

—¿Qué puedo escribir? —dijo Hinata, con un hilo de voz—. No sé escribir poesía; nunca me han enseñado.

—No importa. Escribe algo sobre el amor de los esposos, los patos mandarines, las clemátides y el muro...

Hinata habría pensado que Rin bromeaba, pero su aspecto denotaba una profunda seriedad.

—¡Ayúdame a vestirme! —exclamó Hinata, con autoridad—. Sí, ya sé que es temprano, pero deja de quejarte de una vez. Debo escribir de inmediato al señor Sennin.

Rin sonrió con aprobación, al tiempo que contemplaba el pálido rostro de Hinata. Ésta escribió algo, sin apenas saber lo que decía, y elevó la voz al decirle a Rin que fuera corriendo hasta la residencia del señor Sennin a llevarle su escrito, y ésta, fingiendo desgana, partió. Hinata pudo oír entonces cómo su doncella se quejaba a los guardias y, después, las risas de éstos como respuesta.

Luego llamó a las criadas para que trajeran el té y, una vez que lo hubo bebido, se sentó frente al jardín y lo contempló, mientras intentaba calmar sus temores y acopiar tanta valentía como Rin. De vez en cuando, sus dedos buscaban la aguja que escondía en la manga, o el suave mango del cuchillo que guardaba bajo su túnica. Recapacitaba sobre el hecho de que tanto Rin como la señora Tsunade la hubieran enseñado a luchar. ¿Qué esperaban que sucediera? Hinata se sentía como un peón en la partida que se estaba jugando a su alrededor, pero al menos habían intentado prepararla y le habían otorgado armas para defenderse.

Rin regresó al cabo de una hora y trajo consigo una misiva del señor Sennin: un poema escrito con agilidad y pericia. Hinata lo leyó.

—¿Qué significa?

—Sólo es una excusa. Tenía que escribir algo como respuesta.

—¿Se encuentra bien el señor Sennin? —preguntó Hinata, con formalidad.

—Sí, desde luego, y te aguarda con todo su corazón.

—Dime la verdad —susurró Kaede. Observó el rostro de Rin y vio la duda en su mirada—. El señor Naruto... ¿ha muerto?

—No lo sabemos —Rin suspiró profundamente—. No tengo más remedio que contártelo. Naruto ha desaparecido con Kakashi. El señor Sennin piensa que el Gremio le ha capturado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hinata notó que el té que había tomado con anterioridad se le revolvía en el estómago y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar.

—Salgamos a pasear por el jardín mientras todavía hace fresco —dijo Rin, con calma.

Hinata se puso en pie y le pareció que iba a desmayarse; las gotas de sudor, frías y pegajosas, se agolpaban en su frente. Rin la sujetó por el codo y la guio hasta la veranda. Luego se arrodilló ante ella y le calzó las sandalias.

Mientras caminaban con lentitud por el sendero bordeado de árboles y arbustos, el murmullo del agua del arroyo ahogaba sus voces. Entonces, Rin susurró de forma rápida y apremiante, en el oído de Hinata:

—Anoche Pain iba a ser asesinado. Obito se encuentra a menos de 50 kilómetros de distancia con un numeroso ejército. Los monjes guerreros de Kusagakure están preparados para tomar la ciudad. Los Akatsuki podrían ser derrotados.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el señor Naruto?

—Él iba a ser el asesino. Él iba a escalar los muros del castillo por la noche. Pero el Gremio le atrapó.

—¿Naruto? ¿El asesino?

Hinata sintió ganas de echarse a reír ante una idea tan disparatada, pero entonces recordó cómo Naruto solía encerrarse en su propio mundo oscuro y cómo intentaba siempre ocultar su destreza. Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que apenas le conocía más allá de las apariencias; pero ella siempre había tenido la sensación de que había algo más bajo la superficie. Respiró profundamente e intentó serenarse.

—¿Qué es el Gremio?

—El padre de Naruto, Namikaze Minato, era miembro del Gremio, y éste heredó sus poderes extraordinarios.

—Como los tuyos —dijo Hinata, con aspereza— y los de Kakashi.

—No, los suyos son mucho más grandes que los nuestros —replicó Rin—. Pero tienes razón: también pertenecemos al Gremio, pero a un maestro distinto dentro de este.

—¿Eres una espía? ¿Una asesina? ¿Es por eso por lo que finges ser mi doncella?

—Pero no finjo ser tu amiga —intervino Rin—. Ya te he dicho otras veces que puedes confiar en mí. Ya sabes que fue Obito quien me encargó que te cuidara.

—¿Cómo puedo saber qué me dices la verdad, con todas las mentiras que me han contado? —preguntó Hinata, al tiempo que los ojos le ardían.

—Ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad —aseguró Rin, entristecida.

Hinata se sintió desfallecer por el impacto que las noticias le habían causado, pero pronto se repuso y se sintió tranquila y lúcida.

—En cuanto a mi matrimonio con el señor Sennin Jiraiya, ¿lo organizó él para tener una excusa para venir a Amegakure?

—No fue él. El matrimonio fue la condición que le impusieron para poder adoptar a Naruto. Una vez que aceptó, la boda le proporcionaba una razón por la que traer a Naruto a la fortaleza de los Akatsuki —Rin hizo una pausa, y después, lentamente, dijo—: Es posible que Pain y los señores que comandan el clan Sennin, utilicen la boda como tapadera para la muerte de Jiraiya, y éste es, en parte, el motivo por el que yo vine contigo, para protegeros a los dos.

—Mi reputación siempre resulta útil —dijo Hinata, con amargura.

Era consciente del poder que los hombres ejercían sobre ella y cómo lo usaban, sin importarles las consecuencias. De nuevo se mareó.

—Siéntate un rato —dijo Rin.

Los arbustos habían dado paso a una zona más abierta en el jardín, con vistas de las montañas a través del foso y el río. Al otro lado del arroyo se hallaba un pabellón, ubicado de forma que recogiera la brisa, y se dirigieron hasta allí, cruzando con cuidado las rocas que atravesaban el arroyo. En el suelo había cojines, y se sentaron sobre ellos. El agua que fluía por el riachuelo refrescaba el ambiente, y los martín pescadores y las golondrinas cruzaban el pabellón con repentinos destellos de color. En los remansos más alejados los lotos exhibían sus flores púrpura, y algunos lirios morados, cuyos pétalos tenían un tono similar al de los cojines, aún florecían al borde del agua.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Naruto ha sido atrapado por el Gremio? —preguntó Hinata, mientras acariciaba nerviosamente el tejido del cojín sobre el que se sentaba.

—Naruto pertenece, al igual que su padre y nosotros, a la organización de Shinobi's que está dividida en Gremios. Sin embargo él ha sido criado como un Jinchūriki, pacifico por naturaleza para mantener en calma parte del ser dentro de él. Es por su naturaleza pacifica, que el Gremio pensaba que el intento de asesinato a Pain iba a fallar. No querían perderle, menos teniendo Naruto tales poderes y habilidades extraordinarias, es por eso que vinieron a impedirlo. Kakashi tuvo que ver en ello.

—¿Y tú?

—No, yo opinaba que el asesinato debía intentarse. Pensaba que Naruto contaba con las posibilidades para lograrlo. Mientras Pain siga con vida, la rebelión contra los Akatsuki no será posible.

«No puedo creer que esto esté pasando», pensó Hinata. «Estoy atrapada en una traición. Rin habla del asesinato de Pain de forma tan liviana, que parece que se tratara de un campesino o un paria. Si alguien nos oyera, nos torturarían hasta la muerte». A pesar de que cada vez apretaba más el calor, Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué van a hacer con Naruto?

—Se convertirá en uno de ellos, y su vida será un secreto para nosotras y para todos los demás.

«Así que no volveré a verle», pensó Hinata.

Escucharon voces que llegaban del sendero, y unos instantes después la señora Tsunade y su acompañante, Shizune, cruzaron el arroyo y se sentaron junto a Hinata y Rin. La señora Tsunade estaba tan pálida como antes lo había estado Hinata y, de alguna manera imposible de definir, su talante había cambiado y había perdido en parte su rígido autocontrol. Entonces, pidió a Shizune ir por un poco de té. La señora Tsunade se dirigió a Rin con un susurro:

—Tenemos poco tiempo. Supongo que podemos confiar en la señora Hyūga.

—No diré nada que pueda delataros —dijo Hinata, en voz baja.

—Rin, cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

—El Gremio ha apresado a Naruto. Eso es todo lo que sabe el señor Jiraiya.

—Nunca pensé que Kakashi pudiera traicionarle. Debe de haber sido un desengaño muy amargo.

—El señor Jiraiya dijo que había sido consciente del riesgo que corría, y no culpa a nadie de la situación. Ahora su mayor preocupación es su seguridad. La suya y la de la criatura.

En un primer momento, Hinata pensó que se refería, de un modo extraño, a Shizune, pero notó un ligero rubor en el rostro de la dama, quien frunció los labios y permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Deberíamos intentar la fuga? —la señora Tsunade se retorcía la manga de la túnica con sus pálidos dedos.

—No deberia hacer nada que pudiera levantar las sospechas de Pain.

—¿No piensa huir Jiraiya? —preguntó la dama, con un hilo de voz.

—Se lo sugerí, pero asegura que no lo hará. Le vigilan de cerca y, además, considera que sólo sobrevivirá si no muestra temor. Debe actuar como si confiara por completo en los Akatsuki y en la alianza que han propuesto.

—¿Está decidido a celebrar la boda? —su voz subió de tono.

—Seguirá actuando como si ésa fuese su intención —dijo Rin, marcando sus palabras—. También nosotras debemos actuar de la misma forma, si es que queremos salvar su vida.

—Pain me ha enviado mensajes en los que me presiona para que me case con él —explicó la señora Tsunade—. Siempre le he rechazado a causa de Jiraiya —la dama, perturbada, miró fijamente el rostro de Rin.

—Señora —dijo ésta—, no hables de eso. Ten paciencia, se valiente. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. Debemos fingir que no ha sucedido nada extraordinario y prepararnos para la boda de la señora Hinata.

—Utilizarán el matrimonio como pretexto para matarle —dijo la señora Tsunade—. Hinata es muy bella... y también mortífera.

—¡No quiero causar la muerte de ningún hombre! —exclamó Hinata—. Y menos aún la del señor Sennin —sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas, y apartó la mirada.

—¡Qué pena que no puedas casarte con el señor Pain y acabar con su vida! —exclamó a su vez la señora Tsunade.

Hinata dio un respingo, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada.

—Perdóname —susurró la señora Tsunade—. No sé lo que digo. Apenas he dormido, y el miedo me hace perder la razón. El miedo por él, por mí misma y por nuestro bebé. No mereces mi descortesía. Espero que puedas perdonarme —la dama tomó la mano de Hinata y la presionó ligeramente—. Si yo moero, tú serás mi heredera. Te confío mis tierras y mis gentes... Cuida bien de ellos —alejó la mirada, contemplando el jardín más allá del río, y en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas—. Si es la única forma de salvar su vida, tiene que casarse contigo, aunque le matarán de todas formas.

En el extremo del jardín podían verse unos escalones en una apertura del muro de fortificación, junto a la escalinata, estaban amarradas dos barcas de recreo. Y al pie de las escaleras había una cancela que, según supuso Hinata, sería cerrada por las noches, aunque entonces estaba abierta. A través de ella se divisaban el foso y el río. Junto al muro se sentaban dos guardias en actitud ociosa, aturdidos por el bochorno.

—Un paseo en barca nos libraría hoy del calor —dijo la señora Tsunade—. Es posible que podamos sobornar a los barqueros...

—No lo recomiendo, señora —dijo Rin, apremiante—. Si intentas escapar, levantaras las sospechas de Pain. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aplacarle mientras Obito se acerca.

—Obito no entrará en Amegakure mientras Pain siga con vida —dijo la señora Tsunade—; no va a arriesgarse a un asedio. Siempre hemos considerado que este castillo es inexpugnable; sólo puede caer desde dentro —de nuevo apartó la vista del agua y miró el torreón—. Nos atrapa —continuó—; nos agarra con fuerza, pero tengo que huir.

—¡No actúes precipitadamente! —suplicó Rin.

Shizune regresó, con una bandeja de madera labrada y cuencos de cerámica verde.

—Gracias… —dijo la señora Tsunade. Su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas—. Mi pobre hijo… —exclamo al tiempo en que sus manos se posaban sobre su vientre. Shizune hablo apenas noto el estado de su señora.

—Vamos, mi señora; debe tumbarse a descansar.

Lágrimas de compasión cuajaron los ojos de Hinata. Las piedras del torreón y de las murallas que la rodeaban parecían ejercer presión sobre ella. El cri crí de los grillos era tan intenso que llegaba a aturdir la mente; daba la sensación de que el calor emanaba del mismo suelo. Hinata pensó que la señora Tsunade tenía razón; todos ellos estaban atrapados y no tenían forma de escapar.

—¿Quieres que regresemos a la casa? —le preguntó Rin.

—Prefiero quedarme un rato más.

A Hinata se le ocurrió que había otro asunto sobre el que tenían que hablar.

—Rin, tú tienes la libertad para moverte de un lado a otro; los guardias confían en ti.

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo algunos de los poderes propios del Gremio a ese respecto.

—Tú eres la única que podría escapar de todas las mujeres que nos encontramos aquí —Hinata titubeó, al no saber bien cómo poner en palabras lo que tenía que decir. Finalmente dijo con brusquedad—: si quieres marcharte, puedes hacerlo; no quiero que te arriesgues por mi culpa… —entonces Hinata se mordió el labio y apartó rápidamente la mirada, porque no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin Rin, de la que había llegado a depender por completo.

—La mejor forma de estar a salvo es que nadie intente escapar —susurró Rin—; además, ni se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa; nunca te abandonaré, a no ser que tú me lo ordenaras. Ahora nuestras vidas están ligadas —y añadió, como para sí—: No sólo los hombres tienen honor.

—El señor Obito te envió a mi lado —dijo Hinata— y tú me dices que eres del Gremio, el cual ha ejercido su poder sobre el señor Naruto. ¿Eres realmente libre para tomar tus propias decisiones? ¿Puedes elegir la vía del honor?

—Para ser alguien a quien no se le ha dado instrucción, la señora Hyūga es muy sabia —dijo Rin con una sonrisa, y por un instante Hinata notó un cierto alivio en su corazón.

Hinata permaneció junto al agua durante la mayor parte del día y apenas comió. Las damas de la casa vinieron a acompañarle durante unas horas y hablaron de la belleza del jardín y de los preparativos para la boda. Una de ellas había estado en Myoboku, y describió la ciudad con admiración; le contó a Hinata algunas leyendas del clan de los Sennin y, en susurros, también le habló de las antiguas desavenencias del clan con los Akatsuki. Todas las damas expresaron su alegría porque la boda de Hinata pusiera fin a esta rivalidad y le comentaron lo encantado que estaba el señor Pain con la alianza.

Hinata no sabía qué responder y, consciente de la traición que subyacía bajo los planes de boda, se refugió en la timidez; sonrió sin cesar, hasta que le dolieron los músculos de la cara, aunque apenas pronunció palabra.

Apartó la mirada, y vio cómo el señor Pain en persona cruzaba el jardín, en dirección al pabellón, acompañado por tres o cuatro lacayos.

Las damas callaron de inmediato, y Hinata le dijo a Rin:

—Creo que me retiraré a mi habitación. Tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, mi señora. Te peinaré el cabello y te daré un masaje en las sienes —dijo Rin.

Era cierto que el peso del pelo le resultaba insoportable a Hinata. Bajo sus ropas, notaba el cuerpo pegajoso e irritado, y ansiaba el frescor que traería la noche.

Según se alejaban del pabellón, el señor Hidan se separó del grupo de hombres y se encaminó hacia ellas. Rin, inmediatamente, cayó de rodillas, y Hinata le hizo una reverencia, aunque no tan respetuosa.

—Señora Hyūga —dijo Hidan—, el señor Pain desea hablarle.

Hinata intentó disimular su desgana y regresó al pabellón, donde Pain se había acomodado en los cojines. Las mujeres se habían retirado y contemplaban el río. Hinata se arrodilló en el suelo de madera y bajó la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo, consciente de que los profundos ojos de Pain, la miraban de arriba abajo.

—Incorpórate —dijo, de forma concisa. Su voz era áspera, y las palabras de cortesía no encajaban bien con su lengua. Hinata notó la mirada de sus hombres sobre ella, el denso silencio que ya le resultaba familiar, la mezcla de lascivia y admiración.

—Jiraiya es un hombre afortunado —dijo Pain.

Los hombres se rieron, al tiempo que Hinata percibía en sus risas tanta amenaza como malicia. La muchacha pensaba que Pain le hablaría sobre la ceremonia de la boda o sobre su padre, quien había enviado mensajes diciendo que no le era posible asistir debido a la enfermedad de su esposa. Pero sus palabras le sorprendieron:

—Tengo entendido que conoces a Obito.

—Le conocí cuando estuvo al servicio del señor Orochimaru —respondió Hinata, con prudencia.

—Por tu culpa, Orochimaru le envió al exilio —dijo Pain—. Al hacerlo, cometió un grave error, y lo ha pagado con creces. Parece ser que ahora voy a tener que enfrentarme a Obito en mi propia puerta —exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Tu matrimonio con el señor Sennin llega en un momento muy oportuno.

Hinata pensó: «Soy una chica ignorante, criada por Orochimaru. Soy fiel y estúpida. No sé nada de las intrigas entre clanes».

Entonces, puso expresión de muñeca y voz infantil:

—Sólo quiero hacer lo que mi padre y el señor Pain deseen que haga.

—¿Oíste algo en tu viaje sobre los movimientos de Obito?, ¿Te habló de ellos Jiraiya en algún momento?

—No he sabido nada del señor Obito desde que abandonó al señor Orochimaru —respondió Hinata.

—Y sin embargo cuentan que Obito era tu defensor.

Hinata, que mantenía la mirada baja, no se atrevió a mirarle a través de sus pestañas.

—No puedo ser considerada responsable de los sentimientos que los hombres tengan hacia mí, señor.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes. La mirada de Pain era penetrante y depredadora. Hinata notó que también él la deseaba, tentado y seducido por la idea de que la relación con ella traía consigo la muerte.

A ella, el asco le atenazó la garganta. Pensaba en la aguja, escondida en la manga de su túnica, e imaginaba cómo la clavaría en la carne de Pain.

—No —acordó él—, y tampoco podría culpar a hombre alguno por admirar tu belleza —giró la cabeza, y le dijo a Hidan—: Tenías razón, es exquisita —parecía que estuviera hablando de una obra de arte—. ¿Te dirigías a la casa? No quiero detenerte. Tengo entendido que tu salud es algo delicada.

—Señor Pain.

Hinata hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo otra vez y, de rodillas, se desplazó hacia atrás, hasta el borde del pabellón. Rin la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y se alejaron del lugar.

Ninguna de ellas habló hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Entonces, Hinata susurró:

—Lo sabe todo.

—No —respondió Rin, mientras tomaba el peine y empezaba a pasarlo por el cabello de Hinata—. No está seguro, no tiene pruebas. Lo hiciste bien, señora.

Los dedos de Rin masajearon el cuero cabelludo y las sienes de Hinata, y la tensión empezó a reducirse. Hinata se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre Rin.

—Me gustaría ir a Myoboku. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Si eso llega a suceder, no me necesitarás —replicó Rin, con una sonrisa.

—Siempre te necesitaré —dijo Hinata, con una nota de melancolía en la voz—. Quizá sería feliz con el señor Sennin si no hubiese conocido a Naruto, si él no me...

—¡Calla! ¡No digas eso! —Rin suspiró, mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando.

—Podríamos haber tenido hijos —continuó Hinata, con voz lenta y soñadora—. Ahora ya no va a ocurrir nada de eso. Sin embargo, tengo que fingir que va a ser así.

—Estamos al borde de una guerra —murmuró Rin—. Ni siquiera sabemos lo que va a suceder dentro de unos días, ¡y mucho menos lo que nos traerá el futuro!

—¿Dónde estará ahora el señor Naruto? ¿Tienes idea?

—Si sigue en la capital, se encontrará en una de las casas secretas del Gremio; pero es posible que le hayan sacado del feudo.

—¿Volveré a verle alguna vez? —preguntó Hinata.

Pero no esperaba una respuesta ni Rin habría sabido dársela. Los dedos de ésta seguían presionando su cabeza. Más allá de las puertas abiertas, el jardín centelleaba bajo los tenues rayos del sol, y el canto de los grillos era más estridente que nunca.

Lentamente, el día se fue marchitando y las sombras empezaron a alargarse.

**.**

**.**

**Agradezco como siempre a todos los que dan follow y favorite respectivo a la historia que estoy adaptando, de veras que es un libro muy muy bueno como para no haberlo adaptado a este mundo tan similar. **

**Agradezco profundamente también a todos los que me dejan sus reviews. De verdad que me emociona mucho leerlos aunque sean solo uno o dos. **

**Bueno, a la historia no ha de quedarle dos o tres capítulos más, por lo que más adelante tendré una pregunta sumamente crucial que hacerles. **

**Bueno, la razón por la que traje este capítulo hoy –y no el viernes como suelo subirlo- es porque el periodo de pruebas ya comienza y ahora me dedicare a leer y estudiar la mayoría de mi tiempo :S y al ser esta una noche de "descanso"… bueno, quise traerlo antes. En fin…**

**Me voy despidiendo, me alegra saber que les ha encantado tanto como yo esta maravillosa historia llamada **"_Leyenda de los Otori" _**escrita por**_ Lian Hearn. _

**Cuídense y tengan un buen término de semana.**

**Sayonara! **


	12. Chapter 12

_La Leyenda de los Sennin._

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_Capítulo 12_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Permanecí inconsciente sólo unos momentos. Cuando desperté, todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, y enseguida supuse que me encontraba dentro del carromato. Había al menos dos personas a mi lado, y noté que una de ellas, por su respiración, era Kakashi; la otra, por su perfume, era una de las muchachas. Me estaban sujetando, cada uno de un brazo.

Me sentía terriblemente mareado, como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. El vaivén del carro aún empeoraba mi estado.

—Voy a vomitar —dije, y Kakashi me soltó el brazo.

El vómito llegó a mi garganta a medida que me incorporaba, y me di cuenta de que la muchacha también me había soltado el otro brazo. Tan desesperada era mi ansia de escapar, que la náusea desapareció por completo y me lancé —con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza— contra la puerta con bisagras del carromato. Pero ésta estaba firmemente cerrada desde fuera. La piel de una de mis manos se rasgó con un clavo. Kakashi y la chica me agarraron y me tumbaron sobre el suelo, mientras yo forcejeaba y me retorcía sin parar. Alguien gritó desde fuera. Se trataba de una advertencia áspera y airada.

Kakashi me insultó:

—¡Cállate! ¡Estate quieto! Si los Akatsuki te descubren ahora, te matarán en el acto.

Pero yo había perdido la razón. Cuando era niño, solía llevar a casa animales del bosque: zorrillos, comadrejas o pequeños conejos. Nunca logré domesticarlos, porque lo único que querían, ciega e irracionalmente, era escapar. En ese momento recordé esa furia ciega. A mí nada me importaba, excepto que Jiraiya pudiera pensar que yo le había traicionado. Nunca me quedaría con el Gremio. ¡Nunca lograrían retenerme!

—¡Hazle callar! —susurró Kakashi a la chica, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerme quieto.

Las manos de la muchacha hicieron que el mundo volviese a llenarse de náuseas y oscuridad.

Cuando, por segunda vez, recobré la consciencia, realmente creí que había muerto y que me encontraba en el otro mundo. No podía ver ni oír; estaba sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio era absoluto. Entonces empecé a percibir sensaciones: el cuerpo me dolía demasiado como para estar muerto, notaba la garganta en carne viva, una mano me daba punzadas y la muñeca de la otra me dolía como si me la hubiera torcido. Intenté incorporarme, pero me habían atado. Las ligaduras eran suaves y estaban algo sueltas, pero con la presión suficiente como para impedir mis movimientos. Giré la cabeza y la sacudí. Una venda me tapaba los ojos; pero lo peor era que no podía oír. Tras unos instantes, me percaté de que me habían taponado los oídos, y sentí alivio por no haber perdido la capacidad de escuchar.

Una mano me tocó la cara y di un respingo. Me quitaron la venda, y entonces pude ver a Kakashi arrodillado a mi lado. En una ocasión, Kakashi me había prometido que siempre me protegería, pero ahora lo último que yo deseaba era su protección.

Vi que sus labios se movían.

—No oigo nada —le dije—. ¡Quítame los tapones!

Cuando los retiró, el mundo regresó a mí y estuve en silencio unos instantes hasta situarme en él. Podía oír el río en la distancia, luego seguíamos en Amegakure. La casa en la que nos encontrábamos se encontraba en silencio, pues todos dormían excepto los guardias, a quienes oía murmurar junto a la cancela. Supuse que sería tarde, y en ese instante escuché la campana de medianoche de un templo lejano.

En ese momento debería haber estado dentro del castillo de Pain.

—Lamento que te hiciéramos daño —dijo Kakashi—. No debiste oponerte con tanta fuerza.

Yo sentía cómo una amarga furia me invadía de nuevo. Intenté controlarme.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En una de las casas del Gremio. Te sacaremos de la capital dentro de un día o dos.

Su voz calmada y pragmática me enfureció aún más.

—La noche de mi adopción le dijiste que no le traicionarías. ¿Te acuerdas?

Kakashi suspiró.

—Aquella noche los dos hablamos sobre lealtades encontradas. Jiraiya sabe que, en primer lugar, mi obligación es servir al Gremio, y ya entonces le advertí, como hice más tarde en varias ocasiones, que el Gremio tenía prioridad al reclamarte, y que antes o después lo haría.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunté, con amargura—. Podrías haberme dejado una noche más.

—Tal vez yo, personalmente, te hubiera concedido esa oportunidad; pero el incidente del "ángel", hizo que los acontecimientos escaparan a mi control. En todo caso, ahora estarías muerto y no serías de utilidad a nadie.

—Pero primero podría haber acabado con la vida de Pain —mascullé.

—Esa posibilidad fue considerada —dijo Kakashi—, y se decidió que no era acorde con los intereses del Gremio.

—Supongo que la mayoría de vosotros trabaja para Pain...

—Trabajamos para quien mejor nos paga. Nos gusta una sociedad estable. La guerra abierta dificulta nuestras operaciones. El gobierno de Pain es cruel pero sólido, y eso nos conviene.

—O sea, que estuviste engañando a Jiraiya todo el tiempo.

—Sin duda, como él mismo me estuvo engañando a mí —Kakashi permaneció callado durante todo un minuto, y después prosiguió—: Jiraiya estaba condenado desde el principio. Demasiados señores poderosos querían librarse de él. Ha tenido suerte de sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—¡Él no debe morir! —exclamé.

—Seguro que Pain encuentra algún pretexto para matarle —dijo Kakashi, con suavidad—; es demasiado peligroso para poder seguir con vida. No sólo ha ofendido a Pain, sino que las escenas camino a la ciudad alarmaron a los Akatsuki profundamente —Kakashi añadió, con calma—: El problema con Jiraiya es que la gente le quiere.

—¡No podemos abandonarle! ¡Déjame volver con él!

—No es decisión mía —replicó Kakashi—. Y aunque lo fuera, ahora no podría hacerlo. Pain sabe que eres un Jinchūriki y te entregaría a Kisame, como prometió. Sin duda, Jiraiya tendría una muerte rápida y honorable, propia de un guerrero; sin embargo, tú serías torturado, y ya sabes cómo.

Yo permanecí en silencio. Me dolía la cabeza, y un insoportable sentimiento de fracaso me envolvía. Me habían dirigido como quien arroja una lanza hacia un blanco. La mano que me sujetaba me había soltado, y yo había caído, inservible, sobre la tierra.

—Ríndete, Naruto —dijo Kakashi, al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos—. Todo ha terminado.

Yo asentí lentamente. Sería mejor que fingiera estar de acuerdo.

—Tengo mucha sed.

—Haré un poco de té: te ayudará a dormir. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No. ¿Puedes desatarme?

—Esta noche, no.

Pensé en esta respuesta mientras me dormía y me volvía a despertar, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en la que estar tumbado con las manos y los pies atados. Llegué a la conclusión de que Kakashi creía que yo podría escapar una vez que me liberara de las ataduras, y si mi maestro pensaba que lo lograría, lo más probable es que fuera verdad. Ése era el único consuelo que tenía, aunque no me duró mucho tiempo.

Empezó a llover un poco antes de que amaneciera. Pude oír cómo se llenaban los desagües y cómo goteaban los aleros. Después, los gallos empezaron a cantar y la ciudad se despertó. Escuché a los criados de la casa, que se estaban levantando, y olí el humo cuando se empezaron a encender los fuegos en la cocina. Oí las voces y las pisadas de la servidumbre, y las conté, al tiempo que imaginaba la disposición de la casa, el lugar de la calle en el que se encontraba y lo que había al otro lado. Por los olores y los sonidos, supuse que me hallaba oculto en una bodega, en una de las casas grandes de los mercaderes situadas en las afueras de la ciudad. La habitación en la que me encontraba no tenía ventanas exteriores, era tan estrecha como una anguila y permanecía oscura incluso tras la salida del sol.

La boda se iba a celebrar dos días después. ¿Sobreviviría Jiraiya hasta entonces? Si fuera asesinado antes, ¿qué sería de Hinata? Mis pensamientos me atormentaban. ¿Cómo pasaría Jiraiya esos dos días? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? Me angustiaba la idea de que Jiraiya pudiera creer que yo había escapado por voluntad propia. ¿Qué pensarían los hombres Sennin? Seguro que me despreciarían.

Llamé a Kakashi y le dije que tenía que ir a las letrinas, y éste me desató los pies y me condujo hasta allí. La pequeña habitación daba a otra más grande, y después bajamos unas escaleras que conducían al patio trasero. Llegó una criada con un cuenco lleno de agua y me ayudó a lavarme las manos. Yo estaba manchado de sangre por todos lados, más de la que podría haber brotado cuando me herí la mano con el clavo, y era seguro que había acuchillado a alguien. Me pregunté entonces dónde estaría mi cuchillo.

Cuando regresamos a la habitación secreta, Kakashi no volvió a atarme los pies.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunté.

—Intenta dormir un rato más. Hoy no ocurrirá nada.

—¿¡Dormir!? ¡Me parece que nunca volveré a dormir!

Kakashi me observó durante unos instantes, y después, de forma concisa, dijo:

—Todo pasará.

Si mis manos hubieran estado libres, le habría matado. Salté hacia él, balanceando las manos atadas para golpearle en el costado. Esto le pilló por sorpresa y ambos caímos, pero Kakashi, que estaba debajo de mí, se giró, rápido como una serpiente, y me sujetó contra el suelo. Yo estaba furioso, pero él también. En el pasado le había visto enfadarse conmigo, pero en ese momento la ira le cegaba. Me abofeteó dos veces, y sus golpes fueron tan fuertes que los dientes me temblaron y me mareé.

—¡Ríndete! —gritó—. Haré que te rindas a golpes si es necesario. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡Sí! —grité yo—. Venga, mátame, porque ésa será la única manera en la que podrás retenerme aquí.

Arqueé la espalda, rodé hacia un lado y logré liberarme de su peso con patadas y mordiscos. Entonces, él me golpeó otra vez; pero yo conseguí apartarme y, lanzándole insultos llevado por la furia, me arrojé otra vez contra él.

Oí pasos rápidos que se acercaban, y las puertas correderas se abrieron. La chica y uno de los hombres del carromato entraron corriendo en la habitación, y entre los tres lograron reducirme; pero yo había enloquecido de rabia y les resultó difícil atarme los pies de nuevo.

Kakashi estaba invadido por la cólera. La chica y el hombre nos miraban a uno y a otro.

—Maestro —dijo la muchacha—, déjale con nosotros. Le vigilaremos durante un rato. Necesitas descansar.

Sin duda estaban atónitos por la pérdida de control de Kakashi.

Éste y yo habíamos convivido durante meses como preceptor y alumno. Él me había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, y yo le había obedecido sin discusión y soportado sus regañinas, burlas y castigos. Había dejado a un lado mis sospechas iniciales y confiaba en él. Por mi parte, todo aquello había terminado, y nunca volvería a ser igual.

Entonces, Kakashi se arrodilló frente a mí, me agarró la cabeza y me obligó a mirarle.

—¡Estoy intentando salvarte la vida! —gritó—. ¿Es que no puedes meterte eso en tu cabezota?

Yo le escupí, y me preparé para recibir otro golpe, pero el hombre del carromato le detuvo.

—Vete, maestro —le apremió.

Kakashi me soltó y se puso en pie.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre, testaruda y demente, heredaste de tu madre? —preguntó, lleno de rabia. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y dijo—: No le quiten la vista de encima y no le desaten.

Una vez que Kakashi se había ido, sentí deseos de gritar y sollozar como un niño con una rabieta. Las lágrimas de furia y desesperación me pinchaban los párpados, y me tumbé en el colchón, mirando hacia la pared. La chica se marchó y, al poco rato, regresó con agua fría y un paño. Hizo que me incorporara y me limpió la cara. Tenía el labio partido y notaba contusiones en un ojo y en la mejilla. Su gentileza me dio a entender que ella sentía compasión hacia mí, aunque no pronunció palabra.

El hombre joven nos observaba, también en silencio.

Más tarde, la muchacha trajo té y comida. Bebí el té, pero me negué a comer.

—¿Dónde está mi cuchillo? —pregunté.

—Lo tenemos nosotros —respondió la chica.

—¿Te hice daño?

—A mí no, fue a TenTen. La heriste en la mano a ella y también a Ino, pero los cortes no son graves.

—¡Ojalá los hubiera matado a todos!

—Ya lo sé —replicó la chica—. No se puede negar que luchaste con coraje, pero te enfrentabas a cinco miembros del Gremio, y no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Y, sin embargo, lo que sentía era vergüenza, que me iba penetrando por todo mí ser y me teñía de negro hasta los mismos huesos.

El largo día fue pasando, lento y agobiante. La campana del atardecer acababa de tañer en el templo del fondo de la calle, cuando Tenten llegó a la puerta y habló en susurros con mis dos guardianes, yo oía con toda claridad lo que estaban diciendo; pero, por fuerza de la costumbre, fingí que no les escuchaba. Alguien llamado Hiruzen había venido a verme.

Unos minutos después, un hombre delgado, viejo y de altura media entró en la habitación seguido por Kakashi. Los dos se parecían. Ambos compartían la misma apariencia cambiante que les hacía pasar inadvertidos, aunque la piel del recién llegado era más oscura, más parecida a la mía. Su pelo era todo gris, a pesar de que apenas si pasaba de los 50 años.

Permaneció unos instantes de pie junto a la puerta, observándome, y entonces cruzó la habitación, se arrodilló a mi lado y, al igual que había hecho Kakashi cuando me conoció, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las giró para ver las palmas.

—¿Por qué le habéis atado? —preguntó exigente.

—Intenta escapar, maestro —dijo la chica—. Ahora está más tranquilo, pero antes se comportó de forma salvaje.

—¿Por qué quieres escapar? —me preguntó—. Por fin estás con quienes te corresponde.

—No, eso no es cierto —repliqué—. Antes de saber nada sobre el Gremio, juré fidelidad al señor Sennin. He sido adoptado legalmente y pertenezco al clan de los Sennin.

—Hmm._.._ Me han dicho que los Sennin te llaman Naruto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero? —preguntó.

Yo no respondí.

—Fue criado entre los Jinchūriki, es uno de _ellos_ —dijo Kakashi, con calma.

Hiruzen hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Posees el poder de una bestia dentro de ti, mezclado con la sangre Shinobi —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. Será mejor que olvidemos eso —dijo—. Por el momento, Naruto está bien, aunque no es un nombre propio del Gremio. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—No —dije yo, aunque lo suponía.

—No, maestro —el joven guardián no pudo reprimir el reproche.

El viejo Hiruzen sonrió.

—¿Es que no le has enseñado buenos modales, Kakashi?

—La cortesía es para los que la merecen —intervine yo.

—Pronto sabrás que yo sí la merezco. Soy el jefe de tu familia: Sarutobi Hiruzen… Tu padre iba a ser mi sucesor.

—No conocí a mi padre, y nunca he utilizado su nombre.

—Pero el sello de los Shinobi lo llevas grabado: las múltiples habilidades como la artística, los numerosos poderes extraordinarios que posees y por sobre todo, eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Ésas son cosas que no puedes negar.

Desde la distancia, llegó un débil sonido, un toque en la puerta principal de la tienda del piso de abajo. Oí que alguien abría la puerta corredera y hablaba con otra persona.

Se trataba de una conversación trivial sobre vinos. Hiruzen también giró la cabeza ligeramente, y yo noté algo en él.

—¿Oyes todos los sonidos? —pregunté.

—No tantos como tú, porque con la edad se van perdiendo facultades; pero oigo bastante bien.

—En Kusagakure, un monje joven dijo: "Como un perro" —mi voz adquirió un tono de amargura—. "Debes de ser muy útil para tus señores", me dijo también. ¿Es por eso por lo que me secuestraron, porque les seré de utilidad?

—No se trata de ser útil —dijo Hiruzen—. El asunto es que has nacido en el Gremio, y a el perteneces. Aunque no tuvieras ningún talento, seguirías siendo uno de los nuestros y, aunque tuvieras todos los poderes del mundo, si no hubieras nacido en el Gremio nunca nos pertenecerías ni mostraríamos interés por ti. Pero el caso es que tu padre era Shinobi, y tú también lo eres.

—¿Es que acaso no tengo elección?

Él sonrió otra vez.

—No es algo que se pueda elegir, de la misma forma que no puedes elegir la agudeza de tu oído.

Aquel hombre me estaba tranquilizando de la misma manera que yo empleaba con los caballos: intentando entender mi naturaleza. Hasta ahora yo no había conocido a nadie que supiera lo que se sentía al ser un Shinobi, y notaba que el hombre ejercía cierta atracción sobre mí.

—Supongamos que lo acepto. ¿Qué haran conmigo?

—Encontraremos un lugar seguro en otro feudo, lejos de los Akatsuki, para que termines tu entrenamiento.

—No quiero realizar más entrenamiento. ¡Estoy harto de maestros!

—Enviamos a Hatake Kakashi a tu hogar en Myoboku por su larga amistad con Jiraiya. Kakashi te ha enseñado muchas cosas, pero un Shinobi debe ser enseñado por otro Shinobi.

Yo ya no le prestaba atención.

—¿Amistad? ¡Kakashi engañó y traicionó a Jiraiya!

El viejo habló con calma:

—Tienes grandes virtudes, Naruto, y una de ellas es, sin duda, es el coraje de tu corazón; pero ahora es tu cabeza lo que tenemos que organizar. Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para poder traicionar a los viejos amigos con la misma facilidad que Kakashi?

El breve momento de tranquilidad había pasado. Notaba de nuevo que la furia me invadía y deseaba rendirme ante ella, pues sólo la furia podía borrar mi vergüenza. Los dos jóvenes dieron un paso adelante, dispuestos a sujetarme, pero Hiruzen hizo un gesto para que se apartaran. Me tomó las manos atadas y las sostuvo con firmeza.

—Mírame —me ordenó.

A pesar de mi resistencia, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Yo estaba atrapado en el torbellino de mis emociones, y sólo su mirada lograba evitar que éste me arrastrara. Lentamente, mi ira se fue aplacando y fue reemplazada por un profundo cansancio. No lograba combatir el sueño, que me envolvía como las nubes a la montaña. La mirada de Hiruzen no se apartó de mí hasta que cerré los ojos y la bruma me apresó.

Cuando desperté, era de día. La luz del sol llegaba a la alcoba secreta a través de la habitación contigua y arrojaba un pálido reflejo anaranjado sobre el lugar en el que yo yacía. No podía creer que fuese por la tarde otra vez. Debía de haber dormido casi un día entero. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, un poco alejada de mí. Caí en la cuenta de que la puerta acababa de cerrarse y que el sonido me había despertado. Mi otro guardián debía de haber salido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté a la muchacha. La garganta aún me dolía, y mi voz sonaba como un graznido.

—Sakura.

—¿Y él?

—Kiba.

Según la muchacha me contó, se trataba del hombre al que yo había herido.

—¿Qué me hizo ese hombre?

—¿El maestro Hiruzen? Te hizo dormir; algo que los Shinobi saben hacer muy bien.

Me acordé entonces de los perros de Myoboku... "Algo que los Shinobi saben hacer muy bien".

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté.

—Cerca de las seis de la tarde.

—¿Hay alguna noticia?

—¿Sobre el señor Sennin? Ninguna —la chica se acercó a mí, y me susurró—: ¿Quieres que le lleve un mensaje?

Me quedé mirándola fijamente.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—He trabajado de criada en la residencia en la que se aloja, como hice en Amegakure —me lanzó una mirada llena de significado—. Puedo intentar hablar con él esta noche o mañana por la mañana.

—Dile que no le abandoné por mi voluntad y pídele que me perdone... —eran demasiadas cosas para ponerlas en palabras, y mi voz se quebró—. ¿Por qué motivo quieres ayudarme?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que callara. Kiba regresó a la habitación. Una de sus manos estaba vendada, y me trataba con frialdad.

Más tarde me desataron los pies, me llevaron al baño, me desnudaron y me ayudaron a meterme en el agua caliente. Mis movimientos eran los de un inválido, y todos los músculos del cuerpo me dolían.

—Es lo que pasa cuando uno se enfurece —dijo Sakura—. No puedes imaginar el daño que tu propia fuerza puede causarte.

—Por eso tienes que aprender a controlarte —añadió Kiba—. Si no lo haces, serás un peligro para los demás y para ti mismo.

Cuando me llevaron de vuelta a la habitación, Kiba dijo:

—Con tu desobediencia quebrantaste todos los principios del Gremio. Que tu dolor te sirva de castigo.

Me di cuenta de que Kiba no sólo estaba resentido porque yo le hubiera herido; también yo le desagradaba y le provocaba envidia, aunque a mí no me importaba. La cabeza me dolía terriblemente; pero ya no estaba furioso, sino que sentía una profunda tristeza.

Mis guardianes aceptaron que se había establecido una especie de tregua, y no me ataron de nuevo. Lo cierto es que yo no estaba en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte, pues apenas podía andar y, mucho menos, huir por las ventanas o escalar hasta el tejado. Comí un poco —el primer alimento que probaba en dos días—. Sakura y Kiba se retiraron, y fueron reemplazados por Tenten y el otro hombre joven, que se llamaba Lee. Las manos de Tenten también estaban vendadas, y tanto éste como Lee se mostraban hostiles conmigo, al igual que Kiba, y no me dirigieron la palabra.

Yo pensaba en Jiraiya y Hinata, y rezaba para que Sakura pudiese llevarle mi mensaje, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba orando como lo hacían los Jinchūriki, a aquel sabio de los seis caminos. Las palabras me llegaban a la boca de forma espontánea, y es que no en vano había absorbido esas plegarias junto con la leche de mi madre. Como un niño, las susurraba para mis adentros, y posiblemente me reconfortaron, pues al poco rato volví a quedarme profundamente dormido.

El sueño me despejó. Cuando desperté, era ya por la mañana. Mi cuerpo se había recuperado en parte y ya podía moverme sin sentir dolor. Sakura estaba de vuelta y, al notar que me había despertado, envió a Kiba a hacer un recado. Sakura aparentaba ser mayor que los otros, y por lo visto tenía cierta autoridad sobre ellos. De inmediato, me contó lo que yo deseaba oír:

—Anoche fui a la casa de huéspedes y conseguí hablar con el señor Sennin. Sintió un gran alivio al enterarse de que estás sano y salvo. Su mayor preocupación era que los Akatsuki te hubieran atrapado y asesinado. Ayer te escribió, con la esperanza de que algún día puedas leer la carta.

—¿La tienes?

Sakura asintió.

—Me dio otra cosa para ti. La escondí en el armario.

Sakura abrió la puerta corredera del armario donde se guardaba la ropa de cama y sacó un bulto alargado, que permanecía escondido debajo de una pila de mantas. Reconocí al instante el paño con el que estaba envuelto: un viejo manto de viaje de Jiraiya; quizá el que llevaba puesto el día que me salvó la vida en mi aldea natal. Sakura puso el bulto en mis manos y yo lo levanté hasta la altura de los ojos. Dentro de la tela había algo rígido, y al instante supe de qué se trataba. Aparté el manto y saqué a _Rasengan._

Me invadió tal sentimiento de tristeza que pensé que iba a morir. Entonces, las lágrimas me cayeron a borbotones y me resultó imposible frenarlas.

Sakura, con amabilidad, exclamó:

—Van a ir al castillo desarmados para la ceremonia. Jiraiya no quiere que su sable se pierda en caso de que él no regrese.

—No regresará —dije yo, al tiempo que las lágrimas caían en torrente.

Sakura me quitó el sable, lo envolvió de nuevo y lo volvió a esconder en el armario.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté—. Has desobedecido al Gremio.

—Estaba allí cuando Nagato fue asesinado... y yo había crecido junto a la hija de la familia que murió con él. Ya has visto lo que ocurre en las batallas y cómo quieren todos a Jiraiya. Yo soy como ellos y pienso que Kakashi, el maestro Hatake, se ha portado muy mal con ustedes dos.

En la voz de Sakura se apreciaba una nota de desafío que la hacía parecer una niña furiosa... y desobediente. No quise interrogarla más, y me sentí muy agradecido por lo que había hecho por mí.

—Dame la carta —dije, al cabo de un rato.

Pa había enseñado a escribir a Jiraiya, por lo que su caligrafía debería parecerse a la mía, pero no era así. Jiraiya escribía con trazo firme y fluido: _"Naruto, me alegro enormemente de que te encuentres a salvo. No hay nada que perdonar, porque sé que nunca me traicionarías y siempre he sabido que el Gremio intentaría atraparte. Mañana piensa en mí"._

A partir de ahí, la carta continuaba:

_" Naruto:_

_"Por razones que no vienen al caso, no nos fue posible continuar con nuestro arriesgado plan. Lo lamento mucho, pero al menos me he evitado el sufrimiento de enviarte a la muerte. Me dicen que estás con el Gremio y, por tanto, tu destino queda fuera de mi control. No obstante, eres mi hijo adoptivo y mi legítimo heredero, y abrigo la esperanza de que algún día puedas asumir tu herencia como Señor Sennin. Si muero a manos de Pain, te pido que vengues mi muerte pero que no la llores, pues pienso que con ella alcanzaré más logros que con mi vida. Ten paciencia. También te pido que cuides de la señora Hyūga. Algún vínculo de una vida anterior ha debido de dictar la fortaleza de nuestros sentimientos. Me alegro de haberte encontrado en la aldea del Remolino. Te envío un abrazo. Tu padre adoptivo,_

_Jiraiya"_

La carta llevaba su sello.

—Los hombres Sennin creen que el maestro Hatake y tú han sido asesinados —dijo Sakura—. Nadie cree que te marcharas por tu propia voluntad. Supongo que te alegrará saberlo.

Me acordé de todos ellos: de los hombres que se habían burlado de mí y a la vez me habían mimado; que me habían enseñado y me habían soportado; que se habían sentido orgullosos de mí y todavía me apreciaban. Aquellos hombres se dirigían a una muerte segura, pero yo los envidiaba, pues ellos morirían junto a Jiraiya, mientras que yo estaba condenado a vivir a partir del terrible día de su muerte.

**.**

**.**

Cada uno de los sonidos que llegaban de fuera me sobresaltaba. En una ocasión, al poco del mediodía, me pareció oír a lo lejos el choque de los sables y los gritos de los hombres, pero nadie vino a darme razón de lo que sucedía. Sobre la ciudad se cernió un extraño y angustioso silencio.

Mi único consuelo era la idea de que _Rasengan_ se encontraba oculto a muy poca distancia de mí, y muchas veces sentía la tentación de agarrar el sable y huir de la casa con su ayuda. Pero, en su último mensaje, Jiraiya me pedía que tuviera paciencia. La furia había dado paso al sufrimiento, pero en aquel momento, mientras mis lágrimas se secaban, el sufrimiento dio paso a la determinación. No pensaba desperdiciar mi vida, a menos que me llevase a Pain conmigo.

En torno a las cinco de la tarde, escuché una voz que llegaba desde la tienda del piso de abajo y mi corazón dio un brinco, pues sabía que se trataba de nuevas noticias. Tenten y Lee estaban conmigo; pero, pasados unos 10 minutos, Sakura llegó y les pidió que se marcharan.

Sakura se arrodilló a mi lado y me puso una mano en el brazo.

—Rin ha enviado un mensaje desde el castillo. Los maestros van a venir a hablar contigo.

—¿Está muerto?

—Peor que eso: le han capturado. Ellos te lo contarán.

—¿Va a causarse su propia muerte?

—Pain le ha acusado de haber dado cobijo a uno de los Jinchūriki e incluso de que es uno de ellos. Kisame tiene una afrenta personal contra Jiraiya y exige su castigo. El señor Sennin ha sido despojado de los privilegios de la casta de los guerreros y va a ser tratado como un vulgar criminal.

—Pain no se atreverá —dije yo.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

Oí pisadas que se aproximaban desde la habitación contigua, a la vez que la inmensidad del ultraje me llenaba de energía. Di un salto hasta el armario, saqué el sable y, de inmediato, lo desenvainé. Noté su presión en las palmas de las manos y lo blandí en el aire, por encima de mi cabeza. En ese momento, Kakashi y Hiruzen entraron en la habitación y se quedaron inmóviles al ver que yo sostenía a _Rasengan._ Hiruzen introdujo una mano bajo su manto para sacar un cuchillo, pero Kakashi no se movió.

—No voy a atacarlos —dije—, aunque lo merecen. Me mataré...

Kakashi hizo un gesto de desesperación con los ojos, y Hiruzen dijo con suavidad:

—Espero que no tengamos que llegar a tal —y después, tras unos instantes, continuó, con cierta impaciencia—: Siéntate, Naruto. Ya has dejado claras tus intenciones.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, y yo coloqué el sable sobre la estera, a mi lado.

—Veo que _Rasengan_ te ha encontrado —dijo Kakashi—. Debí haberlo imaginado.

—Lo traje yo, maestro —dijo Sakura.

—No, el sable te utilizó; es su forma de pasar de mano en mano. Lo sé bien, porque a mí me utilizó para encontrar a Jiraiya después de la batalla.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —pregunté yo.

—Sigue en el castillo. No ha venido hasta aquí. Incluso cuando mandó su mensaje corrió un grave riesgo, pero quería que supiéramos lo que ha pasado y nos pregunta cuáles son ahora nuestros planes.

—Dime qué cuenta.

—Ayer, la señora Senju intentó huir del castillo con su doncella —la voz de Hiruzen no denotaba ninguna emoción—. La dama sobornó a uno de los barqueros para que las llevara por el río; pero alguien los traicionó y la barca fue interceptada. Las dos mujeres se arrojaron al agua, y la dama se ahogó; pero la criada, Shizune, fue rescatada. Más le hubiera valido haberse ahogado también, porque la torturaron hasta que desveló el romance de la señora Senju con Jiraiya, la alianza con Obito y la conexión de la dama con los Jinchūriki.

—Pain y los suyos siguieron actuando como si la boda fuera a celebrarse hasta el último momento, cuando Jiraiya ya estaba en el castillo —relató Kakashi—. Entonces, los hombres Sennin fueron descuartizados y su señor fue acusado de traición —Kakashi hizo una breve pausa, y después continuó—: Ahora está colgado en el muro del castillo.

—¿Crucificado? —dije, con un hilo de voz.

—Colgado por los brazos.

Cerré los ojos por un instante e imaginé el dolor, la dislocación de los hombros, el lento ahogamiento y la terrible humillación.

—¿Es esa la muerte de un guerrero, rápida y honorable? —exclamé yo, indignado, acusando a Kakashi.

Éste no respondió. La expresión de su cara, normalmente cambiante, permanecía inmóvil, y su pálida piel, blanca.

Alargué la mano, la puse sobre _Rasengan,_ y entonces le dije a Hiruzen:

—Tengo una proposición para el Gremio. Tengo entendido que trabajan para quien mejor les paga. Pagaré sus servicios para conmigo con algo que, al parecer, valoran: mi vida y mi obediencia. Dejenme ir esta noche a bajar a Jiraiya de los muros del castillo. A cambio, abandonaré el nombre de los Sennin y me uniré al Gremio. Pero si no acceden, terminaré con mi vida aquí mismo y nunca saldré de esta habitación.

Los dos maestros intercambiaron una mirada. Kakashi asintió de forma casi imperceptible, y Hiruzen dijo:

—Debo admitir que la situación ha cambiado, y da la impresión de que hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida —desde la calle llegó una agitación repentina: la gente corría y gritaba. Ambos escuchamos de idéntica forma, al estilo de los Shinobi. Los sonidos se desvanecieron, y él continuó—: Acepto tu propuesta. Tienes mi permiso para ir esta noche al castillo.

—Yo iré con él —dijo Sakura— y prepararé todo lo que pueda necesitar.

—Si el maestro Hatake está de acuerdo, después de todo, eres su pupila...

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kakashi—. Yo también iré.

—No hace falta que vengas —repliqué yo.

—Da igual; iré de todas formas.

—¿Sabemos dónde está Obito? —pregunté.

Y Kakashi dijo:

—Aunque cabalgase toda la noche, no podría llegar a Amegakure antes del amanecer.

—Pero ¿está en camino?

—Rin cree que no se acercará al castillo. Su única esperanza es provocar que Pain se enfrente con él en la frontera.

—¿Y Kusagakure?

—Allí se levantarán cuando se enteren de este ultraje —dijo Rin—, y lo mismo ocurrirá también en la ciudad de Amegakure.

—Ninguna revuelta podrá triunfar mientras Pain siga con vida y, en todo caso, esos asuntos no son de nuestra incumbencia —intervino Hiruzen, con un arranque de furia—. Puedes bajar el cuerpo de Jiraiya, pero nuestro acuerdo no contempla nada más.

Yo no contesté. "Mientras Pain siga con vida...".

Llovía de nuevo; el suave sonido de las gotas envolvía la ciudad; el agua limpiaba las tejas y los adoquines, y refrescaba el aire rancio.

—¿Qué ha sido de la señora Hyūga? —pregunté.

—Rin dice que está conmocionada pero tranquila. Al parecer, no sospechan de ella, a excepción de la culpa que acarrea su desafortunada reputación. La gente dice que sufre una maldición, pero no es sospechosa de haber tomado parte en la conspiración. Shizune, la criada, estaba más débil de lo que los Akatsuki habían calculado, y por lo visto murió bajo tortura antes de que pudiera incriminar a Rin.

—¿Reveló Shizune algo acerca de mí?

Kakashi suspiró.

—No sabía nada, salvo que pertenecías a los Jinchūriki y que Jiraiya te había rescatado, lo que no era novedad para Pain. Él y Kisame creen que Jiraiya te adoptó con el único propósito de insultarlos, y que tú huiste cuando te reconocieron. No sospechan que eres del Gremio, y desconocen tus poderes extraordinarios.

Ésa era una ventaja; otra ventaja era el tiempo atmosférico y la oscuridad de la noche —la lluvia había perdido fuerza y dado paso a la llovizna, y a una niebla tan densa que ocultaba por completo la Luna y las estrellas—; la tercera ventaja era el cambio que yo había experimentado: algo en mi interior, antes a medio acabar, había tomado forma. Mi ataque de ira —seguido por el profundo sueño en el que Hiruzen me había sumido— había calcinado la escoria de mi naturaleza, y sólo había quedado el núcleo, un núcleo de acero. Reconocí en mí mismo la verdadera personalidad de Kakashi, como si _Rasengan_ hubiera cobrado vida.

Entre los tres preparamos los útiles y la ropa para la noche. Después, pasé una hora haciendo ejercicio. Todavía notaba los músculos rígidos, aunque menos doloridos. La muñeca derecha era lo que más me molestaba, y ya antes, al blandir a _Rasengan,_ había notado que el dolor me llegaba hasta el codo. Finalmente, Sakura me la sujetó con una muñequera de cuero.

Cuando eran alrededor de las nueve, comimos frugalmente y después permanecimos sentados en silencio, con el propósito de aminorar el ritmo de la respiración y de la sangre. También retiramos las luces de la habitación para mejorar nuestra capacidad de ver en la oscuridad. El toque de queda se había impuesto antes que de costumbre. Los guardias a caballo habían patrullado la ciudad y los habitantes ya estaban en sus hogares, por lo que las calles estaban tranquilas. La casa en la que nos encontrábamos producía los sonidos propios del atardecer: las criadas lavaban los platos, alguien daba de comer a los perros y los guardias se preparaban para la ronda nocturna. Oía las pisadas de las criadas, que se dirigían a preparar las camas, y el chasquido del ábaco que llegaba desde la sala de estar, como si alguien estuviera contando las ganancias del día. La melodía fue aminorando gradualmente hasta quedar reducida a unas cuantas notas constantes: la profunda respiración de los que dormían y algunos ronquidos esporádicos. Incluso, en una ocasión, escuché el grito de un hombre en un momento de pasión. Estos sonidos mundanos me conmovieron, y me acordé de mi padre, de su ansia por vivir una vida normal... ¿Habría gritado él de esa manera el día que yo fui concebido?

Al cabo de un rato, Kakashi le pidió a Sakura que nos dejara solos unos minutos, y vino a sentarse a mi lado, para decirme en voz baja:

—¿Qué sabes de esa acusación de que Jiraiya está vinculado a los Jinchūriki?

—El señor Jiraiya nunca los mencionó en mi presencia. Lo único que hizo fue cambiarme el nombre de Haruto y advertirme que no debía rezar.

—Existen rumores de que Jiraiya no ha negado ese vínculo —la voz de Kakashi sonaba confundida, casi irritada.

—La primera vez que vi a la señora Senju, ésta me hizo el signo de los Jinchūriki en la palma de la mano —dije yo, lentamente.

—Jiraiya me ocultó muchas cosas —dijo Kakashi—. ¡Y yo que pensaba que le conocía bien!

—¿Se ha enterado él de la desgraciada muerte de la señora Senju?

—Parece ser que, con un enorme placer, Pain se lo ha contado.

Reflexioné sobre esto unos instantes. Yo sabía que Jiraiya nunca habría negado las creencias que la señora Senju tenía tan arraigadas. Compartiera o no sus credos, él nunca cedería a las provocaciones de Pain. Y ahora Jiraiya estaba manteniendo la promesa que le había hecho a la señora Tsunade: no se casaría con ninguna otra mujer, y tampoco viviría en un mundo en el que ella no existiera.

—Nunca imaginé que Pain le trataría de esta manera —confesó Kakashi.

Me daba la sensación de que intentaba excusarse, pero la traición era demasiado grave para que yo le perdonara. Me alegraba de que Kakashi fuera conmigo al castillo, pues sus poderes podían resultarme útiles, pero después de esa noche no quería volver a verle nunca más.

—Vayamos a bajarle del muro —dije yo.

Me incorporé, llamé a Sakura, y ésta volvió a la habitación y los tres nos vestimos con el oscuro atuendo del Gremio, que nos cubría la cara y las manos de forma que no asomaba ni un centímetro de piel. Tomamos los garrotes, las cuerdas y los garfios; después, cuchillos cortos y otros largos, y, finalmente, las cápsulas de veneno que nos proporcionarían una muerte rápida.

Cuando me disponía a recoger a _Rasengan_ del suelo, Kakashi dijo:

—Déjalo aquí. No se puede escalar con un sable largo.

Pero yo no le hice el menor caso. Sabía para qué iba a necesitarlo.

La casa en la que yo había estado escondido estaba situada en el extremo oeste de la ciudad, entre las viviendas de los mercaderes. La zona estaba formada por numerosas callejuelas y pasadizos, por lo que no resultaba difícil moverse sin ser descubierto. Al final de la calle, pasamos por el templo, donde todavía ardían las velas.

Según nos acercábamos al río, pude oír el tintineo del acero y el ruido de las pisadas. Kakashi se hizo invisible junto a una cancela, y Sakura y yo saltamos silenciosamente sobre la techumbre del muro y nos tumbamos sobre las tejas.

La patrulla estaba formada por un hombre a caballo y seis soldados de a pie, dos de los cuales llevaban antorchas encendidas. Avanzaban por la carretera que bordeaba el río. Con las antorchas, iluminaban cada uno de los callejones, y se asomaban para comprobar que estaba vacío. Hacían mucho ruido, por lo que no me preocuparon en absoluto.

Las tejas sobre las que yo apoyaba la cara estaban húmedas y resbaladizas; la ligera llovizna seguía cayendo y amortiguaba los sonidos.

La lluvia estaría mojando el rostro de Jiraiya...

Salté al suelo desde el muro y nos dirigimos al río.

Junto al callejón, fluía un pequeño canal que, detrás de la carretera, daba paso a un desagüe. Siguiendo a Sakura, nos metimos en él y lo atravesamos gateando, al tiempo que asustábamos a los peces. Al rato, fuimos a dar al lugar en el que el río desembocaba, donde el agua enmascaraba nuestras pisadas. La oscura mole del castillo se elevaba, amenazante, por encima de nuestras cabezas, y la niebla estaba tan baja que apenas se distinguía la silueta de las torres más altas. Entre nosotros y la fortaleza se hallaban, primero, el río; después, el foso.

—¿Dónde está? —le susurré a Kakashi.

—En el flanco este, debajo del palacio de Pain, donde vimos las argollas de hierro.

La bilis me subió a la garganta. Intenté contenerme, y dije:

—¿Guardias?

—En la galería situada justo encima de él, estacionarios; en el patio de abajo, patrullas.

Me senté y contemplé el castillo durante un largo rato. Ninguno de nosotros habló. Yo sentía que mi oscura persona Shinobi me invadía por momentos, y desembocaba en mis venas y en mis músculos de la misma forma en la que yo iba a desembocar en el castillo, al que forzaría a que me entregara a aquél de quien se había apropiado.

Extraje a _Rasengan_ de mi fajín y lo coloqué sobre la orilla, oculto entre la larga hierba. «Espera aquí», dije en silencio. «Te traeré a tu amo».

Nos metimos en el río y lo cruzamos buceando hasta la otra orilla. La primera patrulla se encontraba en los jardines posteriores al foso, y nos tumbamos entre las cañas hasta que se alejó. Entonces, cubrimos corriendo la estrecha franja de tierra pantanosa y cruzamos el foso a nado. El primer muro de fortificación se elevaba directamente desde el foso, y en lo alto tenía una pequeña tapia con techumbre que rodeaba todo el jardín situado frente a la residencia, así como una pequeña franja de tierra a la que daba la parte de atrás de la casa. Kakashi se dejó caer en el suelo para observar a las patrullas, mientras que Sakura y yo avanzamos a gatas por la techumbre de tejas en dirección a la esquina sureste. En dos ocasiones escuchamos el sonido del grillo con el que Kakashi nos advertía, y nos hicimos invisibles sobre la techumbre, mientras las patrullas pasaban por debajo de nosotros.

Me arrodillé y miré hacia arriba. Por encima de mí estaba la hilera de ventanas del pasillo de la parte posterior de la residencia. Todas estaban cerradas y cruzadas con barras, excepto una, la más cercana a las argollas de hierro de las que Jiraiya estaba colgado con una cuerda alrededor de cada muñeca. La cabeza le caía hacia delante, sobre el pecho, y por un momento pensé que estaba muerto, pero entonces vi que sus pies se apoyaban contra el muro para aliviar el peso que sostenían sus brazos. Entonces oí el lento quejido de su respiración: estaba vivo.

Sonó el suelo de ruiseñor, y de nuevo me aplasté contra las tejas. Oí que alguien se asomaba a la ventana de arriba, y después Jiraiya gritó de dolor, porque el guardia tiró de la cuerda y sus pies resbalaron de la pared.

—Baila, Jiraiya, ¡es el día de tu boda! —se burlaba el guardia.

La ira me quemaba lentamente, y Sakura me puso una mano sobre el brazo; pero yo no tenía intención de estallar. En ese momento mi furia era desapasionada y, por tanto, más poderosa.

Esperamos allí un largo rato. No pasaron más patrullas a nuestros pies. ¿Habría logrado Kakashi silenciarlas a todas? La lámpara de la ventana parpadeaba y humeaba, y alguien se asomaba cada 10 minutos aproximadamente. Cada vez que Jiraiya encontraba un lugar en el que apoyar los pies, uno de los guardias venía y sacudía la cuerda; pero los gritos de dolor eran cada vez más débiles, y él tardaba en recuperarse cada vez más.

La ventana permanecía abierta y, entonces, le susurré a Sakura:

—Tenemos que escalar hasta arriba. Tú ve matando a los guardias cuando se acerquen a la ventana, y yo lanzaré mi cuerda y ataré a Jiraiya. Cuando oigas el bramido del ciervo, corta las cuerdas de las muñecas y yo le bajaré.

—Nos veremos en el canal —murmuró ella.

Inmediatamente, tras la siguiente visita de los torturadores, nos dejamos caer al suelo, cruzamos la estrecha franja de tierra y empezamos a escalar la pared de la residencia. Sakura entró por la ventana, mientras que yo, colgado del alféizar, agarré la cuerda que llevaba en la cintura y la lancé hacia una de las argollas de hierro.

Los ruiseñores cantaron. Apoyado contra la pared, me hice invisible. Oí que alguien se asomaba a la ventana, y entonces escuché un ligero jadeo, el golpe de pies que daban patadas intentando inútilmente liberarse del garrote y, después, el silencio.

Sakura susurró:

—¡Ahora!

Empecé a bajar por la pared en dirección a Jiraiya; la cuerda se iba soltando según avanzaba. Casi le había alcanzado, cuando oí el sonido del grillo. Me hice invisible de nuevo, rezando porque la niebla ocultara la cuerda oscilante. Escuché cómo la patrulla pasaba por debajo de mí. Acto seguido, llegó un sonido del foso, un chapoteo repentino, que distrajo la atención de los soldados, y uno de los hombres se acercó al borde del muro y sujetó su antorcha por encima del agua. La luz se mostraba opaca entre la espesa niebla.

—Sólo era una rata de agua —gritó el guardia.

Los integrantes de la patrulla desaparecieron, y yo pude oír cómo sus pisadas se apagaban.

Entonces, el tiempo empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Sabía que pronto aparecería otro guardia por encima de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir Sakura matándolos uno a uno? Las paredes eran resbaladizas y, aún más, la cuerda. Me deslicé el último metro hasta ponerme justo a la altura de Jiraiya

Este tenía los ojos cerrados, pero oyó —tal vez sintió— mi presencia y abrió los ojos, susurró mi nombre sin mostrar sorpresa y curvó los labios en lo que parecía el fantasma de su peculiar sonrisa. Aquello me partió el corazón.

—Esto te hará daño; pero no hagas ruido —le dije.

Cerró los ojos otra vez y apoyó los pies contra la pared.

Le até a mí lo más firmemente que pude y solté un bramido como el de un ciervo. Sakura cortó entonces las cuerdas que sujetaban a Jiraiya y, sin poderlo evitar, éste dio un grito cuando sus brazos quedaron libres. El peso de Jiraiya me desplazó en la resbaladiza superficie de la pared y ambos caímos al vacío, mientras yo rezaba para que la cuerda no se rompiera. A continuación, ésta dio una terrible sacudida y quedamos colgando a poco más de un metro del suelo.

Kakashi salió de la oscuridad, y entre los dos desatamos a Jiraiya y lo llevamos hasta la tapia. Entonces, Kakashi lanzó los garfios y nos las arreglamos para subir a Jiraiya hasta la techumbre de la tapia; después volvimos a atarle la cuerda alrededor y Kakashi le fue bajando. Mientras tanto, yo descendía junto a Jiraiya, intentando facilitar la tarea.

No podíamos detenernos al pie del muro, sino que tuvimos que cruzar el foso a nado, al tiempo que arrastrábamos a Jiraiya, a quien habíamos cubierto la cabeza con una capucha negra. Si no hubiera habido niebla, nos habrían descubierto de inmediato, pues teníamos que trasladarle por la superficie del agua. Después le llevamos a través de la franja de tierra pantanosa hasta alcanzar la orilla del río. Para entonces, estaba casi inconsciente y el dolor se le hacía insoportable. Sus labios estaban despellejados, pues se los había mordido para no gritar; se había dislocado los dos hombros, como era de esperar, y escupía sangre a causa de alguna herida interna.

Llovía con más fuerza. Del castillo no llegaba sonido alguno. Llevamos a Jiraiya hasta el río y le transportamos con cuidado hasta la otra orilla. La lluvia era una bendición, porque amortiguaba los sonidos y nos permitía pasar inadvertidos. Cuando miré hacia el castillo, no vi señal alguna de Sakura. Alcanzamos la orilla y tumbamos a Jiraiya sobre la larga hierba propia del verano. Kakashi se arrodilló junto a él, le quitó la capucha y le secó la cara.

—Perdóname, Jiraiya —dijo.

Éste sonrió, pero no pronunció palabra. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, susurró mi nombre.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Has traído a _Rasengan?_

—Sí, señor Jiraiya.

—Úsalo ahora. Lleva mi cabeza a Kusagakure y entiérrame junto a Nagato —hizo una pausa, al tiempo que un nuevo espasmo de dolor le recorría el cuerpo.

Entonces, murmuró unas palabras: las mismas oraciones que yo conocía desde la infancia, y mencionó el nombre del Sabio. Yo también recé para no fallarle en ese momento, pues estaba más apesadumbrado que cuando, con _Rasengan _en sus manos, él me había salvado la vida.

Levanté el sable y pedí el perdón de Jiraiya al tiempo que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. El sable dio un pequeño salto y, en un último acto de servicio a su señor, le envió al otro mundo.

El silencio de la noche era absoluto y daba la sensación de que los borbotones de sangre hacían un ruido escandaloso. Tomamos la cabeza, la lavamos en el río y la envolvimos en la capucha. Oímos un movimiento bajo el agua y, segundos más tarde, Sakura salió a la superficie como si fuera una nutria. Con su habilidad para ver en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta al instante de la situación, se arrodilló junto al cadáver y rezó unos momentos. Levanté la cabeza —sorprendido por lo que pesaba— y la puse en sus manos.

—Llévala a Kusagakure —le dije—. Allí me encontraré contigo.

Ella asintió, y pude ver el ligero destello de sus dientes al sonreír.

—Debemos irnos ya —susurró Kakashi—. Ha sido un buen trabajo, pero ha terminado.

—Primero debemos arrojar su cuerpo al río —dije yo.

No podía soportar la idea de dejar el cadáver en la orilla. Recogí varias piedras de la desembocadura del canal y las até al trapo que Jiraiya llevaba puesto por todo atuendo. Kakashi y Sakura me ayudaron a llevarle hasta el agua.

Llegué hasta la parte más profunda del río, le solté y me quedé mirando cómo se hundía. La sangre subió a la superficie y su color oscuro contrastaba con la blanca niebla. De inmediato, el agua arrastró su cuerpo. Me acordé de la casa de Myoboku, donde el río estaba siempre a la puerta. Ahora Sennin Jiraiya estaba muerto. Las lágrimas me brotaban de los ojos una vez más, pero esta vez el río se las llevó.

El trabajo de aquella noche no había terminado para mí. Regresé nadando a la orilla y recogí a _Rasengan._ Apenas quedaba sangre en la hoja del sable. Lo limpié cuidadosamente y lo metí en la vaina. Yo sabía que Kakashi tenía razón al decir que me estorbaría al escalar, pero ahora el sable sin duda me resultaba necesario. No dije nada a Kakashi, y me despedí de Sakura diciendo:

—Nos vemos en Kusagakure.

Entonces, sin convicción, Kakashi murmuró:

—Naruto.

Seguro que sabía que nada podría pararme. Dio un rápido abrazo a Sakura, su pupila, y después me siguió cuando me encaminé, de nuevo, hacia el río.

**.**

**.**

**¡Estamos a tan solo dos capítulos de terminar con esta historia! :o**

**Este capítulo en particular ha sido el que más pena me ha causado —tanto al leerlo por primera vez, al releerlo ahora y al transformarlo**—**. El que muriese uno de los personajes principales de verdad me dejo mal, tanto como una persona puede tener sentimientos hacia un personaje ficticio xD es una pena que la vida de aquellos dos personajes (Tsunade y Jiraiya) haya acabado asi :/ me hubiese gustado un final feliz para ellos, criando a su hijo y pudiendo estar por fin juntos… pero la historia original se mantiene tal cual con su argumentación de los hechos. **

**Sé que ahora todo parece muy confuso: con la inclusión de nuevos Shinobis, con el Gremio actuando y cobrando la vida de Naruto, y más al no saber que pasara con Hinata dentro del castillo. De verdad me gustaría aclarar todas las dudas y no hacerlos sufrir con esperar una nueva entrega de la historia, pero el tiempo es escaso con la universidad, que es la principal razón por la cual aun no trascribo los otros capítulos, pero prometo no tardarme tanto en subirlos!**

**Pasando a otro punto, agradezco montones a los fieles lectores de esta historia que la han seguido desde el principio, y a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios en apreciación a esta, al trabajo que se hace al transcribirla, y más que nada a los ánimos para con los estudios y la universidad en general :3 de verdad se aprecia mucho eso 3**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Muchas gracias de corazón nuevamente. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega que prometo no tardara tanto. **

**Tengan buen fin de semana :D **

**Byeeee.**


	13. Chapter 13

_La Leyenda de los Sennin._

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_Capítulo 13_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata esperaba la llegada de la noche. Sabía que no tenía elección: debía acabar con su vida, y meditaba sobre su muerte con la misma intensidad que aplicaba a todas sus decisiones. El honor de su familia había dependido de aquel matrimonio, como su padre le recordara. En ese momento, rodeada por la confusión y el revuelo que había reinado durante todo el día, se aferraba a la convicción de que la única forma en la que podía proteger el nombre de su familia era a través de una muerte honorable.

Era la caída de la tarde del que debía haber sido el día de su boda. Todavía llevaba puestas las ropas que las damas Akatsuki le habían preparado. Eran las más lujosas y elegantes que jamás había vestido y, con ellas, se sentía pequeña y frágil como una muñeca. Las damas de la casa tenían los ojos enrojecidos por la muerte de la señora Senju, pero no le habían hablado de ella a Hinata hasta después de la matanza de los Sennin a manos de los Akatsuki. Fue entonces cuando le fueron desvelando un horror tras otro, hasta que Hinata creyó enloquecer de furia y de sufrimiento.

La residencia, con sus elegantes estancias, sus tesoros artísticos y sus preciosos jardines, se había convertido en un lugar de violencia y de muerte. Fuera de las paredes, al otro lado del suelo de ruiseñor, estaba colgado el hombre con el que debiera haberse casado. Hinata había escuchado a los guardias durante toda la tarde, y hasta ella habían llegado sus burlas y sus risas malvadas. Su corazón estaba a punto de romperse, y la joven no cesaba de llorar. A veces oía que alguien mencionaba su nombre, lo que le recordaba que los acontecimientos habían empeorado su fatídica reputación. Hinata experimentaba la sensación de que era ella quien había causado la ruina del señor Sennin, y lloró por él, por la terrible humillación que había sufrido a manos de Pain, y también lo hizo por sus padres y por la deshonra que ella les había acarreado.

Cada vez que Hinata pensaba que había agotado su capacidad de llanto, las lágrimas volvían a brotar de nuevo y caían a raudales por su rostro. La señora Tsunade, Shizune... habían muerto, arrastradas por la corriente de la crueldad de los Akatsuki. Todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos o habían desaparecido. Hinata también lloraba por sí misma, porque tenía 16 años y su vida recién estrenada había llegado a su fin. Se afligió por el marido al que nunca conocería, por los hijos que nunca traería al mundo y por su futuro, al que el cuchillo iba a poner fin. Su único consuelo era el dibujo que Naruto le había regalado, y lo sujetaba en la mano y lo miraba constantemente. Pronto, ella quedaría libre, como el pequeño pájaro de las montañas.

Rin se encaminó hacia la cocina para pedir que trajeran comida y, al pasar junto a los guardias, se detuvo y compartió con ellos sus bromas, con fingida insensibilidad. Cuando regresó a la habitación, la máscara desapareció y su rostro denotaba un profundo sufrimiento.

—Señora —dijo Rin. El tono animado de su voz se contradecía con sus verdaderos sentimientos—, tengo que arreglarte el cabello pues está muy despeinado. También tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

Rin ayudó a Hinata a desvestirse, y llamó a las criadas para que se llevaran las pesadas ropas de la ceremonia.

—Me voy a poner la túnica de dormir —dijo Hinata—. Hoy ya no voy a ver a nadie más.

Vestida con la ligera prenda de algodón, Hinata se sentó en el suelo, junto a la ventana abierta. Caía una suave lluvia y el ambiente había refrescado un poco; el jardín goteaba a causa de la humedad, como si también llorase.

Rin se arrodilló junto a Hinata, recogió la espesa cabellera de ésta y empezó a peinarla con los dedos. Entonces, le susurró al oído:

—He mandado un mensaje a una casa del Gremio, en la ciudad. Acaban de contestar. Como había imaginado, tienen allí a Naruto, y van a permitirle rescatar el cuerpo del señor Jiraiya.

—¿Ha muerto el señor Sennin?

—No, todavía no —la voz de Rin se entrecortó. La muchacha temblaba de emoción—. ¡Qué ofensa! ¡Qué deshonra! No puede permanecer colgado de esa manera. Naruto tiene que venir a recuperarle.

—Entonces, Naruto también morirá hoy —dijo Hinata.

—Mi mensajero va a intentar llegar hasta Obito —susurró Rin—. Pero no sé si llegará a tiempo para salvarnos.

—Nunca creí que alguien pudiera desafiar a los Akatsuki. El señor Pain es invencible; su crueldad le otorga un inmenso poder —Hinata contempló a través de la ventana la caída de la lluvia y la bruma que cubría las montañas—. ¿Por qué los humanos hemos construido un mundo tan cruel? —dijo a continuación, con un murmullo.

Escucharon el melancólico graznido de una bandada de gansos que pasó volando por encima de la residencia; a lo lejos, más allá de los muros del castillo, un ciervo bramó.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza; tenía el cabello mojado por las lágrimas de Rin.

—¿Cuándo vendrá Naruto?

—Si viene, será por la noche —Rin hizo una larga pausa, y entonces dijo—: Es un riesgo terrible.

Hinata no contestó. «Le esperaré», se prometió a sí misma. «Le veré una vez más». Hinata acarició el frío mango del cuchillo que guardaba bajo su túnica. Rin, que notó el movimiento, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—No tengas miedo. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. Te seguiré hasta el otro mundo.

Estuvieron abrazadas durante un buen rato. Agotada por las emociones, Hinata llegó a ese estado de aturdimiento que suele acompañar a la tristeza, y experimentó la sensación de que estaba durmiendo y había entrado en un mundo diferente, un mundo en el que yacía entre los brazos de Naruto, en el que el miedo no existía.

«Sólo él puede salvarme», pensó Hinata. «Sólo él puede devolverme la vida».

Más tarde, la muchacha le dijo a Rin que quería tomar un baño, y también le pidió que le depilara las cejas y le diera un masaje en las piernas para suavizarlas. Comió frugalmente y después se sentó en silencio, mientras meditaba sobre lo que le habían enseñado de niña.

—Ten compasión de mí —rezaba—. Ayúdame a tener valor.

Llegaron las criadas a preparar las camas. Hinata se disponía a acostarse y ya había escondido su cuchillo debajo del colchón. La media noche se acercaba, y el silencio reinaba en la residencia, con la única excepción de las risotadas de los guardias. De repente, Hinata y Rin escucharon pisadas sobre el suelo de ruiseñor, y alguien llamó a la puerta. Rin acudió a abrir, e inmediatamente se echó al suelo. Entonces, Hinata escuchó la voz del señor Hidan.

«Ha venido a arrestar a Rin», pensó entonces Hinata, horrorizada.

Rin dijo:

—Es muy tarde, señor. La señora Hyūga está totalmente agotada.

Pero la voz de Hidan se mostraba insistente. Sin embargo, éste se alejó, y Rin se volvió hacia Hinata justo a tiempo para susurrar:

—El señor Pain quiere verte.

Entonces, el suelo de ruiseñor trinó de nuevo.

En ese momento, Iida entró en la habitación, seguido por Hidan y por el hombre con un solo brazo, cuyo nombre —según le habían informado a Hinata— era Kisame.

Hinata los miró a la cara; sus rostros se mostraban embriagados por el exceso de vino y por el triunfo de su venganza. Ella se arrojó al suelo y colocó la frente sobre la estera; su corazón latía con violencia.

Pain se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas.

—Incorpórate, señora Hyūga.

Hinata levantó la cabeza con desgana y le miró. Pain vestía de nhanera informal, con ropas de dormir, pero llevaba su sable en el fajín. Los dos hombres que estaban arrodillados junto a él también iban armados. Éstos se incorporaron y observaron a Hinata con insultante curiosidad.

—Perdona esta intrusión a una hora tan tardía —dijo Pain—, pero pensé que no podía acabar el día sin que te expresara mi pesar por tu desafortunada situación —Pain sonrió a Hinata, mostrando sus enormes dientes, y giró la cabeza para decirle a Rin—: Vete.

Las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron y le faltaba la respiración, pero no se atrevió a volver la cabeza para mirar a Rin. Escuchó cómo la puerta corredera se cerraba y supuso que la muchacha se quedaría al otro lado, a poca distancia de la habitación. Hinata permanecía sentada, sin mover un músculo, y mantenía la mirada baja, al tiempo que aguardaba a que Pain continuase.

—Tu matrimonio que, tal como yo consideraba, iba a dar lugar a una alianza con los Sennin, ha sido, por lo visto, una excusa para que las víboras intentasen morderme. No obstante, creo que he exterminado el nido.

Los ojos de Pain estaban clavados en el rostro de Hinata.

—Pasaste varias semanas en el camino junto a Sennin Jiraiya y Senju Tsunade. ¿Sospechaste en algún momento que estaban conspirando en mi contra?

—No tenía ni idea, señor —dijo Hinata, antes de añadir—: Si hubiera existido una conspiración, mi ignorancia habría sido necesaria para llevarla a cabo con éxito.

Pain lanzó un gruñido y, tras una larga pausa, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el joven?

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró de una manera hasta entonces desconocida para ella; el pulso le golpeaba las sienes y la hacía marearse.

—¿A qué joven se refiere, señor Pain?

—A ese que llaman hijo adoptivo. Naruto.

—No sé nada de él —respondió Hinata, fingiendo estar intrigada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Cómo lo describirías?

—Era joven y muy callado. Parecía instruido. Le gustaba pintar y dibujar —Hinata se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa—. Era torpe y, tal vez..., no muy valiente.

—Eso es lo que dice el señor Hidan. Sabemos que es uno de los Jinchūriki y que escapó de una matanza el año pasado. Jiraiya decidió adoptar a ese criminal con el único propósito de ultrajarme e insultarme.

Hinata no podía responder. La telaraña de intrigas le resultaba incomprensible.

—El señor Hidan considera que Naruto huyó porque Kisame le había reconocido. Está claro que es un cobarde. Antes o después, le encontraremos y le colgaré junto a su padre adoptivo —los ojos de Pain recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata, pero ella no se dio por aludida—. Entonces, mi venganza contra Jiraiya quedará culminada —los dientes de Pain brillaban bajo su sonrisa—. Sin embargo, existe un asunto más apremiante: ¿qué va a ser de ti? Acércate.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se desplazó hacia delante. Los latidos de su corazón habían aminorado el ritmo; de hecho, parecía que había dejado de latir. Hinata también tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. El silencio de la noche se volvió más denso. La lluvia apenas se oía. Pudo oírse entonces el canto de un grillo.

Pain se inclinó hacia delante y observó a Hinata con detenimiento. La luz de la linterna iluminaba la cara de Yahiko y, cuando Hinata levantó la mirada, vio que el semblante depredador de Pain se había suavizado por el deseo.

—No sé qué hacer, señora Hyūga. Los acontecimientos de hoy te han mancillado inevitablemente; sin embargo, tu padre me ha sido fiel y siento cierta responsabilidad hacia ti. ¿Cómo debo actuar?

—Morir es mi único deseo —replicó Hinata—. Permitame hacerlo de forma honorable. Así, mi padre quedará satisfecho.

—También está el asunto de la herencia Senju —dijo Pain, ignorando lo que dijo—. Contemplo la posibilidad de casarme contigo, pues eso daría una solución a la propiedad del dominio, a la vez que pondría fin a los rumores sobre el peligro al que sometes a los hombres.

—Tal honor sería demasiado grande para mí —replicó Hinata.

Pain sonrió y, pensativo, pasó una de sus largas uñas por la hilera superior de su dentadura.

—Sé que tiene una hermana. Quizá podría casarme con ella. Pensándolo bien, creo que es preferible que te quites la vida.

—Señor Pain —Hinata hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo.

—Es una muchacha preciosa, ¿no les parece? —Pain giró la cabeza hacia los hombres que estaban detrás de él—. Hermosa, inteligente y valiente. Lástima que todas sus cualidades se vayan a echar a perder...

Hinata se incorporó otra vez y apartó la cara, resuelta a que Pain no pudiera adivinar sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que eres virgen —Pain alargó una mano y la pasó por el cabello de Hinata.

Ésta se dio cuenta de que Yahiko estaba más borracho de lo que al principio había aparentado, y podía oler el vino en su aliento a medida que se inclinaba hacia ella. Cuando Pain le tocó el cabello, Hinata no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, y esto le hizo enfurecerse consigo misma. Pain, que notó su reacción, soltó una carcajada.

—Sería una tragedia si murieras virgen. Debes conocer lo que es el amor, al menos por una noche.

Hinata le miró fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la inmensa depravación de Pain; del profundo pozo de lascivia y de crueldad en el que estaba inmerso. El colosal poder de aquel señor le había vuelto arrogante y corrupto. Hinata se sentía como en un sueño en el que sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero le resultaba imposible hacer nada al respecto. No podía creer las intenciones de Pain.

Éste tomó la cabeza de Hinata entre las manos y se inclinó sobre ella, pero la muchacha apartó la cara, y los labios de Pain le rozaron el cuello.

—¡No! —dijo ella—. No, señor, no me avergüences. ¡Sólo déjame morir!

—No existe vergüenza en complacerme —dijo Pain.

—Te lo ruego, ¡no delante de estos hombres! —gritó Hinata, que se mostraba sin fuerzas, como si se hubiera rendido a él. Su cabello caía hacia delante y la cubría casi por completo.

—Déjenos —dijo Pain a los hombres, con brusquedad—. Que nadie me moleste antes del alba.

Hinata escuchó cómo los hombres salían de la habitación y hablaban con Rin. Sentía deseos de gritar, pero no se atrevió, Pain se arrodilló junto a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el colchón. Le quitó el cinto y la túnica se abrió, Pain se quitó su ropa y se tumbó junto a ella. Un escalofrío de miedo y de asco recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata.

—Tenemos toda la noche —dijo Pain.

Éstas fueron sus últimas palabras.

El tacto del cuerpo de Pain contra el suyo le trajo a Hinata la imagen del guardia del castillo de Orochimaru. Cuando Pain puso su boca sobre sus labios, casi enloqueció a causa de la repugnancia que le provocaba. Entonces, Hinata echó sus brazos hacia atrás, por encima de la cabeza, y Pain gruñó de placer al notar cómo el cuerpo de la joven se arqueaba. Con la mano izquierda, Hinata localizó la aguja que escondía en la manga derecha de su túnica y, en el momento en el que Pain descendía hacia ella, se la clavó en un ojo. Yahiko soltó un grito, que bien podría haber sido una exclamación de pasión. Con la mano derecha, Hinata sacó el cuchillo de debajo del colchón y lo empujó hacia arriba. Al caer, el propio peso de Pain hizo que el arma le atravesara el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**¡Estamos a un capitulo de terminar la historia!**

**No se que decir… este capitulo me ha pillado por sorpresa a decir verdad, (refiriéndome a cuando lo lei) y apuesto a que a ustedes también :o **

**Primero, quisiera decir que a pesar de las semanas del terror que estoy teniendo en la universidad (trabajos, entregas, exámenes y controles) cada vez que me tomo un minuto libre, pienso en el capitulo, y asi esta transcripción ha sido mi terapia de descanso xD por fortuna termine esto a tiempo ya que siempre actualizo todas las semanas =)**

**Segundo, quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios que llegaron (¡esta vez fueron 4!): Daniela Hervar, Luli92, Davis y Nara me cae bien, de verdad agradesco sus comentarios y el que les guste la historia :) solo me queda decirles que atentos al proximo capitulo! Ya que sera el ultimo y tendra una importante pregunta para ustedes los lectores :o Ya no puedo esperar jajaja. **

**Bueno me voy despidiendo, gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que pasan a leer la historia y la han seguido hasta ahora.**

**Sayonara! Tengan buena semana :D **


	14. Chapter 14

_La Leyenda de los Sennin._

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_Capítulo 14_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Debido al río y a la lluvia, estaba empapado. El agua me goteaba del cabello y de las pestañas tal y como se escurría de los juncos. También estaba empapado de sangre, aunque la oscura mancha no se apreciaba en mis ropas negras. La niebla era aún más densa, y Kakashi y yo nos desplazábamos en un entorno fantasmagórico, incorpóreo e invisible. Yo me preguntaba si había muerto sin darme cuenta y había regresado a la Tierra como un ángel vengador, y que tal vez, cuando hubiéramos alcanzado nuestro objetivo, me desvanecería y regresaría a ultratumba. En todo momento, el sufrimiento intentaba entonar su terrible cántico en mi interior, pero aún no me era posible escucharlo.

Salimos del foso y escalamos el muro. Yo notaba el peso de _Rasengan_ en mi costado, y era como si acarreara a Jiraiya conmigo. Experimentaba la sensación de que su espíritu había penetrado en mí y había quedado marcado en mis huesos. Desde la parte superior de la tapia del jardín escuché los pasos de una patrulla; los soldados hablaban con nerviosismo y comentaban sus sospechas de que algún intruso hubiera accedido al castillo. Y, en ese preciso momento, descubrieron las cuerdas que Sakura había cortado. Se detuvieron en seco, lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro y miraron hacia arriba, hacia las argollas de hierro de las que Jiraiya había estado colgado.

Kakashi y yo nos adjudicamos dos guardias cada uno, y éstos murieron enseguida, incluso antes de que pudieran bajar la vista. Jiraiya tenía razón, pues el sable saltó de mis manos, como por voluntad propia o como si la misma mano de su amo lo hubiera blandido. No existió compasión o debilidad por mi parte que pudieran detenerlo.

La ventana que teníamos sobre nosotros permanecía abierta y la lámpara, todavía encendida, alumbraba con luz tenue. La residencia de Pain parecía tranquila, envuelta en el sueño propio de las 2 de la mañana. Entramos por la ventana y al hacerlo, chocamos con los cadáveres de los soldados que Sakura había matado previamente, y Kakashi dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de aprobación. Yo me dirigí a la puerta situada entre el pasillo y la sala de los guardias, pues sabía que, a lo largo del pasillo se hallaban cuatro estancias de pequeño tamaño. La primera de ellas estaba abierta y conducía a la antecámara en la que Jiraiya y yo habíamos esperado y contemplado las pinturas de las grullas; las otras tres estaban escondidas tras las paredes de los aposentos de Pain.

El suelo de ruiseñor recorría todo el perímetro de la residencia y también la cruzaba, separando los aposentos de los hombres de los de las mujeres. En aquel momento, lo tenía delante de mí y brillaba débilmente, en silencio, bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Me agazapé en las sombras, pues desde el extremo del edificio llegaban unas voces: dos hombres —por lo menos— y una mujer. Era Rin.

Tras unos instantes, me percaté de que los hombres eran Hidan y Kisame. No estaba seguro de cuántos guardias los acompañaban; puede que hubiera 2 junto a los señores y otros 10 ocultos en los compartimentos secretos. Localicé las voces en la última de las habitaciones: la de Pain. Lo más probable era que los señores le estuvieran esperando allí; pero ¿qué hacía Rin con ellos?

La voz de ésta tenía un tono ligero, casi provocativo; las de los hombres sonaban cansadas y denotaban cierta embriaguez.

—Iré a por más vino —oí que decía Rin.

—Sí, parece que la noche va a ser larga —replicó Hidan

—La última noche que uno pasa en la Tierra siempre resulta demasiado corta —respondió Rin, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—No hace falta que sea la última noche si haces la jugada adecuada —dijo Hidan, con una clara nota de admiración en su voz—. Eres una mujer atractiva y sabes cómo desenvolverte. Yo te protegeré.

—¡Señor Hidan! —rió, en voz baja, Rin—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Ve a por más vino y te lo demostraré.

Escuché el trino del suelo cuando Rin salió de la habitación, y unas pisadas más pesadas siguieron a las suyas. Kisame le dijo:

—Voy a ver bailar a Jiraiya otra vez. He esperado un año entero para esto.

Mientras Kisame y Rin se desplazaban por la residencia, yo corrí por el suelo del exterior y me agaché junto a la puerta de la antecámara. El suelo no había emitido ningún sonido bajo mis pies. Rin pasó junto a mí, Kakashi imitó el sonido del grillo y, entonces, ella se fundió en la oscuridad. Kisame llegó a la antecámara, se dirigió a la sala de los guardias y, furioso, les gritó para que se despertaran. Al instante, Kakashi le sujetó férreamente. Yo entré en la sala, me quité la capucha y coloqué la lámpara junto a mi rostro para que Kisame me pudiera ver con claridad.

—¿Me ves? —susurré—. ¿Me conoces? Soy el chico del Remolino. Esto es por mi gente y por el señor Sennin.

La mirada de Kisame mostraba tanta incredulidad como furia. Decidí no utilizar a _Rasengan,_ y le maté con el garrote, mientras Kakashi le sujetaba y Rin observaba. Entonces, le susurré a ésta:

—¿Dónde está Pain?

—Con Hinata —respondió ella—, en la última habitación de los aposentos de las mujeres. Mantendré entretenido a Hidan mientras vas a buscarle, Pain está a solas con ella. Si tenemos problemas por aquí, los solucionaré con la ayuda de Kakashi.

Apenas presté atención a sus últimas palabras. Yo había pensado que mantenía la sangre fría, pero en aquel momento estaba hirviendo. Respiré profundamente, dejando que la oscuridad de los Shinobi me envolviese por completo, y salí corriendo por el suelo de ruiseñor. El hecho de que Pain estuviese a solas, en sus aposentos, con Hinata, hicieron que la furia me asaltara con inmediatez.

La lluvia caía mansamente sobre el jardín; las ranas croaban en los estanques y en la ciénaga. Las mujeres dormían profundamente. Yo percibía la fragancia de las flores, de la madera de ciprés del pabellón de los baños y el rancio hedor de las letrinas. Avanzaba sobre el suelo como si no pesara nada, como si fuera un fantasma. Detrás de mí se levantaba la tenebrosa mole del castillo; por delante, fluía el caudal del río. Pronto encontraría a Pain.

En la última habitación de aquel extremo de la residencia ardía la llama de un candil. Las contraventanas de madera estaban abiertas, pero las de papel permanecían cerradas. Bajo el resplandor anaranjado de la llama, se recortaba la silueta de una mujer sentada, inmóvil, con el cabello cayendo a su alrededor.

Empuñando a _Rasengan,_ abrí la contraventana corredera y, de un salto, me planté en la habitación.

Hinata, con un sable en la mano, se acababa de poner en pie. Estaba cubierta de sangre, y Pain yacía sobre el colchón, boca abajo.

—Lo mejor es matar a un hombre y arrebatarle el sable —dijo Hinata—. Eso me contó Rin.

Hinata estaba temblando y tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el estado de conmoción. En la escena había algo casi sobrenatural: la muchacha, tan joven y frágil; el hombre, enorme y poderoso incluso después de muerto; el siseo de la lluvia y la quietud de la noche.

Deposité a _Rasengan_ sobre la estera. Hinata bajó el sable de Pain y se acercó a mí.

—Naruto —me dijo, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño—. Pain intentó... Yo le maté...

Entonces, se lanzó a mis brazos, y yo la abracé con fuerza hasta que dejó de temblar.

—Estás empapado —murmuró—. ¿No sientes frío?

Hasta entonces no lo había sentido, pero en aquel momento me sentía helado y temblaba casi tanto como Hinata. Pain estaba muerto, pero no le había matado yo. No había podido ejecutar mi venganza, pero me resultaba imposible contradecir al destino, que se había hecho cargo de Yahiko a través de las manos de Hinata. Me sentía desilusionado, pero también aliviado. Además, Hinata estaba en mis brazos, y yo llevaba semanas anhelando ese momento.

Cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió a continuación, sólo puedo alegar que los dos estábamos locos de amor el uno por el otro, como habíamos estado desde que nos conocimos en Konoha. Hinata dijo:

—Esperaba morir esta noche.

—Creo que los dos moriremos —repliqué yo.

—Pero estaremos juntos —me susurró al oído—. Nadie nos molestará hasta el alba.

Su voz y su tacto hacían que me estremeciera de amor y de pasión hacia ella.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó.

—Sabes que sí.

Y, todavía abrazados, caímos de rodillas.

—¿No tienes miedo de mí? ¿De lo que les pasa a los hombres por mi causa?

—No. Nunca podrías ser un peligro para mí. ¿Estás tú asustada?

—No —contestó ella, con una nota de asombro en la voz—. Quiero estar contigo antes de morir.

Abrumado por sus sentimientos, le acaricie la mejilla con suma dulzura y delicadeza. Hinata inclino el rostro hacia mi palma y suspiro ante tal caricia. Sin contenerme más, mi boca encontró la suya y probó unos labios tan suaves como la misma seda. Pronto aquel beso comenzó a hacerse más exigente, moviéndose exploratorios al compás del otro, mientras nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más y más en una exigencia mutua. Mis manos heladas encontraron su fajín, lo desate y su túnica se abrió al instante. Me aleje de ella solo para contemplarla con devoción por unos segundos, y entonces yo me quite la ropa mojada y sentí contra mi piel la piel que tanto había deseado, abrazándola mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con prisa. En un instante me antepuse ante ella y la tumbe en el piso de madera. La visión de sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, su espesa cabellera negra esparcida en el suelo y su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración alterada, consiguieron arrebatarme la poca cordura que en esos momentos me quedaba. Nuestros cuerpos se entregaron con la urgencia y la locura propia de la juventud, en una entrega absoluta y mutua, guiada por el deseo, la urgencia y el amor que nosotros como amantes nos profesábamos.

Me habría gustado morir después; pero, como el río, la vida nos arrastraba hacia delante. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero no podían haber sido más de 30 minutos, porque oí cantar al suelo de ruiseñor mientras Rin regresaba junto a Hidan.

—¿Qué hace Kisame? —preguntó Hidan.

—Se ha quedado dormido —respondió entre risas Rin—. No aguanta el vino tan bien como el señor Hidan.

Oí el borboteo de la bebida mientras la escanciaban en el cuenco y, a continuación, Hidan bebió. Besé a Hinata en los párpados y en el cabello, como despedida.

—Tengo que volver junto a Kakashi —susurré—. No puedo dejar ni a Rin ni a él sin protección.

—¿Por qué no nos quitamos la vida ahora mismo, juntos —preguntó ella—, mientras somos felices?

—Kakashi ha venido por mi causa —repliqué—. Si puedo salvarle la vida, debo hacerlo.

—Iré contigo.

Hinata se puso en pie con rapidez, se ató el fajín de la túnica y tomó el sable. La llama de la lámpara parpadeaba a punto de extinguirse. De la ciudad llegó el primer canto del gallo.

—No. Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar a Kakashi. Después vendremos a por ti y escaparemos por el jardín. ¿Sabes nadar?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca aprendí. Pero hay barcas en el foso; tal vez podamos utilizar una de ellas.

Me puse mis ropas mojadas. Al contacto con mi piel, la humedad pegajosa me producía escalofríos. Cuando alcé a _Rasengan,_ sentí el dolor en la muñeca. Uno de los golpes que había asestado aquella noche debía de haberme lastimado la mano de nuevo. Tenía que cortar la cabeza de Pain, y pedí a Hinata que tirara de sus cabellos para estirarle el pescuezo. Ella obedeció, aunque un poco acobardada.

—Esto es por Jiraiya —murmuré, al tiempo que _Rasengan _cortaba el cuello de Yahiko de un solo tajo.

Como Pain ya había sangrado copiosamente, no manó mucha sangre. Corté su manto, envolví la cabeza con la tela y comprobé que pesaba tanto como la de Jiraiya, que yo había entregado a Sakura. No podía creer que todo había sucedido aquella misma noche. Coloqué la cabeza sobre la estera, abracé a Hinata con fuerzas por última vez y regresé por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Kakashi permanecía en la sala de los guardias y, desde allí, pude oír las risas de Rin y de Hidan. Entonces, Kakashi me dijo con un susurro:

—La siguiente patrulla de soldados puede llegar en cualquier momento. Van a descubrir los cadáveres.

—El objetivo se ha cumplido —le dije yo—: Pain ha muerto.

—Entonces, vámonos.

—Todavía queda Hidan.

—Déjaselo a Rin.

—Y tenemos que llevarnos a Hinata

Kakashi me miró en la penumbra.

—¿A la señora Hyūga? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Lo cierto era que sí había enloquecido, pero no le respondí. Entonces, deliberadamente, pisé con fuerza el suelo de ruiseñor.

Éste trinó de inmediato, y Hidan gritó:

—¿Quién anda ahí?

A continuación, salió corriendo de la estancia, con la túnica sin atar y empuñando el sable. Detrás de él llegaron dos guardias, uno de los cuales portaba una antorcha. Bajo la luz de la llama, Hidan me vio y me reconoció. En un primer momento, su expresión denotó asombro; después, desprecio. Se dirigió hacia mí a grandes zancadas, haciendo que el suelo sonara escandalosamente. Rin, que estaba detrás de él, dio un salto y cortó el cuello a uno de los guardias; el otro se volvió, atónito, y dejó caer la antorcha al tiempo que blandía su sable.

Hidan gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras, enfurecido, se acercaba hacia mí. Blandía su enorme sable en la mano. Intentó acertarme, pero logré esquivar el ataque. Sin embargo, Hidan tenía una fuerza asombrosa, y mi brazo estaba debilitado por el dolor. Mi enemigo lanzó otro golpe de espada, y yo me agaché y me hice invisible por un instante. Su brutalidad y su destreza me tenían impresionado.

Kakashi estaba a mi lado; pero, en ese momento, los guardias ocultos empezaron a salir de sus escondites. Rin se encargó de dos de ellos, y Kakashi se desdobló bajo el sable de uno de los guardias y después le acuchilló por la espalda. Pero mi atención estaba concentrada por completo en Hidan, quien me iba haciendo retroceder por el suelo de ruiseñor hacia el extremo del edificio. Las mujeres, que se habían despertado, salieron corriendo, y cuando en su huida pasaron a nuestro lado, sus gritos distrajeron a Hidan, por lo que tuve un instante para recobrar el aliento. Yo sabía que podría encargarme de los guardias una vez que me hubiera librado de Hidan; sin embargo, también sabía que él era mucho más hábil y experimentado que yo.

Mi oponente me estaba arrinconando en la esquina del edificio, donde no había espacio para evadirle. Me hice invisible otra vez; pero no tenía escapatoria, pues estuviera o no visible, su sable podía cortarme en dos.

Entonces, cuando parecía que Hidan me tenía atrapado, vaciló, se quedó boquiabierto y miró por encima de mi hombro con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Yo no seguí su mirada, sino que aproveché ese momento para lanzar a _Rasengan_ hacia delante, y el sable se me cayó de las manos al asestar el golpe con mi mano derecha. Hidan cayó al suelo. Su cráneo mostraba un enorme corte. Esquivé su cadáver y me di la vuelta. Hinata estaba de pie, junto a la puerta de su habitación; la lámpara quedaba a sus espaldas. En una mano sostenía el sable de Pain; en la otra, la cabeza de éste. Juntos, nos fuimos abriendo camino con los sables por el suelo de ruiseñor. Cada vez que asestaba un golpe, la mano se me estremecía de dolor. Si Hinata no hubiera estado allí para proteger mi costado izquierdo, seguro que yo habría muerto entonces.

Ante mis ojos, todo lo que me rodeaba se veía turbio y borroso. Por un momento pensé que la bruma del río había llegado a la residencia, pero entonces oí el chasquido propio del fuego y percibí el olor a humo. Y es que la antorcha que el guardia había dejado caer había prendido las contraventanas de madera.

Estalló un griterío de miedo y de conmoción. Las mujeres y los criados huían de las llamas en dirección al castillo, mientras que los guardias de la fortaleza intentaban llegar a la residencia a través de la estrecha cancela. Favorecidos por el tumulto y el fuego, los cuatro logramos llegar hasta el jardín.

Para entonces, toda la residencia estaba envuelta en llamas. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Pain, o si estaba vivo o muerto, y todos ignoraban quién había perpetrado el ataque a aquel castillo, supuestamente inexpugnable. ¿Era obra de humanos o de demonios? Jiraiya había desaparecido. ¿Se lo habían llevado los hombres o los ángeles?

Había dejado de llover, pero la niebla se tornaba más densa a medida que llegaba el alba. Rin nos guio a través del jardín hasta la cancela, y bajamos los escalones que conducían al foso. Los guardias que habían estado apostados allí se dirigían hacia la residencia y, confundidos por el alboroto, apenas opusieron resistencia. Abrimos la cancela sin dificultad, desde dentro. Subimos a una de las barcas y soltamos amarras.

La franja de tierra pantanosa que habíamos cruzado con anterioridad unía el foso con el río, mientras que a nuestras espaldas se elevaba la silueta del castillo, iluminada por las llamas. Las cenizas llegaban hasta nosotros y nos caían sobre la cabeza. Las aguas del río estaban revueltas, y las olas balanceaban la barca de madera a medida que la corriente nos empujaba. La pequeña embarcación de recreo era poco más que una batea, y yo temía que volcara a causa de la fuerza de las aguas. De repente, aparecieron ante nosotros los pilares del puente, y por un momento creí que nos íbamos a chocar contra ellos; pero la barca los esquivó y la corriente nos siguió empujando más allá de la ciudad.

Apenas hablamos, pues los cuatro respirábamos con dificultad, agotados por haber estado tan cerca de la muerte. También pesaba sobre nosotros el recuerdo de los hombres que habíamos enviado al otro mundo, aunque nos sentíamos profundamente agradecidos por no haberlos acompañado. Ésos eran, al menos, mis sentimientos.

Me dirigí a la popa de la barca y tomé el remo, pero las aguas corrían con demasiada fuerza como para poder controlar nuestra embarcación y nos obligaban a dirigirnos allí donde la corriente nos empujara. Con la llegada del amanecer, la niebla se volvió blanca, pero no pudimos ver con más claridad que cuando reinaban las sombras. Con la excepción del resplandor producido por las llamas del castillo, todo lo demás había desaparecido.

No obstante, percibí un sonido por encima del rugido de las aguas. Era una especie de zumbido estrepitoso, como si un gigantesco enjambre de insectos estuviera descendiendo sobre la ciudad.

—¿Oyes eso? —le pregunté a Rin.

—¿Qué será? —respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé.

El Sol lucía ya con fuerza y con sus rayos iba eliminando los restos de neblina. El zumbido y el tamborileo que llegaban desde la orilla aumentaron su intensidad, hasta que, al rato, reconocí de dónde procedían tan peculiares sonidos: eran los cascos de miles de caballos, el cascabeleo de los arneses y el tintineo del acero al chocar. A través de los últimos jirones de niebla nos llegaron destellos de brillantes colores, los de los blasones y los estandartes de los clanes.

—¡Obito está aquí! —gritó Rin.

**.**

**.**

Existen numerosas crónicas sobre la caída de Amegakure, pero como yo no participé más allá de lo narrado anteriormente, no estimo oportuno describir los hechos en mi relato.

Yo no había esperado sobrevivir a aquella noche; no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer a continuación. Había entregado mi vida al Gremio Tribu, eso lo tenía claro; pero todavía tenía obligaciones para con Jiraiya. Hinata ignoraba mi pacto con los Shinobi. Si yo fuera el heredero de Sennin Jiraiya, mi deber sería casarme con ella —eso era lo que yo más deseaba—; sin embargo, si me unía a los Shinobi, la señora Hyūga sería tan inalcanzable como la mismísima Luna. Lo que había sucedido entre nosotros parecía un sueño y, si pensaba en ello, experimentaba la sensación de que debía sentirme avergonzado por mi actuación. Y entonces, como un cobarde, intentaba apartarlo de mi mente.

Primero fuimos a la residencia de la ciudad, donde yo había estado escondido, y allí nos cambiamos de ropa y comimos algo. Rin dejó a Hinata al cuidado de las mujeres de la casa y se marchó de inmediato a ver a Obito.

Yo no deseaba hablar con Kakashi ni con nadie más, pues quería partir hacia Kusagakure, enterrar a Jiraiya y colocar la cabeza de Pain sobre su tumba. Era consciente de que debía actuar con rapidez, antes de que los Shinobi pudieran tomar el control absoluto de mi vida.

Al regresar al castillo aquella noche, había desobedecido al jefe de la familia. Aunque Pain no había muerto a mis manos, todos creerían que yo le había matado, en contra de los expresos deseos del Gremio. Yo no podía negar que le había dado muerte sin perjudicar gravemente a Hinata. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de seguir desobedeciendo eternamente. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Debido a la confusión que reinaba en la casa, pude escabullirme con facilidad, y me encaminé hacia la casa de huéspedes en la que me había alojado con Jiraiya. Los dueños habían huido con la llegada del ejército de Obito y se habían llevado la mayoría de sus posesiones. Sin embargo, gran parte de nuestras pertenencias estaban aún en las habitaciones; entre ellas, los dibujos que yo había hecho y el estuche de caligrafía de Jiraiya, con el que me había escrito su carta de despedida. Apenado, observé aquellos objetos. El clamor del sufrimiento alzaba su voz cada vez más en mi interior y exigía mi atención. Yo notaba la presencia de Jiraiya en la habitación, y podía verle sentado junto a la ventana abierta, mientras llegaba la noche y yo no regresaba. No me llevé muchas cosas, salvo algunas ropas y algo de dinero, y entonces fui a los establos a recoger a _Kurama,_ mi caballo. _Kyu_, el corcel negro de Jiraiya, había desaparecido, al igual que la mayor parte de los caballos de los Sennin. Sin embargo, _Kurama_ seguía allí, inquieto y nervioso por el olor del fuego que ya invadía la ciudad. El animal sintió alivio al verme, y yo lo ensillé, até la cesta con la cabeza de Pain al arzón delantero y me alejé cabalgando de la ciudad, uniéndome a las multitudes que abarrotaban la carretera en su huida de los ejércitos que se aproximaban.

Viajaba con rapidez y por las noches dormía poco. El tiempo había aclarado y el aire era fresco, como un anticipo del otoño. Cada día, la silueta de las montañas se perfilaba con claridad en un brillante cielo azul; algunos árboles ya mostraban hojas doradas; la lespedeza y el arruzuz empezaban a florecer. Probablemente, el paisaje era hermoso, pero yo era incapaz de apreciar su belleza. Sabía que tenía que reflexionar sobre mi futuro, pero no podía soportar el recuerdo de lo que había hecho. Me encontraba en un estado de sufrimiento y no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sólo quería volver hacia atrás, regresar a la casa de Myoboku, al momento en el que Jiraiya estaba vivo, antes de que partiéramos hacia Amegakure.

En la tarde del cuarto día de viaje, la carretera empezó a llenarse de viajeros que venían en dirección contraria a la mía. Entonces, llamé a un campesino que caminaba junto a un caballo de carga.

—¿Qué ocurre más adelante?

—¡Monjes! ¡Guerreros! —gritó el hombre—. Han conquistado la ciudad. Los Akatsuki están huyendo. ¡Dicen que el señor Pain ha muerto!

Sonreí, y me pregunté cuál sería la reacción del campesino si viera el aterrador equipaje que llevaba colgado de mi silla de montar. Vestía ropas de viaje, carentes de identificación, y nadie sabía quién era, del mismo modo que yo ignoraba que para entonces mi nombre ya se había hecho famoso.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, pude oír el sonido de hombres que luchaban en el camino, y conduje a _Kurama_ hacia el bosque, pues no quería perder a mi caballo ni enzarzarme en escaramuzas con los Akatsuki que se batían en retirada. Éstos se movían con rapidez, con la intención de llegar a Amegakure antes de que los monjes pudieran alcanzarlos; pero yo tenía la sensación de que serían retenidos en el puerto de montaña y tendrían que oponer resistencia a las tropas que allí encontrarían.

Los soldados Akatsuki rezagados avanzaron por la carretera durante el resto del día, mientras que yo me dirigía hacia el norte a través del bosque e intentaba esquivarlos siempre que me era posible, aunque en dos ocasiones me vi obligado a utilizar a _Rasengan_ para defenderme a mí mismo y a mi caballo. La muñeca todavía me molestaba, y al llegar la caída de la tarde empezó a invadirme el nerviosismo. No temía por mi seguridad, sino que me asustaba el hecho de que mi misión no pudiese ser cumplida. Pensé que no debía dormir, pues sería demasiado peligroso. La Luna brillaba, y cabalgué toda la noche bajo su luz. _Kurama_ avanzaba con paso uniforme, con una oreja hacia delante y la otra hacia atrás.

Llegó el alba y en la distancia vi la cadena de montañas que rodeaban Kusagakure. Estaría allí antes de que el día llegase a su fin. A los pies de la carretera divisé una charca y me detuve para que _Kurama _pudiera beber. Había salido el sol, y el calor me había provocado sueño. Até el caballo a un árbol y, con la silla de montar por almohada, me tumbé y me quedé dormido al instante.

Me desperté cuando la tierra empezó a temblar debajo de mí, pero seguí tumbado unos momentos, mirando los rayos de luz que caían sobre la charca. Escuchaba el goteo del agua y el estruendo de los cascos de cientos de caballos que se aproximaban por la carretera. Me puse en pie con la intención de adentrar a _Kurama_ en el bosque para esconderlo, pero cuando miré hacia arriba vi que aquel ejército no pertenecía a los Akatsuki. Los hombres llevaban corazas y portaban armas, pero los estandartes eran de los Sennin y del templo de Kusagakure. En la primera línea, reconocí al joven que nos había enseñado las pinturas.

—¡Bee! —grité, a la vez que subía a toda prisa hacia la carretera.

Bee se dio la vuelta, y su rostro se iluminó con una mezcla de alegría y de asombro.

—¿Señor Sennin? ¿Realmente eres tú? Temíamos que también hubieses fallecido. Nos dirigimos a vengar la muerte del señor Jiraiya.

—Yo voy camino a Kusagakure —le dije—. Voy a llevarle a Jiraiya la cabeza de Pain, tal y como él me pidió.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa.

—¿Ha muerto Pain?

—Sí, y Obito ha logrado conquistar Amegakure. Pueden alcanzar a los Akatsuki a las montañas de la ciudad.

—¿Quieres cabalgar con nosotros?

Me quedé mirándole fijamente. Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí, pues mi tarea estaba a punto de concluir. Tenía que cumplir mi último deber hacia Jiraiya y, después, desaparecería en el mundo secreto del Gremio. Pero lo cierto era que Bee no podía saber en modo alguno las decisiones que yo había tomado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó—. ¿Estás herido?

Negué con un gesto.

—Tengo que colocar la cabeza de Pain sobre la tumba de Jiraiya.

Los ojos de Bee adquirieron un brillo especial.

—¡Enséñanosla!

Fui a buscar la cesta y la abrí; el olor se había acentuado y las moscas se arremolinaban sobre la sangre; el cutis, que recordaba a la cera, tenía un tinte grisáceo; los ojos, inexpresivos, se mostraban sanguinolentos.

Bee agarró la cabeza por la cabellera, se subió a una roca que había junto al camino y la levantó para que los monjes, que se habían congregado a su alrededor, la contemplaran.

—¡Miren lo que ha hecho el señor Sennin! —gritó, y los monjes respondieron lanzando vítores.

Una oleada de emoción atrapó a la multitud, que repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, al tiempo que todos se iban arrodillando en el suelo delante de mí —primero, uno a uno; después, todos a la vez—, hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

Kakashi tenía razón. La gente quería a Jiraiya: los monjes, los campesinos, la mayor parte del clan Sennin... Yo había vengado su muerte y, por eso, el amor que sentían por él recaía ahora en mí.

Tal cariño me pesaba como una losa. No deseaba que me adularan, pues no lo merecía, y mi situación no me permitía corresponder a sus muestras de afecto. Me despedí de los monjes, les deseé éxito y continué cabalgando, después de meter la cabeza en la cesta.

Los monjes no querían que viajase solo, y Bee me acompañó. Éste me contó que Sakura había llegado a Kusagakure con la cabeza de Jiraiya y que en el templo estaban preparando la ceremonia del entierro. Sakura debía de haber viajado noche y día sin descanso, y me acordé de ella con inmensa gratitud.

Llegamos al santuario hacia la caída de la tarde. Dirigidos por el sacerdote anciano, los monjes que no se habían unido al ejército entonaban cánticos dedicados a Jiraiya. En el lugar donde estaba enterrada la cabeza, había una lápida. Me arrodillé ante la tumba y coloqué la cabeza de su enemigo delante de Jiraiya. Bajo la luz etérea de la media luna, las rocas del jardín de Sai parecían hombres en actitud de oración. El sonido de la cascada se apreciaba mejor que durante las horas del día, y bajo el murmullo del agua yo oía suspirar a los cedros, mecidos por la brisa nocturna. Los grillos cantaban y las ranas croaban en los remansos que se formaban bajo la cascada. Escuché un movimiento de alas y vi cómo un tímido autillo atravesaba el cementerio. Pronto emigraría de nuevo: el verano estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Era un hermoso lugar, en el que el espíritu de Jiraiya encontraría reposo. Me quedé mucho tiempo junto a la tumba; las lágrimas, silenciosas, caían sin cesar por mi rostro. Jiraiya me había dicho que sólo los niños lloran. «Los hombres se sobreponen a la muerte», solía decir. Me parecía inconcebible que yo pudiera ser el hombre que ocupara su lugar, y la convicción de que yo no había debido ayudarle a morir me perseguía. Le había decapitado con su propio sable. Yo no era su heredero: era su asesino.

Recordaba con nostalgia la casa de Myoboku —el murmullo del río y del ambiente—, y deseaba que la casa entonara su sinfonía a mis hijos, pues quería que ellos crecieran bajo su apacible protección. Empecé a soñar despierto e imaginé a Hinata preparando el té en el pabellón que Jiraiya había construido, y a nuestros hijos intentando cruzar el suelo de ruiseñor sin que sonaran los trinos.

Desde el fondo del jardín del templo llegaba el sonido de una flauta, y las fluidas notas de la música me traspasaban el corazón. Entonces, experimenté la sensación de que nunca lograría recuperarme de mi sufrimiento.

Pasaban los días y yo no era capaz de abandonar el templo. Era consciente de que tenía que tomar una decisión y marcharme, pero cada día iba posponiendo ese momento. El anciano sacerdote y Bee estaban preocupados por mí, pero me dejaban tranquilo; sólo se encargaban de recordarme que tenía que comer, bañarme y dormir.

Todos los días llegaba gente a rezar ante la tumba de Jiraiya, y el goteo continuo de soldados, monjes, granjeros y campesinos pronto se convirtió en una oleada que desfilaba, respetuosa, ante la losa sepulcral. Los peregrinos se arrodillaban ante la tumba con los rostros empapados por las lágrimas. Jiraiya había tenido razón: era más poderoso —y más querido— tras su muerte que durante su vida.

—Se convertirá en un dios —predijo el anciano sacerdote— y se unirá al resto de las divinidades en el santuario.

Noche tras noche, yo soñaba con Jiraiya, tal como le había visto por última vez: manchado de barro y de sangre, y cuando despertaba, con el corazón encogido por el horror, escuchaba el sonido de la flauta. Pero mientras yacía despierto, sin poder conciliar el sueño, deseaba oír su melodía, pues la música me hacía sufrir, pero me consolaba al mismo tiempo.

La Luna palideció y las noches eran más oscuras. Los monjes, que paulatinamente iban regresando al templo, nos contaron la victoria cerca de las fronteras de Amegakure. La vida en el recinto sagrado empezó a volver a la normalidad y los antiguos rituales sobre las cabezas de los muertos tocaron a su fin. Entonces llegaron noticias de Obito, que se había convertido en el señor de la mayor parte del territorio de los cinco Países. Al parecer, Obito se dirigía a Kusagakure a presentar sus respetos ante la tumba de Jiraiya.

Aquella noche, cuando oí el sonido de la flauta, fui en busca del músico que la tocaba. Como yo había supuesto, era Bee, y me emocioné profundamente al darme cuenta de que había estado velando por mí, acompañándome en mi sufrimiento.

Bee estaba sentado junto al estanque, donde a menudo solía dar de comer a las carpas doradas. Concluyó la melodía y colocó la flauta en el suelo.

—Cuando Obito llegue al templo, tendrás que tomar una decisión —me dijo—. ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

Me senté a su lado. Caía el rocío y las piedras estaban húmedas.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Eres el heredero de Jiraiya, tienes que tomar el testigo de su herencia —Bee hizo una pausa y, al cabo de un rato, prosiguió—: Pero no es fácil, ya lo sé. Hay algo más que te reclama.

—No es que me reclame: exige mi presencia. Tengo una obligación... Nadie podría entenderla...

—Ponme a prueba —replicó Bee.

—Ya sabes que tengo un oído muy agudo. Una vez lo comparaste con el de un perro.

—No debería haber dicho tal cosa, porque te molestó. Perdóname.

—No, tenías razón. También dijiste que sería muy útil para mis señores. Pues bien, sí que soy útil para mis señores, aunque ellos no son los Sennin.

—¿El Gremio?

—¿Has oído hablar de ellos?

—Sólo un poco —respondió Bee—. Nuestro abad los mencionó.

Hubo un momento en el que creí que Bee iba a seguir hablando. Parecía estar esperando a que yo le formulara una pregunta, pero yo ignoraba qué debía preguntar. Estaba absorto en mis propios pensamientos y necesitaba expresarlos.

—Mi padre era miembro del Gremio y mis poderes extraordinarios los heredé de él. El Gremio me ha reclamado porque considera que está en su derecho. Hicimos un trato: me permitirían rescatar el cuerpo del señor Jiraiya si, a cambio, yo me unía a ellos.

—¿Qué derecho tienen a pedirte tal cosa, cuando eres el heredero legítimo de Jiraiya? —preguntó Bee, totalmente indignado.

—Me matarán si intento escapar —respondí yo—. Creen que tienen ese derecho. Hicimos un trato, y por eso yo también pienso que tienen razón. Ahora mi vida les pertenece.

—Estoy convencido de que accediste al acuerdo bajo coacción —sentenció Bee—. Seguro que nadie espera que lo cumplas. Eres Sennin Naruto. No te das cuenta de lo famoso que eres, de la importancia de tu nombre.

—Yo le maté —dije. Para mi vergüenza, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo—. Nunca me lo perdonaré. No puedo tomar su nombre, porque le he quitado la vida. Le maté con mis propias manos.

—Le ofreciste una muerte honorable —murmuró Bee, al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre las suyas—. Cumpliste con todas las obligaciones que un hijo tiene para con su padre. Por todas partes te alaban y te admiran por ello. Además, tú mataste a Pain y te has convertido en una legenda.

—No he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones —respondí—. Los tíos de Jiraiya tramaron la muerte de éste junto con Pain, y han quedado sin castigo. Además, Jiraiya me encargó que cuidase de la señora Hyūga, quien ha sufrido terriblemente sin tener culpa alguna.

—No me parece que eso sea una carga muy pesada —dijo Bee, mirándome divertido. Yo me sonrojé—. Vi cómo sus manos se rozaron —dijo él. Tras una pausa, continuó—: Soy capaz de interpretar todos tus sentimientos.

—Quiero cumplir los deseos de Jiraiya, pero al mismo tiempo siento que no soy digno. En todo caso, estoy atrapado por el juramento que hice al Gremio.

—Si tú quisieras, el pacto podría romperse.

Tal vez Bee tuviese razón. Por otro lado, quizá el Gremio no me permitiese seguir con vida. Además, no podía negar que había algo en el Gremio que me atraía. Continuamente recordaba cómo Sarutobi entendía mi naturaleza y cómo esa naturaleza había respondido a los oscuros poderes del Gremio. Yo era consciente de las contradicciones que guardaba en mi interior. Deseaba contarle mis secretos a Bee, pero entonces tendría que revelarle todo, y no me era posible decir que era miembro de los Jinchūriki a un monje. Yo pensaba que había quebrantado el mandamiento de los Jinchūriki, pues había matado muchas veces. Mientras hablábamos en susurros en la penumbra del jardín —el silencio sólo era alterado por la súbita zambullida de algún pez o el ulular distante de las lechuzas—, la amistad que nos unía se iba haciendo más profunda. Bee me abrazó, y me dijo:

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, tienes que liberarte de tu congoja. Jiraiya habría estado orgulloso de ti. Ahora tú también debes perdonarte y sentirte orgulloso.

Sus gentiles palabras y su abrazo hicieron que las lágrimas me asaltaran de nuevo. Entre sus brazos, noté que mi cuerpo volvía a cobrar vida. Bee me había apartado del abismo y me había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Más tarde, me quedé profundamente dormido, y esta vez no soñé.

**.**

**.**

Obito llegó al templo con algunos lacayos y unos 20 soldados, pues había dejado el grueso de su ejército en el este, con la misión de mantener la paz. Tenía la intención de seguir cabalgando y establecer las fronteras antes de que llegase el invierno. La paciencia nunca había estado entre las virtudes de Obito, y en aquel momento su inquietud era patente. Era mucho más joven que Jiraiya —rondaba los 26 años— y se encontraba en su mejor momento. Era un hombre corpulento, con un carácter irascible y una voluntad de hierro. Yo no deseaba tenerle como enemigo, y él había dejado claro que quería que yo fuese su aliado y le apoyase en su enfrentamiento contra los señores de los Sennin. Además, él había decidido que tenía que casarme con Hinata.

Obito la había traído consigo pues, según dictaba la costumbre, ella debía visitar la tumba de Jiraiya. Obito consideraba que ella y yo teníamos que permanecer en el templo mientras se llevasen a cabo los preparativos para nuestra boda. Rin, que había viajado como acompañante de Hinata, buscó una oportunidad para hablar a solas conmigo.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —me dijo—. Los Shinobi estaban furiosos, pero Kakashi los ha persuadido para que te dejen un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo, el tiempo se está agotando.

—Estoy preparado para irme con ellos —repliqué yo.

—Vendrán a buscarte esta noche.

—¿Lo sabe Hinata?

—He intentado avisarla, al igual que he intentado alertar a Obito —dijo Rin, con un toque de frustración en su voz.

Y es que Obito tenía planes diferentes:

—Eres el heredero legítimo de Jiraiya —me dijoeste, mientras nos sentábamos en la sala de invitados del templo, una vez que ya había presentado sus respetos ante la tumba de Jiraiya—. Lo más adecuado es que te cases con la señora Hyūga. De ese modo, nos aseguraremos que Senju pase a su propiedad, y después, la próxima primavera, nos haremos cargo de los Sennin. Necesito un aliado en Myoboku —Obito me miraba fijamente a la cara—. No me importa reconocerlo, tu reputación me resultará útil.

—El señor Obito es demasiado generoso —respondí—. Sin embargo, existen otros motivos que tal vez me impidan cumplir sus deseos.

—No seas estúpido —me cortó él—. Mis deseos y los tuyos encajan a la perfección.

La mente se me había quedado en blanco, mis pensamientos habían remontado el vuelo como los pájaros de Sai. Yo sabía que Rin nos escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Obito había sido el aliado de Jiraiya; él había protegido a Hinata y, además, había conquistado la mayor parte del territorio de los Cinco Países. Si debía otorgar mi alianza a alguien, ése era a Obito. Pensé que no debía desaparecer sin darle una explicación.

—Todo lo que hice fue con la ayuda del Gremio —dije yo, pausadamente.

Un ligero temblor de furia le cruzó el rostro, pero no pronunció ni una palabra.

—Hicimos un pacto y, para cumplir mi parte, me veo obligado a abandonar el nombre de Sennin y marchar con ellos.

—¿Quiénes forman el Gremio? —estalló Obito—. Por todas partes me encuentro con ellos. Son como ratas en un granero. ¡Incluso los más cercanos a mí...!

—No podríamos haber derrotado a Pain sin su ayuda —repliqué.

Obito negó con su cabeza, su cabello azabache ligeramente largo se meneaba al compas. Exhaló un suspiro.

—No quiero escuchar más tonterías. Fuiste adoptado por Jiraiya, eres un Sennin y te casarás con la señora Hyūga. Eso es lo que te ordeno.

—Señor Obito —hice una inclinación hasta tocar el suelo con la frente. Era plenamente consciente de que no podía obedecerle.

Después de visitar la tumba de Jiraiya, Hinata regresó a la casa de huéspedes donde se alojaban las mujeres y no tuve ocasión de hablar con ella. Anhelaba verla, pero también temía ese momento, pues me asustaba el poder que ella ejercía sobre mí y el que yo tenía sobre ella. Temía hacerle daño o, peor aún, no me atrevía a herirla. Aquella noche no lograba dormir, por lo que salí al jardín y me senté deseando el silencio, pero siempre a la escucha. Yo sabía que me iría con los Shinobi cuando vinieran a buscarme esa noche, pero no lograba quitarme la imagen de Hinata de la mente. La recordaba junto al cadáver de Pain, y sentía el tacto de su piel y su fragilidad cuando la hice mía. La idea de que no iba a estar junto a Hinata nunca más, me atenazaba el corazón.

Entonces, pude oír las suaves pisadas de una mujer. Rin puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y murmuró:

—La señora Hyūga desea verte.

—No debo verla —dije yo.

—Llegarán antes del amanecer —replicó Rin—. Le he contado a Hinata que nunca te dejarán libre. Lo cierto es que, a causa de tu desobediencia en Amegakure, el maestro ha decidido que si no partes con ellos esta noche, morirás. Hinata quiere despedirse de ti.

Seguí a Rin. Hinata estaba sentada en el extremo de la veranda, y la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente su silueta. Pensé que reconocería su perfil en cualquier lugar: la forma de su cabeza, sus hombros y el movimiento tan peculiar con el que se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

La luz de la luna brillaba en sus ojos haciéndolos parecer más claros de lo que en verdad eran, en idénticos a la luna. Caí de rodillas ante ella. La madera plateada olía al bosque y al santuario, a savia y a incienso.

—Rin me ha dicho que tienes que abandonarme, que no podemos casarnos —exclamó Hinata, en voz baja y desconcertada.

—El Gremio no me permitiría llevar esa clase de vida. No soy, y nunca podré ser, un señor del clan de los Sennin.

—Pero Obito te protegerá; ésa es su intención. No hay nada que pueda ponerse en nuestro camino.

—Hice un trato con el jefe de mi familia —dije yo—. Desde ahora, mi vida le pertenece.

En ese momento, en el silencio de la noche, pensé en mi padre. Él había intentado escapar del destino que le marcaba su sangre y había sido asesinado por ello. Yo creía que mi tristeza había tocado fondo, pero este recuerdo la hizo aún más profunda.

Hinata dijo:

—En los nueve años que pasé cautiva nunca pedí nada a nadie. Yahiko Pain me ordenó que me quitara la vida, y yo no le supliqué que lo reconsiderara. Iba a violarme, y no imploré clemencia. Pero ahora te voy a pedir algo: no me abandones. Te ruego que te cases conmigo. Nunca volveré a pedir nada a nadie.

Hinata se arrojó al suelo delante de mí, y yo pude oír el sedoso murmullo de su manto al rozar el entarimado. También podía oler su perfume, pues su cabello estaba tan cerca de mí que me acariciaba las manos.

—Tengo miedo —susurró—. Temo lo que pueda sucederme. Sólo me encuentro a salvo a tu lado.

La despedida resultaba más dolorosa de lo que yo había imaginado. Ambos sabíamos que si pudiéramos yacer juntos, con su piel contra mi piel, el dolor cesaría al instante.

—El Gremio me matará —dije yo, finalmente.

—¡Hay cosas peores que la muerte! Si te matan, yo me quitaré la vida para seguirte —Hinata tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se inclinó hacia mí. Sus ojos ardían, sus manos estaban secas y calientes, y sus huesos parecían tan débiles como los de un pájaro. Yo notaba cómo la sangre corría a borbotones bajo su piel—. Si no podemos vivir juntos, debemos morir a la vez.

Su voz sonaba apremiante y emocionada. El aire de la noche se enfrió de repente. En las canciones y en los romances, los amantes morían por amor. Recordé las palabras que Kakashi le dijo a Jiraiya: "Estás enamorado de la muerte, como todos los de tu clase". Hinata también pertenecía a la casta de los guerreros, pero yo no. Yo no quería morir; ni siquiera había cumplido los 18 años.

Mi silencio fue respuesta suficiente. Sus ojos examinaron mi cara.

—Nunca querré a nadie más que a ti —dijo Hinata.

Lo cierto era que apenas nos habíamos mirado a los ojos con anterioridad. Nuestras miradas siempre habían sido encubiertas. En ese momento, cuando estábamos a punto de separarnos, nos miramos fijamente, sin modestia ni vergüenza. Yo notaba su dolor y su desesperación, y deseaba aliviar su sufrimiento; pero no podía hacer lo que ella me pedía. Mientras sujetaba sus manos y la miraba a lo más profundo de sus ojos, surgió una energía extraña y su mirada se intensificó, como si se estuviera ahogando. Entonces, Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a oscilar, y Rin dio un salto desde las sombras y la tomó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que caía. Entre Rin y yo la tumbamos en el suelo con cuidado. Hinata había caído en un profundo sueño, como me había ocurrido a mí ante los ojos de Sarutobi en la habitación secreta.

Temblé, pues de repente me había quedado helado.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —susurró Rin.

Yo sabía que mi compañera tenía razón.

—No tenía intención de hacerlo —repliqué—. Nunca antes había dormido a una persona, sólo a los perros.

Rin me dio un golpe.

—Vete con los Shinobi. Vete y aprende a controlar tus poderes. Quizá junto a ellos puedas madurar.

—¿Se pondrá bien Hinata?

—Yo no entiendo este poder extraño que posees, yo no lo tengo —respondió Rin.

—Yo dormí todo un día.

—Lo más probable es que quien te provocara el sueño supiera lo que se traía entre manos —argumentó Rin, enfadada.

Desde el lejano sendero de la montaña me llegaba el sonido de alguien que se aproximaba: dos hombres caminaban sigilosamente, pero su sigilo no era suficiente para mí.

—Ya vienen —dije.

Rin se arrodilló junto a Hinata y la tomó en brazos sin dificultad.

—Adiós, compañero —dijo ella, mientras el enfado perduraba en su voz.

—Rin —comencé a decir, cuando ya se dirigía hacia la habitación. Ella se detuvo un momento, pero no se volvió hacia mí—. Mi caballo, _Kurama..._ ¿Podrías entregárselo a Hinata? No tengo otra cosa que ofrecerle.

Rin asintió y se alejó hacia las sombras, hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Oí cómo abría la puerta corredera, sus pisadas sobre la estera y el ligero chasquido del suelo cuando tumbó a Hinata.

Regresé a mi habitación y recogí mis pertenencias, que eran muy pocas: la carta de Jiraiya, mi cuchillo y _Rsaengan. _Entonces, me encaminé hacia el templo, donde Bee meditaba de rodillas. Le puse la mano en el hombro, y él se puso en pie y salió al jardín conmigo.

—Me voy —susurré—. No se lo digas a nadie antes del alba.

—Podrías quedarte aquí.

—No es posible.

—Entonces, regresa cuando puedas. Podemos esconderte. Hay muchos lugares secretos en las montañas donde nadie podría encontrarte.

—Quizá lo necesite algún día —respondí—. Quiero que guardes mi sable.

Bee tomó a _Rasengan_ en sus manos.

—Ahora estoy seguro de que volverás.

Yo estaba mareado por la falta de sueño y por la pena; pero oí que las pisadas ya cruzaban la grava.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Bee se dio la vuelta blandiendo el sable—. ¿Despierto a los monjes?

—¡No! Son los hombres con los que tengo que partir. El señor Obito no debe enterarse.

Mi antiguo preceptor, Kakashi, y el maestro Sarutobi me esperaban bajo la luz de la luna. Vestían ropas de viaje, poco notorias y bastante modestas, y podrían haber pasado tal vez por hombres de letras o mercaderes fracasados. Había que conocerlos muy bien —como era mi caso— para percibir su postura, siempre alerta; las marcadas líneas de sus músculos, que denotaban su gran fortaleza física; los oídos y los ojos, a los que nada escapaba, y su inteligencia suprema, que hacía que señores de la guerra como Pain y Obito pareciesen torpes y brutales.

Me arrojé al suelo frente al maestro Sarutobi y toqué el polvo con la frente.

—Ponte de pie, Naruto —me dijo.

Para mi sorpresa, Sarutobi y Kakashi me abrazaron. Bee me tomó de la mano.

—Hasta la vista. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Yo sabía que era así, nuestras vidas estaban ligadas.

—Enséñame la tumba de Jiraiya —me dijo Sarutobi con amabilidad, de la forma que yo recordaba. Él entendía mi verdadera naturaleza.

«Si no fuera por Sarutobi, Jiraiya no estaría bajo la lápida», me dije yo, pero sin expresar mis pensamientos. Envuelto por la paz de la noche, empecé a aceptar que el destino de Jiraiya había sido alcanzar la muerte como lo hizo, de la misma forma que, en aquel momento, su destino era convertirse, para mucha gente, en un dios o en un héroe. Llegarían peregrinos hasta el santuario para rezar por él, para buscar su ayuda, durante cientos de años, y lo seguirían haciendo mientras el templo en Kusagakure existiese. Permanecimos de pie, con la cabeza inclinada, frente a la flamante lápida. ¿Quién sabe los pensamientos que Kakashi y Sarutobi guardaban en sus corazones? Yo pedí perdón a Jiraiya, le di las gracias otra vez por salvarme la vida en la aldea del Remolino y me despedí. Creí oír su voz y pude ver su peculiar sonrisa.

El viento mecía los cedros centenarios y los insectos nocturnos continuaban con su insistente zumbido. «Siempre será así», pensé yo. Verano tras verano, invierno tras invierno, la luna se hundiría por el oeste y devolvería la noche a las estrellas, y éstas, al cabo de una hora o dos, se rendirían ante el resplandor del Sol. Y éste, a su vez, pasaría por encima de las montañas, arrastrando a su paso las sombras de los cedros, hasta descender de nuevo tras la silueta de las cordilleras.

De esta forma, el mundo seguía su marcha, y la humanidad vivía en él de la mejor manera posible, entre la luz y las sombras.

**.**

**.**

**¡Y esta historia ha llegado a su fin!**

**Antes, unas aclaraciones que siento debo decir para con este capítulo.**

**En primero lugar, no es que Hinata sea una suicida sin remedio, es solo que se tiene que ver el contexto histórico en el que están. En aquella época, los hijos criados en la casta de los guerreros, al no tener esperanzas ni honor, se les estaba permitido quitarse la vida como un medio para compensar sus fallas. Es por eso que ella, al ver que nuevamente un hombre moría por su desgraciada fama, no le quedaba más esperanzas para la vida que quitarse la misma para, al menos con su muerte, brindarle honor su padre y familia en compensación. Es por ello también que le sugiere esto a Naruto, para estar juntos en el mas allá; y como Naruto no fue criado bajo las normas que poseen las castas de guerreros, no quiso quitarse la vida con ella. No era razonable para él. **

**Segundo, sé que pareció algo rudo y falta de amor su dialogo y marcha después de hacer el amor. Sin embargo, hay que tomar en consideración el hecho de que acababan de asesinar al jefe de la organización que estaba a la cabeza de la guerra, y por lo tanto al mando de los demás países; por lo que debían huir rápidamente antes de que amaneciera, a eso de las 5 de la mañana, por lo que creo estaba justificado el que fuesen rápidos y poco melosos en ese sentido. **

**Ahora, para mis queridos lectores y para aquellos que me han dejado hermosos review, cosa que agradezco mucho, les tengo una importante pregunta que hacer: como dije desde el principio, esta es la semi adaptación de un libro llamado Leyendas de los Otori de Lyan Hearn. Es una trilogía, por lo que viene un libro más y la continuación de esta historia. **

**Ahora bien: ¿Les agradaría que adaptara ese libro también? **

**Por favor sean lo más sinceros con sus opiniones a favor o en contra. Me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto, ya que por mi parte las ganas de continuarla si están :D**

**En fin, agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia y se dieron el tiempo de esperar un nuevo capítulo con paciencia. Especial agradecimiento a** 99, Drabestx, Koizumi Hinata, Mare- 1998, Nara me cae bien, Nsmax, Raymondarmuelles, WolfExceed, Aio Hyuuga, Aloh, Alone-wolf97, .2195, El Pejelagarto OwO, Luli92, MilbrSLN, NaruHinaRyu, SalomeKassandra, TellaCarie, Carlos007, Daniela Hervar y a Sakura1736 **que dieron follow y favorite a esta historia respectivamente. De verdad se aprecia su preferencia a esta historia :D. Tambien quiero agradecer a** Nara me cae bien, Aloh, Justin, Jesckyll, Kenohe, Liseth Tkm, Daniela Hervar, Luli92, Davis y a Aio Hyuuga **por sus hermosos comentarios :') de verdad chic s, sus comentarios eran lo que me motivaban a continuar y dedicarme aunque sea una hora al día para escribir, a pesar de los deberes que tenía. De verdad muchas gracias por dejarme sus opiniones y el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a la adaptación de este libro. **

**Sin más me despido chicos, esperare con ansias su opinión respecto a la pregunta que hice, estaré atenta a cualquier correo que llegue. Sin más tengan bonita semana. **

**¡Sayonaraaaa! :D **


End file.
